Hors de Portée
by Nayru25
Summary: UA-Axel/Roxas et Namine/Zexion. On est tous hors de la portée de quelqu'un pour une raison ou pour une autre. Le tout est de savoir pour combien de temps.
1. Fixation

**_Hors de portée.  
Comme peut l'être l'objet de nos désir, de nos regards en coin et de nos rêves inavoués.  
Comme ce que l'on croit avoir pour toujours, et qui s'envole du jour en lendemain.  
Comme ce qui parait si près, et qui se trouve en même temps si loin._**

**_Parce que quelque part, on est tous hors de portée de quelqu'un, même sans le savoir.  
_**

**_Pairing: Principalement Axel/Roxas et Zexion/Namine. Je vous laisse découvrir le reste par vous même._**

**_Disclaimer standard. Rien à moi, sauf l'intrigue._**

**_Note: Ruby n'est pas un personnage original mais bel et bien un membre des Tantalas dans Final Fantasy IX. Elle n'est malheureusement pas très connue, c'est pour quoi je souhaitais le préciser._**

**_Remerciement: _**

**_Ma Lawy, pour son aide et son soutien. Même si tu n'as pas beaucoup le temps de lire ces temps ci, sache que ton soutien me suffit amplement  
_**

**_Tinu, pour la Beta de fond. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris sur ton temps, et de m'avoir fait un commentaire aussi complet. Ca m'a vraiment aidé et conforté dans mon envie de faire cette fics. J'ai beaucoup apprécié que ta vision des choses rencontre la mienne. Milles merci  
_**

**_Duncan, pour la Beta de forme. Merci pour la correction! Je sais que tu es impatiente d'avoir les autres chapitres, mais il faudra malheureusement suivre mon rythme de parution :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  
_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions, commentaires et critiques!_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_EDIT DU 10 AVRIL 2010: _**Je vous informe que j'ai apporté quelques modification au premier chapitre de Hors de Portée.  
J'ai supprimé les passages et expression qui ne correspondaient plus vraiment au caractère final des personnages, et rajouté quelques passages donnant plus d'informations sur Roxas...

Je détestais vraiment ce chapitre qui pour moi ne correspondait plus du tout à la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez également ces modifications.

* * *

_Chapitre I : Fixation_

_C'est quelque chose que j'ai su dès le premier regard que nous avons échangé, si du moins on peut considérer qu'il y ait eu un échange.  
J'ai eu mal, sans trop savoir pourquoi à ce moment.  
Quand je l'ai vu arriver, ce professionnel entouré de son « équipe », cet air détaché, convaincu, inaccessible.  
Quand il a embrassé la main de la réceptionniste avant de lui laisser sa carte de visite.  
Quand j'ai appris que ce n'était que l'une de ses premières visites avant beaucoup d'autres, dans la société où je travaillais._

_J'ai tout de suite compris que je n'avais pas fini d'avoir mal._

* * *

Parfois, la vie n'est pas telle que l'on l'aurait souhaitée.  
Souvent, il arrive que l'on doive faire des choix pour continuer à avancer.  
Et Roxas se demandait souvent si les décisions qu'il avait prises le mèneraient quelque part.

Cela faisait six mois environ qu'il avait mis fin brutalement à sa dernière relation. La dernière d'une série d'histoires plus catastrophiques et pathétiques les unes que les autres…

Il était juste fatigué de tout ça, et souhaitait trouver une relation stable et vivre une vie simple et tranquille…

Roxas travaillait à la Shinra depuis sa sortie de l'école, il y avait environ cinq ans.  
Grâce à son amie Naminé qui travaillait elle même à la réception de la multinationale, le poste lui avait été accordé presque immédiatement, et le jeune homme avait toujours fait son possible pour le garder.

Comme chaque jour, Roxas préparait les salles de réunions. Il installait les rétroprojecteurs, préparait le café, s'assurait que tout était à sa place et que l'entreprise se présentait sous son meilleur jour.  
La suite de son travail consistait à accueillir les clients, les installer et les faire patienter en attendant que son patron, Rufus Shinra, daigne se montrer et prenne la relève, pendant qu'il retournerait à son travail d'assistant de réception, aux côtés de Naminé.

Il était justement entrain de régler les derniers éclairages de la « Sapphire Room » quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié les catalogues destinés aux visiteurs dans son bureau.

D'un pas pressé, il s'y rendit pour les récupérer avant le début de la réunion qui devait accueillir un nouveau client très important, d'après les bruits de couloir.

Son travail n'était pas des plus intéressants, mais il payait bien et lui permettait de rencontrer pas mal de gens, ce qui était déjà bien au vu de la crise économique dont souffrait le pays.  
Et les jours se succédaient, les uns après les autres, sans réel changement.

Jusqu'au jour où il le vit.

Bien habillé, distingué, très jeune, et constamment accompagné de deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui devaient plus faire office de gardes du corps que de secrétaires.

La première, longs cheveux bruns, jambes interminables, jupe courte et décolleté pigeonnant, se nommait Tifa.  
La seconde, cheveux clairs et ondulés assortis de rubans turquoise, chemisier blanc impeccable et peau de porcelaine, se nommait Ruby.

Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'il le vit. Tout en lui semblait tellement parfait, sa carrure, son élégance, ses longs cheveux couleur feu qui coulaient agréablement de sa nuque, ses yeux vert perçant… Il se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la vitesse et de la profondeur avec laquelle il était tombé sur le charme du jeune homme.

Et ce fut pire quand il se rendit compte à quel point il lui était inaccessible.

Il eut l'impression de se fondre dans le décor, tellement sa présence passa inaperçue, quoique cela ne l'étonna guère au vu de la compagnie dont bénéficiait le jeune homme…

Néanmoins, il ne désespérait pas d'avoir un jour l'occasion de lui parler, d'échanger juste quelques mots avec lui.  
Il aurait ainsi le loisir d'entendre le son de sa voix, d'apprendre son nom peut-être ? De détailler un peu plus ses magnifiques yeux…

L'inconnu était de plus en plus présent à la Shinra, et Naminé ne manquait pas de l'avertir quand Rufus lui signalait l'arrivée prochaine d'un visiteur.

Et la salle qu'il préparait en ce moment allait accueillir d'un instant à l'autre l'inconnu de ses rêves.  
Un sourire coupable s'étira sur son visage. Il savait qu'il se faisait des idées… Que cet homme ne le verrait probablement pas au milieu des autres employés, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à attirer son regard ou même à lui parler.  
Espérer dans le vide de cette façon n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de se remettre de ses ruptures à répétition.

Roxas secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir de ses rêveries. Il avait du travail urgent et ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire attendre les arrivants.  
Il prit la documentation qui gisait sur le bureau, et fit marche arrière pour rejoindre son poste au plus vite.

Arrivé aux dernières marches de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, les bras chargés de prospectus, il se fit brutalement accosté par une jeune femme blonde, débordante d'énergie.

-« Roxas ! Il est là, il est là ! » Scanda Naminé, en s'accrochant à ses épaules, manquant de faire tomber son ami.

Naminé était sa collègue, et s'occupait de la réception à plein temps, alors que lui n'y passait que de temps en temps pour lui donner un coup de main, quand son travail ne l'occupait pas ailleurs. Elle était jolie, blonde, des yeux à tomber par terre, et… incroyablement gentille.  
Si Roxas avait été un jour capable d'aimer une femme, sans aucun doute, ça aurait été elle.

-« Na... Na… Naminé ! Du calme ! De qui parles-tu ? » Bredouilla Roxas en essayant de la faire tenir en place.

Elle se calma l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de se placer à ses côtés, lui indiquant où regarder, et de commencer à glousser.  
Sous la pression insistante de la main de son amie sur son avant bras, il consentit à regarder en direction de la grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur la cour.

Evidemment…

Entouré de sa brigade féminine, habillé d'un costume noir, chemise légèrement entrouverte, des cheveux rouge feu retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer…  
Les jacassements des employés se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs, sous cette arrivée pour le moins… fracassante.

Absorbé par la vision semi-onirique qu'il venait d'avoir, il sentit à peine le souffle de Naminé qui lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Alors, pas mal hein ? » Susurra-t-elle.

Roxas la dévisagea, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Voir son amie dans un pareil état d'excitation était plutôt rare, même s'il savait que l'intérêt que cet homme éveillait chez elle était uniquement motivé par une seule et même chose...

- « Je suis sûre que tu penses la même chose que moi, Roxas. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Tes yeux vont finir par sortir de leurs orbites à force de le déshabiller du regard comme tu le fais. »

Roxas roula des yeux sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque de son amie.

-« Si tu veux mon avis, les filles qui l'accompagnent doivent aussi penser la même chose » Soupira Roxas, puis désignant du menton l'attroupement d'employées au premier étage, « Et nos collègues aussi d'ailleurs. »

Un claquement de langue sec marqua l'indignation de Naminé. Elle se plaça en face de Roxas, une marche plus basse et lui remit son col de chemise en place, avant d'ajuster sa cravate.

- « Fais bonne impression ! » Rajouta-t-elle, suivi d'un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre son poste.

_« Facile à dire » _

Naminé avait beau lui chanter dans toutes les langues qu'il pourrait avoir sa chance, qu'il était beau et gentil, et que n'importe quelle femme ou homme lui tomberait facilement dans les bras. Il savait très bien comment les choses allaient se passer.  
Exactement comme elles s'étaient passées la fois précédente.

Roxas installa les convives, tenant les chaises des deux secrétaires du rouquin, où quoiqu'elles puissent être pour avoir la chance de l'accompagner, leur présenta les catalogues informatifs et leur proposa du café.  
Tifa hocha vigoureusement la tête et leva trois doigts pour lui indiquer le nombre de cafés qu'ils désiraient, tout en s'entretenant de façon agitée avec quelqu'un du bout de son téléphone portable.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de détailler le nouveau venu tout en versant le liquide chaud dans des gobelets en plastique.  
Ses grands yeux verts en amande qui parcouraient attentivement le catalogue, ses fines mains blanches qui tournaient délicatement les pages, ses fines lèvres qui murmuraient des mots inaudibles à sa voisine, et évidement, sa crinière flamboyante et excentrique qui lui permettait d'être identifié à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Son observation dut malheureusement se terminer assez rapidement, la dénommée Ruby lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Gêné, le blond baissa les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement.

Alors qu'il lui tendit son gobelet, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du jeune indépendant, occupé à chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de sa secrétaire, celle qui n'était pas pendue à son téléphone, quelque chose d'apparemment très amusant, au vu de la façon dont elle gloussait. Surpris par le contact, Roxas releva la tête prestement pour croiser les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient étrangement, attendant sûrement que le blond lâche le gobelet qu'il tenait toujours fermement.  
Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir exagérément, il s'excusa et s'enfuit prestement de la salle de réunion avant même que Rufus n'arrive.

Il arriva essoufflé au poste de Naminé, qui le regarda, inquiète.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle...»

Il passa derrière le bureau et s'assit sur une chaise, un peu en retrait, essayant vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur qui déchiraient sa poitrine.

Ses réactions lui paraissaient tellement exagérées, surtout qu'il savait très bien que ses chances frôlaient la barre des zéros pointés.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Naminé ? Que je vais l'impressionner en lui versant du café ? Et quand bien même ça l'impressionnerait, ce qui est déjà ridicule, encore faudrait-il que je passe au-delà des deux superbes bimbos avec lesquelles il se balade. »

Il enfouit un instant sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de se reprendre.

C'était peine perdue… Il allait encore souffrir à espérer de cette façon. Il allait encore être blessé.  
Il avait la désagréable impression de courir après quelque chose qui lui était interdit, comme une punition pour avoir lui-même brisé le cœur de celle qui l'aimait… C'était sûrement ça.

Naminé passa son bras de façon réconfortante autour de son épaule et l'attira à elle, le réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_«… Je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions..."_

_

* * *

_

_J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de cette prise de conscience.  
Cet homme dont j'ignorais tout, jusqu'à son nom, et à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole, pourquoi le seul fait qu'il ne me voit pas me faisait-il autant souffrir ?  
J'aurais voulu qu'il ne revienne plus jamais, que leurs projets tombent à l'eau, et qu'il sorte de ma vie, ou, du moins, de mon champ de vision._

_Mais cela faisait partie de mes rêves irréalisables bien sûr._

_

* * *

_

Après une journée éreintante de plus, Roxas traversa les rues noires pour rentrer à son appartement où l'attendait Aya, la petite chatte perdue que Naminé lui avait confié.

Il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures et de s'affaler sur le fauteuil que la demoiselle était déjà en train de ronronner sur ses jambes, réclamant sa nourriture.

Il caressa un instant sa fourrure blanche immaculée et profita de sa douceur, avant de consentir à se lever pour sustenter le petit estomac sur pattes.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'accident qui s'était produit quelques jours plus tôt.  
Naminé avait sûrement dû le trouver pitoyable, de pleurnicher dans ses jupes de cette façon à cause d'un inconnu.

Le pire étant que, si Roxas désirait plus que tout rayer cet homme de ses pensées, il n'avait de cesse de le chercher au détour des couloirs, de relever la tête à chaque fois qu'une personne entrait dans le hall, espérant y voir une chevelure ardente.

Aya poussa un miaulement de contentement quand Roxas lui déposa sa gamelle remplie de pâtée au thon. Mais le blond eut à peine le temps de retourner à la cuisine pour préparer son propre repas, que la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une Naminé trempée par la pluie.

- « Il fait froid ! »

Elle se rua dans l'appartement, abandonnant un à un ses vêtements dans sa course, jusqu'à atteindre la salle de bains.  
Roxas la suivit, ramassant tour à tour un gilet bleu, une chaussure droite suivie de sa compagne gauche, un tee-shirt turquoise, et pour finir un jean délavé.

Il ramassa la dernière pièce vestimentaire quand la porte de la salle de bains se rouvrit pour laisser apparaître Naminé en long peignoir de bain.

-« A ton aise hein, je t'en prie. »

- « Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je me fais un café ? »

Roxas étendit ses vêtements sur le radiateur en soupirant.

- « Et il dirait quoi Zexion, s'il te trouvait en peignoir comme ça dans ma cuisine ? Tu essaierais de lui expliquer que tu t'es déshabillée parce que tu étais trempée à cause de la pluie ? » Se moqua-t-il.

- « Parfaitement » Répondit-t-elle d'un air détaché, en saisissant une tasse dans l'armoire, « Il sait très bien qu'il n'y a aucun risque avec toi ».

Le provocant ouvertement, elle lui tira la langue, ne récoltant qu'un soupir las de la part de Roxas.

- « Et qui te dit que je ne changerais pas un jour d'avis ? »

- « Allons, allons… » Naminé agita sa main tenant la tasse, de l'autre farfouillant dans l'armoire à la recherche du paquet de café, « Tu es une vraie fille Roxas, tu ne trompes personne. »

Le dénommé recula d'un pas sous la surprise.

- « Pardon ? »

Naminé soupira, terminant la préparation de sa boisson avant de retourner s'asseoir en face de Roxas, sur la table de la cuisine.

- « Ne le prends pas mal voyons… Tu es très bien comme tu es, tu sais » Dit-t-elle en se relevant juste assez pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur la joue de Roxas. « Et puis, je ne suis pas venue pour rien… J'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser… »

Délaissant son café, elle partit chercher quelque chose dans son jean avant de revenir s'asseoir à table, invitant Roxas à faire de même, avant de lui tendre un bout de carton aux couleurs criardes.  
Roxas souleva un sourcil interrogatif, ne comprenant pas où Naminé voulait en venir.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Quelque chose d'intéressant qu'une personne intéressante a laissé intentionnellement sur mon bureau avant de partir… Juste après m'avoir demandé le nom du jeune assistant qui préparait les salles de réunions… »

Le carton était en fait une carte d'invitation indiquant une soirée huppée dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Un seul nom y figurait, gribouillé à la hâte sur le verso.

- « Axel… ? »

Il se tourna vers Naminé qui sourit tout en buvant son café, sûre que l'information ne tarderait pas à faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Roxas.  
Ecarquillant les yeux, il déposa le carton sur la table, le reprit en main, le retourna, effleura l'écriture manuelle, rougit, et reposa le carton rapidement en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Naminé.

- « Tu compte y aller ? » Demanda-t-il à son amie, essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

- « La question est plutôt : est-ce que tu vas y aller, toi ? » Lui répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- « L'invitation ne m'est pas dirigée. » D'une main, il intima le silence à la jeune femme qui s'appliquait à répliquer. « Je sais, il a demandé mon nom. Et alors ? Peut-être voulait-il juste savoir quel était l'imbécile qui n'est même pas fichu de servir du café aux clients ? Ca lui fera sûrement une bonne histoire à raconter aux _charmantes_ jeunes femmes qui se déplacent avec lui en permanence. »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, signalant la fin de la discussion. Bien décidée à le faire changer d'avis, Naminé tapota son bras amicalement.

- « J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qui te fait penser dur comme fer que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui ».

Roxas soupira, fixant son amie avec lassitude.

- « Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Rien que le fait de voir la façon avec laquelle il a réagi avec toi, à sa première visite, est largement suffisant… »

- « Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la main, ça ne veut absolument rien dire, je t'assure ».

Le blond pianota des doigts sur la table en roulant des yeux.  
Ce n'était qu'une des raisons qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, sans compter que même si c'était du pur hasard, il avait quand même nonante pour cent de… risques… d'avoir raison.

- « Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas bi ? » Renchérit Naminé, ne désespérant pas trouver une faille dans ses arguments.

- « Quand bien même il serait… bi, je me vois mal rivaliser avec ce genre de…»

- « Ca, c'est parce qu'il ne te connaît pas encore ! »

- « Que je sache, tous les hommes que je côtoie ne deviennent pas bi quand ils apprennent à me connaître. Ca serait d'ailleurs très fâcheux pour toi si c'était le cas. »

Naminé soupira, à bout d'arguments.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu Roxas s'amouracher d'un inconnu de cette façon avant, et le voir, le cœur brisé par un amour à sens unique, lui faisait de la peine.

Ils avaient toujours été très proches, collés l'un à l'autre depuis les petites classes.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, ils étaient même sortis un certain temps ensemble, avant que Roxas ne réalise qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer Naminé plus qu'il ne l'aimait déjà, et dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était attiré par les hommes, et uniquement par les hommes.

Malgré ce que Naminé pouvait supposer, il n'était pas efféminé pour un sou. Mais elle soutenait que la sensibilité de ses réactions faisait de lui une femme, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait autant. Il ne sut jamais si c'était un compliment ou bien une insulte.

- « Tes vêtements sont secs, tu devrais y aller. »

Roxas se leva de table et partit chercher les affaires de son amie, voulant mettre un terme définitif à cette conversation.  
La jeune femme blonde se leva prestement et le retint par le bras, obligeant Roxas à rencontrer un air sévère.

- « Je t'en prie, Roxas... Essaye au moins. Tu ne dois pas t'avouer vaincu aussi vite, surtout que tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal. »

Il dégagea son bras d'un geste sec, et continua sa route sans dire un mot, ramassant les vêtements encore légèrement humides qui reposaient sur le chauffage.

- « Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, Naminé, j'essaie juste de me faire à l'idée que je dois me trouver quelqu'un d'autre et arrêter de faire une fixation sur lui. Je n'y gagnerais rien à m'accrocher comme ça. »

Un poids sur son dos, composé de bras l'enlaçant, lui fit lâcher toute pression qu'il avait sur le gilet bleu, qui s'échoua au sol.  
Cette douce chaleur humaine qui se répandait dans son corps, la douceur de ses cheveux qui frôlaient son cou, le parfum de lotus qui émanait d'elle…  
Il ferma les yeux un instant et caressa son bras blanc qui encerclait ses épaules.

Parfois, c'était juste ce dont il avait besoin.  
D'elle.

De légers soubresauts se firent sentir dans son corps fêle collé au sien. Roxas voulut se retourner, mais Naminé l'en empêcha en le poussant un peu plus contre le dos du fauteuil.

-« Naminé… tu pleures ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur et de regagner un peu de contenance.

-« Donne-moi… donne-moi juste un peu de temps, et je te prouverais que tu as tort. »

La prise de ses bras se resserra autour de lui, comme une demande de consentement.  
Les larmes silencieuses de Naminé coulaient à présent dans son cou, se frayant un chemin dans son dos, faisant frissonner son corps tout entier.  
Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, la sentir malheureuse.  
Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner de s'être refusé à elle, alors qu'elle s'était si bien occupée de lui, alors qu'elle l'aimait tant…  
Et tout ce mal qu'il lui avait fait le suivrait sûrement bien des années encore.

Il se dégagea de son emprise pour se retrouver face à elle, puis prit dans ses mains son visage humide et rougi par le chagrin.

- « Écoute-moi. Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Ca fait mal, ça brûle, mais c'est moi que ça touche, pas toi. » Ses doigts passèrent en dessous des yeux troublés par les larmes de la jeune femme, et il embrassa doucement ses paupières. « Pense à Zexion, pense à toi. Arrête de t'en faire pour les autres. »

- « Mais… Mais… Roxas… » Elle s'éloigna de lui et rejeta ses cheveux défaits en arrière pour dégager son visage, avant de frotter ses joues mouillées. « Si tu as mal, j'ai mal, Roxas… »

Elle ramassa tant bien que mal ses vêtements par terre et s'installa dans le fauteuil, lui tournant le dos.

- « Je te prouverais que je n'ai pas tort… Sache que je ne pourrais pas être heureuse tant que tu ne le seras pas. »

Son peignoir glissa de ses épaules, découvrant légèrement sa peau. Ayant rapidement compris que Naminé comptait continuer à parler en se rhabillant, il lui tourna le dos par galanterie.

- « Je ne te comprends pas, Naminé. »

Elle enfila rapidement son jean et attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique. Une fois prête, elle revint un bref instant vers Roxas, confus et terriblement ennuyé.

-« J'ai besoin, Roxas, que quelqu'un prenne ma place. » Il releva un sourcil, interloqué par la phrase de son amie, qui se contenta de lui jeter un semblant de sourire, encore empreint de mélancolie. « Je suppose que j'ai besoin de ça pour tirer complètement un trait sur toi… »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle quitta l'appartement, laissant son peignoir sur le tapis du salon, et sa tasse de café à moitié bue sur la table de la cuisine.  
Roxas resta bien dix minutes à la même place après son départ avant de réaliser le sens même de ces phrases.  
Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être bouleversé par l'arrivée d'Axel à la Shinra…


	2. Prise de contact

**_Avant tout, merci à tout mes gentils lecteur pour la bel acceuil que vous avez réservé à cette fics!  
je peux d'or et déjà vous dire qu'elle fera au minimum une quinzaine de chapitres... au minimum XD_**

**_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant!!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_**Merci à Duncan pour la correction et à Tinu pour la beta! Vous êtes adorables toutes les deux 3**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Chapitre II : Prise de Contact_

Après la soirée singulière de la veille, Roxas aspirait à un peu de calme, et surtout, il espérait qu'une certaine crinière rouge ne montre pas une de ses mèches ce jour-là. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il voulait, avec les idées claires, si possible.

Il fut également ravi de voir le radieux sourire de Naminé, déjà installée à la réception, plantée devant un énorme bouquet de roses fraîchement coupées.

Elle remarqua à peine que Roxas s'était accoudé à son bureau, l'observant attentivement jouer avec les pétales rouges et blancs qui composaient le présent.

- « Et bien… Il y en a qui ont de la chance, dis donc… »

Ses paroles firent sursauter la jeune femme, qui porta sa main à sa joue, essayant de cacher un léger rougissement.  
Elle souffla un timide bonjour, avant de regarder à nouveau les fleurs d'un air rêveur.

- « Zexion me les a fait livrer ce matin… »

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, bien que Naminé passait plus de temps avec Roxas, étant donné qu'ils travaillaient dans la même entreprise.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne connaissait pratiquement pas ce mystérieux Zexion.  
Il l'avait bien croisé une ou deux fois, échangé une poignée de main –une seule une- et aperçu une fois par la vitre de sa voiture quand il était venu la chercher au travail.  
Silencieux, calme, sûrement très tolérant, si l'on se fiait aux dires de Naminé, et n'aimant pas se montrer en public.

En fait, ils ressemblaient à un de ces couples galants des films d'époque. Naminé aurait le rôle de la jeune femme dont le cœur est à prendre, et Zexion, celui du sombre chevalier mystérieux qui l'embrasserait sous un parapluie lors d'une nuit orageuse, avant de la demander en mariage.

En imaginant la scène, une question se mit à brûler les lèvres de Roxas, et elle s'échappa avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il lui demandait.

- « Je me demande s'il connaît déjà la couleur de tes sous vêtements… »

- « Roxas ! »

Naminé lui lança un regard courroucé, qui fut suivi de quelques secondes de silence. Après quoi, ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

La journée fut calme, comme l'était généralement les vendredis, et Roxas se surprit lui-même de n'avoir pas du tout pensé à Axel. Zut, le fait qu'il se dise qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui revenait à y penser, non?  
Les employés quittaient leur bureau bien à l'heure, afin de rejoindre tôt leur famille pour commencer un week-end bien mérité.

Naminé, elle aussi, s'apprêtait à partir, éteignant son ordinateur et préparant son sac.

- « Roxas, je peux te laisser éteindre les lumières ? Zexion vient me chercher, je ne dois pas être en retard. »

Roxas s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et posa son menton dans sa main gauche, observant sa collègue d'un air suspicieux.

- « Oh, les fleurs, une soirée en amoureux… », lui fit-il d'un air narquois, empli de sous-entendus. « Et après, tu oses dire que… »

Il se retint de terminer sa phrase, se demandant s'il vexerait Naminé en exposant leurs paroles de la veille de cette façon. Sans doute valait-il mieux garder cette réflexion pour lui.

Elle le regarda de biais et lui sourit, d'un sourire qui ne donne aucune réponse, mais qui eut au moins le don de rassurer Roxas.

- « Tu compte rester plus tard ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'observant à l'aide de son miroir de poche, réajustant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- « Non du tout, je termine juste un truc, et puis je m'en vais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

- « Je ne m'inquiète pas, je me renseigne. »

- « Tu veux toujours tout savoir. »

- « Si je ne le faisais pas, qui le ferait ? »

- « Zexion va t'attendre si tu ne te dépêche pas. »

- « Ca va, ça va, je m'en vais. »

Elle claqua son miroir et le fourra dans son sac à main, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Les yeux bleus la suivirent un instant, marchant élégamment vers le parking, avant de disparaître hors de son champ de vision. Il secoua la tête en souriant, se demandant si, elle aussi, n'aurait pas besoin d'un petit coup de pouce niveau affectif.

Oh, il ne doutait pas des capacités de son petit ami, non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il se demandait juste si Naminé serait un jour capable de baisser sa garde face à lui, et de lui permettre d'être un peu plus proche que ce qu'ils ne semblaient être pour le moment…

Las de son travail, Roxas regarda la grande horloge en soupirant, et décréta qu'il en avait assez fait, avant de ranger son classeur.

Il s'apprêtait à enfiler sa veste quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule gauche, suivie d'un souffle chaud du côté de son oreille.

Il entendit son nom, prononcé d'une façon indescriptible par une voix masculine. Il dut retenir un hoquet de surprise quand, se retournant pour apercevoir le détenteur de cette magnifique voix, il se retrouva face à _lui._

Il frissonna au son des basses octaves de sa voix dans son oreille, de la chaleur de sa paume sur son épaule, de ses yeux verts qui le fixaient, et dont il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

Sa main glissa de sa prise avec une lenteur insoutenable, donnant à Roxas l'illusion d'une caresse aérienne.

Il pensait ne pas le voir aujourd'hui. Quand était-il arrivé, au juste ? Et que faisait-il encore là à cette heure, alors que Rufus était parti il y avait bien longtemps déjà ?  
Laissait-on des étrangers à la Shinra se promener seuls dans l'entreprise de cette façon ?

Il dut rester sans voix un bon moment, car le rouquin dut répéter une deuxième fois son prénom, avec plus de rigueur.

- « C'est bien vous, Roxas ? »

Le dénommé acquiesça exagérément, laissant tomber sa veste par terre dans son élan.

Le jeune indépendant sourit en coin, avant de se baisser pour ramasser le manteau, et de le tendre à Roxas.

- « Je m'appelle Axel. »

Axel.

_Axel._

Il connaissait bien évidement son prénom, du fait de la carte griffonnée sur son envers que Naminé lui avait présentée, mais l'entendre de sa voix lui faisait malgré tout un drôle d'effet. Roxas mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue du vendredi soir.

Et donc, Axel, puisqu'il se prénommait réellement ainsi, se tenait devant lui, dans son éternel costume noir, col découvert, une main dans sa poche, complètement détendu.

Et seul.

Roxas regarda à gauche, puis à droite, avant de conclure que son escouade personnelle n'était apparemment pas de la partie.

Il saisit la main que lui tendait l'homme, une main extrêmement douce par ailleurs.

Damné, avait-il seulement un seul défaut, autre que celui d'être hétéro ?

- « Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monsieur Axel… »

- « Axel. Pas de monsieur Axel, c'est retenu ? »

Cet homme avait le don de rendre Roxas, qui était d'habitude si sûr de lui, très embarrassé.

-« Très bien, Axel. Mais le président n'est plus là depuis une bonne heure, ne devriez-vous pas… »

…_ne pas être ici ?_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Il eut un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de… bizarre. Un peu comme le chat de Cheshire, du conte pour enfants.  
Celui qui trahit une idée derrière la tête.

- « Si vous avez un instant, j'aimerais vous parler. »

- « Me parler ? »

Roxas souleva un sourcil interrogatif. Qu'est-ce que le nouveau client de Rufus pouvait bien lui vouloir à lui, simple employé, un vendredi soir ?

- « C'est d'ordre privé », Axel battit l'air de sa main libre, essayant de chasser les doutes de Roxas. « Rien à voir avec Rufus ou la Shinra. »

- « Oh… »

D'ordre privé.  
Pas lié au travail.  
_Parler en privé de quelque chose de personnel._

Roxas déglutit difficilement, essayant de chasser toute idée suspecte de son cerveau.

- « Le… Je pense que tout le monde est déjà parti… on peut discuter ici, si vous le souhaitez… »

Un léger rire émana de la bouche du rouquin, tandis que le blond l'invita à prendre place sur une des chaises devant son bureau.

Axel s'installa confortablement, s'appuyant sur le dossier, et posant son talon sur sa jambe adjacente nonchalamment.  
Son attitude différait totalement de celle qu'il avait lors des réunions avec son patron. Il avait l'air détendu, un peu plus accessible que lors de leurs précédentes rencontres.

- « Rufus m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Il est très content de votre travail, et pense même à vous octroyer une augmentation. »

La révélation secoua un peu Roxas. Il était partagé entre la joie de cette bonne nouvelle, et la frustration qu'un étranger soit au courant de cela.  
Bon gré, mal gré, cela eut au moins l'avantage de le secouer un peu.

- « Il me semblait que notre entrevue ne concernerait pas mon travail. »

Axel s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, scrutant les réactions du blond, avec toujours le même sourire malin collé aux lèvres.

- « Vous êtes très professionnel, Roxas, c'est une grande qualité. » Cette flatterie dissimulée fit légèrement rougir le dénommé, qui tourna la tête pour cacher son embrasement. « En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

Axel se redressa et décroisa ses jambes, prenant un air plus sérieux.

- « Vous êtes peut être au courant, mais je dirige une société d'événementiel assez importante dans la région. » Roxas hocha la tête, évitant d'interrompre le rouquin. « J'ai notamment une grande soirée prévue la semaine prochaine, votre amie a du déjà vous mettre au courant si je ne m'abuse. »

Roxas resta pantois. Avait-il vraiment laissé cette carte à l'accueil dans le but que Naminé la lui présente ? Pourquoi diable ne lui avait-il pas donné directement ?

Gêné, il décida de jouer les imbéciles.

- « Non, je ne suis pas au courant. »

Axel ne cacha pas sa surprise, posant son index sur le coin de ses lèvres, et relevant un sourcil dubitatif.

- « Tiens donc ? Pourtant, votre compagne… »

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Roxas. Oh, que c'était prévisible.

- « Je pense qu'il y a erreur. »

Les yeux d'Axel s'agrandirent, attendant une réponse.

- « Mademoiselle Naminé est juste une amie et collègue de travail. Si vous l'avez invitée à cette soirée, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle y vienne accompagnée de son fiancé. »

- « Oh… Je vois… » La surprise passée, le sourire d'Axel s'agrandit un peu plus. « Quoiqu'il en soit, cette soirée est très importante et compte recevoir un grand nombre d'invités. Malheureusement, je suis sur le point de devoir l'annuler. »

- « Pour quelle raison ? »

Axel soupira, s'appuyant à nouveau sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et surajoutant quelque peu à son désarroi.

- « La personne qui était sensée préparer la salle vient de se retirer du projet. »

Ses yeux émeraude se remirent à fixer intensément Roxas, qui ne faiblit pas cette fois, et soutint son regard.

- « J'aimerais que tu travailles pour moi, Roxas. »

* * *

_Je remarquais à peine quand il commença à me tutoyer, quand son langage devint plus familier, quand ses gestes se firent plus naturels._

_Et le « oui », qui s'échappa par mégarde de mes lèvres, ne tarda pas à être vivement regretté lorsque je me rendis compte que je venais d'accepter d'être proche de lui un week-end entier, sans porte de secours par laquelle m'enfuir si la situation m'échappait._

_Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant._

_

* * *

  
_

L'échange avait duré plus d'une heure, si bien que lorsque Roxas reprit le volant de sa Citroën Saxo, le soleil commençait à décliner, teintant le ciel de rouge et d'or.

Axel lui avait décrit en quoi consisterait son travail. En gros, il souhaitait qu'il l'aide à faire un nettoyage complet de la salle, suivi de l'installation des jeux de lumière, disposition des tables, décoration… En contrepartie, une rémunération, qui, de plus, était très intéressante.  
C'était dans ses cordes, et le projet l'enthousiasmait assez, outre le fait qu'il allait passer son week-end entier avec Axel.

Tout devait être prêt pour le mercredi, cela leur laisserait donc encore deux soirées supplémentaires pour les préparations de dernière minute si besoin était.

Le roux paraissait vraiment content que Roxas ait accepté de l'aider. Cette soirée lui tenait apparemment beaucoup à cœur, et, sans son aide, il aurait été dans l'obligation de tout annuler.

Seul une chose préoccupait fortement l'esprit de Roxas. Il devait se rendre à la salle très tôt le lendemain matin, ce qui ne lui laissait que la soirée pour… se préparer. Et Naminé passant la soirée avec son cher et tendre, il était seul.  
Et il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais fait ce genre de choses sans elle, et il ne pouvait pas cacher que de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés en de pareils moments l'angoissait beaucoup.

Finalement, il avait aussi du mal à se défaire d'elle…

Une fois chez lui, Roxas se précipita dans sa chambre, et entreprit de se trouver quelque chose à mettre pour le lendemain.

Au vu de la météo ensoleillée qui annonçait le début de l'été, il avait tout intérêt à mettre quelque chose de léger et de confortable pour travailler. Il serait tout à fait ridicule de porter son costume pour déménager des tables et les nettoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

Plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, Roxas fut tenté d'appeler Naminé. Il aurait prétexté avoir besoin d'aide, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une excuse car il avait vraiment besoin de son avis, et il en aurait profité pour savoir comment se passait sa soirée avec Zexion. Néanmoins, il avait tenu bon jusqu'à maintenant, et se contentait de regarder son téléphone d'un air soucieux.

Coincé dans un choix entre un jean clair ou foncé, ou une vieille chemise, ou un tee-shirt, il se demanda s'ils étaient en train de manger, de regarder la télévision dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Sans le remarquer, la pression de son « rendez-vous professionnel » du lendemain commençait à s'estomper peu à peu, ses pensées étant tournées vers une jeune femme blonde, qui pour une fois ne passait pas sa soirée avec lui, mais avec un autre.

Il était temps qu'elle trouve quelqu'un et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, cela avait déjà trop tardé.  
Et c'était pareil pour lui, il était temps qu'il la laisse partir, et qu'il se trouve quelqu'un.

Même si les sentiments que Naminé éprouvait pour lui à l'époque n'était pas réciproque, il avait quand même du mal à laisser d'autres personnes s'approcher d'elle, pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée peut-être, ou bien, par égoïsme, de vouloir la garder pour lui seul ?

Et toujours cette peur d'être remplacé, et de ne plus exister pour elle, de se retrouver tout seul… il ne pouvait pas aller contre ça, c'était une de ses plus grosses craintes.

Roxas soupira avant de se remettre en quête de la parfaite couleur de chemise.

C'est le moment que choisit Aya pour rentrer dans la pièce en ronronnant affectueusement.  
Elle se faufila sans mal entre les vêtements éparpillés par terre, jusqu'à atteindre les genoux confortables de son maître.

Roxas caressa sa tête en lui parlant doucement, content que quelqu'un se préoccupe de son sort.

- « Alors, Aya, j'ai besoin d'un avis féminin, tu veux bien m'aider ? » La chatte frotta sa tête contre le poignet de Roxas qui tenait une chemise bleue foncée. « Tu aimes le bleu, hum ? Allez, va pour celle-là, alors. »

Il déposa les habits choisis sur le lit et emporta la petite boule de poils avec lui dans la cuisine, en vue de leur préparer un bon repas en tête-à-tête.

Après le dîner, Roxas prépara soigneusement ses vêtements et se mit en pyjama, décidé à aller se coucher tôt pour être au meilleur de sa forme le lendemain matin.

Il régla l'alarme de son réveil, et s'enfuit sous la couette.

Que pouvait bien faire Naminé à cette heure-ci ?  
Etait elle déjà retournée chez elle ?  
Allait-elle passer la nuit chez Zexion ?

Il les imaginait assez bien, trop bien, et cela commençait à le rendre malade.

Sa main se faufila vers la table de nuit pour récupérer son téléphone portable. Il fit défiler son répertoire et s'arrêta sur le nom de son amie, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert.  
Un « bip » régulier résonna à ses oreilles impatientes, avant de déclencher la messagerie vocale. Déçu, Roxas raccrocha et déposa le GSM sur sa table de nuit avant de remonter le drap au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

_Quelque part, ailleurs, une jeune femme s'endormait dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, son téléphone laissé sur la table de la cuisine._

_« Un appel en absence »_

_

* * *

  
_

Une sonnerie stridente réveilla Roxas avant que son réveil n'eût le temps de le faire. Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur la table de nuit, et l'engloutit avec lui sous la couette, sans vérifier qui était l'interlocuteur.

- « Allo… ? », répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

- « Roxas ? Tu as essayé de me joindre hier ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Oh, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu ! J'avais laissé mon téléphone dans la cuisine et… »

Il fallut un petit temps à Roxas pour assimiler toutes les paroles qui venaient d'être débitées, en l'espace de quelques secondes, dans son oreille.

- « Naminé ? », dit-il enfin, émergeant peu à peu dans le monde réel. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y avait rien de grave. Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger de toute façon. »

- « Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais Roxas. Tu peux me parler maintenant, je t'écoute. »

- « C'est stupide, tu sais… euh… »

Roxas chercha ses mots, il ne voulait pas lui avouer la première raison de son appel de la veille, il choisit donc la seconde, qui le gênerait moins.

- « Je… Axel m'a demandé de l'aide pour préparer la salle ce week-end, et je… »

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut coupé derechef par la jeune femme.

- « Tu vas voir Flamme Dansante ? C'est vrai ?! Ne bouge pas, je suis là dans dix minutes ! »

- « Nami… tu ne peux pas être là dans dix minutes, tu habite à une demi-heure de chez moi… »

- « Je suis chez Zexion. »

- « Ah… Ah d'accord… »

Naminé raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, pressée de rejoindre Roxas à son appartement.

Le blond s'assit sur son lit et passa sa main sur son visage, la tête encore embrumée par ses idées noires.  
Aujourd'hui était le jour J, celui qu'il attendait depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé les yeux verts d'Axel.  
Il était terriblement nerveux, et se sentait malade de la venue prochaine de Naminé, alors qu'au fond de lui, il avait besoin de la voir avant de partir.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, en même temps que le nœud dans son estomac se resserrait un peu plus.

Les rayons du soleil transpercèrent ses rideaux, ce fut le déclic qui le força à se lever, et à se diriger vers la salle de bains pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, Aya trottant gentiment derrière lui à travers toute la maison, en émettant de petits miaulements pour attirer l'attention.

Il finit de lui donner à manger quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Il eut juste le temps d'enfiler un peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir.  
Mais, contrairement à ses attentes, Naminé n'était pas seule.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter dans ses bras avant même d'avoir fait un pas dans l'appartement.

- « Roxas ! C'est génial ! Il faut vraiment que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails ! »

- « Naminé, ne t'emporte pas si vite, voyons… Ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu crois… »

Il sentit le regard de Zexion se poser sur lui, et croisa ses yeux par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, celui-ci était impassible, apparemment pas dérangé pour le moins du monde que sa petite amie officielle soit dans les bras d'un autre.

Roxas dégagea son bras droit et le tendit à Zexion.

- « Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger si tôt un samedi matin. »

Zexion lui serra la main, avec un demi-sourire et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci.

Après une bonne tasse de café, le blond fut mis aux aveux par Naminé qui piétinait sur place, nettement plus nerveuse que ce que Roxas n'aurait pu imaginer.

- « … donc j'avais raison », conclut la jeune femme en sirotant sa tasse en compagnie de Zexion, pendant que Roxas était en train de se changer dans la pièce adjacente.

- « Aucun rapport », soupira Roxas en rentrant dans la pièce pour se soumettre à l'inspection de Naminé.

- « L'invitation était pour toi. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de l'aider, pas de participer à la soirée. »

La demoiselle se leva et tira Roxas à elle par le col de sa chemise, avant de faire sauter le bouton du haut pour découvrir son cou.

- « C'est mieux comme ça. », fit-elle, en lançant un regard taquin.

Finalement, Roxas était content qu'elle soit venue, même accompagnée de Zexion, qui par ailleurs semblait être quelqu'un de peu éloquent, mais d'assez sympathique. Son aversion pour lui s'estompa peu à peu, frissonnant malgré tout à chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur elle, essayant de son côté de garder une certaine distance, ne voulant pas paraître possessif à ses yeux.

Laisser les choses être ce qu'elles doivent être en somme.

Ils rejoignirent ensemble leurs voitures, et se dirent au revoir sur le parking.

Naminé étreignit longuement Roxas, qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de Zexion.  
Elle massa un instant son dos, dans un geste réconfortant.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Elle embrassa sa joue avant de le laisser partir et rejoignit son compagnon en s'accrochant à son bras.

_Tout va bien se passer…_


	3. Premier jour: Le masque

**_Et voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous: la première journée d'Axel et Roxas :)_**

**_J'espère que vos examens ce sont bien passé pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école, et je vous souhaite d'hors et déjà de bonnes vacances. Pour les autres qui bossent (comme moi lol), courage, notre tour viendra (vers 65 ans, l'âge de la retraite)_**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un pti mot! J'ai l'impression que ma fics est un peu boudée... A cause des examens ou bien à cause du résumé pourri? (j'espère juste que c'est pas à cause de l'histoire parce que c'est un peu tard pour changer le scénario étant donné que je suis entrain d'écrire le 11ème chapitre)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse! A bientot  
_**

* * *

_Chapitre III : Premier Jour : Le masque_

La musique libérée par le poste de radio de la vieille Citroën Saxo s'écoulait par la fenêtre entrouverte, pendant que la voiture avalait courageusement les kilomètres. Le soleil, au travers du pare-brise avait obligé Roxas à mettre ses lunettes de soleil, donnant à ce court voyage un petit goût de vacances d'été.  
Il chantonna gaiement lorsque sa chanson préférée passa sur la bande FM, se relaxant comme il pouvait.

Pour éviter qu'il ne se perde, Axel lui avait fait un plan qui était censé le mener à bon port.  
Le dessin était étonnamment détaillé et facile à suivre, malgré qu'il fut griffonné à la va-vite sur le bord de son bureau, à l'aide d'un simple crayon.  
Des traits sûrs, précis, tranchants.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route, Roxas aperçut le petit chemin de terre, qui coupait un vaste bois, situé le long de la nationale, comme indiqué sur le schéma. Il s'y engagea, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver sa route barrée par une grande grille métallique, qui protégeait le domaine.  
Les indications d'Axel ne l'avaient certes pas mentionnée, mais cette grille était logiquement à sa place, sans quoi le beau bois serait constamment souillé par les gens irrespectueux.

Le jeune homme arrêta donc sa voiture devant l'obstacle et, découvrant que la grille était ouverte, soupira d'aise de ne pas devoir laisser son véhicule sur le bord de la grand-route.  
Il tourna la grande clenche métallique avant d'avancer sa voiture, et prit soin de la refermer derrière lui.

Quelques mètres en voitures furent encore nécessaires avant qu'il ne distingue la grande demeure cachée parmi les arbres.

Roxas se gara sur l'immense parking vide, et sortit de sa voiture, sans arriver à décoller ses yeux du spectacle qui s'étalait devant lui.

Axel avait appelé cela une villa.  
Roxas aurait plutôt dit un château.

La demeure magistrale enfouie au milieu des bois semblait hors du temps.  
Du lierre courait sur les épais murs de pierre blanche, laissant se fondre ce lieu unique dans la nature environnante, sans pour autant perdre de son charme.  
L'escalier de marbre qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée semblait néanmoins avoir vécu, au vu des nombreuses fissures qui sévissaient à divers endroits, mais étonnement, cela ne faisait que rajouter à la beauté de ce lieu féerique.

Roxas s'approcha lentement de la demeure, retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux observer les lieux.

La demeure appartenait-elle à Axel ?  
Etait il si… riche que ça ?

Le nœud dans son estomac refit son apparition. Si tel était le cas, cela ne ferait sans aucun doute qu'agrandir le fossé qui existait déjà entre eux.  
Non pas que Roxas espérait quelque chose mais… En fait si, quelque part, il espérait qu'il se passerait quelque chose ce weekend, même si c'était infime, ridiculement insignifiant, il s'en serait contenté.

L'espace d'un instant, il regretta d'avoir accepté l'offre, craignant que cela ne le brise d'avantage, prétendant qu'il aurait été mieux pour lui de se bercer de douces illusions un peu plus longtemps, avant de devoir affronter en face ce qu'il redoutait le plus : un rejet total de la part du roux.

Il secoua sa tête énergiquement afin de chasser toutes ces pensées négatives de sa tête. Rien n'était encore joué, et d'après Naminé, il avait toutes ses chances.  
Naminé et sa foutue « positive attitude ».

Des pneus crissèrent violement sur le parking, indiquant l'arrivée remarquée d'un autre visiteur.  
Une petite voiture citadine, une Volkswagen Fox rouge criarde, se gara juste à côté de la voiture de Roxas, malgré le parking complètement vide.

Roxas ne put retenir son étonnement face au véhicule. Axel possédait une entreprise, un… château, et il roulait en Fox ?!

Le dénommé sortit de sa voiture pour partir à sa rencontre.

Sa tenue apposait un contraste fulgurant à ce dont Roxas était habitué au travail.  
Il portait un simple jean usé par endroits, assorti d'un débardeur noir qui ne laissait aucune forme de son torse au hasard.

Les yeux bleus détaillèrent minutieusement la démarche assurée du roux alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, retirant lentement ses lunettes d'une main, passant l'autre dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

La rigueur du costume n'était certes plus là, pas plus que la Mercedes noire et l'escorte de charme dont Axel ne se séparait jamais, mais l'effet, lui, était toujours le même.  
Il dégageait un charisme incroyable, en irradiait sans avoir à se forcer.  
Roxas se demandait s'il en était seulement conscient, ou bien si, au contraire, il avait perfectionné sa technique au fil des années.

Une chose était sûre à ses yeux : même vêtu d'un sac-poubelle, Axel serait beau. Et c'était tout simplement… déprimant.

- « Désolé, je suis un peu en retard »

Axel lui tendit la main, assortit d'un superbe sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel glacier.  
Les battements du cœur de Roxas accélèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, à la simple pensée que ce sourire chaleureux était pour lui seul.

Le roux se tenait devant lui, sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre, attendant quelques secondes une main dans la sienne, qui tardait à arriver.  
Prenant cela pour de l'indécision, il n'hésita pas un moment à la saisir de lui-même, et à lui offrir une poignée de main vigoureuse, souriant de plus belle.

- « Je suis content que tu sois venu. Je pensais vraiment ne pas te trouver ici. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si insistant hier, je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Tifa dit toujours que je suis effrayant une fois que je me transforme en « professionnel », comme elle l'appelle. »

Il grattait l'arrière de sa nuque de façon embarrassée à l'aide de sa main libre, abandonnant un instant l'image de l'homme sûr de lui à laquelle Roxas était habitué.

Tout dans sa façon d'être semblait tellement différent. Il était détendu, sympathique et souriant, avenant et… timide ?  
Où était donc passé l'Axel de la veille, qui choisissait ses mots avec minutie, qui utilisait les meilleures techniques de persuasion ? Celui qui usait de son statut et qui charmait les employées d'un regard ?

Roxas déglutit en pensant à quel point l'image qu'il était conscient d'avoir d'Axel était si peu avantageuse, et pourtant c'était de cette image-là qu'il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard.  
Et maintenant, ce même homme se tenait devant lui, abandonnant derrière lui toutes ses convenances, et ces manières dont il usait au travail.

Ce n'était plus Monsieur Axel.  
Juste Axel, sans autre fioriture.

La pression sur sa main se relâcha, laissant retomber son bras le long de son flanc, toujours perdu dans le sourire gêné que lui adressât le roux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Axel relève ses yeux, rencontrant ceux déboussolés de Roxas.

- « Ce… Ce n'est rien. Je suis content d'être là. »

- « C'est parfait alors. Je vais te faire visiter les lieux. »

Sa main plongea dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir une grosse clef dorée, avant de se diriger vers la porte à double battant, dépassant de ce fait Roxas, qui se trouvait toujours sur la première marche d'escalier.

Les cheveux d'Axel flottaient derrière lui tandis qu'il montait les marches, la clef dans une main, sa jumelle dans la poche de son pantalon.

Roxas prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et suivit les traces du roux.  
En homme courtois, Axel ouvrit l'épaisse porte en bois, et pria son invité de rentrer en premier, lui tenant galamment la porte.

L'immensité des salles intérieures n'avait à envier à l'aspect extérieur de la demeure.  
Roxas ne pouvait qu'observer, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que son hôte lui offrait de faire le tour du propriétaire.

Le rez-de-chaussée était composé de plusieurs salles : une principale, équipée d'un bar, et deux secondaires.  
L'intérieur semblait propre, mais était quasiment vide de toute décoration, à l'exception de quelques tables et canapés.

Roxas eut du mal à retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

- « Cette maison est… immense. Elle vous appartient ? »

Il sursauta lorsque le roux arriva à ses côtés en un clin d'œil, agitant un doigt furieux devant son nez.

- « Il me semblait pourtant que j'avais bien été clair. Nous sommes ici en dehors de toute relation professionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond acquiesça, un peu pris au dépourvu par la réaction de son hôte.

Apparemment satisfait de sa réponse, le roux se redressa et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

- « Bien. Il est donc hors de question que l'on se vouvoie », continua-t-il, illuminant à nouveau la pièce de son sourire. « Essayons de passer un bon moment ensemble, je suis sûr que l'on peut rendre ce travail agréable. Pas vrai, Roxas ? »

Et c'était un sourire plus que contagieux, car il se propagea rapidement aux lèvres du blond. Surtout quand il fut sujet de passer un bon moment.

- « Okay… Je ne pensais pas que vous… tu étais si… familier avec les gens hors de ton travail. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

- « Ca ira. Mais gare à toi si tu m'appelles encore Monsieur, Roxy. » Il poqua son torse de manière joueuse, avant de rejoindre la pièce principale d'un pas empressé, faisant signe à son compagnon de le suivre.

_« Roxy » ?_

_Il avait sérieusement dit « Roxy » ?_

Le weekend promettait de ne pas être si pénible finalement… Et Axel avait l'air d'être une personne chaleureuse, ce qui plaisait énormément à Roxas, qui posa sa main à l'endroit touché par Axel quelques secondes plus tôt, rougissant à ce contact.

- « Roxy ! Dépêche-toi, on a que deux jours ! »

- « Ou… oui j'arrive ! »

* * *

Axel sembla étudier un instant la pièce, avant de se rappeler la question que Roxas avait formulé un instant plus tôt, et qui avait eu du mal à retenir son attention.

- « Désolé… Il me semble que j'ai oublié de te répondre dans mon empressement… Mais je suis vraiment impatient de me mettre au travail », tenta-il de se justifier, tout en continuant à observer la pièce.

Le blond était sur le point de lui répliquer que ce n'était pas important, mais quelque chose le retint. Une petite pensée dans le coin de sa tête le poussait à insister, car c'était justement d'une importance capitale.  
Une telle résidence pouvait-elle vraiment rentrer dans les fonds d'un jeune indépendant d'à peine vingt-cinq ans, qui roulait en Fox ?

La main puissante d'Axel s'appuya sur son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées.

- « Pour répondre à ta question, non, cette maison ne m'appartient pas. Elle est à mon cousin, et il est assez gentil pour me la prêter à certaines occasions. »

- « La fameuse fête, par exemple. »

- « Exactement. D'habitude, ce sont plutôt des mariages et des réceptions qui sont organisées ici, mais ça fera très bien l'affaire. »

La main sur son épaule se dégagea et suivit son propriétaire qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers du premier étage.

- « Tu viens voir la suite ? » Il lança un clin d'œil à Roxas avant d'entamer la montée des escaliers.

La maison n'appartenait donc pas à Axel, c'était déjà quelque chose qui soulageait beaucoup Roxas. Il était impatient de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur le roux, savoir qui il était vraiment, derrière ce masque qu'il semblait présenter à chaque visite à la Shinra.

L'étage était principalement composé de chambres, et, ô joie, les lits étaient déjà faits et les pièces sentaient bon le produit de nettoyage, laissant deviner que quelqu'un était passé par ici avant eux.

Axel se chargea de répondre aux multiples questions que le blond se posait, avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'énoncer ne serait-ce que l'une d'entre elles.

- « Ma sœur est venue hier avec quelques amis pour mettre un peu d'ordre ici… Elle était consciente que nous n'aurions pas le temps de tout faire, et en plus, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche… Rassuré ? »

Au vu du travail que ces personnes avaient abattu, Roxas soupira d'aise.

Axel ouvrit les diverses fenêtres des chambres pour apporter un renouveau d'air dans chaque pièce. Il tenait vraiment à ce que tout soit parfait.

- « Ceci dit, pourquoi avoir préparé les chambres ? Certaines personnes sont invitées à rester ? »

La question semblait assez saugrenue mais méritait toutefois d'être posée. Il se demandait juste comment des gens pourraient dormir avec le vacarme que la musique allait produire au rez-de-chaussée.

Le son clair et cristallin du rire d'Axel fit s'accélérer à nouveau les battements de son petit cœur. S'il devait tenir un weekend dans ces conditions, il allait finir cardiaque.

- « Roxas… Tu ne m'avais pas l'air si innocent pourtant », fit-il, le sourire taquin, en se tournant pour lui faire face. « Que les invités veulent dormir ou faire autre chose ici, ça ne me regarde pas… »

- « O…oh… Oui évidemment », bégaya-t-il, les joues en feu.

Après ce rapide tour du propriétaire, Roxas fut bien vite mis au parfum par Axel, concernant les tâches qu'ils devaient accomplir en seulement deux jours.

- « Aujourd'hui, on va faire notre maximum pour que les trois salles du rez-de-chaussée soient propres. Le plus gros a été fait, il ne nous reste donc plus que à prendre quelques poussières. Ensuite, on va placer les tables et commencer un peu la déco. »

En temps normal, la situation aurait parue désespérée au vu de la quantité de travail que cela allait représenter, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Mais l'enthousiasme et l'optimisme d'Axel ne tardèrent pas à venir le gagner lui aussi, et lui firent oublier toutes ses craintes.

* * *

Le temps passait trop vite en sa compagnie.

Tout semblait tellement naturel avec lui, comme s'il connaissait Roxas depuis des années.  
Il parlait de tout et de rien, surtout de choses sans intérêts.

Il riait.  
Beaucoup.

Et Roxas ne se lassait pas d'entendre ce son cristallin résonner derrière lui.  
Il se sentait capable de faire les pires idioties, juste pour l'entendre encore une fois, et le retrouver plié en quatre, chiffon à la main, alors que le blond n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner la bonbonne de nettoyant pour meuble, par exemple.

C'était agréable de le voir sans tous les artifices qu'il imposait aux autres, de pouvoir découvrir une à une les multiples facettes de sa personnalité haute en couleurs.

Peut être qu'il se trompait, que c'était justement devant lui que Axel portait un masque, pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise et de tirer profit de son travail par exemple.  
Mais au fond, cela ne changeait rien.  
Son rire resterait le même, et c'est tout ce qui comptait en cet instant.

- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Encore ? Tu vas finir par m'épuiser avec tes questions, Roxy ! »

La matinée touchait à sa fin, et, déjà, Roxas se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'à son arrivée. Axel était quelqu'un de sociable et d'exubérant.  
Il parlait trop, il souriait trop, il en faisait beaucoup trop…

Mais, dans tous les sujets qu'ils avaient abordés en une matinée à faire du dépoussiérage, un point n'était toujours pas clair dans l'esprit du blond : les deux aspects d'Axel.  
Pourquoi tout ce cinéma ?  
Il donnait clairement l'impression d'être un indépendant riche et intouchable, bien entouré, arrivant à chaque visite dans une luxueuse berline noire.  
Et cela avait sans aucun doute dû être un gros atout pour obtenir les faveurs du président Rufus.

Roxas profita d'un petit trajet vers la voiture d'Axel pour introduire le sujet qui le titillait depuis son arrivée.

La Fox rouge semblait être parfaite pour aborder la discussion qu'il sentait délicate, tout en espérant ne pas briser le fragile début d'amitié qu'il semblait tisser avec Axel.

- « Je me demandais juste… Tu… tu as changé de voiture ? »

Au vu du regard interrogatif qu'il lui adressa, le rouge ne sembla pas tout de suite saisir la question. Avant qu'il n'éclate de rire à nouveau, obligé de s'appuyer sur le capot de la Fox pour ne pas s'écrouler sous l'effet de l'hilarité.

- « J'ai compris ! Tu parles de la voiture de Ruby ? Elle est trop bonne, celle-là ! Genre, je pourrais me payer une voiture pareille ! »

Roxas resta interdit, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Axel ne tarda pas à remarquer son air sérieux, et se força pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

- « Désolé… Je ne voulais pas me moquer. C'est juste que, rien qu'à l'idée que la voiture de Ruby soit la mienne, ça me fait mourir de rire. »

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du blond et fit le tour de sa voiture pour ouvrir le coffre.

- « Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te vexer… »

- « Pas de soucis, je pense qu'il y a juste un petit malentendu entre nous. Je suis juste un jeune freelance, et de ce fait, j'ai les poches un peu vides en ce moment. » Il marqua une pause, le temps d'ouvrir le coffre et d'y retirer une grosse manne contenant ce qui semblait être des draps. « C'est pour ça que cette soirée est très importante pour moi. Si j'avais dû l'annuler, j'aurais été condamné à manger des pâtes jusqu'à la fin du mois, je pense. »

Il tendit une malle à Roxas qui la prit sans broncher, pendant qu'il fouilla plus en profondeur à la recherche d'une boîte à outils.

- « Mais… et le contrat avec Rufus ? Et Ruby et Tifa ? Comment as-tu fait… ? »

La crinière rouge disparut au fond du coffre avant de ressortir une grosse boîte métallique, avec un sourire satisfait.

- « Tout est dans le style ! », fit-il en prenant fièrement la pose. « Et ces deux charmantes demoiselles sont mes associés. C'est grâce à elles que l'entreprise existe. »

Roxas grinça des dents l'évocation flatteuse des deux femmes. Hétéro, voilà au moins un point qu'il ne fallait pas éclaircir. Il aurait bien coupé court au sujet, mais Axel semblait vouloir lui donner plus de précisions qu'il n'en demandait.

- « Tifa s'occupe de tout ce qui est management. Elle prend les rendez-vous, et prépare les dossiers. Ruby est l'actionnaire principale, ce qui explique pourquoi c'est elle qui conduit la Mercedes, et c'est donc elle qui décide dans quels projets on investit, et quel public on vise. »

- « Et toi là-dedans ? », risqua Roxas, en lançant un discret coup d'œil vers Axel.

- « Et bien moi, je m'occupe de préparer les salles, tiens ! »

Devançant de quelques pas son compagnon, il entendit juste le bruit d'un poids qui s'écrasait par terre, avant de se retourner et de trouver Roxas plié en quatre, obligé de se tenir le ventre à deux mains, la malle à ses pieds.

Il n'y croyait pas.  
C'était juste impossible que lui et Axel fassent exactement le même travail.  
A une échelle différente, certes, mais au fond, c'était quelque chose de similaire, non ?

Axel déposa à son tour son fardeau et tapa sur le dos de Roxas, essayant de le faire revenir à lui.

-« Hey, hey, pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, Rox', reste avec moi ! »

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux sous l'effet du fou rire.  
Il remarqua à peine qu'il s'appuyait à l'instant sur le torse d'Axel, en essayant d'inhaler un peu d'air.

- « Désolé, c'est juste que… Je n'imaginais pas… Désolé Axel, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ! »

Il releva la tête et sentit son nez frôler celui d'Axel, qui s'était accroupi pour voir s'il allait bien. Surpris par leur proximité, il sursauta et tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

- « Tsss, quel maladroit », soupira Axel avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever, que le blond saisit sans hésitation.

- « Désolé de t'avoir posé toutes ces questions. Je t'assure que Rufus n'en saura rien. »

- « Bah. » Axel agita sa main dans l'air, signe de son indifférence. « Quand bien même il l'apprendrait, cela n'a jamais vraiment été mon intention de donner une fausse impression sur moi. C'est juste des choses qui arrivent comme ça, je pense… En fait, je trouve ça plutôt bien d'avoir pu en parler avec toi », continua-t-il, tout en reprenant sa lourde boîte et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Roxas reprit lui aussi sa charge et trottina rapidement derrière le roux en essayant de rattraper ses grandes enjambées, avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers lui, un sourire lumineux collé aux lèvres.

- « Maintenant que la situation est claire, on pourrait peut être essayer de devenir amis, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »


	4. Confiance

_Chapitre IV : Confiance._

La sœur d'Axel avait également pris soin de préparer des rideaux neufs pour mettre aux fenêtres des trois salles du rez-de-chaussée.  
Il était évident que le roux était très soutenu par sa famille dans son entreprise- ou, du moins, par sa jeune sœur- compte tenu de l'aide qu'il lui était apporté, même si celui-ci ne cachait pas que cette aide était motivée par un petit salaire.

Malgré la proposition de Roxas pour accrocher les rideaux, il fut juste bon à les tenir pour les empêcher de traîner par terre, pendant qu'Axel se chargeait de cette mission, prétendant qu'il était trop petit et trop maladroit, et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir un accident sur la conscience.

Intérieurement, cela toucha beaucoup le blond que son « employeur d'un week-end » se préoccupe de lui, mais la vision qu'il avait durant cette tâche était bien trop perturbante pour qu'il ne puisse penser à autre chose.

Axel monta avec une grâce féline sur la petite échelle qu'ils avaient à disposition, poursuivi par le regard de Roxas qui suivait avec attention les moindres mouvements de son corps fin et musclé, surtout conscient que celui-ci ne le voyait pas, étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos.  
Et comme si cela n'était déjà pas suffisant pour le pauvre cœur du jeune homme, son tee-shirt se souleva légèrement lorsqu'il tendit les deux bras vers la tringle à rideau dans le but d'accrocher le tissu bordeaux, et fit découvrir juste assez de peau pour laisser apparaître sa fine chute de rein.  
Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un tatouage courant le long de sa hanche, puis disparaissant en dessous de la ceinture, sous de multiples couches de tissus – enfin, il n'y en avait en théorie que deux, mais cela paraissait déjà bien trop dans l'esprit du blond.  
Roxas plissa les yeux pour essayer d'en distinguer la forme, espérant secrètement que le roux se tende un peu plus afin de révéler quelques centimètres de peau supplémentaires nécessaires à son « analyse ».

Un cri de douleur détourna son attention.

Axel s'était rapidement rattrapé au bord de l'échelle, une main crispée sur sa hanche.

- « Axel ?! Il y a un souci ? Attends, je vais t'aider à descendre, essaye de ne pas trop faire d'efforts. »

Le jeune homme tendit sa main à son compagnon, et l'aida à rejoindre le sol en le soutenant par la taille.

- « Ca ira, dans quelques secondes la douleur sera passée. J'ai juste eu une crampe. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant. « J'aurais dû faire un échauffement avant de m'étirer comme ça.»

Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche, ce qui décrispa Roxas.

- « Je vais y aller, tiens le rideau », lui répondit le blond en lui tendant derechef le bout de tissu.

- « Non, non, je te dis que ça ira. Je vais… »

- « Tu vas tenir le rideau ou bien tu vas le mettre tout seul ! »

Axel ne sut pas trop comment réagir au premier abord. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Roxas s'énerver, et celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air de plaisanter.  
Du haut de sa petite taille, son caractère semblait être bien trempé, et il n'était sûrement pas conseillé de le contredire en cet instant.

- « Bien chef. »

- « Roxas, pas chef. » Il roula des yeux en soupirant, avant d'ajouter, d'un sourire narquois « C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Axel sourit à son tour, amusé de voir à quel point ce petit blond pouvait cacher des surprises.

- « C'est bon Roxy, c'est r-e-t-e-n-u », siffla t-il, décidé à lui rendre la pareille.

Malgré son air confiant, le blond n'en menait pas large quand il se retrouva perché sur une des dernières marches de l'échelle. Sa petite taille était un désavantage évident dans ce genre de situation, et l'équilibre précaire de l'escabeau n'était pas pour le rassurer.  
Sa main lâcha doucement le support afin de saisir le morceau de rideau que lui tendait Axel, essayant d'oublier dans quelle position il se trouvait.

Inquiet, le roux passa rapidement l'excédent de tissu au dessus de son épaule pour éviter qu'il ne traîne par terre, et se rapprocha de l'échelle pour venir en aide à Roxas. Celui-ci ne vit pas la manipulation du roux, bien trop occupé à essayer d'atteindre la tringle pour accomplir sa tâche, et ne la remarqua que quand il sentit une main froide se poser sur la taille, à mi-chemin sur sa chemise et sur la parcelle de peau découverte, comme Axel précédemment, suite à son étirement.

- « A…Axel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « C'est évident, non ? Je te tiens pour éviter que tu ne tombes. Tu es aussi à l'aise en hauteur qu'un poisson ne le serait en dehors de son aquarium. »

Cela ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit du roux. Roxas avait le vertige.

- « C'est pas… C'est pas vrai ! »

- « Regarde à ce que tu fais au lieu de t'occuper de ma main. »

Le blond grogna un moment pour marquer son indignation. Se concentrer sur la pose des rideaux n'était déjà pas un travail facile pour lui, mais s'il fallait rajouter les attouchements d'Axel, ça allait devenir quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas trop compte de ce qu'il fait._

_Peut-être que c'est moi qui imagine les regards qu'il me lance parfois, quand il pense que je ne le vois pas._

_Peut-être que c'est juste sa façon d'être, ce besoin de contact, le fait qu'il cherche tout le temps à me toucher.  
Sa main sur mon épaule, ma joue, ma taille.  
Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul veinard qui a droit à ce superbe sourire._

_Je dois arrêter de me faire des films.  
Je n'ai pas assez de temps à passer avec lui pour ça._

_Je n'ai que quelques jours._

_

* * *

  
_

- « C'est l'heure de manger ! »

Axel revint de sa voiture, les bras chargés d'un énorme panier en osier, accompagné d'un sac en plastique.

- « Xion vient de passer me les déposer. Elle a pensé que tu n'aurais pas pris à manger alors elle a prévu assez pour nous deux ! », Fit-il, le sourire radieux à la perspective de s'offrir un bon repas après tout le travail qu'il avait déjà effectué en une matinée.

- « Xion ? Tu veux dire ta sœur ? Elle vient de passer ? »

- « Oui, elle ne voulait pas déranger alors elle a déposé ça à côté de ma voiture. »

Son sourire s'effaça à cette pensée, suivi d'un claquement de langue indigné.

- « Oh… Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer… et la remercier par la même occasion. » Roxas se gratta la nuque, gêné de tant d'attention « Il ne fallait pas… »

- « Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison… Je parie que tu n'as rien apporté pour dîner. »

Roxas était parti dans une telle précipitation le matin même qu'il avait complètement oublié son repas. Force était d'avouer que le roux avait, encore une fois, raison sur son compte.

- « J'aurais demandé à Naminé de m'apporter quelque chose… Elle n'habite pas très loin, ça n'aurait pas été impossible. »

- « Tsss…. »

Axel tira Roxas par la manche pour l'arracher à son travail et le guider au dehors

- « Allez, on a bien mérité une petite pause. En plus, il fait un temps superbe dehors, on va manger dans le jardin ? »

Enfermés toute la matinée dans la demeure, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter du temps estival dont le week-end bénéficiait.  
Il accepta l'offre avec enthousiasme, impatient de se relaxer quelques minutes au soleil avant de reprendre le travail.

Après quelques minutes à flâner dans la vaste propriété, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur une petite place à l'ombre en dessous d'un majestueux saule pleureur.  
L'endroit était juste parfait.

- « Alors Roxas, j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, je pense que ça serait équitable si tu répondais un peu aux miennes maintenant », fit Axel en arrachant attentivement un morceau de son sandwich au jambon, avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

C'était un peu prévisible.

Axel avait effectivement répondu sans sourciller à chacune de ses interrogations, et Roxas se maudit intérieurement, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient parlé que de leur situation professionnelle. Et il sentait le sujet arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- « Tu es fort proche de cette Naminé, non ? Je sais que tu as été très clair, mais malgré tout… Vous travaillez ensemble, vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble, et franchement, n'importe qui croirait que vous êtes en couple », continua le roux en déchiquetant un nouveau morceau de pain.

Et voilà, c'était à prévoir.

- « Hum… C'est vrai qu'on est proches, Naminé est une amie très chère pour moi. »

Il comptait vraiment s'arrêter à cette phrase, ne pas en dire plus.  
Alors pourquoi continua-t-il à parler ?  
Le regard insistant d'Axel y était clairement pour quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il avait envie de le dire, d'en parler à quelqu'un, comme si cela pouvait alléger le poids de son fardeau.

- « A vrai dire, on est sortis ensemble à une période, mais cela remonte déjà à pas mal de temps… », Reprit-il.

- « Et ça n'a pas marché ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant. »

Axel était vraisemblablement très intéressé par la discussion, et Roxas ne remarqua même pas où cela le conduisait. A parler de toutes ces choses qu'il gardait en lui depuis tellement longtemps maintenant.

- « Si, c'était parfait. On s'entendait bien, on ne se disputait jamais, et on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, et c'est encore le cas d'ailleurs. Mais on n'aurait jamais pu former un vrai couple, elle aurait été malheureuse si elle était restée avec moi. Elle le sait, mais ne voudra jamais l'accepter. C'est moi qui ai rompu avec elle, sinon nous serions encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. »

Roxas déglutit.

Il se rapprochait beaucoup trop du sujet, et devait absolument détourner l'attention du roux sur autre chose avant qu'il ne lui demande pourquoi.

Pourquoi il l'avait quitté.

- « Je suis content qu'elle ait rencontré Zexion, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a l'air un peu coincé comme ça, mais je pense que c'est bien pour elle de se retrouver avec une personne posée et réfléchie. Elle a parfois un peu tendance à faire un peu n'importe quoi. »

Roxas sourit, certain de sa diversion.  
Mais Axel, lui, ne prenait pas ça à la rigolade. Il servit un verre de limonade à son compagnon avant d'en prendre lui aussi une gorgée, tout en observant le vaste jardin.

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, seulement interrompu par le bruit du vent et le chant des oiseaux.  
Le roux déposa son gobelet à ses côtés et s'étendit sur son dos, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'herbe, avant de finalement briser le calme ambiant.

- « Elle te manque ? »

Son regard était posé sur le dos du blond, il lui brûlait la nuque.  
Pourquoi lui demandait-il ce genre de truc ?

- « Elle est là. Elle sera toujours là. De toute façon c'est mieux ainsi, il faut juste que je m'y habitue. Elle n'a jamais été à moi, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toute façon. »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas ? »

_Toi._

Si seulement il avait pu se retourner, le regarder dans les yeux et tout lui dire. Il l'aurait sûrement fait s'il n'avait pas été sûr de se faire jeter au moindre geste déplacé.  
Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas maintenant qu'ils commençaient seulement à se rapprocher.  
Alors il ne se retourna pas, et continua à regarder droit devant lui, en dépit du regard d'Axel toujours posé dans son dos, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

_Je veux quelque chose qui me paraissait inaccessible et que je retrouve finalement bien trop proche de moi.  
Je veux quelque chose que je ne dois pas souhaiter avoir.  
Je veux quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais._

Inconscient du débat intérieur que son ami subissait, Axel continua sur sa lancée.

- « Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu dois lui manquer aussi, Roxas. Peut-être que tu n'as pas choisi la bonne solution… »

- « Si. »

Roxas prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant à nouveau en danger

- « Il y a une raison évidente pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme elle souhaite être aimée. »

S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, Axel se redressa, interloqué par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

- « Une raison évidente… ? »

- « Oui. »

Roxas posa le reste de son sandwich à ses côtés, et se releva, en vue de retourner à son travail, certain que la fragile amitié qu'il commençait à construire avec le roux allait s'effondrer dans les secondes suivantes.

- « Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'une femme, pas même de Naminé. »

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, pour cacher la nervosité qui les agitait de soubresauts incontrôlés

- « Parce que j'aime les hommes. »

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé trop vite.

Il se souvenait s'être éloigné du saule où était encore allongé Axel, de s'être enfui lâchement vers la demeure, avant d'être violement tiré en arrière par son poignet, et d'affronter le regard du roux.  
Un regard… triste ?

- « Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?, demanda-t-il, anxieux. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. J'ai promis de t'aider, et je compte le faire. Ta soirée n'est pas en danger. »

- « Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Il relâcha son poignet, sans rompre le lien avec le regard azur.

- « Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Axel soupira « Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir posé toutes ces questions. Tu ne souhaitais peut-être pas en parler et je t'ai forcé la main. »

_Il est stupide ou quoi ?_

Il venait juste de lui avouer qu'il était homo, et Axel lui demandait ce qu'il avait dit de mal ? Il pensait que c'était de _sa_ faute ?

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment tout compris », répondit le blond de façon ironique.

Au vu de sa réaction, Axel n'avait _a priori _pas vraiment percuté que Roxas avait des vues sur lui. Bonne chose ou mauvaise chose ?  
Comptait-il juste ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu et continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres d'Axel.

- « J'ai tout à fait compris », répliqua-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Roxas l'imita, étonné d'une telle franchise.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment. »

L'écho de son rire atteint une nouvelle fois l'oreille de Roxas. L'atmosphère lourde qui régnait un instant plutôt semblait s'être envolée.

Une main s'abattit avec fermeté sur son épaule.

- « Je pense que je peux gérer ça », répondit Axel avant de le devancer, prenant la direction du château.

* * *

C'était bizarre la façon dont les paroles de Roxas n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir affecté le roux. L'après-midi se passa, égal à la matinée, enjoué et ponctué des fou rires d'Axel, des gaffes de Roxas.  
Mais il sentait toujours les mêmes regards dans son dos, la même sensation étrange qu'Axel cherchait sans arrêt à le toucher, posant sa main sur lui à la moindre occasion, ébouriffant ses cheveux à chaque bêtise.

Conscient qu'il l'avait bien trop questionné sur son travail et pas assez sur sa vie privée, Roxas repartit à l'attaque, prétextant à Axel qu'il avait encore droit à plusieurs questions bonus, étant donné ce qu'il lui avait forcé à révéler pendant leur déjeuner.

Ce à quoi Axel répondit, amusé, qu'il ne l'avait jamais forcé à dire quoique ce soit, mais qu'il était content de l'apprendre.

- « On ne sait jamais, je pourrais avoir besoin d'un avis féminin pour la décoration ! »

- « Je-ne-suis-pas-une-fille! »

Nouveau fou rire.  
Nouvel ébouriffage de cheveux.

Il eut donc le droit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa famille, et sa sœur en particulier. Axel lui montra une photo d'eux assez récente, et Roxas ne put se retenir de constater tout haut qu'ils étaient tout à fait différents l'un de l'autre.

Autant Axel était exubérant, par son caractère mais également par ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux vert poison et ses tatouages faciaux, autant la jeune Xion semblait discrète, avec ses courts cheveux noir de jais qui encadraient joliment son fin visage, ses yeux bleu clair, et son attitude réservée, aux côtés de son grand frère qui lui enlaçait les épaules.

- « Vous êtes vraiment frère et sœur ? C'est dingue, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. »

- « Disons que c'est un peu particulier… En vérité, c'est ma demi-sœur, mais cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. »

Axel regarda avec affection la photo avant de la ranger dans son portefeuille : « Elle n'a plus que moi, et je n'ai plus qu'elle. On ne vit pas ensemble, mais on se soutient mutuellement. »

-« Elle vit seule ? », demanda Roxas, étonné du jeune âge que semblait avoir la demoiselle sur la photo.

- « Elle a souhaité prendre son indépendance dès ses dix-huit ans. Elle a trouvé un travail et est partie vivre avec une de ses amies. » Il soupira longuement. « D'après ses dires, elle ne voulait pas être une charge pour moi. »

Roxas ne revint pas sur le sujet des parents, apparemment partis à l'étranger, laissant leurs enfants derrière eux sans plus de cérémonie. Le fait était qu'ils en avaient bavé, et qu'encore aujourd'hui, Axel devait faire d'innombrables concessions pour le bien-être de sa sœur adorée.

Roxas de son côté avoua à Axel qu'il avait un frère jumeau, mais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de cinq ans.

- « On n'est pas pareil du tout, tu sais. D'ailleurs c'est le même problème avec tout le reste de la famille. On est différents. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un lien de parenté avec eux, c'est dingue non ? »

Roxas sourit, comme si tout cela ne le touchait plus, avec le temps

- « J'ai toujours eu une mentalité différente du reste de ma famille, c'est allé vraiment loin quand j'y pense maintenant. J'ai toujours voulu partir, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. C'est quand j'ai rompu avec Naminé et que j'ai annoncé à toute ma famille pourquoi… J'ai fui le lendemain, comme un lâche. »

Il n'en revenait pas de raconter toute sa vie à un gars qu'il ne connaissait que depuis à peine une journée.  
C'était comme une vieille connaissance avec qui l'on reprend contact des années après.  
Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi, mais il lui faisait confiance.

Un regard de biais vers Axel lui fit prendre conscience de la mine dépitée de celui-ci. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le remuer.

- « Je ne regrette rien. Tout ça ne me manque pas du tout, pas la peine de tirer cette tête, je t'assure ! »

- « Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Moi, j'ai Xion, mais toi… »

- « Je ne suis pas seul ! J'ai Naminé qui m'a toujours soutenu ! Et puis je me suis trouvé un boulot pas trop mal, et un bel appartement. Je ne suis vraiment pas à plaindre. »

Axel soupira, et sourit avec amertume.  
Roxas eut l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose pour l'instant, mais ne lui posa pas de questions, concluant qu'il en avait déjà bien trop demandé sur une seule journée.

* * *

Ils finirent la journée confortablement assis dans un des vieux fauteuils, et firent le plan de l'arrangement des tables pour le lendemain.

Comme Roxas l'avait déjà observé plus tôt, sur le plan que le roux lui avait donné pour atteindre la demeure, Axel avait un coup de crayon rapide et précis, et schématisait à perfection ce qu'il avait en tête. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il avait eu une formation d'architecte d'intérieur, et que son travail lui plaisait plus que tout.

Axel parlait avec passion de son métier, savait transcrire ses idées sur papier et rendre les choses concrètes. Son enthousiasme était communicatif, et il prenait également compte des remarques pertinentes de Roxas concernant les éclairages, et l'espace nécessaire à la piste de danse.

Une fois qu'ils furent d'accord sur la disposition générale, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain, même heure, même endroit.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour le chapitre 4!_**

_**J'avance à grand pas dans mon écriture et l'histoire se développe assez. Parfois je me demande si je vais dans la bonne direction et si tout cela vous plaira... Nous verrons bien! ^-^**_

_**Et oui, j'ai fait apparaitre Xion. Je pense qu'il est temps de lui faire une petite place après tout. Son personnage ne sera pas très dévelloppé étant donné que je ne la connais encore pas du tout. Elle risque d'être un peu Ooc dans les bref passages qu'elle fera....**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	5. Chacun chez soi

**_Joyeux AkuRoku Day à tous! Pour ma part, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'ai juste travaillé sur HdP. Je ne sais écrire d'autre que cette fics pour le moment, je suis trop concentrée! lol_**

Aussi, je n'arrête pas d'écouter The Fray, j'adore leur chansons. Et on pourrais presque dire que toute cette fics à été écrite avec ce groupe en arrière plan... Et vous, vous écoutez de la musique en écrivant? Et si oui, vous écoutez quoi?

**_Allez je vous laisse tranquillement lire ce petit chapitre. Il vous faudra un peu de patience pour le suivant car le mois de Septembre risque d'être chargé au vu des sorties de jeux. Et une Nayru qui joue est une Nayru qui n'écrit pas..._**

**_Petite remarque aussi: Boire au conduire, il faut choisir. Ne faites pas comme Axel dans ce chapitre (merci Duncan de me faire remarquer que je suis une femme dangereuse. Mais je tiens à mes lecteurs moi! J'ai juste pas fait exprès:( )_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre V : Chacun chez soi._

Les lumières de la ville s'allumaient une à une, au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, leur éclat ricochant sur les murs blancs de l'appartement d'Axel.

Le propriétaire sortit de la salle de bains, enveloppé d'un simple peignoir, et ferma les volets avant d'allumer la lampe principale de la pièce.

_« Alors comme ça, il aime les homme, hein. »_

Après tous ses efforts pour rester de marbre devant Roxas, Axel pouvait finalement se laisser aller à ses pensées. Enfin, pas pour longtemps, car il devait se préparer en vue de la soirée qui l'attendait, et qui lui pesait déjà par avance.  
La journée avait été dure, et ses pauvres muscles ne demandaient qu'à se détendre.

_« Je me demande quand même pourquoi il m'a raconté tout ça »_

Pour une raison inconnue, Roxas lui avait plu dès le premier regard, dans cette salle de réunion à la Shinra.  
Il avait tout de suite senti qu'ils pourraient s'entendre, et, pourquoi pas, devenir amis ?

La solitude commençait à peser sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il avait la chance de pouvoir exercer le métier qu'il aimait, presque sans aucune contrainte, mais la contrepartie à payer était lourde. Il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre, d'une personne qui pourrait l'aider à supporter tout ça.

Et Roxas correspondait à ses attentes.

Il était gentil, vif d'esprit - bien qu'un peu maladroit – honnête et droit dans son travail. Etonnamment, Axel n'en avait pas attendu autant de lui, il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'entendraient si bien, qu'ils riraient de concert de cette façon et que la préparation de cette salle serait aussi… amusante.

Il avait l'habitude de travailler seul, ou en compagnie d'hommes de métier. Mais jamais son boulot ne lui avait autant plu qu'en ce jour.

Le jeune homme était certes le coup de main dont Axel avait besoin, mais Roxas avait fait plus que ça.  
Il lui avait accordé sa confiance en lui parlant de choses très personnelles, et il n'avait pas l'air de regretter son choix.

Axel boutonna sa chemise et ajusta sa cravate autour de son col.

De toute la journée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'épier ses réactions, de le tester par moment, pour savoir ce que Roxas attendait vraiment de lui. Il n'était sûrement pas venu pour le salaire ou le travail. Axel en était sûr.  
Il était venu parce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il claqua la langue d'indignation à cette pensée.

Comment était il sensé réagir à ça ? Combien de temps pourrait-il faire semblant de rien en face de lui ?

_« Il ne mérite pas ça. » _

La vie n'avait pas dû être très clémente avec lui, et leur rencontre avait l'air de lui apporter à lui aussi beaucoup d'espérances.

Axel saisit un peigne et tenta de dompter ses cheveux, avant de se résoudre à les attacher en une queue de cheval.

Elle aimait beaucoup quand il se coiffait de cette façon.

L'horloge sonna vingt heures en même temps que le jeune indépendant saisit les clefs de sa voiture et sa veste.

Si seulement il était capable d'avancer le temps, il souhaiterait être déjà le lendemain matin.

_« J'ai envie de le revoir. »_

_

* * *

  
_

Le rendez-vous de ce soir était prévu dans le cadre luxueux d'un grand restaurant italien.

Axel fit la grimace en garant sa voiture sur le vaste parking du bâtiment.  
Il n'aimait pas le luxe, pas plus que toutes les manières dont les riches faisaient étalage. Pourtant, c'était un univers auquel il allait devoir s'habituer, et bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne voulait.

Le serveur lui indiqua qu'il était attendu et le guida jusqu'à une table dans un coin reculé du restaurant, où une jeune femme l'attendait, accompagnée d'un verre de champagne.

Son sourire lui indiqua sa satisfaction de le voir arriver à l'heure, chose qui devenait de plus en plus rare.

En sa présence, Axel changeait du tout au tout, et revêtit une fois de plus « son masque » comme Roxas l'avait finement suggéré l'après-midi même.

Comme chaque soir, il la salua en lui baisant la main, avant de se placer en face d'elle, et de se servir un verre de champagne.

- « Alors Axel, comment cela se passe-t-il au vieux château de ton cousin… » Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de se remémorer son prénom « … Reno ? »

- « Ca se passe bien Ruby, nous avons vraiment bien travaillé aujourd'hui, Roxas et moi. »

Ruby.

La jolie poupée à la peau de porcelaine était issue d'une très riche famille, et avait permis à Axel et Tifa d'avoir les fonds nécessaires à la création de leur propre entreprise. En contrepartie, Ruby avait gagné le droit de diriger presque tout ce qui se rapportait à cette société.  
Elle étudiait avec attention les contrats retenus par Tifa, et rien n'était possible sans son accord, mais laissait néanmoins carte blanche à Axel concernant toute l'organisation des soirées, auxquelles elle ne participait presque jamais.

Autant les talents des deux autres membres conjugués rendaient leur travail impeccable, autant Ruby n'était utile que par son porte-monnaie.  
Mais cela la rendait également indispensable, et elle en était bien consciente, n'hésitant pas à jouer de son influence sur tous les points.

- « Roxas… Tu as tellement insisté pour que nous l'engagions… J'aurais nettement préféré faire appel à un décorateur professionnel, tu n'aurais pas dû passer ton weekend à retaper cette vieille baraque. »

Axel se retint de taper du poing sur la table. Il devait se contenir avec elle, il n'avait pas le choix.

- « Ce château est parfait, Ruby, et tu sais combien j'aime ce que je fais. Je te prierais de me laisser faire mon travail, d'autant que je n'entrave pas le tien. »

- « Bien sûr, Axel, passe donc ton weekend dans la poussière, si cela te plait… »

Elle soupira tout en dégageant ses longs cheveux argentés derrière son épaule et joua de ses longs ongles sur le pied de son verre de champagne.

- « Parlons plutôt de ton nouveau petit protégé, si tu veux bien. »

- « Que souhaites-tu savoir ? Son travail est impeccable et il est très consciencieux. Je n'ai absolument rien à redire sur lui, et j'irais même jusqu'à affirmer que je ferais encore appel à lui dans le futur, si l'occasion se représente. »

L'assurance avec laquelle Axel parlait de lui ne laissa pas Ruby de marbre, et cela eut plutôt l'effet d'attiser sa curiosité.

- « Qu'a-t-il donc de si spécial pour que tu t'intéresse tellement à lui ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'un petit assistant de rien du tout… »

- « Il est doué et il a de l'avenir dans ce métier », répliqua Axel, avant de faire appel au serveur pour qu'il prenne leur commande.

Ruby le regarda d'un air méfiant.

Elle avait plusieurs fois pris la peine d'observer le jeune homme en plein travail, lors de leurs visites, et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'intérêt tout particulier qu'il portait, semblait-il, à Axel. Intérêt qui semblait être réciproque.  
Et elle ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil.

Leurs commandes passées, Ruby déplaça son verre et glissa sa main à travers la table pour la poser sur celle d'Axel.

- « Tu sais… Cette soirée à l'air de tellement te tenir à cœur que j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui devrait te plaire… »

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens, et caressa le dessus de sa main avec son pouce, dans un geste qui se voulait tendre.  
Axel lui rendit sa caresse, essayant de se décrisper malgré le malaise qui le saisissait.

- « Quoi donc, Ruby ? »

Son sourire s'étira, tandis que l'attention d'Axel se reporta sur leurs mains jointes.

- « Nous devrions profiter de cette petite fête pour annoncer la grande nouvelle, ne crois-tu pas ? »

A ces mots, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et les yeux de l'aristocrate se plongèrent dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

- « … Nos fiançailles, mon chéri… »

* * *

A peine avait-il fermé la porte de son appartement que Roxas s'affala à plat-ventre dans le divan, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures ou de répondre aux miaulements d'Aya.

Il prit le temps de respirer deux ou trois fois à pleins poumons pour évacuer le stress de la journée.  
C'était trop d'un coup.  
Il ne pensait que c'était humainement possible de passer par toutes ces émotions en une journée.

Son téléphone portable se mit à jouer avec insistance la musique qui signalait un appel de Naminé. Roxas l'extirpa tant bien que mal de la poche arrière de son jean avant de se recoucher sur le ventre en décrochant.

- « Salut Nami. »

- « Roxas ! Alors comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec le bel Axel ? »

- « Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, c'était un boulot. »

- « Oui, bon… rendez-vous professionnel, si tu veux… ça n'en reste pas moins un rendez-vous. »

Entendre le son de sa voix, après avoir passé une journée entière en compagnie du roux, lui fit une drôle d'impression, surtout suite à toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à parler d'elle en dehors de sa présence, et eut un peu l'impression de l'avoir trahie sur le coup, ce qui le mit assez mal à l'aise.

Il roula sur le dos et passa une main derrière sa tête pour être plus à l'aise, tandis que la petite chatte vint s'installer sur son ventre pour y piquer un petit somme.

- « C'était génial… Tu n'imagine même pas comment il est différent en dehors du travail, c'est vraiment dingue. Tu dirais une autre personne… »

Il prit le temps de lui parler de sa journée et Naminé n'avait de cesse de lui poser de nouvelles questions.

Il évita subtilement les détails, ne mentionnant que brièvement leurs discussions, et l'évolution de leur relation naissante.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque la communication fut terminée, qu'il se rendit compte du peu d'informations qu'il lui avait donné.  
Comme s'il voulait garder tous les souvenirs de cette journée pour lui seul, et ne les partager avec personne.

Il n'avait jamais rien caché à Naminé.  
Jamais.

Pourtant il avait la conviction que moins il lui parlerait d'Axel, mieux ça vaudrait.

Autant Naminé voulait le bonheur de Roxas, et, de ce fait, souhaitait plus que tout qu'il se trouve quelqu'un avec qui être bien, autant il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé et les relations qu'ils avaient eu chacun de leurs côtés depuis.  
C'était quelque chose qui mettait du temps à cicatriser, et Roxas respectait ça, tout comme Naminé ne lui parlait presque jamais de Zexion, car elle comprenait très bien les sentiments de jalousie que Roxas développait envers quiconque s'approchait d'elle.

C'était une sorte d'accord mutuel silencieux.

* * *

Naminé raccrocha son téléphone, ravie d'avoir entendu Roxas parler de sa journée avec autant d'enthousiasme. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore espérer était que quelque chose de bien lui arrive avec Axel.

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de le pousser de cette façon, car si jamais la situation était aussi désespérée qu'il ne l'imaginait, il n'y aurait personne pour le ramasser.

_« Moi, je serais là. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. »_

Quand elle repensait à lui de cette façon, son cœur se serrait.  
Cinq longues années étaient déjà passées depuis que Roxas l'avait quittée. Était-il seulement possible de guérir encore après tant d'années sans cicatrisation ?

Tout allait bien pourtant, elle l'avait même présenté à ses parents. Roxas souriait toujours quand il était à ses côtés, et elle était heureuse.

Mais un jour, tout bascula.

Malgré les mots gentils de Roxas, et de tous ses efforts pour lui faire garder le sourire, quelque chose au fond d'elle était meurtrie, et n'arrivait pas à se soigner.  
Mais elle voulait le soutenir, lui montrer qu'elle était de tout cœur avec lui, et qu'elle comprenait.

Alors elle sourit.  
Elle fit semblant.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle souffrait toujours.

Elle s'était remis en question tellement de fois qu'elle avait fini par ne plus compter.  
Il souhaitait qu'elle reste son amie, et elle l'était restée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de force de ses rêveries.

- « Tu es toute pâle Naminé, ça ne va pas ? », s'inquiéta une voix chaude et rassurante.

Et puis, Zexion était arrivé.

- « Ca va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Avec le temps, les choses iraient mieux, car, à ses côtés, elle oubliait parfois, et recommençait à aimer, même s'il lui fallait du temps.

Zexion s'assit près d'elle et la prit avec tendresse dans ses bras, geste auquel Naminé ne résista pas.

Elle se blottit confortablement contre lui et ferma les yeux, alors qu'il caressait doucement sa chevelure dorée, laissant quelques mèches lui filer entre les doigts.

-« Zexion… », Murmura-t-elle contre son torse, les yeux légèrement ouverts. « Je voudrais tellement que tu reste toujours avec moi… »

Le dénommé tourna la tête de façon à cacher à Naminé son embarras.  
Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration.  
Après quelques secondes de silence, Naminé chercha son regard, inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Etait-ce un refus ?

Remarquant sa soudaine panique, Zexion la saisit vivement par les épaules, prêt à éclaircir une situation qu'il ne voulait pas confuse.

- « Ecoute-moi, Naminé. Arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles, je ne partirais nulle part. »

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un temps relativement court, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence.  
Quand elle était là, il respirait mieux. Elle l'aidait à s'ouvrir aux autres, et les soirées où elle n'était pas là paraissaient ternes et moroses.

- « Je suis sûr de moi quand je te parle de mes sentiments. Ne crois pas que tu es une amie pour moi… Tu es bien plus que ça. »

C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait son cœur à quelqu'un à ce point, qu'il perdait ses moyens dans de si magnifiques yeux bleus.

- « Je t'aime, Naminé. »

* * *

Le pénible dîner avec Ruby était enfin terminé, et Axel regagna sa voiture garée un peu plus loin, seul. Il contempla un instant le ciel avant de monter dans sa Fox rutilante.

_« Les étoiles sont magnifiques en été. »_

Il soupira.  
Ruby n'en avait que faire des étoiles.

Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et sans aucun doute, Axel faisait partie de ces choses.

Il n'y avait toujours eu que son travail dans sa vie, et sa sœur évidement.  
Dès lors, épouser Ruby n'avait jamais été un réel problème.

L'entreprise continuerait de subsister, et Xion n'aurait jamais aucun problème d'argent.

Mais depuis ce jour, il commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, la vie dont il rêvait.  
Etait-ce la soudaine proximité du futur mariage qui le mettait dans cet état ?  
Il paraît que les hommes ont peur de s'engager.  
Ca devait être ça.

Il soupira et prit le volant de sa voiture, avant de mettre le son du poste de radio au maximum, pour chasser les idées toxiques de sa tête.

Ses mains tapotaient le volant au son de la musique entraînante, qui le remit de bonne humeur.  
Et il se mit à penser au dimanche qui l'attendait.

Il était impatient de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Roxas, de rire de nouveau avec lui. C'était un peu comme passer un week-end entier avec une connaissance.  
Ou mieux, avec un ami.

Ses idées noires semblaient s'évaporer avec les kilomètres qui l'éloignaient du restaurant, le laissant joyeux à la perspective de passer une autre bonne journée au manoir.

_-« Cher auditeurs, n'oubliez pas de sortir la tête par votre fenêtre demain soir ! Car vous aurez peut être la chance d'apercevoir un phénomène rare qui ne se produit qu'une fois tous les dix ans ! »_

_- « En effet, Jean-Pierre ! Rappelons à tous les gens qui nous écoutent en ce moment, que demain, une pluie d'étoiles filantes ornera notre beau ciel d'été ! C'est le moment idéal pour faire une sortie en famille sous les étoiles ! »_

L'annonce faite à la radio attira l'attention d'Axel.  
Il aimait ça, observer le ciel, pique-niquer sous la lune, partir en camping.

Il sourit ironiquement à la pensée d'emmener Ruby avec lui dans ce genre d'activités.  
Non, définitivement non.

Une autre personne s'imposait plutôt dans son esprit en ce moment.

Après plusieurs minutes de route, il arriva finalement chez lui. Une charmante petite maison jumelée dans un quartier reconnu pour être assez calme.  
Axel ne gagnait certes pas des sommes faramineuses avec sa société, mais il pouvait néanmoins mener une vie confortable, et remboursait chaque mois son emprunt hypothécaire comme tout le monde. Cette maison était donc à lui, à moins que de sérieux ennuis de lui tombent sur la figure soudainement.

L'intérieur de l'habitation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Un salon assez spacieux combiné à une salle à manger, le tout séparé de la cuisine par un grand plan de travail. L'étage comportait une chambre aménagée, un bureau et un débarras, et Axel avait même la chance de posséder un petit jardin.

Cette maison était son havre de paix. Il avait pris soin de la décorer à son goût, mettant en avant les choses qu'il appréciait particulièrement, ainsi que les objets qui avaient une valeur certaine à son cœur.

C'est ainsi que se trouvaient exposées dans son salon deux peintures qu'il avait lui-même réalisées alors qu'il était encore à l'école, son professeur ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il avait un don pour les croquis et esquisses.

Il y avait également une photo de lui et Xion enfants posée sur la cheminée, à côté d'une où il posait avec Tifa, datant de l'époque où ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble.

Axel jeta son manteau sur le canapé et laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée, avant de s'écrouler sur le fauteuil en saisissant rapidement le cadre photo.

C'était il y avait déjà trois ans, et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier à peine.

Tifa et lui avaient décidé de devenir associés, et de former cette boite d'événementiels.  
Axel avait le talent manuel, et la passion du métier, et elle avait la maîtrise intellectuelle et la connaissance du monde des affaires.

La société se portait bien, mais n'obtenait que des petits contrats, telles des fêtes de village ou bien d'écoles.  
Pour attraper les gros poissons, il leur manquait quelque chose d'essentiel : des fonds.  
Et c'est à ce moment que Ruby était arrivée.

Elle avait repéré le potentiel de leur association, et leur proposa tout de suite un marché, qui plut aux deux parties. C'est ainsi qu'elle devint l'actionnaire majoritaire de la petite entreprise, qui se développa bien vite, jusqu'à devenir une des sociétés les plus en vogue du moment.

Ils n'avaient plus aucun mal à obtenir les contrats les plus importants, tels que l'organisation de soirées mondaines et d'œuvres de charités connues, et obtinrent une notoriété plus que méritée.  
Et, avec l'imminent accord qu'ils allaient conclure avec la Shinra, cette célébrité ne ferait que s'accroître.

_« A-t-on vraiment fait le bon choix ? »_

Ruby avait l'art et la manière d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et c'était là un précieux atout.  
Malgré le manque de sentiments qu'Axel avait pour elle, il ne s'était jamais senti contraint d'accepter sa demande en mariage.  
Elle était plutôt jolie, intelligente, et ils se côtoyaient souvent.  
Axel était, lui, plutôt beau garçon, populaire, et plaisait beaucoup à la jeune femme.

L'un comme l'autre y trouvaient finalement leur compte, et _l'accord_ fut passé.

Le mariage était prévu dans un mois.

_« Je me demande pourquoi je continue encore de payer cette maison… »_

Seulement, depuis quelques temps, Axel réagissait moins vite aux caprices de Ruby, à ses demandes incessantes de rendez-vous, à ses techniques de charme qui avaient au moins le don d'attirer le regard d'Axel, même si il ne lui accordait pas ses faveurs.

Il commençait à douter de ses choix, et son ancienne complicité avec Tifa s'en ressentait fortement.

Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus eu une vraie discussion.

Las de ressasser les vieilles histoires, Axel reposa le cadre sur la cheminée et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Il devait être en forme pour le lendemain. Après tout, il allait sûrement devoir veiller tard, avec cette pluie d'étoiles filantes…


	6. Deuxième Jour : Secrets

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passé pour la plupart d'entre vous qui sont encore à l'école. Et pour les autres, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre été._**

Tout d'abord, je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'état d'avancement de la fics a été pitoyable ces deux derniers mois... et ça n eva pas en arrangeant. Ma vie est super remplie pour le moment, et donc les moments d'écriture ce font rare (sans oublier les sorties en jeux videos de ces derniers temps qui se battent pour occuper le petit temps libre qu'il me reste^^)

**_Mais n'ayez pas peur, j'en encore pas mal de chapitres d'avance à vous servir :D_**

_**Le prochain chapitre sera très... interressant, j'essayerais de ne pas vous faire trop attendre cette fois.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Chapitre VI : Deuxième Jour : Secrets._

Le soleil levant vint chatouiller les paupières de Roxas, le forçant à ouvrir tout doucement les yeux.  
C'était le dernier jour du week-end. Dimanche, pour être plus précis.  
C'était également le dernier jour qu'il allait passer en entier avec Axel, même s'il était fort probable que son aide soit demandée pour les préparations de dernière minute le mardi soir…  
Rien ne lui indiquait par contre qu'il reprendrait de nouveau contact avec lui par le futur, même si le courant passait plus que bien entre eux… Axel n'avait même pas son numéro de téléphone…

Après le rituel quotidien dans la salle de bains, Roxas décida de sauter volontairement le petit déjeuner, en vue d'aller chercher des croissants et de les partager avec son compagnon de travail. Il prit néanmoins soin de préparer un thermos de café à emporter.

Naminé ne passerait pas. Elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis la veille au soir, sans doute jugeait-elle que le blond n'avait plus besoin de son aide pour le moment…

Qu'importe, sur le moment, le blond était tellement pressé de prendre la route vers le manoir qu'il en oubliait presque tout le reste.

La route vers la demeure parut plus longue que la veille, et Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter ses doigts nerveusement sur le volant de sa voiture.  
Il n'avait pas envie de chanter de concert avec sa chanson favorite, pas plus qu'il ne se laissait aller à observer le paysage par son carreau entrouvert.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était d'arriver à destination.  
Vite.

La grille métallique déjà ouverte signalait qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivant, et la précipitation pour rejoindre les portes de la salle ne faisait qu'augmenter en pensant à la présence d'Axel.

Après avoir passé l'obstacle, il n'oublia pas de refermer précautionneusement la barrière derrière, malgré son impatience, soucieux de préserver l'intégrité des lieux.  
Et avec également l'arrière-pensée que le domaine leur appartiendrait à eux seuls une journée encore.  
Juste une petite journée.  
Et puis ce serait fini.

Il soupira et remonta dans sa voiture, la guidant jusqu'au vaste parking, où quelque chose d'assez surprenant l'attendait.  
Il s'attendait certes à voir une voiture devant la demeure. Celle d'Axel évidemment.  
Mais c'à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était d'en voir une deuxième.

Un coupé sport décapotable, jaune poussin, trônait fièrement à côté de la petite Fox rouge, qui du coup semblait bien moins élégante que lorsqu'elle était garée à côté de la Saxo de Roxas, le jour précédent.

Parce que cette voiture, dont le prix devait sûrement être assez ridiculement cher pour qu'un seul des rétroviseurs ne lui oblige à contracter un emprunt personnel s'il ne l'accrochait, était exactement à SA place.

Furieux, Roxas se gara brutalement quelques mètres plus loin, et sortit prestement de sa voiture en jetant ses lunettes de soleil sur le siège.  
Parmi toutes les places de libre, il avait fallu que ce véhicule prenne celle qu'il convoitait, sans compter qu'il était là avant lui.  
Enfin, sûrement.

Enfin…

Roxas réalisa soudain que le propriétaire de la voiture devait être une connaissance à Axel, voir même peut être un de ses amis. Et il frissonna à l'idée de ne pas passer cette dernière journée seul avec lui.

Les pensées de Roxas se mirent instantanément à vagabonder.

Et si Axel avait une petite amie ?  
Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment abordé le sujet, en dehors du fait que le roux lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait que sa sœur dans sa vie… Il était très probable que quelqu'un d'autre partage son quotidien, étant donné qu'il vivait seul.  
Une ravissante jeune femme propriétaire d'une énorme décapotable jaune, par exemple.

Cette pensée le calma instantanément, et il commença à se questionner sur le comportement à adopter si ses pensées s'avéraient vraies.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était là pour travailler, et ne décevrait pas Axel sur ce point, il décida finalement en saisissant le paquet rempli de douceurs qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin.

Il s'avança d'un air déterminé vers la lourde porte en bois massif, qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Axel se tenait au milieu de la pièce, discutant avec animation à une personne se trouvant à sa droite, sa main posée sur le haut de son dos.  
Il semblait heureux et faisait de grands gestes en direction des fenêtres, sans prêter attention au bruit de la porte qui venait de grincer.  
Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la seconde personne, qui jeta un regard curieux par delà son épaule.

Roxas fut immédiatement frappé par sa ressemblance avec Axel.  
Grand, des cheveux flamboyants attachés à l'arrière de sa nuque, de fins tatouages longeant ses yeux bleu clair.

Il souleva un sourcil interrogatif à l'intention du blond, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à être interrompu.

- « Axel… Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » Se risqua l'homme en tapotant le bras de l'interpellé.

Le roux se tourna franchement en dévoilant un sourire lumineux. Le cœur de Roxas rata un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait cette expression sur le visage de son ami.  
Une nuit seulement, et cela lui avait déjà manqué.

- « Roxas ! »

Il rejoignit le blond en quelques enjambées, délaissant pour un moment l'autre visiteur. Il posa sa main amicalement sur son épaule et se pencha vers son oreille, la flattant accidentellement de son souffle chaud.

- « Reno, je te présente mon petit protégé, Roxas. »

Celui-ci se sentit rougir sous la présentation, évitant de regarder le dénommé Reno dans les yeux.

Satisfait de son introduction, Axel continua sur sa lancée :

- « Et Roxas, je te présente Reno, mon cousin et propriétaire de cette salle. »

- « En… Enchanté, monsieur Reno » se risqua-t-il, ne sachant trop comment parler à ce nouveau venu.

Rien qu'en se basant sur la voiture garée sur le parking, et le fait que ce château lui appartenait, Roxas était déjà sûr qu'il possédait un certain statut. Quand à dire lequel…

Reno s'approcha nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches de son costume.  
Quelques détails sautèrent aux yeux du blond, tel que la chemise entrouverte et ses bords dépassant du pantalon, ainsi que les lunettes d'aviateur posées sur son front. Toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient la tenue du cousin assez discutable pour quelqu'un de fortuné…

Reno salua Roxas de la façon la plus incongrue qui soit. Deux doigts sur la tempe, assortis d'un sourire tout aussi lumineux que le deuxième roux, bien qu'il lui paraissait un peu naïf sur les bords.

- « Yo, Roxas ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Il se rapprocha encore de quelques pas, afin de l'étudier de plus près.

- « Axel m'a dit que tu avais fait du bon boulot. Content de voir que vous avez su faire quelque chose de cette vieille baraque. »

Vieille baraque ?  
La première impression que le blond avait eue en se retrouvant face à la demeure avait été l'éblouissement, l'impression de se trouver dans un autre monde que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.  
Reno semblait plutôt blasé de toutes ces choses, et cela le mit assez mal à l'aise.

Axel, lui, se contenta de changer de sujet.

- « Roxas… Je voudrais en profiter pour t'annoncer une assez mauvaise nouvelle… »

Le blond déglutit.  
Était-il renvoyé pour une raison quelconque ? Avait-il abîmé quelque chose d'atrocement cher qu'il allait être contraint de rembourser ?

Le roux soupira en fixant le sol, inquiet de l'information qu'il allait devoir donner à son partenaire.

- « Reno est justement venu pour en discuter avec moi ce matin… Je vais être obligé de reporter la soirée à vendredi… Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Après plusieurs secondes à regarder par terre, il risqua finalement un timide regard vers Roxas, et y trouva un sourire resplendissant.  
Pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait, donc.

- « Euh… Roxas ? »

- « C'est génial ! On va avoir plein de temps supplémentaire pour rendre cette salle parfaite ! Tu te souviens de tes idées de déco du bar qu'on n'allait pas savoir mettre en application par manque de temps ? Et bien, on pourra le faire maintenant, Axel ! Tu n'es pas content ? »

Dans son élan d'enthousiasme, le jeune homme remarqua à peine qu'il tenait à présent le roux par les épaules, et sautait hystériquement sur le sol.

Axel posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond dans le but de le calmer.

- « Roxas… ? Tu… Tu n'es pas fâché ? Enfin, je veux dire… On s'est vraiment donné beaucoup de mal pour que tout soit prêt en très peu de temps… De plus, le rallongement du délai inclut aussi que j'aurais sûrement besoin de toi quelques soirées supplémentaires dans la semaine… Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, bien sûr. »

- « Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que j'accepte ! »

Reno ne manqua pas d'observer la scène du coup de l'œil. Malgré la sympathie qui l'attirait naturellement à ce jeune homme, quelque chose le tracassait…  
Son enthousiasme pour une soirée à laquelle il n'était même pas invité lui semblait suspect, à moins qu'Axel ne lui paie un salaire exceptionnel pour ce travail, et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il observa encore quelques minutes le jeune blond et son extravagant cousin, leurs mains sur leurs épaules respectives, se regardant bêtement en souriant. C'en était presque ridicule.

Roxas se sépara du roux, craignant de rendre la situation ambiguë en face de Reno. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'attirer ce genre de problèmes à Axel.

Par ailleurs, celui-ci ne lui avait toujours pas donné la raison pour laquelle cette soirée si importante avait été reculée.

- « C'est… C'est quelque chose de personnel, Roxas. Je suis désolé… »

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire pour se justifier.  
Evidement, rien ne retenait Axel de dire à Roxas que la raison de ce changement provenait de Ruby, et de leurs imminentes fiançailles.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de garder cela pour lui, comme si les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Il était clair que Roxas l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre, et sûrement bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mais c'était encore trop tôt.

Personne en dehors de quelques personnes proches n'était au courant de sa relation avec Ruby.  
Tifa savait évidement, étant en relation presque constante avec les deux personnes concernées, ainsi que Xion, à qui il ne pouvait rien cacher.

Mais également Reno, qui était la seconde personne de sa famille avec qui il avait encore des contacts.

Un rapide coup d'œil entendu lui assura que celui-ci ne dirait rien, ou du moins pas pour le moment…

- « Bon, les jeunes, sur ce, je pense que je vais vous laisser. Il me semble que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à faire. » Reno ne manqua de fixer intensément Axel en prononçant ces derniers mots. « A vendredi, cousin. »

- « Tu vas venir ? » Répliqua-t-il étonné.

Non pas que Reno ne soit pas le bienvenu mais sa présence n'avait jamais été évoquée.

- « Plutôt deux fois qu'une. » Renchérit celui-ci, se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de jeter un dernier regard au roux par-dessus son épaule. « Il y a certaines choses que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde… »

Il salua les deux compagnons d'un geste distrait de la main, avant de claquer l'épaisse porte en bois derrière lui.

Répondant à la question silencieuse de Roxas qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif, Axel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Sans mentir, le sens caché des phrases de Reno ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. De quoi était-il curieux de voir, au juste ?  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment montré beaucoup d'intérêt pour Ruby, la trouvant ennuyeuse et trop coincée pour être une bonne compagne d'après lui. Il était donc certain dans l'esprit d'Axel que celui-ci ne venait pas pour l'annonce de ses fiançailles.  
De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait un peu d'engouement pour une fête organisée par son cousin.

Tout cela résonnait d'une façon assez étrange dans son esprit… Que pouvait-il bien attendre de spécial comme événement… ?

Un gros sac de boulangerie apparut soudainement devant ses yeux, suivi par une paire d'yeux bleus impatients.

- « Petit déjeuner ! » Clama Roxas, déposant l'imposant paquet ainsi que le thermos de café sur le bar.

- « En quel honneur ? »

- « Chacun son tour. Hier, tu m'as nourri, je ne fais que te rendre la pareille. »

Le blond tendit un gobelet en plastique rempli de liquide chaud à son partenaire, qui le saisit à deux mains, pour éviter de le laisser tomber accidentellement, entourant celle de Roxas par inadvertance.

Surpris par le contact, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Le café lui brûlait la main, mais il ne bougeait pas, paralysé par cette situation bien trop semblable à celle qui s'était déroulée quelques jours plus tôt dans les bureaux de la Shinra, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

Prudemment, et sans quitter le blond des yeux, Axel fit glisser la main traîtresse du gobelet, entraînant avec elle celle meurtrie par la chaleur de son vis-à-vis.

Il délaissa le café sur le comptoir, et observa longuement la paume rougie avant de la toucher du bout des doigts de sa main libre.

Roxas retenait son souffle.  
Il avait fui cette fois-là, quand leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés.  
Il avait rougi et était parti en courant, honteux.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne bougeait pas.

Sa main toujours emprisonnée dans celle du rouge, qu'il caressait à présent avec attention, ses jambes qui semblaient se dérober sous lui à ce contact, son autre main serrant le thermos de café jusqu'à couper l'afflux de sang dans ses doigts. Tout cela semblait se passer au ralenti.

Axel lâcha finalement sa prise, laissant la prisonnière retomber lourdement sur le flanc de Roxas.

- « Ca arrive souvent, non ? »

Il saisit distraitement sa tasse de café, tout en continuant de fixer le blond

- « On dirait. »

Roxas lui tendit un pain au chocolat, que celui-ci prit, non sans effleurer la main blanche qui la tenait.  
Toujours sans le lâcher des yeux.

_« Il me teste. »_

Petit à petit, l'idée commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.  
Ces regards, ces gestes innocents.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.  
Axel le provoquait, délibérément.

Un demi sourire se traça sur son visage, tendit qu'il s'étira pour atteindre le sucre qui était posé un peu plus loin, derrière le roux, leurs bras se frôlant au passage, leurs regards toujours connectés.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond détourne les yeux, plongeant sa main dans le sac en papier à la recherche de son petit déjeuner.

- « Alors, Axel… » Entama-t-il en découpant soigneusement son croissant. « …tu as une petite amie ? »

Le temps était venu de jouer cartes sur table. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune chance avec le roux, soit. Mais il tenait néanmoins à savoir à qui il avait affaire.

Axel fut plutôt surpris de l'agressivité soudaine de Roxas.  
Lui qui réagissait toujours de façon douce et timide, semblait soudain sortir ses griffes face à ses provocations.

C'était assez inattendu, d'autant plus que la question ne plaisait pas tellement à Axel.

- « Parce que ça t'intéresse ? »

- « J'ai répondu à tes questions » répondit Roxas, tout en prenant une gorgée de son café.

- « Soit, mais je préfèrerais que tu la reformule autrement. »

Le roux prenait un malin plaisir à contourner habilement sa question. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi il jouait exactement.

- « Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire ça autrement… » Soupira-t-il. «Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas me répondre… »

_« Merde, je vais me faire avoir si ça continue.»_

Axel se demanda intérieurement que répondre. S'il laissait tomber, il était certain que Roxas allait penser des tas de choses fausses, et il en voulait certainement pas que ça arrive.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette idée le dérangeait.

Par ailleurs, il était également hors de question qu'il lui déballe toute la vérité. La façon dont il se faisait manipuler par Ruby pouvait laisser croire qu'il était quelqu'un de malléable, et Axel tenait à sa fierté.

- « Disons que mon cœur est toujours à prendre, si c'est ta question. »

_« Par contre, la place à mes côtés est déjà prise. »_

- « Ce n'est pas très gentil de jouer sur les mots comme ça, Axel. » Ronchonna Roxas.

Axel rit, avant de tapoter le bout du nez de son partenaire à l'aide de sa cuillère en plastique.

- « Désolé, mais tu devras te contenter de ça pour le moment, Roxy ! »

- « Pour le moment ? Cela sous-entend-il que j'aurais des chances d'en savoir un peu plus sur ta « mystérieuse » vie par la suite ? » Ironisa le plus jeune, ne manquant pas une occasion de taquiner son aîné.

Axel soupira d'aise en remarquant qu'il ne cherchait pas à insister. Il pensa que Roxas avait peut-être mal entendu, ou pris cela à la rigolade, mais il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir dû lui mentir.

- « Je ne sais pas… » Fit-il pensif, en jouant avec sa cuillère à café. « Disons que cela dépendra du degré d'intimité que nous allons développer… »

Une serviette roulée en boule s'échoua sur sa tête pour le punir de ses phrases à double sens.  
Il aimait bien taquiner Roxas sur ce genre de choses, pour voir sa réaction, pour essayer de savoir si oui ou non il avait une petite place dans la tête du blond, même si la réponse se présentait d'elle-même…  
Il réagissait toujours au quart de tour, et les situations cocasses que provoquait le roux ne manquaient pas de leur arracher quelques fous rires.

Axel se tourna, dos au bar, en y appuyant ses coudes, et profita des quelques timides rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les fenêtres adjacentes. Son regard glissa lentement à ses côtés pour observer Roxas finir son déjeuner.  
Les lumières filtrait à travers ses cheveux d'or, et venait flatter sa peau pâle.

Il avait l'air fragile, si vulnérable… Pourtant, Axel avait déjà pu percevoir la force de caractère que possédait le jeune homme. Roxas savait ce qu'il voulait, et n'hésitait pas à être franc.

Il se surprit à observer ses yeux, bleus comme l'océan, ses joues légèrement rosies par le fou rire, ses fines lèvres qui se portaient à sa tasse de café. Et la soudaine envie de lui caresser la joue lui fit prendre conscience qu'il fixait le jeune homme depuis plus de cinq minutes continue.

_« Qu'est-ce qui me prend au juste, là ? »_

Il secoua vivement la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour s'éloigner de Roxas. Les battements de son cœur avaient commencé à s'accélérer de façon étrange pendant son observation, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis très longtemps.

Depuis… depuis… la fin de ses études, environ. Quand il suivait ses cours d'architecte à proximité de l'école où Tifa étudiait le marketing.  
Ce battement s'était tu par la suite, quand elle s'était mariée avec un dénommé Cloud, sans avoir jamais su qu'Axel l'observait de loin, lorsqu'elle retournait chez elle, ses syllabus en dessous de son bras.

Ca n'avait été qu'un amour d'adolescent, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et les choses avaient changé. Mais il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle, d'une façon sincère.

Axel se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se maudissant.  
Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça maintenant, et dans ces conditions.

* * *

Fiancé ? Marié ? Avec des enfants, peut-être ? La question n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit de Roxas. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu était « mon cœur est à prendre », le reste n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer par son cerveau.

Et tous les échanges qu'ils avaient eus en à peine un petit quart d'heure n'arrangeaient pas la situation. C'était le dernier jour, et Axel était à prendre, voilà ce qu'il en concluait. Et en plus, le roux avait exprimé le souhait qu'ils deviennent plus proches, ou bien était-ce encore une insinuation stupide supposée le faire rire ? Quoique, ça avait marché.

_« Je suis censé penser quoi moi, avec tout ça ? »_

Alors Roxas buvait son café, essayant d'ignorer le roux qui l'observait honteusement depuis plusieurs minutes, en ayant l'air décontracté.  
Sauf que, à force de feindre l'ignorance, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre du petit jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'installait progressivement entre eux.

Moins d'une journée, et toujours pas de rendez-vous. La situation était critique.

Et à priori, il ne risquait pas de le revoir de si tôt après ce travail. Axel allait avoir du boulot avec sa société et Roxas travaillait à temps plein lui aussi, et leur rares entrevues étaient bien trop courtes…  
Restaient donc quelques soirées avant la fête et il en serait définitivement fini des doux rêves du blond.

_« S'il ne propose rien d'ici ce soir, je me lance » _Songea-t-il, tandis que la silhouette longiligne de son partenaire s'éloignait finalement du bar pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

_« Je me demande quand même ce qu'il pense de moi… »_


	7. Proximité

**_Désolé pour l'attente! J'ai été très prise ces temps ci et je dois vous avouer que publier la fics m'est un peu sortit de la tête... Pour vous tenir au courant, j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre XIV, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme sac de noeud à défaire pour pouvoir terminer cette fics! Hum hum...._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car c'est de loin mon préféré ;)_**

**_J'en profite en passant par ici pour crier sur tout les toits que je viens d'acheter ma maison et que je suis super heureuse ^^ Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amenager un petit nid pour moi écrire tranquillement comme je veux et où je veux..._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous!_**

_Musique utilisée dans ce chapitre : __Eclipsed –Evans Blue_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre VII : Proximité._

La journée s'écoulait aussi paisiblement que la veille, les trois salles gagnant petit à petit en tenue et en couleurs.  
Axel avait pris soin d'amener les linges de maison nécessaires, comme de belles nappes bordeaux assorties aux rideaux, ainsi que divers draps dans les mêmes tons pour décorer certains pans de mur.

Autre bonne nouvelle, les techniciens chargés du son étaient passés le matin même faire l'installation, ce qui leur laissait le champ libre pour arranger la piste de danse de la pièce principale.

Ils avaient également décidé d'un commun accord que l'une des salles adjacentes serait réservée comme salon, où ils installeraient des bougies et de la musique plus douce, pour permettre aux convives de se relaxer et de discuter dans un endroit plus calme.

Un soin particulier avait également été apporté au jardin : ils y avaient aménagé de petites lumières et orné de divers bacs de fleurs préparés par une société de jardinage spécialisée.  
Le bassin avait également été nettoyé, et des jets lumineux avaient été ajoutés à la fontaine.

L'endroit promettait d'être féerique une fois la nuit tombée.

Axel soupira d'aise en énumérant toutes les tâches qu'ils avaient déjà accomplies.  
La liste diminuait, et le délai s'élargissait, ce qui leur permettait de détresser et de profiter un peu plus du peu de temps qu'il leur restait à partager.

Déjà, les lumières du soleil commençaient à décliner, emportant avec elle le souvenir d'un week-end bien chargé.  
Entre travail et discussions, Axel et Roxas étaient devenus proches et s'étaient liés d'une vraie amitié, chacun se raccrochant un peu à l'autre comme une bouée de sauvetage jetée dans l'océan de leur vie trop calme.

Une oreille extérieure qui leur permettait d'éclaircir certains problèmes et d'avoir également une nouvelle vision des choses.

Leurs problèmes s'étaient envolés en deux jours, et ils appréhendaient déjà tout deux le retour à la réalité qui les attendait dès le lendemain matin.

Un grincement désaccordé sortit d'une des énormes baffles posées dans un coin de la pièce principale, brisant le calme ambiant, et forçant Roxas à se boucher rapidement les oreilles.

Le roux lui fit un signe montrant qu'il était désolé.

- « Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec tous ces boutons, Axel, si tu le fiches en l'air, on sera vraiment très mal… »

Mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement, chipotant de plus belle sur la grosse plateforme noire servant d'espace de jeu au DJ. Un air satisfait se dessina finalement sur son visage quand il réussit à faire sortir un son agréable de l'appareil.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, encore étonné de l'amusement que le roux prenait à ce genre de choses.

- « C'est plus agréable de travailler en musique quand même. » Lui répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et puis maintenant que la sono est là, autant en profiter… »

- « Oui… Vu comme cela, tu n'as pas tort… »

Il rejoignit Axel, en train de chercher quelque chose dans une grande caisse en carton remplie de CDs.  
Curieux, le blond s'intéressa aux différents choix de son partenaire, et se mit lui aussi à fouiller dans la boîte, impressionné du nombre de disque et des genres variés qu'elle contenait.

- « Il y en a au moins une centaine… Ils sont tous à toi ? »

- « Presque. Mais je les ai juste amenés pour nous, un copain à moi se chargera de choisir les musiques et de faire fonctionner ce machin lors de la soirée. »

- « Ah, tu me rassures, je pensais que c'était toi qui ferait le DJ » Répondit Roxas d'un ton moqueur.

Axel trouva là une nouvelle occasion d'ébouriffer à nouveau les cheveux du blond.

- « Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais que ça à faire ce jour-là ou quoi ? Et puis, tu imagines le chef de la société faire le DJ ? Ca serait marrant de voir la tête que feraient les gens… »

- « Le chef, c'est Ruby, non ? » Demanda Roxas, sans plus de précautions.

Avec le nombre de discussions qu'ils avaient déjà partagé sur le travail d'Axel en si peu de temps, le sujet n'était plus si délicat. De ce fait, ils en parlaient assez librement, l'un comme l'autre.

- « Hum… Tu y vas peut–être un peu fort là quand même… Les fondateurs restent quand même Tifa et moi, Ruby n'est que l'actionnaire principale… » Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'énoncer le reste de sa phrase. « Même s'il est vrai que sans elle, la société n'existerait sûrement plus, ou bien ne tarderait pas à sombrer… »

Et cela lui donnait des frissons rien qu'à y penser, car sans le vouloir, ce genre de choses le ramenait inéluctablement vers le même sujet : leur mariage.

Car si Axel retournait sa veste, il était certain que le fragile équilibre qui tenait l'entreprise debout risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment, les entraînant Tifa et lui dans sa chute, et par extension son mari Cloud et Xion, la petite sœur d'Axel.

Remarquant son embarras, Roxas demanda pardon d'avoir été si peu délicat.

- « Je devrais réfléchir plus avant de parler… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

- « Evidement que tu ne voulais pas, ne culpabilise pas pour ça. »

Un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient quand même devoir en parler, car Axel supportait très mal le fait de devoir constamment choisir ses mots en face du blond, alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir parler librement.  
C'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait discuter de la sorte, sans barrières, sans a priori. Juste ce sujet était à éviter, et il n'arrivait pas à se fixer une « Dead Line » pour l'aborder.

C'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

- « Roxas, je viens juste de penser à quelque chose… » Le blond releva la tête, jusqu'à présent absorbé par la boite de CDs. « J'ai donné le carton d'invitation à Naminé, mais finalement, toi, tu n'en as pas eu connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques soubresauts secouèrent le blond, avant qu'un rire n'y fasse suite, laissant Axel dans un état d'incompréhension totale.

- « C'est vrai… » Se reprit enfin Roxas. « Je ne m'en souvenais plus… »

Le soir où Axel l'avait abordé, il lui avait effectivement demandé s'il avait eu connaissance de la soirée, suite à l'invitation qu'il avait confiée à Naminé, pensant que Roxas et elle étaient ensemble. Et il avait tout nié, pour voir où voulait en venir l'indépendant.

- « Elle me l'avait montré, Axel. J'étais au courant. » Avoua-t-il finalement.

Axel tapa son poing dans sa main, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

- « Je le savais ! Alors ça avait vraiment marché, tu avais eu le message ! »

Sauf que le message que Naminé lui avait passé n'était peut-être pas vraiment le même que celui d'Axel…

- « Disons que je lui avais fait comprendre que cette invitation lui était destinée puisque tu lui avais fait parvenir… Je n'en ai jamais douté… Après tout, tu n'avais vraiment aucune raison de me convier à cette fête… »

- « Parce que j'en avais une pour Naminé ? » Releva le roux, consterné.

- « Et bien… Elle est jolie, intelligente… »

- « Et je pensais qu'elle était avec toi. »

- « Menteur, tu ne m'as pas paru surpris une seconde quand je t'ai annoncé le contraire. »

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres d'Axel.

- « Le fait est que tu n'as toujours pas d'invitation, et que Naminé en a une. »

Roxas acquiesça docilement.

- « Donc elle va venir avec son copain, et toi, tu vas rester chez toi. »

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part du blond, qui se demandait où souhaitait vraiment en venir son partenaire.

-« Et bien non, c'est hors de question. » Conclut-il, sûr de lui.

La signification de ces mots arrivant au cerveau de Roxas, celui-ci fit un bond en arrière, en marquant de façon claire son désaccord.

- « Que... Tu… Non, non ! Il n'est pas question que je vienne à cette soirée. »

Axel fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment heureux de sa réponse.  
Il devait venir, car cela l'obligerait à lui parler de Ruby, s'il ne voulait pas voir la vérité lui éclater en plein visage.  
Ce serait sa motivation.

- « Pourquoi ? Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, Roxas ! On est amis maintenant, tu te souviens ? »

Son air fâché s'affaissa petit à petit pour laisser place à un regard confus, et triste.  
Pris de remords, Roxas tenta de se justifier.

- « Je ne peux pas venir… C'est un peu gênant… »

Devant le regard soutenu de son vis-à-vis, il comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Et que la raison ne serait sûrement pas assez bonne.

- « Je ne sais pas danser… » Avoua-t-il finalement, penaud.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva…

- « Oh… Mais c'est un détail mineur, ça… Danser, ça s'apprend tu sais… Et ça tombe bien parce que je suis un excellent professeur » Argua Axel, saisissant son poignet pour l'entraîner vers la piste.

Non pas que l'idée d'apprendre à danser avec un tel partenaire ne le tentait pas, mais Roxas se sentait vraiment idiot à l'idée de se trémousser au milieu de plein de gens.  
Ce n'était simplement pas son truc, et ça ne le serait sûrement jamais.

Après de vaines protestations, il dut se résoudre à suivre le roux qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Il le planta gentiment au milieu de la salle avant de retourner vers la sono pour choisir une musique adaptée.

- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Axel… Je ne tiens pas à me rendre plus ridicule que ce que je ne le suis déjà… »

- « Je t'interdis de dire que tu es ridicule. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre le tango ou la valse, juste à faire quelque pas au cas où tu serais invité à danser, ce n'est pas sorcier. »

Roxas soupira, et s'avoua vaincu. Après tout, il lui suffirait de faire pareil qu'Axel, et celui-ci abandonnerait la partie une fois qu'il aurait vu le peu de résultat qu'allait donner tous ses efforts.

Une musique douce emplit bientôt la demeure, et le blond se rendit compte que la chance n'allait peut-être pas vraiment tourner comme il le pensait au premier abord.

Axel revint vers lui, avec néanmoins quelques signes d'embarras.

- « Sois indulgent avec moi d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un autre homme après tout… » Murmura-t-il, moins confiant que normalement.

Il saisit doucement la main de Roxas pour la positionner sur son épaule, le plus professionnellement possible.

L'hésitation se lisait facilement dans les gestes du blond, perturbé par l'audace d'Axel de l'entraîner dans une danse de couple. Son regard évitait de croiser celui de son partenaire, probablement gêné par la situation.

Toute cette confusion faisait sourire Axel, qui reprit un peu de son assurance.  
Il devait l'encourager, le pousser en avant, sinon il était sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas. Et plus qu'une raison pour se justifier, il était important pour lui que Roxas soit présent pour le soutenir lors de cette épreuve.

Car c'en était devenu une, depuis très peu de temps. L'événement même qui était à la naissance de ce doute lui échappait, mais le fait était là. Il commençait à redouter l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, tant et si bien que cette simple pensée lui tiraillait le ventre.

Se forçant pour échapper à ses divagations, il posa sa main sur la taille du blond, et l'attira à lui.

- « Viens plus près, Roxas, on ne peut pas danser à un mètre de distance l'un de l'autre. »

La sensation de son corps frôlant le sien l'électrisa, bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.  
C'était une danse qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, il lui restait juste à espérer qu'il ne la regretterait pas.

* * *

Sans opposer une seule résistance, Roxas laissa Axel le guider, posant avec hésitation sa main sur son épaule, sentant les mèches flamboyantes lui chatouiller les doigts quand il tourna la tête pour saisir son autre main, et l'envelopper de la sienne.

Leurs pieds commencèrent à bouger ensemble au son de la musique, alors que le roux lui lançait un regard confiant, chaleureux.

Et tout se mélangea si agréablement. La chaleur d'Axel, la prise rassurante de sa main sur la sienne, son odeur de chèvrefeuille qui emplissait ses narines.

Il se détendait peu à peu, et suivait avec application les mouvements de son partenaire, en rythme avec la musique.

_When our lights meet, will you know me then_

_And will you want to know it?_

La chaleur rassurant qui se propageait dans ses muscles apaisait peu à peu son corps  
Ses mouvements commencèrent à se faire plus naturels, tandis que ceux d'Axel se faisaient plus francs.

Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois que le roux entraînait quelqu'un dans une danse.  
Combien de femmes avait-il pu avoir de cette façon ?  
Combien de baisers avait-il volés dans les salles sombres de ces soirées dont il était l'investigateur ?

Une chose était sûre, Roxas était le premier homme à suivre ses pas.

_  
It feels like I've known you for so long._

La gêne était disparue, emportée par le flot de musique.

C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.  
Tout paraissait naturel.

Même sa main sur sa hanche, son corps qui se rapprochait dangereusement, la douceur avec laquelle il arrivait à l'entraîner avec lui, toutes ces choses lui étaient familières, à lui qui n'avait jamais dansé.

_  
When our lights meet, will you love me then_

_and will you ever know it?_

Dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait perçu cette connexion qu'il semblait y avoir entre eux, lorsqu'ils se parlaient, lorsqu'ils riaient ensemble.  
Et les courants électriques qui parcouraient leurs membres quand leurs mains se touchaient, par inadvertance ou provocation.

Tout cela n'était pas un hasard.

_  
It seems like you've known me for so long._

Et en peu de temps, Axel lui était devenu quelqu'un d'indispensable.  
Tant et si bien qu'il avait du mal à imaginer retourner à une vie calme dès le lendemain, en laissant tout derrière lui.  
Ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, comme si cela l'effrayait.

Roxas ferma les yeux, apaisé et confiant, tendit que la main de son partenaire glissait dans son dos de façon appuyée.

_But you can't have everything you want when you want it._

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela aurait été possible un jour, d'être si proche de lui.  
Lui, l'inaccessible, le populaire, celui qui n'aimait que les femmes.  
Pourtant c'était bien dans ses bras qu'il se trouvait.

Il essayait en vain de réfléchir, de donner une explication cohérente à ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son esprit refusait de lui obéir.  
Car avoir les idées claires tout en étant en contact si étroit avec Axel était tout simplement impossible.  
Il se résolut finalement à ne plus penser à rien, et de profiter simplement de l'instant présent, car il n'était pas convaincu d'avoir un jour droit à un second tour.

Sa tête rentra bientôt en contact avec quelque chose de doux, et chaud.  
Et il crut percevoir un battement au loin, qui s'accéléra soudainement.

_  
I will be everything you want, when you want it._

Sentant la prise sur sa main se relâcher, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Juste à temps pour sentir une main chaude glisser sur sa joue, et relever son menton.  
Il rencontra le regard étincelant d'Axel, qui le fixait intensément.

_  
Wait for me._

De sa joue, sa main glissa à son cou, dans une caresse qui laissa sa peau brûlante, consumée par la chaleur de ses doigts.

_Trust for me._

Ses yeux étaient maintenant grands ouverts, mais perdus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, incapable de faire un geste. C'était tout juste s'il pouvait encore respirer.  
A ce stade, aucune des questions qu'il pouvait se poser n'avait encore d'importance. Seules les douces caresses d'Axel existaient, il n'était même plus certain d'être encore en train de danser.

_Fall for me._

Ils étaient en effet tout deux immobiles, se contentant de s'observer l'un, l'autre pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards plongeant dans les pupilles de chacun, leurs souffles se mélangeant à cause de leur proximité.  
Et Roxas crut attendre ce qui semblait une éternité.

_Even when you don't know you're falling for me._

Axel se pencha vers son oreille, rompant le contact visuel, afin de venir lui murmurer doucement quelques mots.

« Reste avec moi ce soir… Reste avec moi regarder les étoiles…. »

_(*) Eclipsed –Evans Blue_

_

* * *

  
_

La douce nuit d'été accueillait une à une les timides étoiles en son alcôve sombre, la lune claire illuminant par endroits la verte pelouse du manoir de sa pâle lueur.  
Le silence régnait, seulement interrompu par les hululements d'une chouette proche et le léger grésillement des criquets.

Roxas contemplait l'astre lumineux, couché sur le dos, sur une des couvertures qu'Axel avait pris soin d'étaler sur l'herbe humidifiée par la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les yeux d'Axel braqués sur lui, et de ses gestes attentionnés.  
Et surtout de cette invitation à regarder les étoiles.

L'atmosphère était extrêmement romantique. La lune, le silence, leur proximité, couchés dans le jardin.  
Tout donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Le genre de rêve pour lequel on refuse de se réveiller, histoire de le rallonger de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Roxas glissa sa main gauche derrière sa tête, caressant l'herbe fraîche à ses côtés de l'autre. Axel, allongé près de lui, fixait lui aussi le ciel, en quête d'une étoile filante.

Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes. Non pas qu'il soit dérangeant, au contraire, c'était plutôt le genre de calme reposant qui leur permettait de se remettre des émotions de leur journée. Cependant, certains mots ne demandaient qu'un déclic pour leur permettre de sortir et de s'exprimer au grand jour.

Pensif, et la tête plongée dans l'infini du ciel, Roxas sentit un léger mouvement à côté de sa main, jusqu'à ce que les doigts d'Axel viennent se cogner aux siens par inadvertance.

Le roux sursauta en même temps que lui, leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent, interrogatives, avant qu'un sourire ne soit échangé.  
Aucun des deux ne retira sa main, celles-ci restant côte à côte, partageant leurs chaleurs pendant quelques secondes, avant que les fins doigts d'Axel ne se faufilent entre ceux de Roxas.

Les étoiles avaient soudain moins d'attrait, les yeux de leur vis-à-vis captivant à ce moment toute leur attention.

Roxas le laissa faire, détaillant son regard tandis que sa main se fondait dans la sienne.

Un flot incessant de questions remplit d'un coup son esprit.  
Des pourquoi, des comment, des inquiétudes, du bonheur.  
Tout se mélangeait et lui donnait l'illusion que des papillons batifolaient dans son ventre.

Axel ouvrit sa bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer aussitôt.  
L'immobilité du blond l'angoissait. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans son geste, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, et attendait patiemment une confirmation de Roxas.

Celui-ci mit quelques temps à comprendre, avant de refermer sa paume sur la sienne, lui rendant sa caresse affectueuse, et ce fut le déclic tant attendu.

- « Roxas… Dis-moi… Pourquoi es tu venu ? »

Le blond savait très bien que ses mots auraient du poids, que c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
La question était simple, et la réponse l'était aussi.

- « Parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au roux de répliquer, enchaînant de suite, tout en serrant sa main avec plus de force.

- « Tu es le genre de personne à qui on ne peut rien refuser, et tu le sais très bien. Tu as profité de moi, en sachant que je viendrais. » Roxas sourit, pour montrer à son compagnon qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. « Pourquoi donc m'as-tu demandé de venir ? »

Cette question-là en revanche, était bien plus difficile. Axel l'avait vu, lors de diverses réunions, s'occupant de l'ordre et de l'accueil, aidant au possible sa collègue Naminé.  
Et son regard avait été attiré par lui.

- « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois, et tu me donnais envie de te connaître, c'est tout. J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait bien s'entendre et devenir amis. »

Son pouce caressa doucement le dessus de la main du blond.

- « Tu avais raison. »

- « Oui… »

Sans lâcher sa prise, Axel se mit sur son côté, se rapprochant un peu plus de Roxas.

- « C'est bizarre, cette impression que j'ai avec toi… C'est comme si… comme si… » Malgré l'obscurité, Roxas discerna un léger rougissement sur les pommettes du roux, quelque chose d'adorable. « Comme si… je te connaissais depuis des années.. » continua-t-il. « Pourtant cela ne fait que deux jours que l'on se parle vraiment. »

Roxas fut en même temps choqué et ravi d'apprendre qu'Axel ressentait la même chose que lui. Son cœur battait à la chamade, observant celui qu'il désirait à la lueur de la lune, affichant un visage doux, presque soumis, et attendant une de ses paroles.

Il ne pu résister à l'envie de tendre sa main et de la glisser dans ses cheveux.

Axel ferma les yeux, et soupira doucement sous la sensation des doigts de Roxas parcourant sa crinière folle.  
Il ne les rouvrit que quand la douce caresse disparut, déjà en manque du contact.

Il relâcha la main de Roxas et, à la surprise de celui-ci, surplomba le blond, plaçant une main sur le sol, au-dessus de son épaule.

Il caressa les fins épis blonds du bout des doigts, tout en se rapprochant du visage en dessous de lui. Roxas semblait presque irréel sous le clair de lune, donnant à sa peau un aspect encore plus pâle que d'habitude, faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

C'est à ce moment qu'Axel réalisa ce qu'il avait toujours refoulé au fond de sa conscience.  
Il s'approchait doucement du visage, gagnant en confiance, alors qu'une main appuya sur son torse dans le but de l'arrêter dans son élan.

-« Axel… »

Roxas était perdu. Evidement qu'il avait attendu ce moment, de façon inespérée même.  
Mais quelque part, il avait peur. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui au juste ? N'était il pas un simple sujet de test pour l'hétérosexualité d'Axel ?

Celui-ci se recula, saisissant le message.

- « Roxas… » Ses doigts couraient sur sa joue, jusqu'à arriver sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient incroyablement douces, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. « Je sais ce que tu penses. Je suis hétéro, tu avais raison, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Mais ce n'est pas la question, il faut que tu arrêtes de te braquer sur ça… » Le plus jeune écoutait attentivement, légèrement distrait par les douceurs sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- « Je ne veux pas être un sujet test Axel, si tu n'es pas sûr de toi… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, bien trop captivé par les yeux d'Axel qui s'étaient rapprochés dangereusement des siens, au même titre que ses lèvres qui n'étaient séparées des siennes que de quelques centimètres, à peine.

Axel les baigna de son souffle chaud, avant de les effleurer doucement de sa bouche, observant le blond aux yeux à présent à demi-clos.  
Roxas ne put empêcher un léger soupir de contentement s'échapper de sa bouche. Il appréhendait si fort ces contacts qu'il en tremblait presque.  
Ces légères caressent durèrent un moment, avant qu'Axel ne murmure contre ses lèvres, à un Roxas quasi inconscient.

-« Je m'en fiche que tu sois un homme ou une femme, c'est toi que je veux, rien d'autre. »

Ces mots déclenchèrent quelque chose chez le blond, comme si toute la pression qui reposait sur ces épaules s'envolait d'un coup, le laissant léger et euphorique.

Il glissa sa main dans le cou du roux, et l'attira doucement à lui, impatient de sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Et Axel succomba, pas réellement maître de ses actes, se laissant emporter par le désir irrépressible de le sentir contre lui, de partager plus qu'un simple frôlement.

Le baiser fut chaste et doux, l'ardeur de Roxas ralentie considérablement par son vis-à-vis, encore sous le choc de sa remise en question.  
Mais à peine celui-ci fut-il rompu, qu'Axel ressaisit presque immédiatement ses lèvres, ne supportant pas la séparation.

Cette douceur.  
Cette chaleur.  
La dépendance qui naissait déjà.

Il s'appuya un peu mieux sur ses coudes, se rapprochant et permettant à Roxas de s'allonger complètement sous lui, ses mains enfuies dans la chevelure flamboyante.  
A présent parfaitement acclimaté à toutes ces nouvelles sensations, Axel ne mit pas très longtemps avant d'approfondir le baiser, sous la respiration saccadé de Roxas, qui ne résista pas.

Le blond entrouvrit ses yeux embués par l'euphorie et l'extase, juste pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien le magnifique Axel qui l'embrassait, et remarqua à peine par-dessus son épaule la pluie d'étoiles filantes qui commençait à tomber du ciel.

* * *

Axel ne se lassait pas de contempler Roxas, étalé sous lui, les joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène, les cheveux en bataille mélangé à l'herbe verte.  
Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, et les mots seuls ne suffisaient pas.

Un bruit strident d'une sonnerie de téléphone portable interrompit brusquement leur intimité.  
Axel se releva prestement, et inspecta le numéro qui essayait de le joindre. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant celui de Ruby.

Conscient de la scène qu'il risquait d'avoir s'il ignorait l'appel, il décrocha.

- « Oui. Oui, je sais, mais j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Disons dans une bonne demi-heure. Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Il referma brutalement son téléphone, sans cacher son mécontentement.

Roxas l'observait du coin de l'œil, n'osant pas demander l'identité de l'interlocuteur.

- « Je suis désolé, Roxas, mais je vais devoir y aller… Je ne serais pas disponible demain non plus. »

Axel soupira bruyamment. Il allait devoir partir comme un voleur, après avoir embrassé volontairement Roxas. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il saisit un morceau de papier dans sa poche arrière ainsi qu'un vieux stylo, et griffonna quelque chose avant de s'approcher de façon féline du blond, lui glissant le papier entre les doigts.

- « Appelle-moi demain, d'accord ? » Lui murmura t-il dans le creux de son oreille, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « J'ai hâte d'être à mardi… »

Avant même que Roxas n'eut le temps de répliquer, la place à ses côtés était déserte.

Le carton glissé habilement dans sa main comportait le numéro de téléphone d'Axel, assorti d'un petit cœur.  
Roxas le contempla quelques secondes, rêveur, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche, et de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

Axel n'avait pas vu les étoiles filantes finalement. Enfin, pas celles qu'il était venu voir à l'origine, du moins…

* * *


	8. Aveux

_**Alors, qui a finit Days? Quelles sont vos réactions? J'aimerais connaitre un peu l'avis de tout le monde ^^ J'ai bien aimé le jeu même si il était assez répétitif. Ca comble assez bien le "trou" qu'il y avait dans l'histoire, et j'aime beaucoup la façon dont se tissent les liens entre Axel et Roxas (ainsi que comment ils se déchirent T_T) Xion n'est pas si horrible que ça dans le sens ou elle ne s'impose pas tellement, mais se fait plutot bien accepter dans le groupe, même si pour moi Namine y aurait été plus à sa place... Elle reste malgré tout un personnage que l'on oubliera vite, malheureusement pour elle.**_

_**Prochaine étape? Final Fantasy XIII en mars suivis de près par Birth By Sleep évidement ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et **__**comme toujours, un grand merci à Duncan pour la correction!**_

* * *

_Chapitre VIII : Aveux_

_Je rêvais de lui cette nuit-là, incapable d'effacer ce souvenir de ma mémoire.  
Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur, la douceur de ses doigts sur mes lèvres, ces paroles que j'avais __rêvées__ entendre des millions de fois._

_Et malgré tout, une part de moi avait encore du mal à admettre que ce moment avait bien existé, que je ne l'avais pas inventé __de toutes pièces._

_Et cette impression persistante de manque qui sévissait dans mon estomac, comme si il m'avait trop donné, ou bien pas assez._

_J'eus__ le pressentiment que les heures allaient s'écouler avec une __lenteur__ exaspérante avant notre prochaine rencontre._

* * *

La Fox avalait les kilomètres à vive allure, laissant derrière elle le manoir et son jardin, où Axel imaginait encore trop bien Roxas, étalé dans l'herbe, plein de confusion.  
Il déglutit difficilement à cette pensée, encore sous le choc de ressentir un tel désir pour le blond.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que ça lui serait arrivé un jour. Il avait déjà du mal à admettre qu'il tombait amoureux, mais c'était encore plus difficile pour lui d'avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme.  
Et, bien qu'il fût heureux de la situation, surtout que Roxas avait l'air de partager ses sentiments, tout cela tombait très, très mal.

Son cœur se déchirait entre l'envie de tout laisser tomber pour lui, et de l'autre côté, son rêve de maintenir l'entreprise florissante, et de continuer sur la voie qu'il avait prise.

Il ne connaissait Roxas que depuis deux jours. Deux malheureux jours qui avaient tout changé dans sa vie, qui avaient insinué le doute dans son esprit.

Evidement, il n'avait pas prévu que ça irait aussi loin. Il s'était laissé allé, et ne s'en sentait que mieux. Malheureusement, cela lui avait fait aussi oublié le dîner habituel qu'il avait avec Ruby le week-end. Et celle-ci avait eu l'air furieux au téléphone.

Peu importait, il trouverait une excuse, ce n'état pas la première fois qu'il arrivait en retard, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, si ce qu'il prévoyait s'avérait juste…

* * *

- « Axel, tu m'avais promis. »

Du haut de ses talons aiguilles, Ruby l'attendait de pied ferme à la sortie du restaurant, essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant.

- « Je t'avais dit que le weekend serait chargé… C'est pourtant toi qui as insisté pour garder cette routine de rendez-vous… » Souffla Axel, excédé.

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'arriver qu'il devait déjà se fondre en excuses. Il était en tort, c'était juste, mais d'un autre côté, le fait que sa fiancée ait passé la soirée seule lui indifférait.

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien de satisfaisant, la jeune femme décida de changer de méthode. Affichant une moue boudeuse, elle s'avança félinement vers le roux, une main sur sa hanche.

- « Mais Axel… Si nous ne nous voyons plus les week-ends, il ne restera entre nous qu'une relation professionnelle… »

En quelque pas, elle rejoignit son promis et se colla honteusement contre lui, une main sur son torse.

- « Et tu sais bien que j'aimerais que nous soyons plus proches… » lui susurra-t-elle, tout en glissant une main vers son visage.

Sans hésitation, Axel détourna sa tête, évitant la caresse de Ruby, qui recula d'un pas, outrée.  
C'était la première fois qu'il agissait avec aussi peu de délicatesse envers elle. Il avait toujours pris des gants pour se refuser à elle, mais jamais il ne l'avait aussi vite repoussée.

Le regard de la jeune femme affichait un mélange de tristesse et de colère, surprise de la froideur avec laquelle elle était accueillie.

- « Tu as changé, Axel. » Murmura-t-elle de façon à peine audible.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit sa voiture, laissant son compagnon seul sur le trottoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut plutôt difficile pour Roxas. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui, et son réveil avait bien choisi son jour pour faire la grève. Il arriva donc avec un léger retard au travail, mais constata avec joie qu'il était arrivé avant son chef de service, Xaldin, qui relevait les présences tous les matins.

La belle Naminé était déjà à son poste, en train de faire un peu de classement pour commencer la semaine en douceur.

Elle accueillit Roxas avec un sourire rayonnant, qui ne manqua pas de le requinquer après cette nuit difficile.  
Il le lui rendit affectueusement avant de lui faire la bise, et d'accepter la tasse de café au lait qu'elle lui tendit en retour.

- « Alors Nami, tu as fait l'autruche, dimanche ? Tu m'appelles toujours d'habitude. » Demanda le blond en enlevant sa veste, avant de la pendre au porte-manteau.

Le beau temps du week-end avait fait place à un début de semaine orageux, et les imperméables ainsi que les parapluies étaient de rigueur pour cette journée. Dans l'espoir que la météo s'améliorerait d'ici vendredi, évidement.

- « …A moins que Zexion n'ait occupé tout ton temps… ? » Renchérit-il dans le but de la taquiner.

- « Idiot. »

Le poids d'un cahier s'abattit sur sa tête, tendit que la jeune femme passait derrière lui les bras chargé de documents.

- « J'ai juste pensé que je risquais de te déranger, alors je t'ai laissé tranquille. »

- « Tu sais très bien que tu ne me dérange jamais, Nami. Depuis quand tu te fais des idées pareilles ? » ronchonna Roxas en se massant le crâne, avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse de café.

Son rire musical résonna dans l'entrée, avant qu'elle ne retourne à son poste, ignorant superbement la question de son ami.

- « Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec « Mister » Axel ? » chantonna-t-elle, tout en consultant le tableau des visites de la journée.

N'ayant pas de réponse à sa question, elle fit pivoter doucement sa chaise pour trouver Roxas noyé dans son café, lui trouvant soudain un intérêt hors du commun.

- « …Roxas ? »

Il se gratta la nuque anxieusement, avant de croiser son regard et de lui sourire timidement.  
C'était presque impossible pour lui de cacher quelque chose à Naminé. Si elle désirait vraiment savoir quelque chose, et c'était le cas, il pouvait difficilement lui résister.

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, mimant une intense réflexion.

- « Laisse-moi deviner… Peut-être avouerais-tu finalement que tu avais tort et que j'avais raison… ? »

- « Sûrement pas ! » répliqua-t-il de façon indignée. « Ceci dit, ça n'a pas empêché certaines choses d'arriver… »

Naminé sourit, ne lui en demandant pas plus. Si Roxas avait envie de lui en parler, elle serait là, bien sûr. Mais c'était le genre de sujets sur lequel elle préférait ne pas le pousser et le laisser agir librement.  
Par ailleurs, le fait de le voir caresser sa lèvre inférieure depuis dix bonnes minutes suffisait à lui donner quelques indices sur les possibles événements de la veille.

Elle lui sourit de façon entendue, posant sa main sur la sienne, signe de son soutien.

- « Tu es libre, ce soir ? J'aimerais me faire pardonner pour t'avoir délaissé tout le week-end. »

Axel n'était pas disponible, et il se voyait mal ressasser constamment les mêmes événements une soirée de plus. Et bien qu'il soit plutôt discret à ce moment, il lui tardait d'avoir une oreille attentive à qui parler. Tout cela lui apportait bien trop de confusion pour qu'il garde tout cela pour lui seul.

- « Pourquoi pas. On pourrait louer un film. » Répondit Naminé de façon enthousiaste.

Les heures s'écoulaient, et la journée passa doucement. Les lundis et les vendredis étaient les jours les plus calmes à la Shinra, le patron faisant souvent l'école buissonnière, et les clients leur rendant rarement visite ces jours-là.  
A propos de visites, Roxas regardait distraitement l'écran d'ordinateur de Naminé par-dessus son épaule, essayant de savoir si, par hasard, un certain rouquin n'était pas censé venir.  
Mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide que lui, et lui envoya une pichenette sur le front pour le punir de sa curiosité.

- « Ce n'est pas prévu qu'il vienne, Roxas. » Anticipa-t-elle.

- « Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé ! » se défendit il, en vain.

La sonnerie récurrente du téléphone de la réception les interrompit brutalement. Reprenant consciencieusement son travail, Naminé décrocha, juste après avoir tiré la langue à Roxas qui roula des yeux, avant de reprendre l'activité qu'il avait abandonné.

- « Shinra Incorporation, bonjour. Vous parlez avec Naminé, puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, observant Roxas du coin de l'œil, tandis que l'interlocuteur parlait.

- « Oui, un instant je vous le passe. »

Elle transféra l'appel au téléphone de Roxas, qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif.

- « Décroche, c'est un appel personnel. » Naminé lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre ce qu'elle avait abandonné, feignant d'ignorer l'agacement de son ami.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche du blond, avant qu'il ne consente à abréger l'attente de son interlocuteur.

- « Roxas à l'appareil. »

- « Salut, Rox. »

Une voix chaude lui répondit, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, celle d'Axel.

- « Désolé de te déranger au travail, mais je n'avais pas ton numéro de portable, et attendre ton appel me devenait insupportable. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, à la fois heureux et gêné que le roux téléphone au bureau, avec Naminé à ses côtés, en plus.

- « Je comptais te téléphoner sur mon temps de midi, tu sais. » Emit le blond dans un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- « Alors j'ai bien fait de prendre les devants. Je n'aurais jamais su attendre jusque midi. »

Il s'humidifia les lèvres automatiquement avant de parler, un peu anxieux. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient si fort qu'ils devaient s'entendre dans toute la pièce.

- « Il y a une raison précise pour que tu me perturbes dans mon travail ou bien tu avais juste besoin d'entendre le son de ma voix ? » Interrogea Roxas, ne cachant pas les insinuations moqueuses que sa phrase sous-entendait.

- « Un peu des deux, je dois avouer… »

Et hop, le cœur du blond rata un nouveau battement.

- « Tu es libre ce soir ? »

Roxas se mordit les lèvres. Naminé l'encouragerait à annuler, sans aucun doute, mais il ne voulait pas la délaisser au profit d'Axel.

- « Désolé, j'ai prévu quelque chose avec Nami ce soir. »

- « Oh… » Un soupir désolé résonna à l'autre bout du fil. « Tu me fais déjà des infidélités, Roxas ? »

Le petit rire qui s'ensuivit marquait clairement la nuance taquine de la phrase. Cela n'empêcha pas Roxas de tiquer. Considérait il qu'ils étaient un couple pour parler de cette façon ?

- « Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas disponible. » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- « Je sais, mais mes projets ont changé. Que dirais tu d'un dîner dans ce cas ? Je peux passer te chercher quand tu as ta pause, et on irait manger un sandwich quelque part… » Tenta de nouveau son interlocuteur.

- « D'accord, on peut faire comme ça. » Roxas réfléchit un instant, pris d'un doute. « Tu es sûr que cela ne posera pas de problèmes si tu viens me chercher ? »

- « Je t'attendrais dans ma voiture, d'accord ? Personne ne remarquera ma petite Fox sur le parking. » Ironisa-t-il. « Et je mettrais des lunettes noires si tu veux. »

- « Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire... A tout à l'heure ? »

- « A tout à l'heure, Roxas. »

A peine le téléphone reposé sur son socle, le regard de Naminé se braqua sur lui. Il détourna le regard prêt à affronter les sermons.

- « Tu pouvais très bien passer ta soirée avec lui ! »

- « Ecoute, Nami… J'ai dit que je la passerais avec toi, c'est tout. Je peux bien te consacrer un peu de temps quand même. Tu reste la plus importante et… »

- « Non ! » Coupant Roxas dans son élan, elle se leva, visiblement en colère. « Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne suis pas la plus importante ! Ne dis pas ça ! »

Ses traits se décrispèrent et la colère fit peu à peu place à la tristesse sur son doux visage. Roxas lui saisit son poignet, qu'il massa doucement dans le but de la calmer.

- « Naminé… J'ai besoin de te parler, et je pense que tu as des choses à me dire aussi. »

Il chercha ses yeux bleus qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher dans sa chevelure d'or. Tendrement, il posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage de façon à lui faire face.

- « Ecoute… Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ce weekend, et j'ai besoin de retrouver quelque chose qui me soit familier. J'ai toujours besoin de toi, tu sais. C'est quelque chose qui ne changeras jamais, quelle que soit la situation. »

Contrainte d'abandonner la bataille, Naminé joignit sa main à la sienne posée sur son visage, et l'embrassa, avant de retourner à son poste.

Leur complicité n'avait jamais pâti d'aucune relation qu'ils avaient pu voir chacun de leur côté par le passé, alors pourquoi les choses devenaient-elles soudainement si compliquée ?

* * *

La pluie battante sévissait dehors, malgré le soleil rayonnant dans le ciel.

Sous le porche, Roxas attendait patiemment qu'une petite voiture rouge montre le bout de son nez, avant de s'élancer sous la pluie, son manteau rabattu au dessus de sa tête pour s'abriter du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Il claqua la portière derrière lui et réajusta son manteau humide sur ses épaules, tout en reprenant son souffle.  
A ses côtés, Axel lui souriait derrière ses lunettes noires, tout en chassant quelques mèches trempées de son visage rougi par la course.

Le moteur de la voiture ronronna et prit la route, jusqu'à s'arrêter quelques minutes plus loin devant un café désert.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé lors du court trajet. Roxas se contenta d'observer le conducteur du coin de l'œil, ses yeux vert poison uniquement visibles de son côté, derrière les verres teintés qu'il arborait en dépit du temps orageux.

Une fois la voiture garée sur le parking vide, Axel pria Roxas de patienter, et sortit de la voiture en premier, avant d'aller fouiller dans son coffre.  
Roxas se tourna plusieurs fois, essayant de voir se que manigançait le roux, mais ne l'aperçut que lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte, l'attendant en dessous d'un large parapluie.  
Axel lui saisit la main et l'entraîna hors de la voiture, l'attirant contre lui, à l'abri des gouttes d'eau.

- « Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, on pourrait peut –être se dire bonjour ? » dit le roux, assorti d'un sourire charmeur, tout en se penchant vers le jeune homme blotti contre lui.

Un léger baiser fut posé à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Assez pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

Roxas soupira d'aise, avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui, tandis que le bras de son vis-à-vis encercla ses épaules, avant de l'entraîner vers la petite auberge.

Le cadre faisait un peu penser à un vieux chalet de montagne, avec ses tables en bois et les bougies à moitié consumées sur les tables. Une douce musique complétait l'ambiance calme et détendue du lieu désert où le roux l'avait emmené.

Ils s'installèrent face à face dans un coin un peu reculé, et commandèrent deux sandwiches.

Axel détailla Roxas pendant de longues minutes, celui-ci observant les lieux avec attention, avant de remarquer l'intérêt que lui portait son compagnon.  
Il essaya vainement de détourner ses yeux de son regard insistant, embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention.

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Axel.. » Dit-il finalement, mal à l'aise.

Son compagnon tendit son bras à travers la table et saisit doucement une de ses mains, l'emprisonnant dans la sienne.

- « Pourquoi ? » Lui susurra-t-il doucement. « Nous sommes seuls, Roxas, ne sois pas aussi gêné. »

Il profita de la confusion du blond pour emmêler ses doigts aux siens, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se défiler.  
Un léger rire sortit de sa gorge, amusé par tant de discrétion.

- « C'est moi qui viens de faire mon coming-out, et c'est toi qui est gêné, c'est une première ! »

- « Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air très perturbé, je vois… » Lui répondit le blond en s'appuyant sur sa main libre.

Un sourire félin étira les lèvres d'Axel, intéressé par la remarque de son invité.

- « Détrompe-toi. » Il tira un peu la main de Roxas, jusqu'à l'emmener à proximité de son visage. « Tu me perturbes beaucoup… »

Contre toute attente, il embrassa délicatement le dos de la main du blond. Une légère décharge électrique parcourut son échine de long en large sous ce toucher délicat.

Son calme et la façon dont il osait se montrer en public troublaient beaucoup Roxas. Le fait d'être en compagnie d'un homme plutôt que d'une femme ne semblait pas le choquer outre mesure, ce qui le rassura d'une certaine façon.

Leur commande arriva finalement, les obligeant à se séparer temporairement, le temps que le serveur reparte de l'autre côté de la salle.

Leurs regards se croisaient par moments, les saphirs attirés et captivés par les émeraudes étincelantes, comme aimantés.  
La faible lueur de la bougie posée au milieu de la table accentuait les reflets des cheveux flamboyants d'Axel, et Roxas repensa timidement à leur douceur, lorsqu'il avait eu l'opportunité de plonger ses mains dedans, les laissant filer entre ses doigts comme des flammes insaisissables. Un souvenir en entraînant un autre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'expression du visage d'Axel et à son soupir lors de cette première caresse.

- « Roxas. J'avais besoin de te parler. »

La voix chaude de son compagnon sortit le blond de ses pensées agréables. Le roux le fixait intensément, les bras croisés sur son torse, le dos bien calé au fond du fauteuil.

- « Je voulais être sûr que les choses soient claires entre nous. »

Roxas déglutit, appréhendant une quelconque discussion sur le sujet. Les choses allaient trop bien pour durer, évidement.

Il soupira, les yeux rivés vers son assiette vide.

- « Je suppose que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. » murmura-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, Axel bondit vers la table et lui saisit rapidement la main.

- « Roxas » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et contre toute attente, Roxas y lut de l'inquiétude. « Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. »

La prise sur sa main se resserra un peu, convainquant le blond qui marqua son accord d'un signe de tête.

- « Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? Au contraire, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis hier. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du roux, se propageant sur celles de Roxas.

- « Je veux passer du temps avec toi, je veux partager des choses avec toi. » Continua-t-il, confiant. « Je dois juste te demander de garder tout cela pour toi pour l'instant… Je ne veux pas que la société ait des soucis à cause de moi… »

Evidement, si cela venait à se savoir qu'Axel, le jeune indépendant, entretenait une liaison avec un employé de la Shinra, dont il était le client, les gens allaient sûrement jaser et le mettre en mauvaise situation.

Roxas acquiesça, joignant sa deuxième main autour de celle d'Axel.

- « Il y a une chance que l'on se revoit avant demain soir, tu penses ? »

- « Peut-être… » Fit le roux d'un air taquin, refusant de donner plus de détails.

Malgré les jérémiades de Roxas, il n'en dit pas plus.

Leur repas se termina rapidement, la pause du blond arrivant à sa fin.  
Une fois de retour à la voiture, Roxas empêcha Axel de mettre le moteur en route, posant sa main sur la sienne pour interrompre son action.

Il enlaça son cou de ses bras, glissant son corps entre les deux sièges.  
Le souvenir de la veille était encore trop présent dans son esprit, et il avait besoin de raviver cette flamme.

Le message passa facilement, le roux fermant doucement les yeux au contact des lèvres de Roxas, tandis qu'il enlaçait doucement sa taille.

* * *

La machine à café ronronnait doucement, coexistant avec le bruit des gouttes de breuvage qui s'échouaient dans le récipient. L'odeur chaleureuse qu'elle dégageait se répandait peu à peu dans l'appartement de Roxas, qui préparait une assiette de biscuits à déguster devant la télévision, pendant que Naminé hésitait entre deux films romantiques, assise sur le tapis du salon.

Il installa les deux tasses de café sur la table basse, ainsi que les petits sablés. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour délier la langue de son amie, et essayer d'éclaircir le problème qui s'imposait de plus en plus à ses yeux.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Naminé semblait plus anxieuse, et réagissait différemment de d'habitude, en particulier quand il s'agissait des rendez-vous avec Roxas.

Et cela s'était aggravé avec l'arrivée d'Axel dans sa vie.  
A bien y réfléchir, son comportement avait réellement commencé à changer quand les choses étaient devenues sérieuses avec Zexion.

Il s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil en saisissant sa tasse, et tapota la place libre à ses côtés, invitant Naminé à le rejoindre.

- « Je n'arrive pas à choisir… » Bouda-t-elle, délaissant les films éparpillés sur le sol pour venir s'installer confortablement à coté de Roxas, les jambes repliées en dessous d'elle.

Ses cheveux d'or s'écoulèrent doucement sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle détacha la pince argentée qui les retenait en un élégant chignon. Elle y passa sa main d'un air distrait, se relaxant finalement après une dure journée de travail.  
Roxas la regardait discrètement du coin de l'œil tout en sirotant son café, et se souvint vaguement combien elle aimait laisser ses cheveux libres lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas.  
Elle était jolie, incroyablement belle même. Et elle s'en rendait à peine compte…

Le jeune homme se souvenait très bien du temps où il la voyait à peine maquillée le matin. Dans une robe de nuit froissée et les cheveux en bataille, Naminé restait un vrai rayon de soleil.

Sa main se tendit machinalement vers la cascade dorée de ses cheveux, et en saisit une mèche qu'il entortilla autour de son doigt.  
Naminé lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui, calant son dos contre le torse, et reposant sa tête sur son épaule.  
L'ambiance était détendue, familière.

- « Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est plus retrouvés ainsi.. » Soupira Roxas, lissant la mèche échappée le long de l'épaule découverte de la jeune femme.

Comme réponse, il eut juste droit à un « hum » évasif.

Roxas s'étira vers la table basse pour y déposer sa tasse vide, revenant bien vite à Naminé, qui profitait de l'instant de repos qu'il lui était accordé, avant ce qu'elle devinait être une discussion difficile.  
Elle se repositionna confortablement dans les bras de son ami, reposa son front contre sa joue chaude.

Roxas caressa doucement son visage, avant de glisser quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

- « Je voudrais que tu me parles, Naminé » Murmura-t-il doucement, de peur de la brusquer.

La main de la jeune femme se resserra contre son poignet.

- « Je veux juste que tout se passe bien, Roxas… Je voudrais tellement que tu trouves quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi… Je… »

Elle parla rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque mot, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ses paroles.  
La main de Roxas effleura la sienne, et sa joue se pressa un peu plus sur son front, l'encourageant silencieusement.

- « Je… Je sais que je ne devrais pas, tu me le dis tout le temps… Mais j'ai Zexion, alors… » Sa voix se calma un peu quand elle commença à évoquer son compagnon. Elle expira doucement, évacuant le stress qui l'avait soudain secouée. « Je ne veux pas être une gêne… »

- « Naminé… » Roxas soupira, malgré tout rassuré de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme lui parlait. « Tu sais bien que ça ne sera jamais le cas… »

Sous ces mots réconfortants, elle se blottit un peu plus, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- « Tu sais, Roxas… » Elle murmurait à peine, ses mots atteignant son interlocuteur uniquement grâce à leur proximité. « Zexion m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui… »

Elle releva un peu son visage, cherchant à rencontrer le regard azur de son ami. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, se propageant rapidement chez le jeune homme. Il déposa une légère caresse sur sa joue, heureux de la bonne nouvelle.

- « Félicitations, alors. » répondit il tout bas.

La sincérité dans ses sourires, ses yeux, ses paroles, c'était ce que Naminé avait aimé chez lui, où du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui avait toujours dit.  
Il serait l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait toujours pleurer, et les bras qui viendraient toujours la réconforter.  
C'était sa promesse, et il n'était pas prêt de la rompre.  
Axel ou pas.  
Zexion ou pas.  
C'était le genre de choses qui ne changerait jamais.

- « J'ai peur, Roxas… » Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, cachant à nouveau son visage. « J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne s'en aille un jour… »

C'était donc là le nœud du problème.

Depuis tout ce temps, Naminé ne s'était jamais plaint, et avait toujours tout gardé pour elle, malgré les efforts de Roxas pour la faire parler.  
Elle lui souriait, et lui disait que tout allait bien.  
Jusqu'à peu de temps.

Roxas releva son menton, de façon à croiser son regard.

- « Pose-la-moi. »

- « Poser quoi ? » Répondit Naminé, interloquée.

- « Ta question.»

Il avait bien sûr remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il la quittait parce qu'il aimait les hommes. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, c'était plus que normal qu'elle se pose des questions, qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle le gifle.  
Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tout cela.  
Elle était restée, et l'avait soutenu, sans jamais rien demander.  
Et elle avait porté ce fardeau toute seule, incapable de se confier à la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

- « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Roxas ? » Sa main se crispait sur le tee-shirt du jeune homme, essayant de détourner son regard en dépit de la main qui soutenait son menton. « Je veux dire… Est-ce que c'est de ma faute… ? »

Roxas sourit et la prit ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il ne pouvait.

- « Non, Naminé… Tu as été la plus merveilleuse femme que j'aurais pu souhaiter avoir… » Il murmurait contre son oreille, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de soucis… Pourtant je n'arrive pas à regretter d'avoir essayé… Les choses ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui si tout cela ne s'était pas passé. »

Il sentit un souffle effleurer son cou, comme si Naminé avait retenu sa respiration des minutes durant.  
Toute la culpabilité qu'elle transportait avec elle depuis toutes ces années pouvait enfin quitter ses épaules.

Elle se redressa péniblement, essuyant les coins de ses yeux où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau salée.

- « Merci, Roxas… »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, ravis que l'abcès soit enfin percé.

* * *

Quelques gâteaux et tasses de café plus tard, Roxas mit finalement la télévision en route, pendant que Naminé lui tendait un DVD.

- « Rencontre avec Joe Black » ? » Fit Roxas d'un air dubitatif, tout en scrutant la pochette du film que la jeune femme avait finalement choisi.

Elle se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil à côté de son ami, un sablé à la confiture à la main.

- « J'aime les histoires d'amour impossible. »


	9. Perte de contrôle

**_Bonsoir à tous! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :)_**

**_Je voudrais profiter de ce post pour un faire un peu de pub pour un nouveau forum que nous avons ouvert ce weekend: La Plume de Clio = __laplumedeclio . xooit . com / index . php (supprimez les espaces)_**

**_Ce forum certes jeune, mais déjà très actif accueillera les auteurs et les lecteurs de Fanfictions mais aussi d'histoires Originales. Je vous invite donc à y faire un tour et à partager avec nous vos créations! Nous esperons vous voir nombreux. N'hésitez pas à me contacter par PM pour plus d'informations.  
_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_Chapitre IX : Perte de contrôle_

Et la vie reprenait son cours, imperturbable, laissant la nuit panser les quelques blessures rouvertes la veille.

Le lendemain fut une journée semblable à n'importe quelle autre.  
Sauf que la fin du mois s'annonçait, et c'était généralement la période que Roxas détestait le plus, et pour cause… Il allait être contraint, comme à chaque clôture, de passer plusieurs heures dans cette pièce immonde qu'était la salle des archives.

Assis dans le bureau désert, Roxas consultait les dossiers de la comptabilité en vue de remettre son rapport mensuel au directeur Heidegger.

De minces filets de lumière s'échappaient des stores entrouverts de la grande fenêtre située de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser distraire et d'y jeter un coup d'œil.  
Le soleil brillait une fois de plus, comme toujours en semaine. Roxas soupira et ne put qu'espérer que le temps serait radieux la nuit du vendredi.

Il rêvassa quelques minutes en repensant à la danse qu'il avait partagée avec Axel, et espérant qu'il pourrait renouveler l'expérience ce fameux soir…

Ses yeux se reposèrent distraitement sur le dossier ouvert devant lui, avant qu'un long soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Le cadran de sa montre n'affichait que 10h25, soit dix minutes de plus qu'il n'y avait, selon lui, une bonne demi-heure.  
Aucun doute, cette montre devait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle pile.

Il pianota anxieusement des doigts sur le bureau immaculé, ne manquant pas de faire résonner le petit bruit répétitif dans toute la pièce emplie d'archives poussiéreuses.  
La Shinra était ennuyeuse sans Axel dans les parages.  
Et son appartement n'avait pas plus d'attrait.  
Seule Naminé arrivait encore à égayer ses journées quand il n'était pas là…

Machinalement, il regarda à nouveau le petit cadran à son poignet, et constata avec effroi que l'aiguille avait à peine bougé.

_« Fichue montre »_

Ils avaient rendez-vous le soir même à la salle pour y fixer les derniers préparatifs. Le reste ne relèverait plus de ses fonctions…  
Axel n'avait pas prévu de l'appeler avant.  
Et Roxas comptait en faire autant.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise inconfortable et recommença à parcourir le classeur, essayant vainement d'accélérer le cours du temps par un travail qu'il aurait voulu bien plus acharné que ce qu'il n'était en réalité…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit son portable, certain d'avoir senti une vibration indiquant la réception d'un message.  
Mais seul un écran standard l'accueillit, ruinant toutes ses espérances.

_« Fausse alerte. »_

Roxas émit un claquement de langue énervé par sa propre attitude. Il le verrait le soir même et devrait s'en contenter, plutôt que de chercher le moindre signe de manque chez Axel. Après tout, il était sûrement occupé à traiter de choses et d'autres au sein de sa petite entreprise avec ses chères collègues…

L'image des deux demoiselles s'imposa soudain à Roxas, qui se perdit au milieu de ses documents sous le choc.  
Elles étaient jolies, intelligentes, et même fortunée pour l'une des deux… Et il se demandait toujours par quel miracle il avait réussi à entrer dans sa vie.

_« Pourquoi moi ? »_

Les idées s'embrouillaient de nouveau dans sa tête, cherchant vainement une explication logique à ce qu'il lui arrivait, et n'en trouvant aucune, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Il se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil tout en massant sa tempe douloureuse.  
Cette sensation bizarre que tout allait trop bien le mettait mal à l'aise, lui laissant présager des troubles futurs.  
Oui, tout allait trop bien, pour lui qui n'avait jamais connu que les échecs et les déceptions…

Il ferma doucement les yeux, essayant d'imaginer Axel.  
Il se souvenait de leur rencontre, ce vendredi soir, il y avait à peine quatre jours.  
Son costume, son air hautain et sûr de lui.  
Sa voix chaude et séduisante dans son oreille…

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Roxas sortir de sa rêverie.

Plus qu'un besoin, il était devenu une obsession.  
Et cela commençait petit à petit à l'effrayer, en dépit de la chaleur que ces simples pensées pouvaient propager dans son estomac.

* * *

Les pneus de la berline noire crissèrent sur le parking bondé de la Shinra, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait à hauteur du garde qui régulait l'entrée au bâtiment principal.  
La vitre teintée s'abaissa complètement, révélant l'identité du visiteur, bien connu du service de gardiennage.

- « Bonjour Monsieur, vous pouvez vous garer au fond à droite, sur le parking des visiteurs. »

- « Merci et bonne journée. »

- « Egalement, Monsieur. »

Axel manœuvra habilement jusqu'à la place indiquée sans prendre la peine de relever son carreau. L'air frais matinal lui faisait le plus grand bien, chatouillant ses narines et rafraîchissant son visage, brûlant d'impatience à l'idée de surprendre Roxas en plein travail.  
A ses côtés, Ruby protestait énergiquement alors que les rubans ornant ses cheveux se défaisaient un à un, secoué par le courant d'air brutal qui s'infiltrait dans la voiture.  
Installée à l'arrière de la voiture, Tifa consultait une dernière fois le dossier qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille sans prendre part à la dispute qui sévissait sur les sièges avant.

Le moteur ronronna une dernière fois avant d'être coupé brutalement. Le conducteur abaissa son pare-soleil et se recoiffa une dernière fois face au miroir avant de sortir du véhicule en prenant soin de ne pas froisser son costume qu'il avait lui-même repassé soigneusement le matin même.

Comme à l'habitude, il ouvrit courtoisement la portière de Ruby, et ensuite celle de Tifa, avant de les escorter jusqu'à l'entrée.

Naminé avait été prévenue de son arrivée et ne fut donc pas surprise de voir Axel en personne pénétrer dans le hall. Et sur la demande du roux, elle s'était même chargé de préparer la salle qui devait les accueillir ce jour, tout cela pour éviter que Roxas ne soit au courant de sa venue.

En plus de dispenser les deux compagnons d'une entrevue assez discutable en présence de Ruby, ce qui risquait de mettre Axel assez mal à l'aise, et de rendre Roxas encore plus maladroit que d'habitude, le jeune indépendant avait également une idée derrière la tête qu'il espérait pouvoir mettre en application le plus rapidement possible…

Rufus absent, ce fut l'un de ces adjoints, un certain Tseng, qui les reçut.

Tendit que Tifa lui exposait les divers problèmes liés à leur futur projet, Axel montrait des signes évidents de nervosité.

La main que posa Ruby sur son avant-bras le fit sursauter, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de leur hôte qui lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

- « Ca va Axel ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » S'enquit Ruby, visiblement inquiète.

Ni une, ni deux, le roux saisit sa chance.

- « Je crois que je ne digère pas bien… » Dit il tout en se levant de son fauteuil. « Veuillez m'excuser, je ne serais pas long. » Il termina par un geste rassurant envers ses deux collègues, leur intimant de continuer sans lui, avant de sortir prestement de la salle.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la réception, accueilli par le sourire gracieux de Naminé dont Roxas lui avait parlé tant de fois.  
Il s'appuya doucement sur le comptoir, et s'approcha le plus près possible de son visage pour y murmurer sa requête.

- « Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Roxas ? » souffla t'il doucement, penché vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Les joues légèrement rosies par tant de proximité, Naminé prit néanmoins le temps de détailler l'homme.  
C'était Monsieur Axel, le jeune freelance, celui qui faisait soupirer toutes les jeunes femmes de la société quand il parcourait les différents bureaux de la Shinra.  
Pourtant, il avait quelque chose de différent des autres fois dans ses yeux.  
Un soupçon d'anxiété que Naminé ne lui connaissait pas, pour l'avoir déjà entrevu des dizaines de fois.

Elle sourit discrètement, avant de lui indiquer la salle des archives à l'étage, où Roxas traitait certains dossiers en fin de mois.  
Axel la remercia et fonça à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier.

Le ciel s'obscurcit assez brutalement, laissant penser que le temps se gâtait à l'extérieur.  
Mais tout cela était bien loin des préoccupations actuelles du roux, qui n'avait de cesse de compter les pas qui le séparaient de son but.

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches.  
Son esprit s'embrouillait à chaque seconde passée à se rapprocher de la porte désignée par Naminé.

Finalement arrivé à destination, il posa sa main sur la poignée, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce…

* * *

L'écho des gouttes de pluie sur la vitre derrière Roxas attira son attention. Le ciel bleu était à présent couvert de larges nuages noirs qui présageaient un orage imminent.  
Le jeune homme se leva pour fermer la fenêtre, tout en priant pour que les plombs ne sautent pas avant qu'il n'ait terminé son dossier.

Il avait un sale souvenir de la dernière fois qu'un violent orage avait sévi pendant ses heures de travail, l'été dernier pour être plus précis.  
Toute l'électricité du bâtiment était coupée, et de ce fait, les portes électriques de l'entrée étaient également hors d'usage, ce qui avait obligé les employés à rester dans les locaux de la Shinra plongés dans le noir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
Depuis, un système d'ouverture manuelle avait été installé sur les portes d'entrée.

Il était inutile de préciser que Roxas ne souhaitait pas renouveler une pareille mésaventure de sitôt, même si cela avait été le sujet de bien des fous rires entre lui et Naminé lors de leurs longues soirées d'hiver.

Il contempla un instant le ciel assombri d'où retentit un coup de tonnerre.

Roxas était du genre à aimer les orages, en dépit de l'accident qu'il avait vécu.  
Les éclairs fendant le ciel, les bourrasques de vent soulevant les feuilles mortes, les coups de tonnerre colériques provenant d'au-delà des nuages.  
La nature montrant sa domination aux pauvres êtres humains qui régnaient sur sa terre, en somme.

Il sourit lorsque le premier rayon électrique échoua des nuages et atterrit quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Un bruit le fit soudain sursauter alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé dans sa contemplation solitaire.  
Le simple crissement d'une porte qui s'ouvrit dans son dos, et qui l'arracha à son court instant de tranquillité.

Il eu à peine le temps de distinguer l'intrus.  
Ses cheveux flamboyants.  
Son sourire intriguant.  
Son costume froissé par la course.  
Sa main repoussant la porte derrière lui.

Et les plombs qui sautèrent, les plongeant dans le noir infini d'une salle d'archive vieillie.

* * *

Les choses se passèrent bien trop vite, comme à chaque fois.  
Et c'était toujours avec un temps de retard que Roxas le réalisait.

Il n'avait pas protesté pourtant, quand il avait senti le contact de ce mur glacé contre son dos, avant d'être enveloppé par la chaleur de son vis-à-vis, avide de caresses réconfortantes.

C'était juste ses mains sur sa taille, cherchant un chemin entre sa peau pâle et sa chemise blanche.  
Juste ses lèvres dans son cou, le gratifiant d'innombrables baisers, et lui arrachant quelques soupirs incontrôlés au passage.  
Et son corps contre le sien, plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le repoussant doucement contre la paroi dure qui était le dernier soutien lui permettant de ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il était incapable de mettre ses idées en ordre et de retrouver un esprit assez lucide pour le repousser, et lui dire d'arrêter.  
Parce que ce n'était pas le moment, pas l'endroit, pas… pas…

Roxas plongea ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse d'Axel tandis qu'il récupéra ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Il lui sembla percevoir vaguement quelques bribes de phrases comprenant les mots « réunion » « surprise » et « manque », mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

La seule chose qui comptait à ce moment était Axel contre lui, dans cette salle vide et plongée dans le noir.  
Et cela lui convenait très bien.

* * *

A dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon que les choses étaient sensées se passer…

Axel n'avait pas pour projet de faire sauter les plombs de la salle d'archives en claquant trop fermement la porte par un temps pourri, pas plus que de plaquer Roxas contre le mur endéans les cinq minutes de leur rencontre.

Et pourtant, c'était exactement de cette façon que les choses s'étaient passées, bien que certains éléments restaient inexpliqués, car jusqu'à présent, Axel n'était pas au courant que claquer une porte pendant un orage pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

Il trouva une multitude d'excuses en un temps record, se justifiant mentalement que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si l'orage n'avait pas éclaté, que cela faisait bien trop longtemps – un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures- qu'il n'avait vu Roxas, et que diable, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être désirable dans un costume - cravate.

Il se sépara de lui après quelques minutes de câlin passionné, le manque lui tiraillant les entrailles semblant s'être quelque peu apaisé.

Son front posé contre celui de Roxas, il tenta de calmer son souffle haletant résultant de la fougue incontrôlée qui l'avait assailli. Ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de se plonger dans les perles bleu océan de son partenaire, essayant d'établir une espèce de connexion entre leur regard.

- « Hey… » Murmura-t-il calmement à l'adresse du jeune homme, tout en lui caressant la joue.

- « Hey… » Répondit celui-ci, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel, baignant l'espace d'une seconde leurs visages de lumière.  
Tout cela lui rappelait l'éclat de la lune sur sa peau pâle, le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Cet élan de passion les plongeait dans une grande confusion, lui en premier. Jamais il n'avait été aussi démonstratif, et aussi enclin à se laisser dominer par ses désirs.  
Il avait juste voulu profiter d'un rendez-vous à la Shinra pour lui faire une visite surprise, s'éclipsant furtivement d'une réunion au rez-de-chaussée.  
Et les choses avaient vraisemblablement dégénéré à partir du moment même où il l'avait aperçu près de la fenêtre, seul, et quelques secondes plus tard, plongé dans le noir le plus complet.

Sa main glissa sur la taille de Roxas, l'attirant à lui dans un câlin plus calme, plus doux. Il sentit ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de leur odeur. Ses doigts tracèrent des courbes invisibles sur les fines hanches de son compagnon, le faisant doucement frissonner dans ses bras.

Il profita un instant de cet instant avant de se rappeler du pourquoi de sa visite à la Shinra. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement sur la dure réalité, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était d'une Ruby en colère arpentant les couloirs à sa recherche.

Un élan de culpabilité prit Axel à la gorge.  
Sa future femme était en bas et l'attendait pendant qu'il batifolait avec Roxas dans les archives.  
Ce n'était pas correct.

Il s'écarta du jeune homme en s'excusant.

- « Je dois y aller… ils m'attendent … » Se contenta-t-il de marmonner, sa voix soudain empreinte de remords.

Roxas ne tenta pas de le retenir, se laissant choir contre le mur froid qui le soutenait à présent depuis un bon moment.  
Son équilibre semblait être revenu, ce qui le rassura.

- « Attends… » Dit-il finalement, attrapant le col de la chemise d'Axel.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, arrangeant quelques mèches, et réajusta quelque peu sa cravate.

- « Ca devrait te permettre de rejoindre les toilettes sans trop de soupçons… » Finit-il, le ton quelque peu moqueur.

Ils partagèrent un dernier sourire, avant qu'Axel ne dépose un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- « A ce soir… » Murmura-t-il tout en rejoignant la porte en marche arrière.

- « A ce soir… » Répondit Roxas, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre de son mur blanc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orage prit fin, et la lumière revint.

* * *

L'eau dégoulina lentement le long de son visage avant qu'il ne se décide à l'éponger d'une serviette, tout en fermant le robinet.  
Axel se regarda un instant dans le miroir, le nez plongé dans le tissu, essayant de se rappeler exactement ce qui venait de se passer.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, surtout au vu de la vitesse à laquelle évoluait leur relation.  
Il venait d'être plus que clair avec Roxas concernant ses intentions – qu'il ignorait lui-même jusqu'à quelques minutes à peine- et il allait devoir prendre ses responsabilités quand à la suite des évènements.

Roxas était quelqu'un de bien, et il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal.  
C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait caché les futurs éléments importants de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, ça c'était la raison officielle.  
La raison officieuse était quand à elle bien plus égoïste…

Axel avait simplement peur que Roxas ne prenne la poudre d'escampette en apprenant son mariage imminent, et plus le temps passait, plus cette raison devenait une évidence.

Il s'était laissé porter par les évènements et sentait qu'il allait bientôt le regretter. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec le jeune homme, sans quoi il perdrait toute sa confiance.  
Il voulait essayer de sauver les meubles, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

- « Où était il passé ? Les plombs ont sauté pendant vingt bonnes minutes à cause de l'orage et il est introuvable. »

Naminé observait discrètement derrière la réception l'échange mouvementé entre les deux jeunes femmes.

La première, celle qui parlait fort, semblait visiblement très contrariée de l'absence de leur collaborateur, tandis que la seconde consultait sans arrêt son téléphone portable, attendant sans aucun doute un appel salvateur.  
La jeune femme reconnut sans peine les demoiselles qui accompagnaient Monsieur Axel lors de ses déplacements, et savait pour l'y avoir conduit qu'il était en rendez-vous très privé avec Roxas en ce moment même…

Tout cela ne lui posait aucun problème en sois, au contraire, elle était contente d'avoir pu aider à cette petite surprise.  
L'ennui se situait ailleurs…

- « Alors ? » Piétina Ruby, claquant nerveusement des talons tandis que Tifa essayait en vain de joindre Axel.

- « Toujours rien. » Soupira cette dernière en rangeant son téléphone. « Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. Allons nous asseoir près de la réception, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Les soupirs agacés de la jeune femme résonnaient dans l'entrée, alors que Naminé essayait au mieux de se concentrer sur son travail.  
Elle était du genre discret et professionnel, et évitait de se mettre dans des situations compromettantes où elle se retrouverait à entendre des choses ne la concernant pas.

Néanmoins, son attention fut attirée quand le nom de Roxas fut mentionné.

Quelques remarques furent brièvement échangées entre les deux jeunes femmes, par lesquelles Naminé apprit malgré elle que Ruby n'appréciait pas tellement qu'il tienne compagnie à Axel concernant son projet de salle.

Elle prit un classeur et fit mine de s'y concentrer, tendant l'oreille afin de saisir quelques brides de conversation supplémentaire. Cela ne faisait certes pas partie de ses habitudes, mais la tentation l'emporta sur la raison. Elle se mit donc à tourner avec application les pages de son dossier, attentive à la discussion qui sévissait plus loin, tout en jetant de discrets coups d'œil par-dessus la réception.

Ruby, la plus antipathique, semblait irritée du peu de réaction que l'absence d'Axel provoquait chez sa collègue, qui se contentait de siroter son café tout en observant les dernières gouttes de pluie dévaler le long de la baie vitrée.  
Lassée de ses jérémiades, Tifa n'hésita pas à lui répondre assez sèchement, dans le but certain d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Et en dépit de son apparent désintéressement pour le sujet abordé, elle sembla défendre Roxas.

- « C'est son choix, tu ne devrais pas intervenir. » Répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique, ramenant la femme d'affaire au premier plan, celle qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Ruby afficha une moue désapprobatrice, et répondit d'un ton cinglant et audible.

- « Justement. Quand nous serons mariés, j'aurais mon mot à dire. »

A ces mots, Naminé porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant un cri de surprise.  
Evitant d'attirer l'attention sur elle, elle reprit ce qui lui restait de contenance et se replongea dans son dossier.

_« __Mariés__ ? »_

Vu le ton employé par Ruby, il n'y avait pas de quiproquo possible.

Tifa fixa sa collègue de façon sévère, tandis que celle-ci soutenait son regard.  
Après quelques secondes de confrontation, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, aussitôt suivie de Ruby qui ramassa son sac à la hâte et pressa le pas.

Naminé suspecta un instant d'avoir été découverte, ce qui au fond ne changeait pas grand-chose. Après tout, tout le monde présent dans le couloir à ce moment aurait pu être témoin des événements.

Finalement seule, elle soupira, et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis plusieurs secondes.

_« Axel est __promis__ à une femme ? »_

Malgré la clarté des mots, ils avaient du mal à s'imprimer dans son esprit, un peu comme une suite de lettres sans queue ni tête, sans signification aucune.  
Pourtant, ceux-là avaient une signification très claire.

Naminé porta la main à son cœur.  
La douleur commençait à creuser un trou à travers sa poitrine, alors qu'elle pensait aux conséquences de la nouvelle atroce qui venait de parvenir à ses oreilles.

_« Roxas… »_


	10. Quelque chose qui fait mal

_**Je voudrais profiter de ce chapitre pour remercier tout mes reviewer, ainsi que les anonymes. Pour ces derniers, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement, mais sachez que vos commentaires me vont droit au coeur. Je suis heureuse que vous me lisiez, et que cette histoire vous plaise.**_

_**Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu comme une bombe... Je l'ai écrit avec tout mon coeur, et avec beaucoup de sentiments personnels... J'espère donc qu'il vous touchera 3**_

_**Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

_Chapitre X : Quelque chose qui fait mal._

La nuit tombait doucement, gratifiant le ciel bleu marine d'étoiles dorées, emportant avec elle les restes de l'orage purificateur.

Une main blanche tritura un instant le rideau de la fenêtre, hésitant avant de finalement le relâcher. La nuit était trop belle pour l'empêcher de pénétrer dans l'appartement, après tout.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. » Murmura la voix fluette de Naminé, confuse et pensive.

Un bras enlaça sa fine taille, tandis que des mèches bleutées vinrent chatouiller son oreille.  
Zexion lui murmura quelques mots réconfortants aux creux de son cou, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire, se calmant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans les bras rassurants de son amour.  
Elle continua à contempler silencieusement les petits points or dans le ciel, les constellations, et finalement la lune ronde et généreuse.

C'était une nuit comme celles que Zexion aimait, lui permettant d'explorer à sa guise l'immensité de l'univers par la lentille de son télescope. L'engin reposait d'ailleurs sur la terrasse, et Naminé sourit en se remémorant que son compagnon lui avait promis de lui montrer pourquoi l'univers le passionnait autant.  
Peut-être cela lui donnerait-elle assez d'inspiration pour terminer la peinture sur son chevalet… ?

Malheureusement, le télescope ne détourna pas son attention très longtemps.  
Elle resserra un peu sa prise sur la main de Zexion, cherchant la solution adéquate au problème qui occupait son qui ne ferait pas souffrir Roxas et qui préserverait son couple. Celle qui ne briserait personne.  
Elle savait que cette solution n'existait pas.

- « Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. »

La réponse de son compagnon était finalement arrivée, cinglante et tranchante comme le verre.  
Il était franc, et autant cela pouvait être vu comme une qualité, autant Naminé n'aimait pas quand il prenait ce ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Elle se retourna violement pour le faire face, le visage empreint d'incompréhension.  
Zexion tendit sa main et caressa sa joue pâle, ignorant superbement sa frustration extrême.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'il avait raison.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter à Roxas, et tout le mal qu'elle avait à tenir ça pour elle, cette histoire ne la regardait pas.  
Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cacher tout cela à son meilleur ami.

- « … Il l'aime. »

La caresse sur son visage se fit plus prononcée, dans un but rassurant.

- « C'est la raison pour laquelle ils doivent gérer cela seuls. »

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Zexion.

- « Crois-tu franchement que tu arrangeras quelque chose en le lui disant ? Ne crois tu pas qu'il sera malheureux ? »

Il soupira, avant de la prendre de ses bras, traçant des cercles invisibles dans son dos.

- « Si tout cela s'avère vrai, Axel ne pourra pas le cacher éternellement… »

Naminé souffrait de ne pouvoir préserver Roxas. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir tout fait pour le précipiter dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle découvrait promis à une autre.

Lui dire le briserait, mais lui cacher releverait de la trahison…

Naminé n'était que très peu au courant de sa relation avec Axel. Chacun avait été très discret sur leur couple respectif, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils en étaient.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, osant à peine imaginer la douleur de Roxas si Axel ne le mettait pas au courant, s'il le laissait tomber comme une vieille chaussette après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait…

Son front échoua lourdement sur le torse de Zexion tandis que ses bras se refermaient dans son dos.

- « Pourquoi… ? » Soupira-t-elle doucement, essayant de retenir un sanglot coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Son compagnon enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de leur odeur.  
La douce senteur que Naminé dégageait, celle qui l'apaisait et le rendait dépendant en même temps.

- « Arrête d'imaginer les pires scénarios… As-tu seulement songé que peut-être Axel était il en train de changer ? » Lui murmura-t-il.

- « De… changer… ? »

Ses yeux azur rencontrèrent ceux de Zexion.  
Lui aussi avait changé.

Jour après jour.  
Baiser après baiser.  
Jusqu'aux mots d'amour qu'il lui murmurait tout bas lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

_« Et si… Axel tombait amoureux de Roxas… ? »_

_

* * *

  
_

Dans le château du cousin d'Axel, les préparatifs avançaient bon train. Roxas s'étonnait lui-même de la quantité de travail qu'ils avaient accomplie, et de la façon dont la beauté de la salle resplendissait.

Il imaginait à peine de quoi elle aurait l'air pour la soirée, quand les touches finales telles que les fleurs ou la vaisselle auraient été rajoutées.

Cependant, l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve habituellement Axel n'était pas au rendez vous.  
Le roux était étrangement silencieux, et se contentait de se concentrer sur ses tâches sans même venir taquiner Roxas.

La tension entre eux semblait s'accroître de minute en minute, rendant le jeune homme très mal à l'aise.

Il se doutait que la rencontre de l'après-midi devait y être pour quelque chose. Axel lui avait quand même fourni une preuve très démonstrative de son attirance pour lui, et par la même occasion de ses désirs refoulés…  
Roxas ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de naître sur ses lèvres en y repensant. Axel avait sans doute besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer une panne de courant par exemple…

Laissant son travail de côté, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement au passage et défit un bouton de sa chemise, dévoilant un peu plus son torse dans le but évident de mettre en avant ses atouts.  
Il avança à pas feutrés vers son compagnon, occupé à revoir les plans de la salle, assis à une table.

Sans prévenir, ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille, son corps s'appuyant volontairement contre son dos afin de produire le plus de contacts possible entre eux.

Axel sursauta lorsque le souffle chaud du blond effleura son cou.

- « Axel… » murmura sensuellement Roxas, effleurant de ses lèvres le cartilage de son oreille.

Un courant électrique parcourut le roux, suivi du bruit discret de son crayon d'architecte échouant sur le sol, avant de rouler pendant quelques secondes sur le parquet.

Satisfait de sa réaction, Roxas se fit plus entreprenant et commença à masser son ventre, tout en ponctuant le cou d'Axel de légers baisers, puis de caresses plus appuyées.

Le roux ferma les yeux sous toutes ces douceurs, succombant sans aucune résistance aux mains habiles de son compagnon. Sa tête se relâcha en arrière, prenant appui sur l'épaule du jeune blond qui jubilait déjà de sa petite victoire.

Les baisers se faisaient plus langoureux, plus insistants dans sa nuque, tandis que les fines mains de Roxas cherchaient un passage sous le tee-shirt bien trop grand à son goût. Il réussit à le soulever légèrement, juste assez pour commencer à dévoiler le tatouage qu'Axel dissimulait habilement sur sa hanche, attisant la curiosité de Roxas qui ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la parcelle de peau découverte.

Le cœur d'Axel s'accéléra, ses pensées ne suivirent plus le rythme imposé par son vis-à-vis. Il savait que tout allait trop vite, qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant, que c'était important…

Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent d'un coup, coupant la magie du moment. Il se redressa brutalement, laissant Roxas derrière, ébahi.

-« …Ax... Axel… ? » Le blond reprit son souffle, pendant que l'interpellé enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, se remémorant sa promesse.

Il devait lui dire.

- « Roxas… écoute… »

L'engourdissement de son corps, conséquence des câlins, ne facilitait pas les choses. Il eut du mal à revenir à la dure réalité après avoir entrevu le paradis que lui offrait Roxas. La table sous ses coudes craqua quand il se massa les tempes, cherchant les bons mots, les bons arguments, avant d'admettre que la situation n'était pas des plus propices à une telle révélation.

- « Je… Je dois te parler. » lui répondit-il finalement, évitant de croiser son regard.

Roxas y lut de la tristesse, mélangé à de la confusion. Et des regrets.  
La salle prit tout d'un coup moins d'importance, chacun perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, cherchant une réponse à ses questions muettes.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Axel triturait le haut de son front, malaxant ses racines de cheveux comme si cela pouvait l'aider à faire sortir ce qui restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge, les phrases qu'il redoutait tellement.

Ce fut finalement Roxas qui brisa le silence, se rapprochant doucement de lui malgré le rejet qu'il avait essuyé, et enlaçant son cou sans penser aux conséquences. Il craignait une résistance, voir un refus, et fut soulagé de voir son compagnon se laisser attirer contre lui jusqu'à échouer dans ses bras, contre son torse.

La situation lui échappait, ainsi que le comportement d'Axel. Malgré tout, il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, sans le brusquer. Il sentait le stress parcourir le corps de son compagnon, lui d'habitude si détendu, il le percevait à travers ses gestes, son hésitation.

Une pression sur son bras l'invita finalement à s'asseoir aux côtés d'Axel, dont le visage paraissait à présent plus serein, bien que toujours légèrement crispé par l'appréhension. Roxas emmêla ses doigts aux siens, cherchant la meilleure façon de le détendre.

Axel détourna le regard tout en retournant la caresse. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

- « Avant toute chose, je veux que tu sache que je ne voulais pas attendre si longtemps avant de t'en parler… Je ne pensais juste pas que tout se passerait si vite et que… Enfin je… je me rends compte maintenant que je n'ai fait que repousser cette discussion, depuis le moment même où les choses ont commencé à devenir sérieuses… »

Axel resserra sa main autour de celle de Roxas, évitant toujours son regard, rivé sur lui.

- « Non. En fait, je l'ai toujours évité depuis que je t'ai rencontré… »

L'air coupable d'Axel n'échappa pas aux yeux du blond, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- « Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » Murmura Roxas, la voix tremblante.

- « De la raison pour laquelle la fête a été repoussée. »

Les éléments commencèrent doucement à s'assembler. Roxas se rappelait vaguement du jour où le roux lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle, et de son engouement alors qu'il pensait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui grâce à cela.  
En y réfléchissant un peu mieux, il se souvint également du peu d'enthousiasme dont Axel avait fait preuve, et des regards piquants que son cousin lui lançait par-dessus son épaule.

Axel coupa net ses réflexions, certain que de toute façon il ne devinerait jamais de lui-même.

- « La raison pour laquelle la soirée a été repoussée… est que Ruby et moi avons décidé de faire une annonce spéciale, qui méritait une plus grande préparation, ainsi que l'invitation de nos familles. »

La voix d'Axel allait en diminuant de tonalité, passant d'un ton certain à une voix à peine audible sur la fin de la phrase, comme si les mots s'essoufflaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche.

- « Vos familles ? »

Roxas essaya vaguement de s'imaginer quel genre de nouvelle nécessitait la présence de leur entourage, avant qu'un détail ne le fasse sursauter.  
Il n'avait pas seulement parlé de lui, mais également de sa collègue, et plus précisément d'une seule de ses collègues.

- « Qu'est-ce que Ruby a à voir dans cette histoire ? » Dit-il, sceptique.

- « Beaucoup. »

Axel soupira longuement. Le blond resserra sa main au creux de la sienne, appelant à son tour un quelconque signe qui pourrait le rassurer.  
L'attitude de son amour l'inquiétait, le ton de sa voix, jusqu'à ses yeux emplis de tristesse qui se levaient finalement vers lui. Son cœur se serra tandis que les derniers mots furent prononcés.

- « Nous allons bientôt nous marier. »

* * *

Roxas reçut cette phrase dans le visage avec autant de brutalité et de violence qu'un coup de poing.  
La voix d'Axel résonnait encore à ses oreilles comme du cristal, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots cruels, lacérant son cœur tels des éclats de verre.

D'abord le doute l'asséna, niant tout en bloc, dans l'impossibilité de croire qu'il s'agissait là de la réalité.

Ce n'était pas logique.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Axel essayait juste de lui faire peur.

Il répéta ces mots à haute voix, essayant de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas mal, que bientôt ils en riraient tout les deux.  
Mais le visage d'Axel ne souriait pas. Ses traits s'approfondissaient peu à peu, envahi par le chagrin qui commençait à engloutir le cœur de Roxas.

Le déchirement.  
Et puis la peur.

Il sentit les bras d'Axel autour de lui, ses lèvres lui murmurer d'innombrables excuses, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que tout était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne pouvait penser.

Alors il écouta, patiemment, essayant d'encaisser le plus possible avant de craquer.

Il entendit toute l'histoire, racontée par un Axel coupable, à la voix tremblante et incertaine.  
Le rêve d'Axel de voir son entreprise fleurir afin qu'il puisse y exercer sa passion, sa sœur à l'avenir incertain, et puis l'arrivée de Ruby et combien les choses avaient changé pour lui et Tifa.  
Et finalement sa proposition, et son acceptation.

- « Je ne veux pas relativiser les choses… Mais à l'époque, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment de me retrouver marié à elle. Elle était de bonne famille, et me permettrait de maintenir les choses dans l'état où elles étaient, et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre… »

Axel avait du mal à soutenir le regard de Roxas, et pourtant il sentait qu'il devait, afin d'être sûr de faire passer ses émotions à son vis-à-vis, de montrer sa sincérité.

- « … Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai été malhonnête avec toi, Roxas. Je t'assure que j'ai été, et que je suis toujours, sincère avec toi. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est un mariage d'agrément. Je sais que ça ne pardonne rien, je sais que j'ai eu tort de te le cacher… »

Il reprit la main de Roxas dans le sienne, et la porta à son cœur.

- « … Je pensais que tu partirais si je te le disais… Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais attendu trop longtemps… Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Roxas ne bougeait toujours pas, observant les gestes d'Axel, les traits de son visage. Ecoutant sa voix, se concentrant parfois sur certains mots.

Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et son esprit ne suivait plus.

Il sentait juste la douleur, le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans sa cage thoracique et carbonisait jusqu'à ses organes vitaux.  
Et au-delà de toute cette souffrance, il percevait la chaleur de la main d'Axel sur la sienne.

Sa réaction fut presque immédiate.  
Il se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon, à la recherche d'un peu plus de ce feu salvateur, rassurant, familier.  
Il avait mal, et seul Axel l'aiderait à oublier.  
Il avait besoin de lui pour le consoler, pour soigner cette plaie qui s'ouvrait un peu plus à chaque seconde dans son cœur.  
Qu'importe qu'il en soit la cause, que ses mots le déchirent de l'intérieur. C'était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir l'aider, même s'il devait lui mentir.

Axel l'entoura de ses bras, et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, tout en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa condition.

Le soulagement qu'il espérait, pour avoir finalement exprimé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, n'arrivait pas. Seul subsistait le goût amer de la culpabilité, alors qu'il essayait d'étouffer la tristesse de Roxas dans le cocon que formaient ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, pelotonnés dans la chaleur de leurs cœurs meurtris jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Le calme.  
La douceur du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau.  
Le ciel bleu azur qui régnait en maître.

Roxas se sentait bien, détendu, rassuré. Alors qu'il pensait être dans un bel endroit, à l'abri des perturbations extérieures, le ciel changea soudain de couleur, et le soleil se fondit dans l'horizon, arborant une teinte orangée.  
La chaleur devint également plus forte, plus sauvage, jusqu'à en devenir étouffante. Chaque bouffée d'air devenait plus douloureuse, brûlant sa trachée, irradiant au creux de sa poitrine.

Et soudain, tout disparut.

La chaleur devint froideur.  
Le ciel se couvrit.  
Le soleil disparut au loin.  
Le calme serein devint angoissant.

* * *

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, trempé jusqu'aux os. Respirant l'air salvateur à pleins poumons, il essuya son front suant du dos de sa main.  
Ses yeux étaient collants, pâteux, brouillés, ses mains encore tremblantes et incertaines.  
Les choses autour de lui semblaient encore appartenir au monde du rêve cauchemardesque qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, quelques secondes plus tard, il inspecta curieusement la pièce avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit noire.

Son esprit était embrouillé. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'être rentré chez lui, ni même de s'être mis en pyjama. La dernière chose dont il avait souvenance était les bras d'Axel autour de lui, de son souffle chaud près de son oreille, et de la douleur qui traversait sa poitrine.

Il stoppa net le flux des remembrances, craignant que le trou béant ne se rouvre encore une fois.

Ne pas y penser.  
Ignorer tout, jusqu'à la plus infime de ses paroles.

Roxas ferma les yeux, et respira profondément pour calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade. De fabuleux vertiges venaient de le reprendre, à la simple souvenance de la veille.

Une fois calmé, il reposa la tête sur son oreiller, entreprenant de chercher le sommeil.

Mais comment dormir alors qu'à peine les paupières baissées, les pupilles jade revenaient à nouveau le hanter ?  
Ses souvenirs semblaient le rattraper alors qu'il faisait tout pour les fuir, pour échapper à la douleur. Ses yeux, ses mains, ses bras qui le serraient, lui donnait de l'espoir, la satisfaction d'avoir finalement atteint ce qu'il lui était pourtant puis le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en prononçant ses paroles.

_« Nous allons bientôt nous marier. »_

Son cœur chavira, les étourdissements reprirent.

Roxas s'enfonça en dessous de la couette, incapable de calmer la panique qui l'oppressait.

Une seule personne en était capable, et elle n'était pas là.  
Elle ne serait peut être plus jamais là.

Bientôt, il réconforterait quelqu'un d'autre, ne se soucierait plus de lui.

Roxas était plus que conscient qu'il devait surmonter ces pensées négatives, calmer cet état de panique lui-même, et réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Alors plutôt que d'esquiver le sujet, il se décida finalement à l'affronter, à y faire face, quitte à en être détruit par la suite.

Il remonta la bobine de ses souvenirs comme l'on aurait fait avec une vieille cassette VHS, et se remémora chaque instant, chaque parole d'Axel.

Au début, rien ne changea.  
C'était toujours les mêmes mots, la même peur, incompréhension.

Mais à travers toutes ces ténèbres, quelque chose brillait, transperçait l'obscurité, et l'empêchait de perdre tout espoir.  
Ce quelque chose se trouvait dans ses yeux.

_Il me regarde toujours de la même façon._

Ce regard doux, plus inquiet que d'habitude cependant, cherchant un peu de courage au plus profond des prunelles bleues de son vis-à-vis pour lui permettre de continuer à parler, aller au bout de son aveu.

Axel attendait quelque chose de lui.  
Une réponse, quel qu'elle soit.

Brutalement, Roxas rabattit l'édredon à l'autre bout du lit, son visage moite de nouveau exposé à l'air libre.

Tout paraissait tellement évident à présent.

Son invitation à la soirée, la réaction de son cousin Reno, son embarras suite à leur furtive étreinte sur les lieux de son travail.

La situation lui avait échappé des mains comme un savon dans une baignoire.

Roxas fixait le plafond blanc de sa chambre à coucher, étonné lui-même de la lucidité avec laquelle il arrivait à percevoir la situation.

Axel n'avait pas menti.  
Mais les choses ne jouaient évidement pas en sa faveur.  
Ni en leur faveur d'ailleurs.

Roxas déglutit doucement.

_Mais quelle réponse vais-je bien pouvoir donner à ça ? _


	11. Lien

**_Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews sur le précédent chapitre.  
Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier la suis en effet en plein emménagement, et le temps libre se fait rare (heureusement que j'avais pris un peu d'avance ^^)_**

**_Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresserait, Hors de Portée est publiée en préview sur le forum de La Plume de Clio dont vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mon profil._**

**_Merci pour votre fidélité. Sachez que j'apprécie chaque commentaire et que cela m'aide à aller de l'avant dans le développement de l'histoire._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne soirée._**

* * *

_Chapitre XI : Lien_

Roxas émergea de son sommeil comme s'il remontait à la surface d'un lac après avoir atteint sa limite d'oxygène. Il prit le temps d'ouvrir doucement ses paupières encore collantes et humides, laissant petit à petit filtrer la lumière du soleil à travers ses cils.  
Sa respiration tout d'abord saccadée reprit un rythme normal, raclant sa gorge sèche et pâteuse.

La nuit n'avait été que succession de rêves et de cauchemars tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, rendant son sommeil lourd et pesant, en dépit des tracas qui occupaient son esprit.

Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté afin de vérifier l'heure sur son réveil. Au diable la Shinra, il avait besoin de cette journée pour remettre ses idées en place et réfléchir posément à sa situation. Il préviendrait Naminé un peu plus tard qu'il serait absent pour la journée, en prenant soin de ne pas l'affoler.

Roxas resta pensif, immobile sous sa couette étouffante pendant quelques longues minutes, rassemblant ses esprits et évacuant les dernières brumes qui envahissaient son cerveau.

Quand son front perla à nouveau de sueur et que sa gorge irritée réclama avec trop d'insistance un peu d'eau, le blond consentit finalement à soulager son pauvre corps et à s'extirper de sa carapace douillette.

L'air pourtant agréable de la chambre le fit frissonner, contrastant de façon flagrante avec la chaleur étouffante dans laquelle il s'était réfugié précédemment.

Ignorant la petite chatte affamée qui l'attendait dans la cuisine, Roxas attrapa la bouteille d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en éparpillant les pièces de son pyjama humide derrière lui tel le Petit Poucet dans la forêt. Quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche et une bonne douche plus tard, l'atmosphère de l'appartement lui sembla déjà moins oppressante.

Aya râlait copieusement à la porte de la salle de bains, attendant que son maître daigne lui ouvrir et s'occuper d'elle.

- « Désolé ma belle, je suis un peu dans le cake aujourd'hui »

Roxas la prit dans ses bras, la caressant pour se faire pardonner avant de lui donner son manger, assorti d'une petite coupelle de lait.

Ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir, et sa gorge restait sèche en dépit du demi-litre d'eau qu'il avait avalé au saut du lit. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le canapé, calant un coussin derrière sa tête pour soutenir sa nuque. Aya vint se loger sur lui, exhibant son ventre rondouillard en ronronnant, ce qui arracha un mince sourire à Roxas qui se mit automatiquement à câliner la petite machine à ronrons. Sa chaleur bienfaitrice inonda bientôt son abdomen, et son cœur s'adapta au doux son qui sortait de ses entrailles, apaisant les soucis et les angoisses qui oppressaient son estomac.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, peu importe ses efforts, peu importe combien cela lui brûlait la poitrine. Ses mots repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, des images de lui, des fabulations sur ce qu'il faisait quand ils ne se voyaient pas.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller sous le petit corps chaud et rassurant d'Aya.

Axel.

_Axel._

Roxas n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, n'arrivait à le prendre en défaut en l'accusant de son mal.

Pourtant Axel allait se marier.  
Avec une femme.

Roxas soupira en rouvrant doucement ses yeux. La douleur semblait un peu moins violente à présent, peut-être grâce aux ronronnements apaisants de sa complice, ou bien grâce au sentiment de résignation qu'il semblait développer petit à petit face à la situation.

Il était celui qui avait perturbé la vie bien rangée et prévisible d'Axel. C'était lui qui avait compromis le bon déroulement de son union avec Ruby, même s'il ne pouvait se consoler de ne pas avoir été au courant de tout cela, c'était malgré tout la réalité des choses.

Cela aurait il été différent s'il avait su ? Aurait-il pu contenir l'attirance insensée qu'il avait pour cet homme? Cette attraction qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre pouvait-elle seulement être ignorée et repoussée ?

Cette impression de plénitude que Roxas avait ressenti quand Axel l'avait finalement embrassé, d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps pour être finalement complet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, que ça se termine si tôt alors qu'ils avaient tant à vivre.

Personne ne lui avait jamais autant apporté en dehors de Naminé, avec qui il manquait néanmoins une pièce du puzzle, qui faisait que les choses « ne collaient pas ».

Axel avait apporté cette pièce, et l'avait mise à sa place le plus naturellement du monde, avant de la reprendre avec une violence qui avait laissé Roxas sans voix.  
Comme s'il lui avait donné la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, ce qu'il attendait de toute son âme, avant de la reprendre en prétendant qu'elle n'était pas pour lui.

Roxas secoua la tête, et réveilla Aya par la même occasion, qui le toisa avec étonnement avant de se rendormir paisiblement.  
Axel n'avait jamais exprimé vouloir reprendre ce qu'il avait donné. Tout ce qu'il avait fait se bornait à avoir expliqué la situation à Roxas, d'une manière simple et authentique.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en se remémorant certaines de ses paroles empreintes d'amour et d'attention. Il était évident qu'Axel ne souhaitait pas qu'il parte, et, au fond de lui, le blond ne le voulait pas non plus.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas contraindre Axel à abandonner un mariage planifié depuis bien avant leur rencontre, et dont son avenir dépendait.  
C'était hors de question qu'il soit une source de problèmes pour Axel et sa famille…

Devait-il partir pour le laisser vivre sa vie ?  
Devait-il rester et accepter de n'être jamais que « l'autre » ?

Roxas sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil, ne sachant plus vraiment où ses réflexions s'étaient arrêtées, et là où son rêve avait commencé, bercé par la respiration régulière de la petite chatte roulée en boule sur son ventre.

* * *

- « Il n'est pas venu de toute la journée, je suis vraiment désolée… »

- « De toute la journée ? »

Axel ravala sa salive à l'autre bout du téléphone. Naminé semblait aussi inquiète que lui, mis à part qu'il était bien plus au courant des raisons qui auraient pu maintenir Roxas une journée entière chez lui que sa meilleure amie.

Une voix emplie d'embarras résonna à l'autre bout du fil, hésitant à lui parler franchement.

-« Axel… Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais… »

Il sentit un léger tremblement dans la voix féminine de son interlocutrice.

- « Si jamais quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Roxas, avertissez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Sa voix se brisa avant même d'arriver au bout de sa phrase. Naminé était quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de Roxas, et celui-ci n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle soit blessée ou inquiète comme elle l'était à ce moment.

- « Je… » Il ne savait quoi répondre à une demande pareille, formulée d'une façon qui ne pouvait absolument pas être refusée.

Axel était à peu près certain qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit au courant si tôt. De plus, ce n'était pas à lui de faire cette annonce.

- « Si je ne peux rien faire, Axel, alors, vous, faites quelque chose. » Répliqua-t-elle soudain dans un souffle, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'informations.

- « Je ne le laisserais pas seule, Naminé, mais il faut lui laisser du temps. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, troublé par un souffle irrégulier à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Je vous fais confiance. »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, au grand étonnement d'Axel qui observa le combiné inerte quelques secondes avant de le reposer sur son socle en soupirant.

Ainsi Roxas ne s'était pas présenté à son travail…

Cela ne surprenait le roux qu'à moitié, vu de l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé la veille. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse les mêmes phrases qui lui arrachaient le cœur, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité qui avait permis à Axel de le ramener chez lui, au creux de son lit chaud, priant pour que son réveil soit plus doux.

En fermant ses yeux, il pouvait encore entendre résonner ses longues plaintes déchirantes, tandis qu'il agrippait désespérément son tee-shirt, craignant sans doute qu'Axel ne l'abandonne dès qu'il aurait relâché sa prise.

_« Axel… »_

Il porta la main à son cœur, sentant celui-ci se serrer sous les souvenirs douloureux qui l'envahissaient.

_« Je vais me réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar… Ce n'est pas possible… »_

Il dut s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche, ses jambes n'acceptant plus de le supporter. L'absence de nouvelles l'inquiétait réellement, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de téléphoner lui-même à Roxas.  
Il ne voulait pas le pourchasser, influencer sa décision. Il avait à présent toutes les cartes en main, et devait décider comment se passerait le tour suivant.  
La donne avait changé.

La seule chose qu'Axel pouvait faire était d'espérer son retour de toutes ses forces, avec toutes les complications que cela était susceptible d'engendrer.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à être séparé de lui, tout comme son mariage ne pouvait être annulé.  
C'était un cul-de-sac.

Il soupira longuement, le dos courbé, avant-bras posés sur les cuisses.

S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, il n'aurait pas souhaité cela, en sachant que Roxas en paierait le prix fort. Il ne pourrait pas être heureux de cette façon, personne ne pouvait se réjouir d'une vie passée dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne cherchait que sa propre satisfaction.  
Il voulait le beurre, et l'argent du beurre.

En fait, il aurait carrément commencé par ne pas cacher sa situation et ne se serait pas amouraché de Roxas, alors que tout les séparait.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant en vain de trouver une échappatoire, une solution.

- « Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours à présent que Roxas n'avait pas donné de signe de vie. Axel gardait prudemment son portable à portée de main, prêt à réagir à la première sonnerie salvatrice.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir, d'ignorer l'état de Roxas. L'impatience avait eu raison de lui lorsqu'il avait téléphoné à Naminé le matin même en quête de nouvelles, ce dont, fort heureusement, elle donna. Apparemment, le jeune homme l'avait rassuré sur son état de santé, refusant toutefois de lui donner plus de détails. Elle n'en eut pas plus de la part d'Axel qui continuait à s'enfermer dans son mutisme.

Naminé fut donc contrainte de croire sur parole son ami, doutant toutefois de sa sincérité lorsqu'il lui affirmait « se sentir mieux ».

Axel fut assez surpris quand elle lui avoua ne pas oser lui rendre visite, craignant faire plus de mal que de bien.  
Naminé était non seulement très patiente, mais connaissait également très bien Roxas. Leur proximité le rendait presque jaloux, alors que lui bouillonnait de l'intérieur de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

Plus que ça, Roxas lui manquait terriblement. Leurs derniers instants ensemble avaient été tachés d'une immense souffrance, et paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui. Ce besoin que le jeune homme avait eu de chercher chez lui, la compassion et le réconfort, alors qu'il était l'origine de ce mal, l'avait abasourdi.

Dans ses pensées, il l'avait très bien imaginé fuir la maison sur-le-champ, ou au choix lui décocher un coup de poing bien mérité. Dans les deux cas, il aurait plutôt vu Naminé à sa place, la consolant de son mieux par ses mots doux et sa tendresse.

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, teintant le ciel d'une agréable couleur orangée. Axel soupira, observant d'un œil le spectacle par la fenêtre de la cuisine, alors qu'il terminait la vaisselle de son souper.

La journée lui avait parue longue, et ni Tifa, ni Ruby n'avait été dupes concernant son manque de motivation au travail.

Le calendrier le narguait en annonçant la date fatidique du lendemain, soirée durant laquelle il devrait annoncer ses fiançailles avec Ruby, et l'idée que Roxas soit absent l'inquiétait au plus haut point.  
Pire que cela, elle le terrorisait.

Une pensée ridicule s'afficha soudainement dans son esprit. Était-il possible que ça soit trop tôt ? Qu'il ne soit pas prêt ?  
Foutaises ! Il avait eu tout le temps pour s'accommoder à cette idée, pour qu'elle s'installe tranquillement dans son subconscient.  
Alors ? Quel était ce sentiment de peur qui l'embrasait tout entier à l'idée de se promettre éternellement à cette femme alors que, jusqu'à présent, il avait ressenti tout au plus de l'hésitation et des doutes ?

Un léger bruit attira son attention, interrompant sa tâche. Il passa l'essuie-vaisselle par-dessus son épaule et déposa la poêle sur la table de travail, avant de s'avancer dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

La poignée de la portée d'entrée non verrouillée tourna doucement, avec hésitation, avant de s'abaisser totalement et de s'ouvrir en battant, laissant filtrer les derniers rayons ocre de la journée sur le linoléum du salon.

Axel s'appuya un peu plus sur le chambrant en bois, essayant de rassembler ses idées, et de se souvenir des paroles qu'il avait répétées durant l'après-midi, juste « au cas où ».

Mais ces cheveux blonds, illuminés par le soleil couchant sur le pas de sa maison et cette fine silhouette hésitante qui se dessinait à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait, ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer suffisamment pour s'en souvenir.

Roxas observa timidement l'intérieur de la maison, s'attardant sur les murs orangés, les peintures chatoyantes qu'elle comportait, avant que ses pupilles bleues ne croisent celles d'Axel. Son regard soutenu chercha à deviner les pensées de son vis-à-vis, puis il consentit à pénétrer dans la maison, fermant la porte dans son dos avant de s'appuyer contre celle-ci.

Axel le regardait toujours de son poste d'observation, n'osant pas faire un pas vers lui de peur de l'effrayer, et de le voir s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- « Désolé Axel. J'aurais dû te prévenir que je passais. »

Les mots glissèrent de la bouche de Roxas d'une façon douce et engourdie. Était-il possible que ce soit ses premières paroles de la journée ?

Incapable de répondre, Axel ne sut que lui adresser un sourire gêné, auquel Roxas répondit, d'une façon mélancolique qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

Le blond détourna son regard, se mordant violement la lèvre. Il hésitait quelque peu sur la façon dont il devait aborder Axel, sur son choix et ses conséquences.  
Avait-il seulement le droit de faire ça ?

Il sentait toujours le regard ardent posé sur lui, brûlant ses défenses, le confortant dans sa décision. Il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit.

S'accrochant à ses doux souvenirs comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il se lança finalement, délaissant l'appui de la porte en bois pour s'approcher de lui. Son attraction était toujours aussi forte, comme si Axel était le pôle et lui l'aimant.

Il s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, de ses bras accueillants, de son odeur irrésistible. Il sentit la main d'Axel relever doucement son menton, et rencontra de nouveau ses yeux émeraude.  
Ils étaient si beaux.

Le pouce du roux glissa sur ses lèvres, les caressant avec tendresse, se rappelant de leur douceur.

Axel sentait son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine, sachant avec pertinence qu'il mourrait en cas de rejet.

Sa deuxième main entoura la taille de Roxas, l'attirant à lui pour le rapprocher au plus près, incroyablement en manque de lui, de son amour. Automatiquement, les bras du jeune homme vinrent se nouer autour de son cou, marquant son accord.

Les lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, avec pour seul bruit de fond leur respiration saccadée.

Les idées et les bonnes résolutions d'Axel s'effritaient au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait. Cette capacité qu'avait Roxas d'éclipser le reste du monde était un réel problème. Il devrait lui en parler. Un jour. Plus tard.

- « Ne me laisse pas partir. »

Axel murmura ces quelques mots contre la peau douce de sa bouche, mélangeant leurs souffles, attirant délicatement les lèvres de Roxas contre les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément, et se retrouvèrent pour quelques instants hors du temps, libérés de tout ce qui n'étaient pas l'autre.

Les tentatives de séparation d'Axel pour reprendre son souffle furent à chaque fois rapidement vaincues par son compagnon, incapable de se rassasier de ses baisers, de cet amour dont il avait séparé pendant trop longtemps à son goût.

Quand le feu qui les animait se calma enfin, ils ne surent se détacher l'un de l'autre, trop occupés à scruter leurs pensées mutuelles au fond de leurs pupilles voilées.

- « Je ne te laisserais pas partir Axel, je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je resterais dans l'ombre s'il faut, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. » La respiration saccadée de Roxas entrecoupa certains de ses mots, alors qu'il continuait à s'accrocher désespérément aux épaules d'Axel.

Celui-ci observa son compagnon avec étonnement, prenant en compte tout ce que ces paroles sous-entendaient.

- « Roxas… Je ne peux pas t'infliger ça, ce serait égoïste de ma part… Je ne veux pas te rendre ma… »

- « Ma décision est prise » Conclut le blond, mettant fin à toute autre protestation du roux.

Le bonheur et la peur se mélangeaient au creux de la poitrine d'Axel, hésitant, partagé entre la dissuasion et l'envie de lui hurler sa joie. Roxas prit finalement l'initiative, l'entraînant de nouveau dans un baiser passionné, scellant avec espoir cette promesse.

* * *

La tête lui tournait. Le monde n'était plus cohérent.

Il ne voyait que lui, ses cheveux rouge flamboyant, son regard embrasé de désir alors que ses yeux se posaient sur lui.  
Ses mains douces qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de sa peau, qui suivaient les siennes sur son abdomen brûlant, découvrant petit à petit les chemins interdits qu'il était le seul à pouvoir emprunter.

Les fins doigts de Roxas caressaient les hanches de son compagnon, traçant le symbole d'encre tatoué le long de celles-ci, le dénudant de tissu jusqu'au bas de ses reins, suivant les fines plumes qu'arboraient fièrement ce phoenix enflammé.

Axel l'observait dans sa tâche, décelant avec amusement l'intérêt de son amour pour son tatouage. Quel superbe prétexte pour glisser ses mains sous les couches inutiles de vêtements qu'il portait à ce moment…

Il l'attira à lui, au milieu du drap déjà froissé, impatient de sentir de nouveau sa peau contre la sienne un peu plus découverte.

Les frottements de son corps sur le sien envoyaient d'agréables décharges électriques sous son épiderme, lui donnant envie de plus de contact, de plus de chaleur.

Il se laissait guider par Roxas qui l'initiait patiemment, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé un homme. Ses lèvres testaient divers endroits sensibles de sa peau, guettant ses réactions, ses soupirs plus prononcés qui approuvaient ses caresses.  
Il n'arrivait pas à être rassasié de lui, de sa peau. Il adorait la sonorité avec laquelle il gémissait son nom, encore et encore…

Leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement, sans faux pas, comme s'ils avaient toujours étés destinés à se rencontrer, et à s'aimer.

Petit à petit, Axel s'accommoda à toutes ces nouvelles choses, et découvrit avec plaisir les points faibles de Roxas.

Aidé de ses mains blanches qui le guidaient aux endroits les plus sensibles de son être, il sentit le corps de son amour s'archer contre le matelas dans un long gémissement qui le fit frissonner.  
Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage extatique de son amant, qui murmurait doucement son nom, les yeux clos et la respiration haletante.

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre en toute honnêteté, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Pas de secret et de fausses promesses ne vinrent entacher leur vœu.

L'espace d'une nuit, ils ignorèrent le monde pour ne vivre que dans les yeux de l'autre.  
Et ils s'aimèrent.


	12. Le matin d’après

**_Bonsoir à tous!_**

**_Merci à mes reviewer pour vos gentils commentaires, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant._**

**_Courage, le printemps arrive bientôt, et j'espère que cela boostera mon écriture un peu mollasse ces derniers temps..._**

* * *

_Chapitre XII : Le matin d'après_

_Ce lien qui nous unissait, qui m'empêchait de le laisser partir et de poursuivre ma vie, ne m'avait jamais été aussi visible que à cet instant alors que je me perdais dans ses bras et ses promesses éternelles._

_Je m'étais lancé à corps perdu dans une histoire où je me savais en danger, où je risquais d'être brisé.  
Pourtant, il m'était impossible de regretter ne fusse qu'un instant, alors que je vivais les plus beaux moments de ma vie._

_J'avais pris ma décision.  
Et elle était irrévocable._

_Quand à l'avenir, les yeux doux d'Axel me murmuraient de ne pas y penser.  
Alors je fermai mon esprit, et oubliai.  
Pour quelques heures seulement._

* * *

La nuit fut courte mais réparatrice, terminant de soigner les blessures des cœurs meurtris endormis au milieu des draps froissés.

Roxas se réveilla le premier, et ne fut pas long avant de chercher le corps de son amour du bout des doigts, déjà en manque de sa chaleur.  
Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il touchait le corps chaud et doux allongé à ses côtés, encore plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Il ouvrit ses yeux embués sur le visage paisible d'Axel qui dormait à plat ventre. Ses longs cheveux rouges encadraient un visage qu'il aurait qualifié de presque innocent, si seulement son épuisement n'était pas le résultat de leur nuit mouvementée…

Roxas glissa plus près de lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, incapable de résister à l'envie d'assister à son réveil. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le visage endormi en écartant les mèches rebelles. Ses douces caresses firent frissonner son compagnon, mais ne furent pas suffisante pour le réveiller.

Le blond réduisit encore un peu plus l'espace qui les séparait pour finalement se retrouver contre son torse dénudé. D'un air taquin, il baigna le visage d'Axel de son souffle chaud, et celui-ci ne tarda pas à papillonner des yeux, avant d'être assailli par des lèvres tendres et aimantes.

Lorsque Roxas consentit enfin à le laisser respirer, Axel ne put que sourire de ravissement, tout en serrant son amant contre lui.

-« Je suis mort, c'est ça ? Je ne pensais pas que j'irais au paradis, c'est une belle surprise. » Le taquina-t-il, avant de rouler sur le dos, emportant le jeune homme avec lui, serré contre son torse.

-« Idiot… » Ronchonna Roxas, avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Passer du temps auprès de lui confortait inconsciemment son choix. L'aura d'Axel lui faisait oublier la toile de fond dérangeante de leur relation. Sa présence arrivait à apaiser ses craintes et à voir l'avenir sous un jour meilleur.

-« Alors… » lui murmura Axel doucement, d'une voix encore emplie de sommeil. « Est-ce que tu comptes venir ce soir ? Ne te sens pas obligé surtout… »

Un sourire fautif se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il caressait la joue de son amour.

Roxas blottit sa tête contre le torse du roux, et fixa sa respiration sur les battements de son cœur.

-« Ce soir… »

Il dut réfléchir un moment avant de se rappeler de la date. Le jour fatidique était finalement arrivé.

-« Je viendrais. » Souffla-t-il sans relever la tête.

Axel caressa les fines mèches rebelles dorées du jeune homme, le remerciant silencieusement. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son dos, le caressant du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise, ne pouvant empêcher un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Il était bien, à l'abri dans les bras d'Axel, sous le duvet accueillant de son lit, et la réalité lui semblait à des kilomètres, presque inexistante.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes encore, profitant de cette sensation à mi-chemin entre le conscient et l'inconscient qui précédait le réveil total.

Axel s'étira de tout son long, rejoignant en premier le monde réel.

-« Je vais aller me préparer pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner. » Se justifia t-il à un Roxas boudeur.

Evidemment, il aurait préféré que son compagnon reste pour lui tenir compagnie… Mais la pensée du petit déjeuner alléchant qui l'attendait lui permit de relativiser son départ.

Délicatement, Axel roula sur le côté pour laisser descendre Roxas, afin de s'extraire du lit avant de rejoindre la salle de bains.

La main blanche du jeune homme le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée, et le relais fut pris par ses yeux bleus, ne ratant pas une miette du spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Le froid ne tarda pas à envahir le lit à présent à moitié vide. Le jeune homme se roula en boule et rejoignit son coussin, essayant de garder emprisonnée le plus de chaleur possible.

Ses yeux parcouraient la chambre, ses murs dénudés ainsi que ses rideaux clairs qui laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour. Les meubles de la pièce étaient assez modernes, de la penderie au lit de bois clair, assorti de deux tables de nuit disposées de chaque côté de celui-ci.

Une petite lampe de chevet reposait sur celle d'Axel, à côté de laquelle gisait un livre. La curiosité eut raison de Roxas alors qu'il se redressa pour le saisir, en dépit du froid ambiant de la chambre.

La couverture était usée, signe d'une lecture fréquente. L'ouvrage était un court recueil d'Histoire sur l'humanité, d'un auteur assez connu mais peu apprécié. Roxas le feuilleta un instant avant de le reposer à sa place, satisfait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les goûts d'Axel.

Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître sa curiosité, et sa soif d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qui obsédait son esprit.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir le petit tiroir de la table de nuit, y découvrant une lampe de poche, des piles, un vieux réveil cassé, des mouchoirs, ainsi qu'une vieille photo abîmée d'Axel encore à l'école, dans son uniforme.

Roxas sourit, essayant d'estimer son âge. Le roux posait fièrement à côté d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, ainsi que d'un jeune homme blond à la coiffure punk.

_« Environ quinze ans, je dirais… »_

Il reposa sagement la photo et sa main effleura une solide boîte cachée sur les côtés du tiroir, qu'il n'avait pas vue.

Précautionneusement, il la retira de son abri. La boîte était massive, recouverte de velours bleu foncé et d'un fin cordage doré sur son pourtour.  
D'une main, il souleva le couvercle, avant de sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Sur un petit coussin de satin se trouvaient deux alliances dorées entourées d'un ruban blanc.

La main tremblante, Roxas saisit une des alliances et la regarda avec attention. A l'intérieur des anneaux était gravée une fine inscription.

_« Axel et Ruby »_

La date du mariage était quand à elle encore imprécise, bien que Roxas sache avec pertinence qu'elle était arrêtée pour dans un peu moins d'un mois.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer librement pendants quelques secondes.

Il avait failli oublier.  
Axel avait presque réussi.

Il replaça l'alliance dans la boite et remit celle-ci à sa place rapidement, craignant que son compagnon ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

C'était la réalité qu'il allait devoir affronter, et pas plus tard que le soir même. Axel le préservait par ses caresses et ses mots réconfortants, mais ça ne ferait que rendre le choc plus dur.

Tout allait se dérouler devant ses yeux, et il resterait impuissant.  
C'était son choix.

Il s'imagina un bref instant leur vie, _sa vie_.  
Et il se demanda s'il pourrait assumer devoir _le partager._

Son cœur battait à la chamade, son souffle était court.  
Il se concentra sur le son de la douche afin de réguler sa respiration.

Sans réfléchir, il retira la couette à la volée et fonça dans la salle de bains.

La pièce était emplie de vapeur d'eau, baignant dans une chaleur humide agréable et rassurante. Il pouvait apercevoir le corps d'Axel dans la douche par la vitre mate de celle-ci.  
Silencieusement, il ferma la porte derrière lui, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.

Entouré de vapeur blanche translucide, il entra dans la douche, et ne s'arrêta ni sur le caractère déplacé de sa démarche, ni sur le visage surpris d'Axel. Ses bras entourèrent le corps humide et chaud du roux alors qu'il le rejoignait sous le jet d'eau en embrassant son torse.

Le moment de surprise passé, Axel l'accueillit près de lui, profitant des sensations agréables que produisaient le liquide brûlant et la peau de Roxas contre lui.  
Le jeune blond se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son cou, mordiller son oreille, alors que les mains de son amant se faisaient déjà plus aventureuses.

Il chuchota au creux de son oreille d'une manière distraite et incontrôlée entre deux soupirs.

- « Je te ferais tout oublier des femmes, Axel. J'espère que tu es prêt. »

Le concerné étouffa un petit rire dans la chevelure blonde.

Ce n'était même pas une question à poser.

* * *

-« Quatre pains au chocolat. S'il vous plaît. »

L'odeur du pain frais parfumait agréablement la petite boulangerie de village, faisant gargouiller le ventre d'Axel, impatient de dévorer les pâtisseries en compagnie de celui qui l'attendait dans son appartement.

La boulangère lui tendit sa commande d'une main fébrile, intimidée par le sourire éblouissant de son client. Le roux était encore plus beau que d'ordinaire, le bonheur semblait lui réussir.

Axel ignora courtoisement son embarras, et paya son achat avant de ranger son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean, saluant la jeune femme. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Une jeune femme à la silhouette fine et élancée venait de franchir la porte de l'établissement. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille tout en fermant la porte, et remarqua soudain la présence du roux.

-« Naminé… ? »

Surprise, elle ne songea même pas à le saluer, restant sur le pas de la porte à fixer cet homme qu'elle avait aperçu tant de fois, sans jamais avoir vraiment l'occasion de lui parler.

-« Oh… Axel… ? »

Le dénommé sourit, amusé par l'étonnement que leur rencontre provoquait chez la jeune femme. Il repensa également à leur dernière discussion, et devina l'anxiété qui n'avait pas tout à fait disparu de son doux visage.

-« Je venais chercher le petit déjeuner. » Lui répondit-il amicalement en lui montrant le paquet fraîchement acheté. « Ne vous inquiétez plus, Roxas est chez moi et il va bien. »

Naminé observa incrédule les commissions de son vis-à-vis, avant de sursauter. Elle ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre ces deux-là, mais le sourire sur le visage d'Axel semblait tellement sincère qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher une vague de soulagement de la submerger.

Malgré tout, un petit pincement au cœur subsistait au fond de sa poitrine. Elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme, et ne pouvait se risquer à lui faire totalement confiance. Pourtant, elle devait observer de loin la direction que prenait la vie de Roxas, et elle semblait se diriger inexorablement vers lui.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, pour finalement réussir à afficher un sourire lumineux sur son doux visage. Axel pensa mentalement qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver celui-là, il devait être caché très profondément pour qu'elle doive se concentrer autant, alors que sourire était une réaction quasi innée chez elle…

-« Très bien. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et son sourire trop éclatant se fana quelque peu.

Quelque chose de bizarre se passait entre eux, à ce moment précis. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'en dire plus, Axel comprit qu'elle savait quelque chose, mais étonnamment, cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Et il se rendit compte de ce que Roxas voulait dire quand il parlait d'elle avec autant de passion et d'admiration.

-« Nous nous voyons ce soir, j'espère ? »

-« Bien sûr. Je suis impatiente de voir le résultat de votre travail et celui de Roxas. »

C'était il y avait à peine une semaine, lorsque le blond avait garé sa Citroën sur le parking du château, et qu'il avait pénétré sur son territoire. Quand ils avaient commencé à échanger des regards et des sourires, et que sans effort, ils s'étaient compris.

C'était si près, et pourtant cela paraissait déjà si lointain.

-« Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois y aller. »

Axel remua son sac rempli d'un air taquin, arrachant un petit rire de la jeune femme. Sa voix était claire et résonnait agréablement dans la petite boulangerie déserte. Il était simplement impossible de ne pas l'aimer, et d'avoir envie d'être aimé d'elle en retour.

D'un geste gracieux, il lui embrassa la main courtoisement avant de s'éclipser.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et il était sûr d'entendre le ventre de Roxas gargouiller jusqu'ici.

* * *

C'était une journée parfaite qui commençait.

Le soleil rayonnait, la table du petit déjeuner était remplie de mets appétissants, et l'air était envahi par l'odeur douce du café frais.

Axel sirotait tranquillement son café en discutant avec son ange blond, évoquant distraitement sa rencontre du matin. Béat, Roxas laissa échouer son petit pain dans sa tasse de café, éclaboussant copieusement la belle nappe blanche, et contrariant son hôte qui s'empressa de déposer une serviette en papier sur le coin mouillé du tissu.

-« Fais attention quand même… »

-« Tu as vu qui ? »

-« Ta copine, Naminé. »

-« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? »

-« Qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter parce que tu étais chez moi. »

Roxas se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de se concentrer en dépit du roux qui ne semblait pas se formaliser le moins du monde de ce qu'il lui semblait être un détail anodin dans sa journée.  
Evidemment, il ne manquait plus que ça. Après tout ses efforts pour garder le maximum de discrétion sur lui et Axel, voilà qu'il allait devoir fournir des explications à Naminé… Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées pour le moment.

Roxas se leva, abandonnant son repas, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour arranger sa tenue.  
Il portait sa chemise de la veille, froissée pour diverses raisons qui ne leur étaient pas inconnues…

Alors que le blond essayait en vain d'ajuster son col et paraître convenable, des bras accueillants l'encerclèrent, rendant la manœuvre plus difficile. Des cheveux rouges soyeux vinrent lui chatouiller la joue, alors qu'une bouche joueuse venait taquiner son cou.

-« Tu pars déjà ? » lui susurra Axel du bout des lèvres contre le cartilage de son oreille.

Sa voix était basse, chaude, et irrésistible. Les joues de Roxas s'empourprèrent malgré lui alors qu'il fermait le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

- « Je dois aller travailler. » Lui répondit-il, sur un ton bien plus hésitant que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- « Tu veux la voir, c'est ça ? » Continua le roux, décidé à retenir Roxas auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

- « Evidemment ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, outré.  
Axel ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte, mais il venait sans aucun doute de commettre une belle gaffe.

-« Je ne voulais juste pas qu'elle s'inquiète… » se justifia le roux, attristé de la réaction du jeune homme. « Je ne vois pas où est le mal, et je penserais que tu aurais toi aussi l'esprit plus tranquille de cette façon… »

Abandonnant le peigne sur le coin de l'évier, Roxas pivota dans les bras de son amant pour se retrouver face à lui. Evidement, Axel ne cherchait pas à mal faire…

Le blond se pelotonna contre son torse, s'excusant silencieusement pour la froideur de son attitude.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant. » Soupira-t-il finalement, la tête enfouie dans la chaleur de son amour.

Axel hésita à relever cette réflexion. Naminé lui avait donné une étrange impression, comme si, en dépit de tous les efforts mis en œuvre par Roxas, on ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher. Il se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée, lui aussi inquiet à l'idée que la jeune femme n'en sache finalement qu'un peu trop sur leur situation…

Mais comment aurait-elle pu être au courant ?  
Après tout, lui et Ruby ne se conduisaient pas encore comme un couple au grand jour. Axel avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que l'annonce officielle soit faite avant quelque étalage public.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier que sa future femme se faisait de plus en plus insistante ces derniers temps, sans doute agacée par la distance qu'Axel avait petit à petit, et presque inconsciemment, mis entre eux, ainsi qu'à l'approche de l'annonce fatidique. Il n'était donc pas impossible qu'elle ait commis une erreur qui aurait pu permettre à Naminé d'être au courant, par exemple.

Il caressa le dos de Roxas, toujours pelotonné contre lui, en choisissant de garder le silence. Si Naminé était au courant, elle lui avait malgré tout accordé sa confiance, et n'avait montré aucun signe d'hostilité envers lui. Il supposa donc qu'elle en parlerait avec son ami en temps voulu.

- « De toute façon, elle le sera ce soir. » lui murmura-t-il, se souvenant soudain de l'invitation pour la soirée qu'il avait donné, et dont il lui avait rappelé l'existence le matin même. « Elle m'a confirmé sa venue. »

Il sentit la prise du blond sur son tee-shirt se serrer, et il se maudit intérieurement de rajouter du stress supplémentaire à Roxas, qui en subissait déjà assez.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien se passer… »

Roxas sentait les grandes mains de son compagnon masser son dos, mais rien ne pouvait le décrisper.

Qu'est-ce que Naminé allait penser de lui quand elle découvrirait qu'il avait détourné Axel de sa future femme ? Qu'il n'était qu'un de ces salopards qui détruisaient les couples des autres ?  
Et qu'allait-elle penser d'Axel, qui en dépit d'avoir le jeune blond allait quand même se marier ?

Son cœur s'accéléra en pensant à toutes les conséquences que son choix allait avoir, et auxquelles il n'avait pas encore pensé.  
Toutes ces pensées lui donnaient la chair de poule, et il hésita un instant à laisser tomber encore une journée de travail supplémentaire et rester blotti dans les bras d'Axel.

Il sentit le corps chaud qui le soutenait se dérober, et marqua sa désapprobation d'un grognement sourd, qui fut bien vite couvert par une paire de lèvres douces au goût amer de café.

-« Je vais aller faire les derniers préparatifs à la salle… Tu devrais aller travailler, sinon ton patron ne va pas être content… » Soupira finalement Axel, tout en abandonnant les deux petits bijoux de corail.

Malheureusement, il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains, et affronter une nouvelle journée… La force lui manquait cruellement, et la peur que son amie ne lise toute la vérité dans son regard l'inquiétait déjà.

- « Tu sais, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon, « Je me demande parfois si elle n'a pas une espèce de pouvoir, ou un truc du genre… Naminé, on dirait toujours qu'elle n'est jamais étonnée de rien, comme si elle savait déjà tout sans que je ne lui aie parlé. C'est comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit. »

Le rire cristallin d'Axel résonna dans la salle de bains. Mon Dieu, que ce rire lui avait manqué.

« Je sais, Roxas, je sais… »


	13. Le fardeau

**_Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien!  
_**

**_J'en profite pour vous informer que le premier chapitre de Hors de Portée a subit quelques modifications. Merci de vous y reporter pour de plus amples informations!  
_**

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre XIII : Le fardeau_

Le parking était presque vide en ce vendredi d'été, sans doute dû aux nombreux départs en vacances des employés de la Shinra. Pour sa part, Roxas ne partait pas en vacances. Il avait décidé d'éparpiller ses jours de congé à gauche et à droite, quand l'envie lui en prendrait. Et justement, ça le démangeait méchamment à ce moment précis.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait observer la silhouette de la jeune réceptionniste qui pénétrait dans le bâtiment à la façade vitrée. Cependant, le soleil réfléchissait trop fort sur les vitres pour qu'il puisse apercevoir l'intérieur, où le bureau de Naminé se trouvait.

_« On dirait vraiment un voyeur. »_

Résigné, Roxas se résolut finalement à sortir de sa voiture pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal. Après tout, il valait mieux affronter son amie maintenant, que dans la soirée où elle serait mise devant le fait accompli, et du mariage d'Axel par la même occasion.

Il avait longuement hésité à tout lui avouer, où bien à lui laisser la « surprise ». Et au final, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui raconter pour justifier son comportement des derniers jours…

Sa démarche d'habitude si fluide et discrète avait fait place à une bien plus lourde et disgracieuse, affichant clairement sa réticence à pénétrer dans le bâtiment de la multinationale. Alors qu'il approchait de la réception, où Naminé venait juste d'allumer son ordinateur, le sol prit soudain un intérêt tout particulier à ses yeux, à tel point qu'il se mit à inspecter les moindres détails du carrelage marbré de l'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le grand bureau en bois massif de sa collègue.

Naminé eut à peine le temps de relever ses yeux vers lui qu'il appuya d'une façon brutale ses mains sur le meuble de bois vernis.

-« Naminé.»

Ses paroles résonnèrent lourdement dans l'entrée, mais il n'eut pas besoin de cet effort pour capter son attention. Déjà, ses yeux luisaient à la fois d'anxiété, et d'interrogation.

Il était rare de voir Roxas nerveux, et bien qu'elle le savait sorti d'une convalescence dont elle ignorait la cause, cela la mettait assez mal à l'aise.

-« Je suis désolé. »

Les mains de Roxas tremblaient légèrement sur le bureau alors qu'il parlait tout en fixant le sol marbré de l'entrée.

-« Tu as dû te faire un sang d'encre et je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles et… »

Une douce chaleur recouvra sa main, étouffant les soubresauts de celle-ci. Comme à l'habitude, Naminé le couvait d'un regard attentif, bien qu'inquiet, et lui offrait un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant. Comme s'il le méritait…

Prestement, il retira sa main, et la serra contre son torse, se sentant coupable.

- « C'est bon, Roxas… Axel ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais je l'ai rencontré ce matin, et il m'a rassuré sur ton état. C'est vrai que je me suis fait du souci, mais après tout, ce n'était pas de moi dont tu avais besoin à ce moment-là, les choses sont justes comme elles doivent être. »

Quelque chose se serra dans le cœur du blond en entendant ces mots.

Il s'était éloigné d'elle, petit à petit, de jour en jour, sans même s'en apercevoir. Il l'avait tenue à l'écart de sa vie privée, et elle n'avait pas bronché, juste accepté ce qu'elle considérait comme normal.  
Toutes ces paroles étaient vraies, aussi blessantes fusassent-elles.

Le lien qui les avait maintenus liés tant d'années commençait à s'effilocher, à fondre de jour à jour, et, à ce rythme, il finirait par se cas-

-« Non ! »

Naminé sursauta. Roxas venait d'abattre violement ses poings sur la table, provoquant la chute de quelques stylos, ainsi que du cornet du téléphone de la réception, qui pendait à présent lamentablement au bout de son cordon.

-« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous, Naminé ! Je ne… »

-« Roxas… Arrête, s'il te plaît. »

L'expression douce et rassurante de la jeune femme avait fait place à une moue triste et renfermée. Elle s'était volontairement éloignée du bureau, et attendait, en silence, les mains sur les genoux, que son ami se calme de lui-même.

-« Moi, je souhaite qu'elles changent justement. »

-« Mais… Pourquoi… ? »

Roxas était désorienté, perdu, face à ce visage qui ne pouvait plus lui faire face.

- « Parce que ce n'est plus comme avant justement. J'ai changé, et je veux que tu vives ta vie, je veux que tu me caches des choses, je veux que tu sois heureux de ton côté… Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, Roxas. C'est ça qui a changé. »

Elle lâcha un long soupir, soulagée de relâcher le poids qu'elle avait sur son cœur.

-« Je ne souhaite pas savoir à tout prix ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu souhaites m'en parler, libre à toi, mais ne te force pas, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Je suis sûre que tu as fait les bons choix, parce que je te fais confiance. »

C'était également dur pour elle de relâcher cette prise qu'elle avait sur Roxas, de pouvoir finalement lui rendre cette entière liberté qu'il ne s'était plus accordé depuis tellement d'années. Mais, même si la peur l'habitait, elle se sentait heureuse de pouvoir le faire, et confiante, car quelqu'un l'attendait derrière, et elle ne serait pas seule lorsque Roxas ne serait plus là.

- « Je dois laisser Axel prendre un peu plus de place dans ton cœur que moi… Tout comme tu t'es retiré pour que Zexion fasse sa place dans le mien… Il est temps, c'est tout. » Murmura doucement Naminé, sa voix s'affaiblissant à chaque mot, pour finalement s'achever dans un soupir.

Obéissant à son impulsion du moment, Roxas s'appuya sur le bureau, et y passa derrière d'un bond, incapable de résister plus longtemps à cette envie irrépressible de serrer Naminé dans ses bras.  
Il plongea littéralement sur elle, encerclant ses épaules et étouffant son visage dans ses cheveux d'or.

L'odeur apaisante de sa peau le calma presque instantanément, alors que son front reposait à présent sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui retourna son embrassade.  
Ses ongles manucurés traçaient d'obscurs patrons sur le dos de sa chemise, aidant ses muscles à se relaxer, pour finalement lui laisser un sentiment de paix et de sérénité.

Roxas avait tellement peur de la décevoir, de paraître pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Pourtant, elle le serrait dans ses bras avec tellement d'amour et de compassion, comme si cela était totalement impossible. Il savait qu'elle serait là quand il aurait besoin d'elle, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe les décisions qu'il avait prises, et il se sentit idiot d'avoir pensé le contraire.

Leur lien ne s'affaiblissait pas, il changeait, tout simplement.

* * *

Le soleil ricochait sur les vieilles pierres blanches du château, accentuant l'aspect féerique que lui conféraient déjà les lieux. Les fenêtres avaient été convenablement nettoyées, et la grande porte en ébène était déjà semi-ouverte, pour faire rentrer l'air frais du matin dans la demeure.

Un rictus d'amusement se dessina sur le visage d'Axel alors qu'il garait sa voiture à côté de la cabrio jaune. Sans nul doute, Reno était venu, en bon curieux, observer le travail qu'avait fait son cousin sur le vieux château familial.

C'est sans surprise donc qu'il le trouva affalé dans un des confortables sofas de la salle secondaire, réservée à la détente des convives, sirotant un verre d'alcool déniché dans le bar.

- « Reno, tu ne penses pas qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour boire ? »

Axel arracha le verre empli de liqueur des mains de son aîné, qui ne résista pas. Depuis des lustres, le jeune homme avait toujours été la voix de la raison qui avait empêché Reno d'emprunter bien des mauvaises routes. Celui avait beau être du côté de la famille aisée d'Axel, ainsi qu'un très bon homme d'affaires, il n'en restait pas moins inconscient de la plupart de ses actes et complètement buté. Quand il décidait quelque chose, personne n'arrivait à lui faire entendre raison.

Personne sauf Axel.

- « Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour boire un bon alcool. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où je célèbre les fiançailles de mon très cher cousin. »

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage, et il profita de la soudaine faiblesse d'Axel pour récupérer son verre, qu'il vida d'une traite.

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de gâcher ma joie ? » Soupira le jeune indépendant, abandonnant la bataille, ainsi que la bouteille d'alcool sur la table basse.

Reno prit la peine de se resservir un verre, avant de se lever et d'entourer de son bras libre les épaules de son cousin mécontent.

- « Voyons, Axel… Ruby est une jolie femme, intelligente, avec tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut… »

Un grognement réprobateur l'interrompit, marquant le désaccord de son camarade.

- « … Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu te plains, tu sais… »

- « Je peux te la présenter si tu veux. » Ricana Axel

Reno fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas Ruby. Cette femme ne lui paraissait pas franche, et il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un mène Axel par le bout du nez de cette manière. Elle empiétait en quelque sorte sur son terrain, celui du riche support quand Axel était dans le pétrin.

Cette raison était bien pauvre, mais cela rassurait le roux de savoir que son cousin pourrait toujours avoir besoin de lui de cette manière, et qu'il serait en mesure de l'aider.  
Avec Ruby à ses côtés, il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, et Reno allait de nouveau se retrouver seul dans son monde doré de luxe et d'argent… Et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

- « Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais soudain si réticent à ce mariage, alors qu'il ne t'avait jamais posé de problèmes auparavant. Malgré tous mes efforts pour t'en dissuader, tu as quand même fait ton choix, et tu sembles déjà le regretter… »

-« Ne m'emmène pas sur ce sujet, Reno, tu sais très bien que je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix. »

-« Mais la deuxième opportunité que je t'avais proposée… »

-« Je ne tiens pas à relancer cette conversation. S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça… »

Rien dans l'attitude d'Axel ne pouvait le tromper en ce moment. Ses yeux verts qui perdaient de leur éclat et son visage à la fois penaud et mélancolique. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta ses paroles, craignant de l'avoir blessé en lâchant une simple boutade. Mais il semblait que la flèche avait atteint sa cible en plein cœur, même si cela était dû au hasard.

- « Ne me dis pas que… tu as rencontré quelqu'un… ? »

Les taquineries avaient fait place à une discussion plus que sérieuse, sans que personne ne remarque le soudain changement d'atmosphère, lourd de secrets et de non-dits.

Le silence d'Axel rendait toute réponse superflue, et Reno n'eut d'autre réaction que de montrer sa compassion à son ami d'une tape amicale dans le dos, avant de retourner à sa contemplation des lieux, lui laissant quelques minutes de répit.

La soirée promettait d'être plus intéressante encore que prévu, et il ferait en sorte d'être attentif au moindre détail…

* * *

Les mains de Roxas tremblaient, alors qu'il essayait péniblement de faire le nœud de sa cravate. Naminé arriva à temps pour le sauver, appuyant fermement sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

Son amie ainsi que son compagnon l'avaient rejoint un peu plus tôt, désirant se rendre ensemble à la soirée d'Axel.  
Roxas soupçonnait une nouvelle tentative de soutien de son amie, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. La nervosité qui l'habitait était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Axel et son annonce.

Il avait hésité maintes fois à renoncer à l'invitation, puis s'était rappelé sa promesse, et avait imaginer à quel point son compagnon serait peiné de ne pas le voir.  
Aussi cruel que cela aurait pu paraître, il souhaitait vraiment que Roxas soit présent, qu'il le soutienne. Car cette épreuve était la leur, à tous les deux.

Alors que Naminé terminait d'arranger son col. Le portable de Roxas vibra, signalant un appel.  
Une voix chaude et familière lui répondit, faisant bondir son cœur, et rougir ses joues.

_- « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais venir. »_

Ne pouvant cacher son embarras face à son amie, il lui tourna le dos, sous le petit rire amusé de celle-ci.

- « Je te l'avais promis. Je viendrais avec Naminé et Zexion. »

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Axel avait-il vraiment cru qu'il l'abandonnerait de cette façon ?

_- « Je t'aime, Roxas. »_

Pris de court, le blond porta la main à sa poitrine, croyant que son cœur venait de lâcher. Bien sûr, Axel lui avait déjà dit ces mots, mais le contexte était différent. Le soir où il avait tant souffert, ses mots s'étaient noyés parmi les autres, lâchés au milieu des justifications d'Axel.  
Mais ici, il l'avait dit délibérément, et sincèrement. Les mots prenaient tout leur sens.

Il s'apprêta à répondre quand la ligne coupa, signe que l'interlocuteur avait raccroché. Il n'avait pas attendu de réaction de la part du blond, il voulait juste qu'il sache.

- « Roxas.. ? »

L'interpellé se retourna, rouge comme une pivoine, vers son amie, qui éclata de rire.

Cette ambiance… Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il retrouvait une atmosphère familière et agréable, pleine de bons sentiments.  
Naminé le soutenait, Axel l'aimait.  
Et peu importait le fardeau qu'il portait à ce moment sur ses épaules, tout cela l'allégeait considérablement.

Parce qu'il y avait des gens qui l'aideraient à le porter.


	14. Le jour J

**_Désolé pour l'attente! J'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés si vous êtes encore aux études. Je vous souhaites à tous de bonnes vacances. Et si, comme moi, vos congés sont déjà terminés, sachez que vous soutiens dans cette dure épreuve XD  
Bref, la cause du retard de ce chapitre est que les méchants examens de fin d'années m'ont privés de ma beta chérie pendant un long croyez moi, vous ne voudriez pas lire un chapitre de Hors de Portée non corrigé, non non._**

**_Merci à tous pour votre patience, et bonne lecture!  
_**

* * *

_Chapitre XIV : Le jour J_

_Vingt heures_

Déjà, les gens se pressaient à la porte du vieux château, impatients de participer à ce qui s'annonçait comme étant la plus belle soirée de cette fin de l'été. Axel s'attendait à recevoir un grand nombre de ses connaissances en début de soirée, pour l'annonce privée de ces fiançailles. La fête à proprement parler débuterait aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et serait ouverte à tous. Du moins à tous les fêtards pouvant se payer le droit d'entrée onéreux et passer l'examen d'inspection des deux sorteurs que le roux avait engagés pour l'occasion il souhaitait éviter qu'un quelconque parasite ne vienne perturber l'ambiance.

Axel espérait rentrer dans ses frais, n'ayant pas lésiné sur les moyens pour rendre cette soirée inoubliable aux yeux de ses clients. Le bar était déjà plein à craquer, le champagne et les cocktails coulant à flots sous les mains expérimentées de son barman, le dénommé Luxord. Aux platines, un jeune blond exubérant se démenait pour faire danser les foules, avec beaucoup de succès, tandis que deux jeunes filles de salle déambulaient entre les clients pour prendre les commandes.

Une ambiance festive était au rendez-vous, et le cœur d'Axel s'emplissait de fierté à la vue de la salle bondée.

Entre deux salutations, il ne cessait de parcourir la salle des yeux à la recherche de son petit blond. Il tenait beaucoup à le voir avant l'arrivée de Ruby mais, malheureusement, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus il désespérait que son souhait ne soit réalisé.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, le visage familier lui apparut soudain sur le pas de la porte, alors que ce dernier semblait avoir quelques troubles avec les deux sorteurs – un dénommé Lexaeus, tout en muscles, et un certain Xemnas, doté d'un air pour le moins intimidant.

-« La demoiselle ainsi que son compagnon peuvent passer, par contre, Monsieur, si vous n'avez pas d'invitation, je vous suggère de revenir après vingt-trois heures. Vous êtes ici dans une soirée privée. »

-« Mais puisque que je vous dis que je connais Axel ! C'est lui-même qui m'a invité ! »

-« Ils disent tous ça. Circulez, je vous prie. »

Roxas, épuisé de tenir tête aux deux mastodontes de l'entrée, était sur le point de passer l'éponge lorsque son sauveur arriva, habillé d'un simple costume noir, élégant et distingué, comme au premier jour où il l'avait rencontré.

-« Il n'y a pas de souci, Messieurs, ce jeune homme est avec moi. »

Les yeux du roux détaillèrent rapidement son compagnon, habillé pour l'occasion d'un costume crème, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu océan. Sans perdre un instant, il passa sa main dans son dos et le guida, ainsi que Naminé et Zexion, à l'intérieur, évitant la cohue de l'entrée.

Subtilement, il glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon avant de rejoindre le petit salon, et d'installer ses convives à une table libre.

-« Tu es à tomber par terre, tu le sais, ça ? »

Le blond eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard malicieux, que déjà Axel s'était avancé vers Naminé pour la complimenter.

-« Naminé, vous êtes tout à fait charmante ce soir », osa-t-il avant de lui baiser la main. « Oh, et vous devez être l'heureux élu de cette ravissante demoiselle ? Monsieur Zexion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dénommé encercla les épaules de sa compagne, comme pour approuver l'affirmation de leur hôte, avant de serrer la main qu'Axel lui tendit poliment.

-« Tout à fait, un grand merci pour l'invitation, Axel, votre soirée semble très réussie. »

-« C'est en partie grâce à Roxas, son travail a été remarquable. »

Axel glissa un sourire en coin à son compagnon, qui assistait à cette étrange conversation avec étonnement. En vérité, il guettait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait être seul quelques minutes avec le roux, avant que d'autres invités ne le privent de cette opportunité.

-« Puis-je vous emprunter Roxas quelques minutes ? » risqua finalement Axel, tout en entraînant le blond avec lui, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix à ses invités.

-« Bien sûr, je vous en prie. »

Roxas eut à peine le temps de faire un signe discret à son amie qu'il se retrouvait déjà de l'autre côté de la salle. Ses épaules étaient entourées par le bras d'Axel qui l'entraînait au pas de course vers le jardin, marchant à la hâte pour éviter de se faire accoster par les invités.  
La verdure était illuminée par diverses sources phosphorescentes, avec, en son centre, une fontaine d'où jaillissait une eau multicolore, par la magie des jeux de lumières placés sous les jets.  
Tout cela rendait l'endroit magique, plus encore que ce que Roxas aurait pu imaginer, même après avoir vu les plans de son compagnon.

-« Axel… C'est vraiment superbe. »

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te le montrer avant, les dernières installations ont été faites ce matin. »

Enchanté par la beauté des lieux, le jeune homme s'aventura un peu plus loin, avant de se faire attraper par le bras, et de se retrouver contre un torse puissant.  
L'odeur de chèvrefeuille emplit bientôt ses narines. La douce chaleur que dégageait Axel l'enveloppait dans un cocon de bien-être.  
De fines mèches rouges vinrent chatouiller son oreille, alors que le roux se penchait vers lui.

-« Je t'aime, Roxas. »

Les yeux fermés, il s'imprégna de chacun des ces mots, ressentit chaque intonation, avant de rouvrir ses paupières et de croiser les émeraudes qui l'attendaient, anxieuses.

-« Je sais. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Axel en profita pour lui voler un baiser, léger comme un courant d'air, avant de se séparer de lui, craignant d'être surpris.

-« Nous aurons le reste de la soirée, Roxas, elle ne restera pas longtemps. Attends-moi, d'accord ? »

Le blond lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, marquant son approbation.

Le laissant seul au milieu du jardin radieux, Axel s'éloigna de quelques pas à reculons, retardant le moment fatidique où il aurait à quitter Roxas des yeux, avant de finalement se retourner et filer vers la salle où l'attendait déjà sans doute sa promise.

Le poids du regard de Roxas sur son dos était atrocement lourd. Axel pouvait facilement deviner la douleur sur son visage, alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui pour rejoindre sa future femme. Intérieurement, il se promit de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie après le départ de Ruby, et il ne manquerait pas de se faire pardonner pour son égoïsme dès le lendemain. Tout en rejoignant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle, il songea aux fleurs que Roxas aimerait, aux attentions qui lui feraient plaisir, afin de récompenser le courage hors du commun dont il faisait preuve sans jamais broncher…

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque, à peine il eut posé un pied à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il fut violemment saisi par son avant-bras et tiré en arrière contre son gré.

-« Alors, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son agresseur l'avait attendu, adossé au mur, épiant sans doute son échange avec Roxas alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur.  
Axel grogna de mécontentement, n'appréciant guère être espionné à son insu durant l'un des rares moments d'intimité qu'il pouvait avoir avec Roxas.

-« Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde, Reno ? »

L'aristocrate porta son verre de champagne à ses lèvres, ignorant superbement la réflexion de son cousin, se contentant de regarder devant lui d'un air intéressé.

-« Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ta future femme, Axel. »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que sa fiancée venait juste d'apparaître dans le champ de vision de Reno, vu le regard insistant qu'il portait à l'autre bout de la salle. Il lança un regard désapprobateur à son cousin avant de filer vers elle, se promettant intérieurement de régler ce problème plus tard, à l'abri des regards, quand son aîné l'interpella.

-« Ne te méprends pas, je pense juste que tu es un parfait imbécile. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils d'un gosse de riche irresponsable. », répliqua-t-il sans une once d'hésitation.

-« Ouch, quelle cruauté, mon cher cousin. »

-« Tu t'en remettras. »

Reno leva son verre d'un air narquois avant de le vider d'une traite, ignorant encore une fois le regard foudroyant que lui lança Axel avant de s'éloigner.

Peu de temps après, Roxas rejoignit lui aussi la foule, tentant de retrouver ses amis en priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas aux premières loges pour assister au désastre… Le cran pour tout avouer à Naminé lui avait hélas manqué, les mots restant coincés au fond de sa gorge à chaque fois que l'occasion de lui parler s'était présentée.

Il aperçut Axel de loin aux côtés de Ruby, réclamant le silence à ses invités. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il contemplait sa promise. Tout en elle était perfection, sa peau claire, ses traits délicats, sa grâce et son élégance. Combien d'hommes dans cette salle étaient en train d'envier Axel ? Combien seraient prêts à prendre sa place ?

Alors que la jalousie commençait doucement à prendre le dessus sur la tristesse, le jeune homme aperçut finalement Naminé, fermement agrippée au bras de Zexion.

Il stoppa net, hésitant soudainement à s'approcher. Il n'entendit pas les paroles d'Axel, il n'écouta tout simplement pas…  
Il le vit juste resserrer sa main autour de la hanche de sa partenaire pour l'attirer dans une étreinte publique, l'embrassant pour plus de crédibilité.  
La foule l'applaudit, puis ses proches parents et amis se pressèrent aussitôt pour leur adresser leurs félicitations, faisant aussitôt disparaître Axel dans la foule dense.

C'était trop tard, à présent, elle savait.

Presque en courant, Roxas fit demi-tour et retourna sur ses pas, rejoignant le jardin féerique qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.  
Ses traient étaient durcis, tordus par une douleur presque insupportable. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer, et priait pour rejoindre le lieu salvateur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se croyait plus fort que ça, assez fort pour le supporter.  
Pas aussi… faible…

* * *

Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel d'une multitude de petits points lumineux, complétant à merveille le tableau de cette soirée presque parfaite que Roxas avait mis en place avec Axel.  
Il pouvait être fier de lui, tout se déroulait parfaitement et les invités buvaient, dansaient, s'amusaient.

Il s'était écoulé environ deux heures depuis l'annonce des fiançailles du maître des lieux. Deux heures que Roxas avait passées à l'extérieur, à l'abri des regards, étouffant son chagrin et vidant ses verres de champagne, assis près du saule pleureur où les deux compagnons avaient partagé leur repas le premier jour des travaux.

De là où il se trouvait, le blond pouvait apercevoir la masse des invités évoluer, sans pour autant diminuer. Comme prévu par Axel, ses proches étaient presque tous déjà partis, et de nouveaux arrivants –payants, bien sûr- commençaient à prendre part à la soirée. La musique avait, elle aussi, changé, optant pour un genre plus moderne et dansant, modifiant petit à petit l'ambiance de la salle, et montant sa chaleur d'un degré.

Un frisson parcoura le dos de Roxas alors qu'il terminait son dernier verre. L'air frais de la nuit n'avait pas encore eu raison de lui, la motivation pour rejoindre la foule lui manquant cruellement. La vérité était qu'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, l'extraire de son refuge pour le plonger à nouveau dans la réalité.

Et, bien qu'il ne l'espérât plus, cette personne arriva.

Une fine silhouette se découpa dans l'ombre du jardin, la lumière de la salle dans son dos l'illuminant comme un halo.  
Roxas sourit, reconnaissant sans mal son ange gardien, arrivant directement des cieux pour le sortir de l'enfer.

Quand Naminé arriva finalement à sa hauteur, elle s'assit à ses côtés dans l'herbe fraîche sans dire un mot, se contentant de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

Elle avait pris le temps de le rejoindre, lui laissant de l'espace, et le calme nécessaire pour se remettre de ses émotions.  
Peut-être avait-elle également espéré qu'il reviendrait de lui-même, mais connaissant Roxas, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un vague espoir…

-« Tu n'as pas froid ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Roxas laissa échapper un petit rire. Une question absurde, évidemment. Comme si cela avait à peine effleuré ses pensées…

-« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ne nécessitant aucune réponse. Naminé baissa les yeux, désolée. Elle aurait voulu éviter cela, elle avait prié pour que ça n'arrive pas. Le bonheur de Roxas lui était indispensable pour qu'elle pût également s'épanouir.

-« Merci de ne pas me juger » murmura Roxas, reportant son attention sur les portes vitrées au loin, derrière lesquelles les invités se dandinaient de plus belle.

-« Je t'ai dit que je te supporterais, quels que soient tes choix, tu te souviens ? »

Elle avait toujours cette extraordinaire capacité d'éclairer les endroits les plus sombres, de ramener l'espoir quand il n'y en avait plus, de faire rire Roxas quand, un instant avant son arrivée, il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir sourire.

Naminé se releva avec grâce, se préparant déjà à partir.

-« Je vais rejoindre Zexion. Cette soirée est vraiment magnifique, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. »

Elle sourit devant l'air désorienté de son ami. Ce n'était certes pas dans ses habitudes de le délaisser de cette façon, à peine cinq minutes après son arrivée…

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais seul… »

Son regard se dota d'un petit éclat malicieux.

-« Quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à arriver, ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée te sauver, tu sais. »

Elle lui sourit avant de tourner les talons, et de rejoindre à pas rapides la lumière par laquelle elle était venue.

_Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te rassurer, Roxas. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre sur qui tu dois te reposer pour ça…_

_

* * *

_

_Deux heures du matin_

Extravagante.  
Merveilleuse.  
Inoubliable.

Roxas avait beau chercher, aucun des qualificatifs qui sortaient de sa bouche ne suffisait à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. La meilleure fête de sa vie, sans aucun doute.  
Comment, alors que la tristesse le rongeait, avait-il été catapulté dans cette sphère de bonheur, riant avec ses amis, buvant l'excellent champagne, enlacé dans les bras de son amour… ?  
Axel était bien le seul à réussir cet exploit, de transformer cette nuit au début tragique en moment magique.

Il l'avait tiré de force de sa torpeur, l'étreignant et l'embrassant comme s'ils avaient été séparés durant de longues années avant de se retrouver enfin. Et, en moins de deux, Roxas était plongé dans la foule animée et dansante, et présenté à divers amis proches d'Axel.  
Il fit la connaissance de Demyx, le DJ, qu'il reconnut comme étant le jeune homme avec qui son compagnon posait sur la photo d'école trouvée au fond de son tiroir, et découvrit avec bonheur qu'Axel n'avait plus peur de montrer leur relation au grand jour, à partir du moment où sa future femme n'était pas dans les parages, du moins…

Le roux n'était en effet pas avare de câlins ni d'étreintes, et cela perturbait Roxas, craignant d'attirer des ennuis à son compagnon.

-« Axel… Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop bu ? » murmura le jeune homme, incertain.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais Axel, enlacé contre lui dans un canapé reculé du petit salon, dévorant littéralement son cou à l'abri des regards indiscrets, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

-« Peut-être un peu » avoua le roux, sans pour autant arrêter ses délicieuses tortures.

Il releva finalement, intrigué par cette réflexion :

-« Pourquoi ? L'odeur de l'alcool te dérange ? »

-« Non… non, je m'en fiche. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que l'endroit et le moment soient vraiment bien choisis pour me sauter dessus comme tu le fais… »

Axel sourit, de cette façon ravageuse qui emportait tout sur son passage, y compris les nerfs de Roxas.

-« Au contraire, mon ange, je n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur moment… »

Sans avertissement, il saisit le menton de son partenaire et l'entraîna dans un baiser sulfureux, l'allongeant un peu plus sur le canapé bordeau, et rendant leur position plus indécente encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Avant même de perdre pied, le blond se ressaisit, et repoussa doucement Axel, qui souriait toujours.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Axel soupira avant d'obéir docilement à son petit protégé, et se remit à une distance respectable de lui, tout en gardant un bras solidement attaché à sa taille.

-« J'ai été sage toute la soirée. Mais ici, j'arrête. »

Roxas lui lança un regard intrigué, ne saisissant pas la signification de ses propos. Arrêter quoi, et pourquoi, au juste ?

-« Ruby n'est pas là, et je me fiche de savoir ce que les autres pensent. Et oui, je me fiche aussi que ça parvienne à ses oreilles. » Répondit-il à la question muette de son compagnon. « Bien que je sois quasi certain que cela n'arrivera pas. Mes seules connaissances encore présentes ici se fichent pas mal de mon mariage. Beaucoup le trouvent même ridicule, si tu veux savoir. »

Roxas resta un instant abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru Axel capable d'autant de détachement par rapport au regard des autres sur leur relation. Etait-ce encore l'une de ses facettes cachées ou bien le roux venait-il d'avoir une révélation ?

-« Je peux avoir mon câlin, maintenant ? »

Sans même attendre une réponse, Axel reprit sa place dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Roxas, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté pour le plus grand bonheur de son compagnon qui ne put pas vraiment le retenir cette fois.

Roxas se détendit et passa sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amour.

Ne pas devoir se cacher.  
Pouvoir l'aimer librement.

Il savait que cela ne serait vrai que cette soirée, dans le noir où ils avaient encore une chance d'être confondus, où ils se fondaient parmi les autres couples sous les néons colorés et au milieu des bulles de champagne.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver qu'un jour ils pourraient se comporter de cette façon en plein jour, qu'Axel l'embrasserait dans la rue, qu'il l'enlacerait sur un banc au milieu d'un parc.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il observa un instant Naminé et Zexion qui dansaient non loin d'eux et surprit une petite pointe de jalousie monter en lui quand elle se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Axel, prétextant aller chercher quelques rafraîchissements, et se dirigea vers le bar en prenant soin d'éviter le couple.

Le son électrique et dansant qui sévissait plus tôt dans le château, à en faire trembler les murs, avait fait place aux balades et aux thèmes plus doux, invitant les couples à joindre la piste pour quelques danses. Les lumières s'étaient également faites tamisées, renforçant le sentiment d'intimité et de calme de cette partie de soirée.

Roxas demanda une bouteille de champagne au nom d'Axel, et s'installa au bar sur l'un des tabourets en attendant sa commande, se relaxant au son envoûtant de la sono.

-« Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas Roxas… ? »

Le dénommé sursauta à son nom, pour découvrir le sosie quasi parfait de son amour, assis à ses côté, un verre de cognac à la main.

-« C'est bien lui. Reno, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il à demi-voix, en détaillant involontairement le riche héritier, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de vider son verre.

-« Je t'offre quelque chose ? », répliqua celui-ci.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quand le barman déposa sa commande sur le comptoir. La vue de la bouteille arracha un petit rire moqueur de son voisin de table.

-« Oh… Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, je suppose… Dommage… »

Le cousin d'Axel avait suscité un certain intérêt chez Roxas dès leur première rencontre. Pour une mystérieuse raison, il n'arrivait pas cerner le roux, et cela éveillait grandement sa curiosité. Malgré tout, rien chez lui n'incitait à la méfiance, et Roxas pressentait même un certain instinct protecteur du riche héritier envers son cousin un peu fauché.

-« Peut-être pourriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? », osa Roxas en désignant la bouteille de champagne. « Axel… »

-« Axel n'a sans doute pas beaucoup envie de me voir en ce moment », soupira Reno en posant son verre sur le bar. « Nous avons eu une petite altercation plus tôt dans la soirée… »

Désireux d'en savoir plus, Roxas hésitait à questionner Reno, qui ne lui laissa au final pas le temps.

-« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait ce soir. »

-« Ce qu'il a fait… ? »

-« Toute cette histoire de mariage… Il n'aurait pas dû s'y prendre de cette façon. Mais bon, ça reste mon avis. »

Feignant le désintérêt, Reno fit tourner son tabouret et s'appuya sur le bar, se retrouvant face à la piste de danse.  
Comme prévu, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Roxas pour relancer la conversation.

-« Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix. »

-« Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre de touché dans cette histoire » rétorqua Reno en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Roxas ne releva pas, comprenant soudain à quel point l'homme était bien plus au courant qu'il ne laissait le voir. Cette réflexion l'avait désarmé, le laissant sans voix devant les yeux aqua marine de son interlocuteur.

-« Axel… »

Reno soupira, plus désolé que réellement fâché.

-« Axel devrait un peu revoir ses priorités. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'écoute un peu plus, nous n'en serions pas là s'il avait accepté… »

Piqué au vif, Roxas se rapprocha de Reno, dont les yeux s'étaient à nouveau perdus sur la piste de danse, suivant du regard une jeune femme blonde apparemment seule.

-« S'il avait accepté quoi ? »

Le roux se leva, bien décidé à rejoindre la charmante blonde qui se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle, avant que celle-ci ne lui file entre les doigts.

« Rien. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Axel devait avoir raison. Il a toujours été la tête, et moi, l'imbécile, de toute façon. » glissa-t-il avec aigreur à Roxas avant de partir précipitamment, sans laisser une chance au blond de le rattraper.

Perplexe, Roxas saisit la bouteille et retourna en direction du petit salon, tout en pensant aux paroles de Reno.

D'après lui, il existait donc une autre possibilité que ce mariage, quelque chose qui aurait pu sauver la société sans lier Axel de force à cette femme. Mais, dans ce cas, pour quelles raisons le roux avait-t-il décliné l'offre ? Peut-être était-ce quelque chose de dangereux ou d'illégal ? Ne connaissant que très peu Reno, il ne pouvait se permettre de le juger, mais Axel avait toujours parlé de lui comme un gamin insouciant, qu'il devrait grandir un jour, au lieu de passer son temps à faire la fête, ce genre de choses… Mais de là à tremper dans des affaires louches…

Le flux de ses réflexions fut stoppé net lorsqu'il pénétra dans la deuxième salle, beaucoup plus calme et incitant davantage aux conversations et à l'intimité que la première, pour se trouver face à la représentation exacte de la photo qu'il avait trouvé par hasard dans la table de chevet d'Axel, le matin même.

A proximité d'une table haute plus baignée dans la lumière que le reste de la pièce, se trouvait son compagnon, accompagné d'une jeune femme à sa droite, élancée, à la longue chevelure brune, portant sans conteste très bien sa mini-jupe et les hauts talons qu'elle arborait Roxas reconnut sans peine sa collègue de travail, Tifa, pour l'avoir côtoyée de près plusieurs fois. A sa gauche était placé le DJ punk qui avait animé une grande partie de la soirée, avant de passer le relais à quelqu'un d'autre, pour profiter un peu de la soirée.

Axel était très animé, décrivant apparemment une situation cocasse en faisant de grands gestes, ce qui fit automatiquement sourire Roxas. Le roux s'arrêta brusquement dans son explication quand il le vit s'approcher, bouteille à la main. Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, et il stoppa net, gêné d'être encore une fois le centre d'attention.

-« Roxas ! Tu en mis, du temps ! Viens ! Je vais te présenter mes vieux copains de fac ! » le héla bruyamment Axel en lui faisant signe de se joindre au petit comité, avant de se ramasser un coup de poing musclé de Tifa sur l'épaule, le réprimandant pour le « vieux copain de fac », lui assurant être encore seulement dans la fleur de l'âge.

-« Désolé, j'ai été retenu par Reno » répondit le blond en déposant la bouteille sur la table, avant qu'Axel n'entoure ses épaules de son bras, l'intimidant encore plus.

-« Reno est ici ? Axel ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » s'agaça Tifa.

Axel roula des yeux avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, remarquant trop tard que celui-ci était on ne pouvait plus vide.

-« Tu arrives à temps, on dirait » se moqua le jeune punk en ouvrant la bouteille avant de reprendre : « Axel, tu aurais au moins pu faire les présentations ! Ce mariage te fait vraiment perdre la tête, on dirait. Je m'appelle Demyx, et j'ai raté lamentablement mes études d'architecte, voilà pourquoi je suis DJ »

Le jeune homme serra la main de Roxas avant de retourner à sa bouteille.

-« Ruby ferait perdre la tête à n'importe qui, de toute façon » Tifa roula des yeux, exprimant sans retenue son aversion envers l'aristocrate. « J'admire ton courage, Axel. »

Le bras du roux se déplaça silencieusement des épaules de Roxas pour venir reposer autour de sa taille, lui valant un regard interrogateur de la part du blond qui se demandait encore quelles étaient les intentions de son compagnon.

Tifa leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de croiser les bras en fixant Axel d'un sourire narquois.

-« Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un truc. »

-« Quel truc ? » répondit Demyx, tout occupé qu'il était à remplir les verres vides des convives.

Tifa semblait plutôt amusée et surprise de la situation, mais pas vraiment choquée ou dégoûtée comme Roxas l'aurait plutôt pensé. Il ne savait plus où regarder pour ne plus être le centre de l'attention, alors qu'Axel le serrait fièrement contre lui, le présentant comme étant son compagnon à ses plus proches amis.

Demyx, lui, ne se rendit compte de la situation que lorsqu'il tendit son verre à Roxas, sur le point de relever la remarque de Tifa. Il en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Axel ne lui retire le verre des mains pour le tendre à son petit protégé.

-« Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche »

Se rendant compte de son mutisme, le punk se redressa, gêné, demandant pardon, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Roxas.

-« … Sérieux, Ax' ? »

-« On ne peut plus sérieux. Et crois-moi, j'en ai été le premier surpris. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, à discuter de choses et d'autres, parmi lesquelles les anecdotes de leurs années d'études, où Demyx ne manqua pas de souligner l'intérêt prononcé d'Axel pour la gente féminine, ce qui les fit sourire tous deux en leur rappelant leur rencontre mouvementée. Par la suite, Cloud, le mari de Tifa, les rejoignit et partagea un verre avec eux, avant que le couple ne parte, suivi de près par Demyx.

Le château se vida lentement mais sûrement de ses invités jusqu'à ce que pointe l'aurore, marquant définitivement la fin de cette longue soirée pour laquelle ils avaient tellement travaillé, et qu'ils avaient tellement redoutée.


	15. Et maintenant?

_Chapitre XV : Et maintenant ?_

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Roxas, chatouillé par les rayons du soleil, papillonna des yeux, encore empli de sommeil.

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal et sa bouche était pâteuse, mais la source de chaleur douce et accueillante, sur laquelle sa tête reposait, était une agréable contrepartie à ce sentiment d'inconfort indissociable du « lendemain de soirée ».

Sans trop réfléchir, il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le torse moite d'Axel, qui grogna dans son sommeil avant de resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

Evidemment, il avait beaucoup trop bu la veille, et, malgré sa capacité à tenir l'alcool presque exceptionnelle, il n'échappait cependant pas aux effets secondaires. Dans le brouillard de son esprit, apparaissaient encore quelques images de la salle aux aspects féeriques, des moments agréables qu'ils avaient passés. Et sans le vouloir, quelques flashes rapides et désagréables firent leur apparition à leur tour.

Ruby dans sa longue robe vert d'eau.  
Namine enlaçant le cou de Zexion.  
Ruby rayonnante face à la foule.  
Namine qui rit de cette façon si sincère, sans lui.

Axel qui embrasse Ruby.

Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée, et le souffle commença doucement à lui manquer. Roxas gémit en somnolant, et chercha à tâtons la main d'Axel qu'il serra dans la sienne.

C'était lui qui était là, à cet instant, à ses côtés.  
Pas elle.  
Rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

-« Aya ! »

Axel fut réveillé en sursaut quand Roxas bondit hors de son étreinte, se tenant assis sur le lit, avec un air horrifié sur son visage fatigué.

-« Que… qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? C'est la guerre ou un truc du genre… ? »

Le roux tenta de se relever, se frottant les yeux, quand il fut soudain rattrapé par un violent mal de tête qui le colla derechef à l'oreiller.

Ignorant royalement la souffrance de son compagnon, le blond le fixa de son regard paniqué.

- « J'ai oublié mon chat ! Aya doit être morte d'inquiétude et mourir de faim »

-« Ton chat… »

Axel soupira longuement, soulagé et ravi que ce ne soit pas effectivement « la guerre ou un truc du genre ». Il se repositionna comme si de rien n'était, prêt à entamer un nouveau cycle de sommeil.  
Tout cela, bien évidemment avant qu'un oreiller n'atterrisse lourdement sur sa tête, ce qu'il soupçonnait fortement être la façon pour Roxas de marquer sa désapprobation.

-« Roxas… C'est un chat, elle mangera juste un peu plus ce soir, c'est tout… » tenta-t-il vainement, sentant la fin de son repos approcher à grands pas.

- « Ce n'est pas « un chat », mais « mon chat ». Et, avant que tu ne le relèves, oui, ça change tout. »

La matinée –ou plutôt l'après-midi, au vu de l'heure tardive qu'indiquait déjà l'horloge- aurait pu être tranquille et calme, passée nonchalamment à ne rien faire dans la maison confortable d'Axel... Mais Roxas s'était déjà levé sans plus de cérémonie, et dirigé vers la salle de bains pour se préparer, laissant le roux sans autre choix que de mettre au placard ses projets de fainéant et de se lever à son tour.

Néanmoins, la perspective d'accompagner Roxas à son appartement avait quelque chose de plaisant. Jamais encore il ne s'était aventuré sur le territoire du jeune homme, alors que lui avait déjà été plus qu'impliqué dans le sien.  
Ils partirent ensemble dans la Fox d'Axel. Roxas étant venu en compagnie de ses amis la veille, il n'avait donc pas sa voiture à disposition.

Un simple message avait averti Naminé qu'il ne retournerait pas en sa compagnie lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir avec son compagnon et aucune réponse de sa part n'avait suivi, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'irriter.  
Elle pouvait se passer de lui à présent.  
Elle ne s'inquiétait plus autant qu'avant.  
L'abandonnait elle ? Etait-ce de cette façon qu'elle consentait à le « laisser » au jeune indépendant ?

Un sentiment d'inconfort s'emparait toujours de Roxas lorsqu'il pensait à elle, ces derniers temps, et à cette distance qui s'agrandissait entre eux chaque jour qui passait.

_C'est la vie._

_

* * *

_

Si le réveil avait été brutal pour certains, pour d'autres, il avait été carrément chaotique…

- « Je t'en prie, Zexion, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais pitié… »

Le jeune homme souleva un sourcil interrogateur vers sa compagne affalée sur la table du petit déjeuner, qui se tenait sa tête lourde entre les mains.

-« Arrête de faire tout ce boucan ! »

Zexion déposa sa tartine grillée en soupirant et se rendit à la cuisine, échappant aux lamentations désespérées de Naminé. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une aspirine crépitant joyeusement dans un verre d'eau.  
La jeune femme fixa la mixture salvatrice avec un regard meurtrier, avant de replonger la tête dans ses bras, gémissant bruyamment.

- « Quand on ne sait pas boire, on ne boit pas ! » La sermonna Zexion, avant de reprendre sa tartine grillée, au grand désarroi de Namine.

Le verre au contenu douteux fut vidé en une seconde, suivie par une grimace de dégoût.

Soit, elle avait bu.  
Trop, diraient certains, mais les occasions étaient tellement rares... Et toute cette pression l'avait tellement épuisée que sa résistance à l'alcool en avait sûrement pris un coup. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie de la soirée dernière ne lui revenait plus en mémoire… Elle se souvenait de la magnifique salle, d'être tombée trois fois dans les jardins en compagnie de Zexion, d'avoir rencontré un gars sympa qui se disait être le cousin d'Axel… C'était quoi d'ailleurs son nom, déjà ?

Elle sourit en repensant à la bonne soirée qu'ils avaient passée tous ensemble, et fut heureuse d'avoir pu voir Roxas et Axel s'amuser, oubliant rapidement les fiançailles du roux avec l'aristocrate aux cheveux argentés… Tiens, son nom à elle lui échappait aussi…

- « Zexion… »

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son journal à la mention de son prénom.

-« Tu connais cette femme avec qui Axel va se marier ? »

- « Elle s'appelle Ruby et travaille avec lui, je pense. Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Je ne m'en souvenais plus… »

Son mal de tête commençait doucement à se dissiper, et ses idées devenaient plus claires.

- « Elle était jolie non ? » fit-elle, pensive, en essayant de se remémorer les détails de son visage. « Je l'ai déjà vue beaucoup de fois à la Shinra, mais elle était bien plus belle que d'habitude. »

Elle se rappellait à présent quelques détails plus précis au sujet de cette Ruby. Axel avait certes du bon goût, en tout. Pouvait-on vraiment le blâmer de l'avoir choisie, elle, avant de connaître Roxas ? Un autre homme aurait-il réagi différemment ?

- « Si tu avais été à sa place, aurais-tu fait les mêmes choix que lui, Zexion ? »

Le dénommé la regarda fixement, alors qu'elle se contentait d'observer évasivement la fenêtre, sans même sentir son regard sur elle. Que cherchait-elle à savoir ?...

Face au silence religieux de son compagnon, Namine insista.

- « Si tu étais seul, et que tu avais besoin d'argent, te serais-tu marié à Ruby si l'occasion s'était présentée ? »

Zexion posa sa tasse de café, lui donnant toute son attention, alors que Naminé continuait à regarder les mésanges qui picoraient quelques grains sur l'appui de leur fenêtre.

- « Peut-être. » Répondit-il finalement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent à cette réponse, comme si elle voulait l'analyser, la décortiquer, et en sortir un élément miraculeux qui résoudrait tous ses problèmes.

-« Mais qu'aurais-je fait si je t'avais finalement rencontrée ? » releva soudain le jeune homme, à quoi Naminé réouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avec attention.

-« Essaies-tu de trouver un coupable ? Ou bien juste de comprendre ? »

Il avait à présent cet air sévère qu'il arborait de temps à autre, bien que cela devenait de plus en plus rare. Cet air que Naminé détestait, et qu'elle pensait parfois lui avoir fait oublier.  
Mais bien sûr, il avait raison, comme toujours. Et elle devait au moins reconnaître qu'il avait le don de freiner ses ardeurs concernant ses conclusions hâtives.

Remarquant sa confusion, Zexion se détendit et prit sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant.

- « Tu veux un café ? »

Elle lui répondit également d'un sourire. Remuer toutes ces pensées ne servaient à rien de toute façon, seul importait le choix de…

Angoissée, Naminé plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

- « Oh mon Dieu ! On a oublié Roxas ! »

Etant partis ensemble la veille, il était logique que le jeune homme reparte avec eux à la fin de la soirée, sans quoi il se retrouvait seul et sans moyen de transport. Les pires scénarios défilaient déjà dans l'esprit de Naminé quand retentit le rire si rare de Zexion.

- « Voyons, calme-toi ! »

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

-« Il t'a envoyé un message hier pour te prévenir qu'il rentrerait avec Axel, il n'y a pas de souci. »

Naminé soupira de soulagement en consultant son téléphone portable, où elle trouva effectivement ledit message.

-« Je fais une bien piètre amie… » Soupira-t-elle en sucrant son café.

* * *

La porte du petit appartement à peine ouverte, un miaulement languissant retentit du fond du salon, précédant une petite boule de poils ronronnante qui se jeta littéralement sur Roxas.  
Le jeune homme la caressa copieusement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la présenter à son compagnon.

- « Dis bonjour à Axel, ma belle. »

- « Bonjour, Mademoiselle »

Axel entreprenait de lui caresser la tête lorsqu'une petite patte griffue lui attrapa les doigts avant de les mordre violemment.  
Axel retira prestement sa main en rigolant.

- « Quelle agressivité ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est un peu jalouse, non ? »

Roxas déposa la chatte par terre en la grondant, avant de s'excuser auprès de son compagnon.

- « Elle n'a jamais fait ça à Naminé, … je ne comprends pas. »

Roxas sourit malgré lui alors que Aya se frottait contre sa jambe en réclamant sa pâtée. Voyait-elle une différence entre sa relation avec Axel et celle qu'il avait partagée avec Naminé ? La pensée que son chat ait compris la nature même du lien qu'il avait avec la jeune femme avant lui l'amusait au plus haut point.

Oui, avec lui, c'était différent.  
Tellement différent.

Il observa Axel du coin de l'œil alors qu'il explorait son lieu de vie, regardait les cadres photos, feuilletait les livres posés sur ses étagères, tout comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans cette quête de savoir, de découverte de l'autre, de ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il cherche.  
Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, Roxas sentait que tout ne serait pas pareil que dans ses histoires précédentes que quelque chose existait derrière toutes ces barrières qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

- « Axel… » Murmura-t-il doucement, juste pour attirer son attention.

Le roux arrêta net son exploration pour offrir toute son attention à Roxas.

-« Pourrait-on passer cette après-midi ensemble ? »

Axel lui répondit d'un sourire sincère et heureux, marquant clairement son approbation.

_Je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas toujours me dire oui._

_

* * *

_

L'air commençait à être plus frais, annonçant doucement l'arrivée de l'automne et de ses couleurs chatoyantes. Mais, pour l'heure, le soleil était juste un peu plus discret, et le vent un peu plus présent, changement presque imperceptible pour la plupart des promeneurs aux alentours, mais que ne manquait pas de relever Roxas, frissonnant sous la légère brise qui secouait ses mèches blondes.

_Je devrais me faire couper les cheveux, _songea-t-il en passant sa main dans ses épis incontrôlables. _Je demanderai à Nami…_

Axel marchait devant lui, à la recherche d'un endroit parfait, avant de poser son dévolu au pied d'un grand chêne, non loin du bord du lac qu'ils longeaient depuis leur arrivée.  
Ce charmant endroit se situait seulement à quelques kilomètres de la maison du roux, et était l'endroit parfait pour leur après-midi de détente.

Axel s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe, faisant signe au jeune homme de le rejoindre.

-« Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit » dit Roxas en s'asseyant contre le tronc robuste.

Son compagnon avait l'art et la manière de toujours lui faire découvrir des places magnifiques, comme cela avait déjà été le cas pour le château de Reno… Auquel il ne manquerait d'ailleurs pas de retourner, avec sa permission, bien sûr. Après tout, cet endroit était empli de souvenirs, aussi bien de bons que de mauvais…

-« Je venais souvent ici avec ma sœur autrefois, quand nous vivions encore ensemble, mais elle n'a plus tout ce temps à me consacrer, à présent. »

Axel sourit, tout en lançant une petite pierre dans l'étang, qui fit un joli « sploutch » en arrosant les canards à proximité, qui cancanèrent aussitôt leur haine envers le visiteur tout en caquetant farouchement.

Ils restèrent un instant là, silencieux, avec pour seul bruit de fond les pas des promeneurs, et le roulis discret des cannes des pêcheurs à la ligne. Axel semblait perdu dans ses pensées, tenant distraitement la main de Roxas dans la sienne, fouillant dans l'herbe fraîche de l'autre. Ses joues commençaient légèrement à rosir à cause du vent, mais le froid n'avait pas l'air de le gêner car il n'avait même pas songé à emporter un pull avec lui. Axel avait toujours trop chaud de toute façon.

-« Tu as froid ? »

La main du roux se resserra sur la sienne qui venait de trembler imperceptiblement. Même plongé dans ses pensées, il n'en restait pas moins attentif à tous les faits et gestes de Roxas. Avait-il remarqué à quel point le jeune homme l'observait depuis leur arrivée ? Sans doute.

- « Ca va. Ce doit être la fatigue. »

Roxas le rassura d'un sourire. En effet, il avait les traits tirés et son visage était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas malade, juste un peu désorienté. Anxieux, songea Axel.  
Il relâcha sa main pour entourer les frêles épaules du blond de son bras. Celui-ci se blottit volontiers dans l'étreinte accueillante, profitant de la chaleur agréable dégagée par Axel.

Tant de questions traversaient son esprit, mais aucune ne daignait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Etaient-ce les réponses qui l'effrayaient ou seulement le fait d'énoncer ses craintes à haute voix ? Tout semblait tellement agréable quand ils étaient seuls de cette façon, tout semblait tellement _normal_. La perspective de briser l'un de ses rares moments n'enchantait évidemment pas Roxas, pourtant, c'était la raison même de sa venue ici.

Il inspira doucement, respirant l'odeur de l'eau stagnante, de l'herbe coupée, et… d'Axel.

- « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Ses lèvres filtrèrent ces quelques mots, juste une infime parcelle de ce qui devait être dit. C'était suffisant, pour le moment.  
Axel inclina sa tête vers la sienne, reposant sa joue sur la chevelure blonde.

- « La vie va continuer, je suppose. »

Il soupira un instant, sachant très bien ce que voulait Roxas.

-« Quelqu'un se charge de toute l'organisation, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça. _Après_… »

Il sauta volontairement le chapitre douloureux.

-« _Après_, je vais devoir… déménager. »

_Bien évidemment._

Roxas ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les choses agréables qui l'entouraient.  
Les odeurs douces et épicées, le vent frais et agréable, la douceur de la voix qui murmurait doucement près de son oreille.

- « Cette maison, je vais continuer à la payer. Je veux avoir un endroit… où revenir »

Le son doux s'éteignit doucement, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits.

-« Et nous ? » _Que va-t-il nous arriver ? _Osa Roxas, les yeux toujours clos.

« Ca ne changera rien pour nous. »

Roxas tourna sa tête vers Axel en soulevant doucement ses paupières, laissant apparaître ses yeux océan cernés.  
Le roux caressa sa joue d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- « Nous ne nous verrons pas moins, et je t'accorderais toujours toute mon attention. Tu me trouveras toujours, je ne te laisserais pas. »

Il s'approcha de son front pour déposer un baiser.

-« N'aie pas peur. Tout iras bien. »

Roxas se laissa de nouveau entraîner par la douceur et la chaleur de son étreinte, se pelotonnant sans gêne contre lui.

- « Je ferais de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux, Roxas, je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir comme ça. »

Les mots qui résonnaient à son oreille étaient si doux.


	16. Ce que j'appelle Nous

_Chapitre XVI : Ce que j'appelle « Nous »_

Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement, reprenant leur routine habituelle. Roxas et Axel travaillaient la semaine chacun de leur côté, se croisaient parfois à la Shinra, échangeant de temps en temps quelques précieuses minutes grâce à la complicité toujours discrète de Naminé.

Ils se voyaient souvent, partageant leurs soirées et leurs weekends, Axel étant malgré tout toujours contraint de s'éclipser les samedi et dimanche soir pour tenir compagnie à Ruby, à qui il cachait soigneusement la façon dont il passait son temps libre.  
Les feuilles commencèrent à prendre leurs couleurs ocre et bordeaux, teintant le paysage de couleurs féeriques. Roxas découvrit de nouveaux endroits en compagnie d'Axel. Jamais l'automne ne lui avait paru être une si belle saison.

Le mariage fut repoussé deux fois par Ruby, pour des raisons administratives. Le stress enduré par Roxas à l'approche de la première date provisoire avait atteint des pics vertigineux, et le premier report apparut comme un miracle tombé du ciel pour le jeune homme, qui n'était apparemment pas du tout prêt, et qui suspectait fortement son compagnon de l'être encore moins que lui.  
A l'annonce du deuxième report, le blond commença à se demander si Ruby n'avait pas finalement changé d'avis, mais une nouvelle date fut bel et bien fixée. Les anneaux dorés qui étaient fort heureusement restés vierges jusqu'alors furent frappés de la date du vingt-cinq novembre.

_Drôle de date pour un mariage, s_ongea-t-il en observant les arbres se dénuder derrière sa fenêtre.

Axel avait commencé à ramener du bois pour pouvoir allumer son feu ouvert, ce qui fit le plus grand bonheur de Roxas qui adorait se prélasser devant les flammes dansantes avec un bon chocolat chaud, de préférence en sa compagnie.

Plusieurs boîtes en carton jonchaient ici et là dans la maison, emplis de diverses affaires que le roux allait bientôt déménager dans la demeure de Ruby, où il vivrait à ses côtés après la date fatidique. Même si le cœur de Roxas se serrait à la vue de ces bagages, il supportait en silence, se raccrochant comme à une bouée à la promesse qu'Axel lui avait faite, et qui avait été tenue jusque-là.

Axel avait judicieusement réfléchi à la façon dont ils allaient contourner le problème dans le futur, et avait fini par intégrer lentement mais sûrement Roxas dans son environnement de travail. Au début incertain, il avait finalement accepté de participer à la manœuvre qu'avait imaginée son compagnon en « l'engageant » pour diverses tâches de préparation de salle. Grâce à l'appui de Tifa, Ruby n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition d'Axel qui vanta les qualités de travail du jeune homme, qui avait par ailleurs fait ses preuves lors de la soirée de leurs fiançailles.

Ainsi, Roxas se mit à travailler certains soirs et weekends en compagnie d'Axel, ce qui ne fut pas pour le déplaire. Il était avec celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, et il était payé pour ça.

Tifa était contente de pouvoir compenser en partie le sacrifice d'Axel, et félicitait vivement Roxas pour son travail, qui lui tenait d'ailleurs beaucoup à cœur. De son côté, le jeune homme était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir partager autant de temps avec son compagnon, et n'hésitait pas à prendre congé à la Shinra lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui.

Son acharnement au travail ne fut pas sans étonner Ruby, et la façon donc Axel parlait de lui alors qu'elle l'assommait de questions ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec ce simple employé ? Qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel, qui pouvait autant retenir l'attention de ses collaborateurs ?

A ses yeux, leur proximité ne faisait qu'accroître, les rendant presque inséparables. Et ce fut sans grand étonnement qu'Axel lui annonça que Roxas serait son témoin lors de leur mariage.

- « Le temps passe tellement vite. »

Roxas souleva la page du calendrier qui annonçait le début du mois de novembre. Sans prévenir, deux bras chaleureux entourèrent sa taille, alors qu'il observait le cercle rouge qui entourait le chiffre 25.  
Un baiser chaud fut déposé dans son cou, suivi par la douce caresse des cheveux de feu qu'il ne connaissait à présent que trop bien.

Après de longues réflexions, discussions, et même une violente dispute avec Axel, il avait finalement accepté d'être son témoin. Il serait aux premières loges pour assister à la promesse de fidélité et d'amour qu'Axel allait faire à Ruby. Ô joie.  
Quand au principal intéressé, il était aux anges. Il avait même fait la honteuse réflexion à Roxas qu'il ne le regretterait pas, et le jeune homme se demandait bien comment il comptait honorer cette promesse.

- « Tu viens ? J'ai allumé le feu et j'ai préparé le DVD », souffla le roux, près de son oreille, en resserrant son étreinte.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du blond pour l'entraîner à reculons vers le fauteuil moelleux où les attendait déjà une couverture.

La vie avec Axel était calme et agréable, prévisible, diront certains, mais Roxas avait vécu assez d'imprévus pour une bonne dizaine d'années. Il était un compagnon de vie attentionné et fidèle, ce qui paraissait très décalé par rapport à sa situation… Roxas connaissait ses amis, sa famille, et s'était intégré dans son petit quotidien sans aucun mal. Seule la date en rouge sur le calendrier agissait comme un rappel à l'ordre : Axel n'était pas à lui, et ne le serait probablement jamais… officiellement parlant. Car, pour l'heure, c'était sa place, et il la défendrait toutes griffes dehors, même contre Ruby.

- « Cette maison va me manquer. » soupira le blond en se blottissant sous la couverture, dans les bras de son amour. « Je commençais à me sentir chez moi ici. »

Axel resta pensif un moment, conscient que son foyer était, par la force des choses, devenu leur foyer au fil du temps. Une brosse à dents avait pris place aux côtés de la sienne, et ses vêtements se battaient dans la penderie contre quelques pulls, pantalons et pyjamas que Roxas y laissait. Ses draps ne sentaient plus seulement le chèvrefeuille, mais était mélangé à cette odeur si discrète et attachante que laissait derrière lui son amant.

La maison elle-même avait changé de figure au fil des semaines, s'imprégnant peu à peu de l'essence de Roxas.

- « Tu pourrais peut-être… emménager ici ? »

Axel prononça ces mots de façon incertaine, posant lui-même une question à Roxas plutôt que de lui apporter une véritable solution. Était-il seulement sérieux dans ses propos ?  
Le blond se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant.

- « Je ne saurais pas. Il vaut mieux que je garde mon indépendance, ce sera moins difficile. De plus, tu m'avais promis que rien ne changerait pour nous, alors laissons les choses comme elles sont. »

La discussion tourna court sous le ton catégorique du blond. Axel aurait bien aimé au fond de lui qu'il accepte sa proposition. Egoïstement, savoir le jeune homme ici pendant qu'il ne serait pas là le rassurerait, mais n'était ce pas une pensée malsaine de vouloir simplement le placer ici, dans sa maison et sous sa surveillance, comme s'il appartenait à lui seul ?

Les dernières flammes crépitaient doucement dans l'âtre alors que le générique de fin défilait doucement sur l'écran de télévision, illuminant d'une faible lumière la pièce à présent plongée dans le noir.

Etonnement pour Roxas, les films duraient toujours trop longtemps, et il finissait toujours par s'en lasser, se trouvant d'autres préoccupations intéressantes, comme allonger son compagnon sur le sofa et le faire ronronner de bien-être sous des caresses expertes et habiles, par exemple.

Enveloppés dans le plaid bien chaud, les deux amants se redécouvraient l'un et l'autre dans un de ces rares moments de complicité où ils pouvaient se permettre de ne penser qu'à ne se lassait pas d'offrir mille et un baisers à Axel, du creux de son cou, en passant par sa mâchoire anguleuse, jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes par le manque d'air qui commençait doucement à se faire ressentir alors que ses mains parcouraient le torse de son amour depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Il ne se lassait pas de voir les réactions d'Axel. Et Axel ne se lassait pas de ce que Roxas voulait lui apprendre, en réveillant des sens qu'aucune femme n'avait encore su apprivoiser de cette façon.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux avant que le roux n'écarte doucement Roxas en lui caressant le bas de sa nuque.

- « Hey… Roxas, tu ne devrais pas faire ça maintenant… »

Le blond fit la moue, agacé d'être interrompu dans son élan, mais il connaissait très bien les raisons qu'avait Axel de le calmer de la sorte. Après tout, il devait partir rejoindre Ruby à un cocktail dans moins d'une heure, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour… oh et puis zut.

Un sourire étrange traversa un instant le visage de Roxas, mais Axel n'eut pas le temps d'émettre ne fusse qu'une réflexion que le jeune homme avait déjà rabattu la couverture sur leurs deux corps enlacés, et saisit les douces lèvres en-dessous de lui qui l'accueillirent avec surprise, avant de se laisser de nouveau envoûter par ses mouvements voluptueux.

Quand ils se séparèrent de nouveau, le souffle court et les yeux embués, Axel l'observa longuement, distinguant à peine les deux billes bleues dans le noir qui les entourait, il le questionna du regard.  
Roxas glissa doucement ses lèvres le long de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots tout bas avant de disparaître sous la couverture.

Ils avaient encore un peu de temps, tant pis si Axel devait courir pour rejoindre Ruby.

* * *

_Montre-moi que je compte plus qu'elle._

_

* * *

_

Le moteur de la Fox ronronnait devant l'appartement de Roxas alors que les deux amants se séparaient sur le perron de la porte.

- « Tu pouvais rester chez moi, tu sais. Je ne comptais pas rentrer tard. » Rappela Axel avant d'embrasser le front de son amour.

- « Ca ira. Profite de ta soirée, ne te tracasse pas pour moi. » Souffla doucement Roxas, les joues encore rosées par les câlins partagés quelques instants plus tôt.

Axel était déjà largement en retard, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait vraiment. Après tout, cela en valait la peine…

Les bras du plus jeune enlacèrent son cou, ses lèvres se rapprochant doucement pour un dernier baiser. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent agréablement, leurs nez se frôlèrent en une caresse.  
Rien n'était plus doux et plus déstabilisant que les baisers de Roxas, songea paisiblement le roux, scellant leurs bouches avec amour.

La séparation fut douloureuse, comme à chaque fois.  
Roxas ne lâcha sa main qu'au dernier moment, comme un rituel.

Il détestait ces moments, ces soirées où il le quittait pour la rejoindre, où elle le privait inconsciemment de la compagnie de celui qui l'aimait.  
Mais il l'avait accepté, et aussi dur que cela fût à chaque fois, il était sûr de pouvoir finir par s'y habituer.

Déjà, ces échanges ne provoquaient plus la tristesse d'autrefois.

Roxas passerait sa soirée seul, ou avec la compagnie de Naminé. Il regarderait un film, jouerait avec Aya, lirait un livre dans son lit.  
Axel lui manquerait bien sûr, mais il le supporterait.  
De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il était inutile qu'il déprime alors qu'Axel allait probablement passer une bonne soirée.

C'était totalement ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas soupira en regardant Axel monter dans sa voiture

Il allait rencontrer des connaissances à lui, peut-être son cousin traînerait-il également dans les parages, les deux rouquins s'étant plus umoins raccommodés depuis la fameuse soirée où ils étaient restés en froid.  
Roxas avait toujours gardé en tête la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec Reno, sans jamais toutefois oser en parler avec Axel. Il attendait le moment propice pour en parler, mais il ne voulait surtout pas laisser supposer qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Axel.

Une relation assez étrange unissait les deux cousins. Partagé entre amour et haine, ils semblaient toutefois ne pas pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre. Reno s'arrangeait toujours pour savoir où Axel devait se rendre lors de soirées mondaines et cocktail en la compagnie de Ruby, et s'y trouvait presque immanquablement, au grand désarroi de celle-ci qui ne semblait pas tellement l'apprécier.

Quelques fois, Tifa et Cloud l'accompagnaient, et le petit groupe partageait des moments agréables et bien arrosés, à ce qu'avait pu entendre Roxas.

_« Un jour, tu viendras aussi. »_ Lui avait promis Axel.

Dans quelles conditions serait-il invité ? Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment partager la même table que Ruby, si c'était ce que cela sous-entendait…

Il fit un signe à Axel alors que sa voiture démarrait, laissant juste derrière elle un sillage de poussière.  
Roxas ferma la porte à clé et monta directement se mettre en pyjama.

Une Mercedes noire démarra et sortit de la rue adjacente les phares éteints, fendant le noir de la nuit.

Et le calme revint.

* * *

Ses fines mains blanches manucurées s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans un geste nerveux sur le volant revêtu de cuir noir.  
Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient la route, sans vraiment la voir.

Elle le savait.  
Elle le savait, alors pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à respirer tout à coup ?

_Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces femmes stupides qui tombent amoureuses et gâchent leur vie avec un bon à rien.  
Je l'ai choisi pour d'autres raisons, ce genre de choses ne devrait pas me toucher.  
Je dois garder mon sang froid et ne pas fléchir.  
Je vaux mieux que ça.  
Reprends-toi bon sang !_

_

* * *

_

Une main dans la poche de son pantalon de costume, l'autre occupée à tenir son verre de champagne, Axel observait une peinture abstraite d'après lui bien trop surévaluée. L'amas de couleurs n'avait pas un charme particulier à ses yeux, et il l'aurait sûrement poliment refusée si le possesseur avait voulu lui offrir pour exposer dans son salon.

Une main vigoureuse s'appuya brutalement sur son épaule. Il n'eut même pas besoin de détourner ses yeux du tableau pour deviner la présence de l'intrus.

- « Honnêtement, tu trouves ça comment, Reno ? »

- « Je préfère nettement celles que tu as exposées dans ta maison si tu veux mon avis. » Reno porta son verre à ses lèvres, fidèle à lui-même, avant d'enchaîner. « Tu vas les emporter avec toi ? »

Un léger rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres d'Axel.

- « Je pense qu'il y a assez de peintures chez elle, je préfère les laisser à l'endroit auquel elles appartiennent. »

L'aristocrate regarda un instant autour de lui à la recherche de la compagne de son cousin, avant de finalement la trouver en bonne compagnie à l'autre bout de la galerie.

- « Je déteste les vernissages », murmura Reno, « mais leur champagne est bon. »

- « Il faut parfois savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a, Reno. »

- « Dit celui qui ne savait pas se contenter d'une femme belle et riche. » Souffla le dénommé à son oreille.

- « Prends ma place, je te la donne. »

Axel lui sourit, signe qu'il ne prenait pas la boutade au sérieux. En l'espace de quelques mois, Reno s'était assagi, et collait Axel à peu près partout où il se rendait.  
Le plus âgé ne lui avait pas posé plus de questions que nécessaire, mais sentait un changement radical dans son attitude. Était-il possible que Reno s'inquiète pour lui ?

-« Comment va Roxas ? » lui demanda soudainement son cousin, l'air soucieux.

-« Il va bien. »

-« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Axel claqua sa langue sur son palais, agacé.

-« Il va bien, je te dis. »

-« Laisse-moi rire, comme s'il pouvait se sentir bien. » Ricana Reno, en saisissant un petit four sur le plateau qu'un serveur lui présenta.

Axel ignora la remarque de son cousin, refusant d'admettre qu'il ne savait pas si Roxas allait vraiment bien au fond de lui. En sa compagnie, le blond cachait au possible ses émotions, profitant du moment présent au maximum, et n'émettant que quelques rares requêtes consistant pour la plupart à le rassurer sur les sentiments d'Axel, requêtes que le roux ne pouvait jamais refuser.

Comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt dans la soirée.

_« Montre-moi que je compte plus qu'elle. »_

Axel déposa son verre vide sur une table et revint aux côtés de son cousin qui déambulait déjà vers un autre tableau, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux œuvres de l'artiste.

- « Non. »

L'aristocrate regarda Axel d'un air dubitatif, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase, enfin de son mot.

-« Quoi, « non » ? »

- « Je réponds à ta question. Non, il ne va pas bien. »

Reno soupira en tapotant l'épaule de son cousin.

-« Pourquoi ne l'amènes-tu pas avec toi la prochaine fois ? Ca le rassurerait sûrement. »

-« Je lui en ai parlé, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cette idée l'emballe. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. » Répondit Axel en faisant la grimace.

Il avait remarqué la fâcheuse tendance qu'avait Roxas à se comparer à Ruby en tous points, et le mettre en face de la réalité n'était peut être pas la meilleure des solutions.

-« Et penses-tu que ça ne sera pas pire à ton mariage ? » Souleva Reno, douteux.

-« C'est différent. »

Et pour la première fois, Axel sourit à pleines dents en parlant de son mariage.

-« Je veux faire de ce jour un jour inoubliable pour lui aussi. Je ne veux pas que ça le hante, je veux qu'il s'en souvienne d'une autre façon. »

-« Et moi, je veux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête pour être convaincu que le jour de ton mariage sera un événement inoubliable pour ton amant. »

Reno le regardait en coin, avec une expression d'incompréhension totale sur son visage, alors que le jeune indépendant souriait bêtement en pensant à son petit plan.

Il lui avait promis.  
Plus de larmes, plus de pleurs.

_Je te rendrais heureux, Roxas._

_

* * *

_

Ruby fut très absente tout au long de la soirée qu'Axel passa entièrement en compagnie de Reno. Elle vint seulement à sa rencontre lorsque l'heure de quitter le vernissage vint, attrapant le bras de son compagnon pour la soutenir.

Axel remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait trop bu. Ses yeux étaient légèrement éteints et elle avait du mal à marcher sans son aide. Dès lors, il ne put refuser lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la ramener chez elle.  
Soucieuse de son image malgré son esprit embué, elle lui confia les clés de sa Mercedes, insistant pour qu'il conduise sa voiture et lui promettant que la sienne serait garée devant sa maison dès le lendemain matin.

Axel l'installa donc sur le siège passager et prit le volant de la luxueuse voiture qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de conduire un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Le son de la musique envahit bientôt l'intérieur de la voiture, et Axel fixa la route sans échanger un mot avec sa future épouse.  
Il risqua un regard de côté et remarqua que Ruby avait toujours le même regard vitreux, fixant le tableau de bord sans le voir.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement en face de la luxueuse demeure. Axel coupa le moteur et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture pour aider Ruby à rejoindre la porte d'entrée, mais une main sur son avant-bras arrêta net son mouvement.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Ruby qui se tenait près de lui, sans toutefois lever ses yeux dans sa direction. Dans le noir de l'habitacle, Axel put néanmoins observer un peu plus le visage de sa fiancée. Sa peau normalement si blanche était légèrement rosée au niveau des pommettes, et son maquillage semblait bien moins soigné qu'à l'habitude, le mascara filant légèrement sur les coins de ses yeux bleus.

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait mauvaise mine ce soir.  
Il ne la regardait même plus.

La fine main blanche de Ruby massa doucement son avant-bras, avant de glisser vers sa main.  
Perturbé par son attitude, et son visage empreint de fatigue, Axel ne bougea pas, songeant à peine à la repousser.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Ces mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.  
Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils vraiment parlé ?  
A quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était inquiété pour elle ?

Ses doigts étaient froids quand il les sentit glisser sur sa main, avant de se mélanger aux siens.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas tenu sa main ?

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et le fixa de son regard vide et fatigué.

Les rubans bordeaux assortis avec sa robe, qu'elle avait attachés dans ses cheveux, commençaient doucement à ses défaire, tombant sur ses épaules sans retenue.  
Axel tendit sa main libre pour en saisir un, qui échoua entre ses doigts.

Le regard de Ruby était triste, résigné, presque implorant. Sa main était tellement froide, et tremblait légèrement contre sa peau chaude.

Il la fixa longuement, se rendant compte de tous les détails qui lui avaient échappé ces derniers mois alors qu'elle changeait de jour en jour, et remarqua à peine le visage de Ruby se rapprocher du sien, jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Etait-ce de la pitié ?  
De la compassion ?

Pour une raison inconnue, le rejet habituel n'eut pas lieu.

Et avant qu'il ne le remarque, ses lèvres glacées étaient sur les siennes, et sa main chaude accompagnée du ruban bordeaux reposait sur sa nuque, enveloppée de cheveux argentés.

_Je suis une femme forte.  
Je peux y arriver._


	17. Elles

_**Bonjour à tous et désolé pour cette longue absence! J'ai participé au Nanowrimo pour la première fois cette année, et je peux d'or et déjà vous annoncer que l'écriture de Hors de Portée est terminé.  
Je dois encore corriger une grosse partie et l'éditer mais vous pouvez déjà être sûr que l'histoire sera postée dans son intégralité.**_

_**J'espère que vous me lisez toujours en dépit du manque évident d'update ces derniers mois. je m'en excuse :x**_

**_Voici donc la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires!_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

_Chapitre XVII : Elles_

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels Axel ne dit pas un mot de cette fameuse soirée à Roxas. Évidemment, il avait déjà embrassé Ruby. C'était sa future femme après tout, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela le tourmentait autant.  
Ce n'était pas comparable à ces démonstrations publiques dont il faisait parfois étalage.  
C'était différent.

Ruby avait toujours joué le jeu. Elle était plutôt bonne actrice.  
Mais là, elle ne jouait plus.  
Elle avait eu l'air _sincère_.

Axel bu son café d'une traite et tenta vainement de se replonger dans le dossier de la prochaine vente aux enchères organisées par la Baronne, une fidèle cliente que la société devait encore à Ruby.  
Tifa lui remplit de nouveau sa tasse de liquide noir, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, aux mains d'un autre dossier.

Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce, tandis que les deux associés travaillaient assidûment. La jeune femme jetait de temps à autre des regards curieux vers Axel, et ne fut pas sans remarquer les yeux vagues de celui-ci, à des milliers de kilomètres du budget alloué pour l'événement dont il s'occupait.

Elle posa son stylo et posa sa tête au creux de ses paumes ouvertes, coudes sur la table, tout en observant attentivement Axel.  
Celui-ci ne remarqua son manège que quelques minutes plus tard, haussant un sourcil interrogatif vers elle.

- « Un souci, Tifa? »

- « Moi, non. »

Elle sourit, avant de reprendre son travail comme si de rien n'était, laissant un Axel perplexe, mâchonnant le bout de son stylo.

Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait compter sur Tifa pour garder un secret, même si le temps avait marqué leur relation, les rendant moins intimes qu'avant. Et, en ce moment, son cœur trop lourd avait atrocement besoin de lâcher un peu de lest.

- « Je me demandais… »

Hésitant, il trouva un intérêt tout particulier à sa feuille presque blanche, jouant distraitement avec son stylo, tandis que Tifa reportait toute son attention sur lui, bien plus sérieusement cette fois.

- « Est-ce que tu trouves que j'agis comme un connard ? »

Sa bouche se déforma à la mention de ce mot, comme dégoûté de ses propres paroles.

Tifa s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise en croisant ses jambes interminables, entrecoupant le silence d'un léger son de tissu froissé.

- « Tu sais Axel… » Le dénommé la regarda de biais. « En tant que femme, tu ne peux pas me demander d'approuver ce que tu fais. Evidemment que je ne trouve pas cela correct. »

Elle parlait de manière douce et réconfortante, consciente du poids que cela représentait pour son ami.

Elle reprit :

- « Ceci dit, ta situation n'est pas non plus très ordinaire. Il s'agit d'un mariage d'agrément et je me demande même si Ruby s'en soucie vraiment… Son amour propre serait sûrement touché, mais pour le reste… »

Axel se gratta la nuque de façon embarrassée. La réaction passée de sa future femme lui posait un gros problème, et le mettait dans une situation délicate.  
Tifa remarqua son embarras et se rapprocha de la table, posant sa main délicatement sur celle d'Axel. Un frisson traversa celui-ci, peu habitué aux marques d'affection autres que celles de Roxas.

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû te lancer là-dedans. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu laisses tomber. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Axel sut qu'elle ne mentait pas, pas lorsqu'elle avait ce regard-là.  
Elle le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de pitié, un sourire coupable aux lèvres.

Et soudain il regretta de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt.

De s'être enfermé dans cette coquille hermétique depuis bien trop longtemps, s'en même s'en rendre compte.  
Il avait toujours pris tout avec tellement de désinvolture, croyant les choses simples alors qu'elles étaient tellement plus compliquées.  
Pensant que, d'un mariage, il règlerait tout…  
Comment pouvait-il encore critiquer Reno alors qu'il faisait preuve lui-même de bien plus d'inconscience ?

La main sur la sienne se resserra un peu plus.

Axel porta sa main libre sur son visage, cachant au mieux son visage crispé.

Il était perdu.

* * *

- « … Et franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je lui ai dit oui. »

Roxas déchira d'un geste sec le morceau de scotch fixant une des nombreuses boîtes en carton jonchant le sol de l'appartement de Naminé, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Une bonne partie des paquets devait être finie ce soir en prévision du déménagement de la jeune femme.

- « Quand même Roxas, il te mène vraiment par le bout du nez. »

Namine rit doucement en remplissant son propre carton des nombreux livres qui ornaient sa bibliothèque.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se trouver un peu idiot d'avoir accepté d'être le témoin d'Axel. Il se demandait même s'il était encore sain d'esprit.

La journée passée en compagnie de son amie lui avait fait le plus grand bien.  
Le froid et l'obscurité qui accompagnaient l'hiver lui rendaient la vie dure, et voir Naminé aussi rayonnante lui donnait du courage.  
Bien au chaud dans le salon, accompagnés d'un thermos de café et de biscuits, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à empaqueter, ranger, nettoyer, bref, tout ce qu'un bon déménagement dans les règles de l'art réclamait.

Zexion et elle avaient trouvé un appartement plus grand dans le but d'emménager ensemble, finalement. Et la jeune femme nageait dans le bonheur. Littéralement.

Fier de son travail, Roxas s'accorda quelques instants de repos dans le fauteuil, rejoint aussitôt par son amie qui se laissa tomber d'épuisement à ses côtés.

- « Je crois que j'ai un problème Nami. » soupira Roxas en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête ver lui, résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

- « Je vois des boîtes partout. »

Naminé lui frappa l'épaule, s'attendant à quelque chose de plus important.

- « Idiot ! »

Roxas était dans les cartons, peu importe où il se rendait. Axel déménageait, Nami aussi. Tout le monde avançait, construisait son futur.  
Tout le monde, sauf lui.

Même si Axel faisait tout pour l'inclure dans sa vie, il avait toujours cette horrible impression de n'être que la roue de secours, celui qu'on laisse derrière.

- « Ca te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naminé se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, encerclant de ses bras ses jambes couvertes de bas de laine.  
A son tour, Roxas rabattit ses jambes en-dessous de lui, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise pour une discussion avec son amie.

- « Ce qui m'ennuie, ce n'est pas vraiment ce mariage. Je me suis fait à cette idée depuis longtemps maintenant. Non, ce qui me dérange _vraiment, _c'est ce déménagement. »

Namine lui fit des yeux ronds, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part du blond.

- « Pas celui-ci, voyons, Nami »

Elle se radoucit en comprenant soudain qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle, mais bien d'Axel, rougissant même un peu d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille.

- « Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il va vivre avec _elle_. Rien que de l'imaginer me donne envie de vomir. »

Son visage se crispa un peu, conscient qu'il risquait de saper le moral de Naminé avec ses pensées négatives. Peut être n'était-ce pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour en parler.

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu ne pourras pas le surveiller ? » Lui répondit celle-ci, intéressée par le sujet.

- « On peut en parler un autre jour, si tu veux. »

Il lui adressa un sourire gêné. D'un air boudeur, Naminé lui balança un coussin, ne perdant pas sa bonne humeur.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Je suis ici pour chasser tes idées noires ! Ne me dis pas que je ne sers à rien !»

Etre auprès d'elle lui faisait du bien. Elle agissait mieux que n'importe quelle thérapie, que n'importe quel psychologue ou médicament.  
Et Roxas se surprit à penser que Zexion avait intérêt à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait et ne pas lui faire de mal, sinon il allait avoir à faire à lui.

Il se fit un plaisir de lui retourner le coussin, que la demoiselle rattrapa en lui tirant la langue.

- « Il m'avait promis que rien ne changerait, mais même avec tous les efforts qu'il pourra faire, ça changera. » Roxas soupira. « J'ai peur que son quotidien avec elle ne le change. Ils vont partager des moments que je n'aurai jamais avec lui… »

Secrètement, Roxas avait toujours espéré que ce mariage soit annulé. Dans ses rêves, Axel se présentait chez lui avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs –il grimaça à cette pensée vraiment trop féminine- et lui annonçait, assorti d'un sourire radieux, que tout était fini. Que le cauchemar était terminé.  
Mais ça ne se produirait pas.

Naminé se rapprocha subtilement de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Parce que de toute façon, un câlin à Roxas, ça ne comptait pas comme de la tricherie. Roxas, c'était Roxas, et puis c'est tout.  
A son tour, le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules. N'importe qui aurait pu les confondre avec un couple, comme c'était souvent le cas, mais il s'en fichait complètement, même si ce geste serait bien évidement déplacé en présence de Zexion ou d'Axel…

- « Tu auras tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais. »

Ses doigts couraient sur son bras couvert d'un épais pull brun clair. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si c'était trop intime.

Naminé rit doucement, avant de tourner sa tête vers Roxas.

- « Je ne crois pas que Zexion apprécierait. »

Il stoppa son geste, hésitant.

- « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » la questionna-t-il.

- « Non, non… Avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil… Tant qu'il ne sait pas, je n'ai pas de justification à rendre de toute façon… Je ne fais rien de mal après tout. »

Après un instant de flottement, Roxas posa simplement sa main sur son bras.

_"Qu'est-ce que je ressens quand je suis près d'elle… ?"_

Parfois, entre la jalousie qui se manifestait dans sa poitrine, et la douleur que sa relation avec Axel engendrait, il se surprenait à se questionner. Que se serait-il passé si Naminé et lui étaient restés ensemble ? Auraient-ils vécu heureux ? Aurait-il réussi à passer outre cette frustration et à l'aimer comme elle le méritait ?  
Son cœur ne battait pas plus vite quand il touchait sa peau. Son odeur le rassurait, mais ne l'enivrait pas.  
De fil en aiguille, il se demanda si Axel ressentait ce genre de choses pour Ruby, quel effet ça lui faisait quand il l'embrassait, quelle réaction il aurait quand il dormirait dans son lit.

Sa main dut se crisper un peu sur le bras de Naminé car la jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne, avant de croiser son regard.

- « …Roxas ? »

Il força un sourire à paraître sur son visage.

- « Ca va, Naminé. »

Il ferma ses yeux, prétextant une légère fatigue, et finit par s'assoupir réellement dans la douce chaleur que lui procurait leur étreinte.  
Lorsque la jeune femme le remarqua, elle le recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur son visage, écartant quelques mèches blondes de devant ses yeux.  
Son souffle était calme et paisible.

Elle sourit à cette vision, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Le téléphone portable d'Axel s'écrasa violemment sur la table de la cuisine lorsqu'il le rejeta sans ménagements.

Tifa était partie depuis bien longtemps déjà, et Axel n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'appeler sa sœur, pensant combler le vide qui l'étreignait.  
Mais, passé le réconfort d'entendre sa voix après plusieurs jours de silence radio, la discussion avait vite tourné au vinaigre quand Xion lui avait annoncé sa relation assez particulière avec sa colocataire...

Axel n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Kairi. Et c'était réciproque. Leurs caractères forts se heurtaient avec fracas, et Axel suspectait cette dernière d'être trop proche de sa sœur pour son propre bien. Et là, ça venait précisément de se vérifier.

Xion donc était ravie de l'avoir au téléphone pour lui dire qu'elle viendrait au mariage avec Kairi, en tant que couple.  
Axel, après avoir bien entendu laissé entendre son explosion de joie au téléphone, avait raccroché brutalement et puni l'auteur du crime d'un geste impulsif qui lui vaudrait l'achat d'un nouveau téléphone.

S'il ne pouvait contrôler la vie de sa soeur, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Kairi n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler une mauvaise personne, mais l'idée que quelqu'un soit plus important que lui pour Xion l'énervait passablement.  
Y avait-il seulement une personne au monde pour qui il comptait plus que tout? Même Roxas comptait sur Naminé comme si c'était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux...

Evidement, Axel fut irrité quand il apprit que Roxas avait dormi chez Naminé, ne pouvant réprimer cette pointe de jalousie qui piquait sa poitrine. Cela rajoutait à la frustration qu'il éprouvait déjà, et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.  
Il l'avait attendu, pensant que son compagnon le rejoindrait comme d'habitude.  
Mais il n'était pas venu. Il était resté chez elle, sans se soucier de lui.

Lorsque Roxas lui téléphona de son travail le lendemain, Axel ne répondit pas, laissant son portable, qui par bonheur fonctionnait encore, vibrer dans sa poche sans y prêter attention. Son amertume le rendrait agressif, il le savait, et préférait ne pas mettre de l'eau dans le gaz. Une discussion face à face était préférable à une dispute au téléphone qui reporterait leur entrevue au lendemain.

Un énorme livre atterrit soudain devant lui, écrasant son magasine télé comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

A ses côtés se tenait Ruby, pointant l'une des pages du livre de son index manucuré. Elle avait fait le trajet jusqu'au bureau aujourd'hui, en vue de discuter de l'organisation du mariage. Axel avait accepté sans broncher, jugeant l'étape nécessaire. Après tout, cela lui changerait un peu les idées et aérerait son esprit.

- « J'ai pensé que celle-là serait bien. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons, laissant Axel seul devant le volumineux bouquin.

Sur ladite page se trouvait une longue robe blanche, parsemée par endroits de fines perles opalines. Le tissu était nuageux, aérien, et le col était relevé en une corolle élégante, digne d'une robe de princesse. Elle était superbe.  
Axel ne put qu'approuver les goûts de Ruby, qu'il savait déjà excellents pour ce genre de choix. Il n'aurait qu'à porter un costume assorti et le tour serait joué.

Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule, souhaitant en discuter avec la jeune femme, mais celle-ci était déjà sortie de la pièce.  
Axel glissa une note dans le catalogue et le referma, avant de le déposer sur le coin du bureau.

Quand est-ce que leur relation était devenue si froide ?  
A partir de quand avaient-il fini par ne plus se parler du tout ?  
Et depuis quand s'en souciait-il vraiment ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait très bien que ce fameux baiser avait tout changé, et ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_.  
Et cette impression dérangeante que Roxas étouffait le moindre de ses sentiments pour aller ensuite se réfugier dans les bras de Naminé n'arrangeait absolument rien.

Agacé, il fit rapidement son sac et sortit du bureau.  
Toutes ces frustrations commençaient à prendre le dessus et il avait besoin d'air.

* * *

Naminé écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le jeune indépendant passer les portes vitrées de l'entrée de la Shinra. D'un mouvement, elle se tourna vers Roxas qui était occupé sur un dossier à ses côtés.  
La neige tombait drue dehors; Axel avait revêtu ses gants noirs et son écharpe pour se protéger du froid. C'est donc couvert de quelques flocons, et le nez caché dans son écharpe, qu'il fit son entrée.

Il se préoccupa à peine de la réaction de Naminé alors qu'il rejoignait la réception, son regard déjà fixé sur le visage de Roxas qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu venir.

-« Bonjour, Naminé » Dit-il tout en retirant ses gants pour les poser sur le comptoir.

A la simple audition de ces mots, le blond se retourna, certain de reconnaître la voix. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Axel.  
Celui-ci cependant ne le lui rendit pas, et se contenta d'une simple requête.

- « Roxas, tu as bientôt terminé ? »

- « D'ici une demi-heure seulement. » Grimaça-t-il. « Mais je ne compte pas faire des heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème ? »

Axel détourna les yeux, essayant de réagir normalement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il venait chercher Roxas, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre la venue du blond.  
La nervosité le gagnait peu à peu, à chaque minute qu'il passait à faire les cents pas chez lui.

- « Je suis venu te chercher, c'est tout. »

Roxas était intrigué par son comportement. Il se demandait qu'elle pouvait être la raison qui avait amené son compagnon à venir le cueillir directement à la Shinra, sans même avoir essayé de l'appeler.  
De plus, Axel se faisait normalement discret dans ces cas-là mais à ce moment, il se présentait à la vue de tous, sans même chercher à se cacher.

Les rumeurs couraient déjà à l'autre bout du couloir lorsque Roxas sortit en sa compagnie sur le parking. Il espérait juste que tout cela n'arriverait pas aux oreilles de Rufus, sinon il risquait de subir un véritable interrogatoire.

* * *

Le trajet fut silencieux, aucun des deux n'osant vraiment briser le mutisme dans lequel ils s'étaient involontairement enfermés. Une situation inconfortable et malsaine qui, fort heureusement, ne se produisait pas souvent.

La Fox s'arrêta net devant la maison d'Axel alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors.

Roxas sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de débloquer la situation et à en parler à son compagnon; à simplement lui demander ce qu'il se passait. C'était la première fois que ce genre de situation arrivait, et quelque part, cela lui faisait peur.

Il enleva son manteau puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Sa gorge était incroyablement sèche et puis, mettre quelques mètres entre lui et Axel ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée à ce moment précis.  
Des pas retentirent derrière lui alors qu'il posait son verre sur le plan de travail. Axel le regardait fixement, les mains enfouies dans ses poches, une lueur contrariée dans les yeux.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec _elle_ ? » aboya-t-il d'un ton sec à l'adresse de Roxas.

_"De la jalousie, hein ? Cela devait bien arriver un jour..."_

Roxas se retourna calmement vers lui, et lui rendit un regard glacial, regrettant soudain de s'être laissé entraîner chez lui.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

- « Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Roxas ! »

Axel avait hurlé ces mots.  
Jamais Roxas n'aurait cru qu'il lui parlerait de cette façon un jour.  
Jamais.

Après l'instant de choc, ce fut la colère qui l'envahit. Il ne permettrait certainement pas que quelqu'un ne touche à un seul des cheveux de Naminé. Pas même Axel.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Axel avait les traits crispés, conscient qu'il dépassait les limites du raisonnable néanmoins, malgré tout, incapable de retenir l'aigreur qui envahissait son cœur. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé, et que tout ce qu'il retenait dans son cœur se déversait dans ses paroles.

- « Tu crois que je ne remarque pas la façon dont tu la regardes quand elle est avec Zexion ? Tu crois que j'apprécie de savoir que, quand je ne suis pas là, c'est avec elle que tu es ? »

Son ton était agressif, mais empreint de tristesse.

- « Et maintenant, tu passes la nuit chez elle ? »

Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ces paroles, ne pensant pas un instant avoir éveillé de tels sentiments d'insécurité chez Axel. Jamais il n'avait remarqué le moindre signe de ses doutes, et de sa colère.

- « Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, Axel. Tu vas trop loin. »

Il s'approcha du roux et lui saisit les épaules, tentant de le raisonner.

- « Je peux savoir pour qui tu me prends exactement, là ? Tu crois que je reste avec toi par pur masochisme ? C'est ça ? »

Il lui secoua énergiquement les épaules, resserrant la prise de ses mains jusqu'à couper la circulation du sang dans ses doigts.

- « Alors que c'est toi qui embrasse une autre ? Qui va dormir dans _son lit_ ? »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chemise d'Axel qui souffrait en silence, subissant la colère de Roxas comme s'il l'avait désirée.  
Il avait besoin qu'il lui dise en face.  
Il avait récolté les fruits de sa provocation.

- « Et tu oses me parler de Naminé comme si ça avait _un quelconque rapport_ ? »

Axel recevait ces mots dans la figure presque avec gratitude. Jusqu'à ce que la paume de la main de Roxas rencontre sa joue, et y laisse une marque brûlante.

Lorsque Roxas se rendit compte de son acte, il baissa les yeux et regarda sa main rougie avec effroi. Il l'avait frappé. De toutes ses forces.  
Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit à nouveau.  
Rien ne sortait.  
Aucun son, aucun mot. Rien qui ne pouvait effacer son geste.

Axel porta sa main à sa joue qui commençait doucement à enfler. Il respirait fort, reprenant doucement le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Il avait poussé Roxas à bout, et il l'avait cherché. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'attendait que ça, que le jeune homme lui remette les idées en place.

- « Ne me dis plus jamais, _jamais_… » Ses yeux verts se portèrent sur lui, toujours muet et attendant son jugement. « … que tu vas bien. »

Il ne bougea pas, fixant toujours son vis-à-vis avec appréhension. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le frapper et ne pas recevoir de punition. Axel allait forcément le détester maintenant, ou pire, penser que lui le détestait, surtout après lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs.  
Mais à la place, le roux força un sourire triste à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- « Merci, j'en avais besoin. »

Il l'attira à lui, et Roxas se laissa faire, encore mortifié de son geste.

Un souffle chaud murmura à son oreille.

- « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je t'en prie. J'en ai tellement besoin… »

Roxas l'entoura de ses bras, fourrant son nez au creux de son cou.  
Étaient-ils vraiment obligés de souffrir autant ?

_« Tu finiras par partir Axel. C'est toujours comme ça que ça finit. Les histoires d'amour ne finissent jamais bien. »_

- « Je t'aime. »

* * *

_Il me parla longtemps après ça.  
Me posa des questions sur ce que je ressentais, sur ce que je ne lui disais pas._

_Je ne réussis pas toujours à mentir._

_Je savais qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Naminé, mais il ne me demanda rien de plus.  
Je ne cherchai pas non plus à démentir ses doutes.  
Intérieurement, j'avais peut-être envie qu'il souffre…_

_Je restai chez lui cette nuit-là.  
Et il me fit l'amour avec autant de tendresse que si c'était la première fois._


	18. La robe blanche

_**Avant toutes chose, laissez moi vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2011! J'espère qu'elle sera emplie de joie et que vos souhaits les plus chers seront réalisés.  
**_

_**Aussi, je voudrais en profiter pour remercier les anonymes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous répondre un à un en privée T_T Bref, vous savez que je vous aime et que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir 3**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour commencer l'année! L'attente devrait être moins longue à présent. J'essayerai d'être régulière, promis!**_

_**Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

_Chapitre XVIII: La robe blanche_

_"Je ne suis pas prêt.  
Je ne suis pas prêt.  
Mon __Dieu__, depuis quand le temps __passe-t-il__ si vite ? "_

Axel se regardait anxieusement dans le grand miroir sur pied posé au milieu de la pièce. Il était élégamment habillé d'un costume crème, assorti d'une chemise vert pâle coordonnée à la robe que sa Future avait choisie. Un Lys blanc attaché à la boutonnière rehaussait l'ensemble de sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux rouges avaient également étés domptés et rassemblés par un ruban de soie.

Anxieusement, il parcourait la pièce vide des yeux, cherchant inconsciemment une échappatoire. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la fenêtre. Il s'approcha des carreaux pour observer la cour du château dans laquelle la réception avait été organisée.

De son observatoire, il pouvait voir les invités arriver. Les longues robes étaient cachées sous d'épais manteaux, conséquence du froid hivernal de la saison. La cérémonie se déroulerait sur place, le bourgmestre leur faisant l'honneur de se déplacer sur la gentille demande des parents de Ruby.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement, détournant son attention.

Reno entra sans plus de cérémonie, vêtu d'un costume similaire et dépourvu de verre d'alcool, ce qui, en soit, était déjà un petit événement.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, Reno. Si Ruby l'apprend, elle va me tuer. »

Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus moqueur.

- « Allez cousin, avoue que tu es content de voir un visage familier. »

Il s'approcha alors qu'Axel quittait la fenêtre pour rejoindre un petit canapé.

Evidement, il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas en face de lui, mais avoir un peu de visite lui faisait le plus grand bien. Même si c'était la visite de Reno, ça faisait l'affaire.

Son cœur battait trop vite, et ses mains tremblaient sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. L'aristocrate fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir et s'assit à ses côtés.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les deux hommes durant de longues minutes.

Si Axel n'était pas au courant qu'il s'agissait de son propre mariage, il se serait sûrement cru à un retour d'enterrement.

La pendule massive reposant à l'autre bout de la pièce sonna brutalement, faisant sursauter le roux.  
C'était l'heure.

Il n'avait plus le temps d'angoisser. Prêt ou pas prêt, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Reno se leva le premier et posa une main puissante sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'en saisir la poignée.

Une voix derrière lui l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

- « Reno… »

Un froissement de tissu lui indiqua qu'Axel s'était levé. Il aurait pu voir son sourire s'il s'était retourné.

-« Merci… d'être là… »

Un simple mouvement de la main lui répondit, suivi d'un claquement de porte.

Si Axel ne connaissait pas si bien Reno, il aurait put croire qu'il s'en fichait vraiment.  
Mais ça faisait longtemps que ses airs ne le trompaient plus…

* * *

Des bruits de pas résonnaient derrière la porte. Tout le monde se rendait dans la salle de cérémonie.  
Roxas devait déjà y être.  
Mais il était encore là, acculé au mur adjacent de la porte de la petite pièce. Tifa était partie il y avait déjà un bon quart d'heure, élégamment habillée en tant que témoin de Ruby, après l'avoir aidé à ajuster son costume.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, faisant trembler la fleur accrochée sur son costume, à sa poitrine.  
Etrangement, son corps tenait plutôt bien le coup puisqu'il n'avait pas encore fait d'arrêt cardiaque.

Axel était-il aussi nerveux que lui ?  
Était-il déjà sur place ?  
Souriait-il ?

Roxas porta la main à sa poitrine dans l'espoir de calmer les battements chaotiques de son cœur. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

_« Naminé, c'est dans ces __cas-là__ que tu es __censée__ arriver triomphalement et me porter courageusement __au-devant__ de mes responsabilités. »_

Le bruit dans le couloir semblait s'être calmé.  
Okay, là, il allait vraiment finir par être en retard.  
Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant de tout son être pour tenir le coup et trouver la force de bouger ses jambes.

_« Dépêche toi, s'il te __plaît__ ! »_

La porte s'ouvra brutalement à la volée, et Roxas soupira d'aise, impatient de trouver la douceur réconfortante de son amie.  
Mais au lieu de l'étreinte calme et sereine de Naminé, une main à la poigne solide - féminine mais musclée - s'agrippa à son bras et le tira en avant, l'extirpant brutalement de son état comateux.  
Depuis quand avait-elle autant de force ?

- « Roxas ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

Surpris par cette voix, qui n'était définitivement pas celle de son amie, il ouvrit le yeux, juste à temps pour se voir entraîné de force dans le couloir. Vite. Beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Ses yeux embrumés arrivèrent à distinguer une longue chevelure brune ondulant en rythme avec ses pas empressés.  
Tifa était venue le chercher.

Il voyait les couloirs défiler, et la peur le reprit soudainement.  
Il ne pouvait pas.  
Il n'y arriverait pas.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit brutalement alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

- « Attends ! Tifa… Attends ! »

Il arracha son avant-bras à la prise de la jeune femme et s'agrippa au premier mur venu afin d'éviter de s'écrouler.

Surprise, Tifa s'arrêta net et s'apprêta à répliquer, avant de se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme.

Roxas posa sa tête sur le mur et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Si Naminé était là… Si seulement…

Il sentit le poids d'une main sur son épaule. Tifa s'était rapproché de lui et massait doucement son dos de son autre main.

- « Roxas… Reprends-toi… Respire doucement… »

Sa voix était agréable… chaude et rassurante, elle aussi… mais d'un autre genre que celle de Naminé. Son souffle recommença à devenir régulier, et ses battements de cœur se calmèrent légèrement.  
Ses vertiges semblaient eux aussi se dissiper.

Tifa lui souriait, voyant qu'il reprenait des couleurs.

- « Il faut y aller maintenant, Roxas. » Lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il se redressa, acquiescant à sa remarque.

Contrastant agréablement avec la brutalité de leur précédent contact, elle agrippa son bras dans un geste souple et féminin, et l'entraîna avec elle dans un mélange de détermination et de soutien.

_« Les femmes… »_ Songea Roxas, porté par Tifa, avec la désagréable impression qu'il tomberait dès l'instant où elle le lâcherait.

Ce qui n'arriva pas.

* * *

Devant eux, une foule immense se partageait en deux rangées bien distinctes, confortablement assise sur des sièges décorés de fleurs blanches avec un peu de feuillage, rappelant les couleurs mises à l'honneur en ce jour particulier. Les invités étaient richement habillés, vêtus de superbes robes aux décolletés plongeants ou de costumes impeccables.

Beaucoup semblaient issus de la haute société, mais Roxas put néanmoins apercevoir quelques personnes qui sortaient légèrement du lot, de part de leur parure moins surfaite, mais toute aussi élégante, qu'il supposa être de la famille d'Axel. Aurait-il la chance de leur être présenté ce jour ? Il espérait en tout cas.

Tifa, toujours à son bras, émit une petite pression pour lui signaler d'avancer.

Le tapis rouge amortissait le bruit de ses pas tandis qu'il s'avançait en direction de l'autel avec la jeune femme qui le tenait fermement. Arrivé là bas, elle le lâcherait. Roxas ne devait pas faillir, il devait tenir bon et trouver à quoi se raccrocher.

C'est alors qu'elle attira son regard d'un petit geste de la main.  
Naminé se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la gauche en compagnie de Zexion, et portait une toilette ravissante, comme toujours.

Elle semblait inquiète.  
Était-il si pâle que ça ?

Il força un sourire à apparaître sur son visage auquel elle répondit.

La marche fut courte, et il sentit la main de Tifa relâcher sa prise alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'autel. En gentilhomme, il la libéra courtoisement et embrassa le dos de sa main, sous son regard étonné.

- « Merci » Murmura-t-il doucement, juste assez bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en prenant place à gauche côté de l'Autel, en tant que Témoin de Ruby. Les demoiselles d'honneur ne furent pas longues à suivre, et parmi elle, Roxas reconnut la jeune sœur d'Axel, Xion. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe courte couleur corail, assortie d'une longue étole posée sur ses épaules. Elle portait un petit bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.  
Elle était accompagnée d'une autre demoiselle toute de rouge vêtue dont Axel lui avait déjà parlé précédemment. Ce devait être Kairi, la compagne de sa soeur.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de l'approcher d'aussi près, malgré les promesses d'Axel d'organiser une rencontre. Le temps finissait toujours par manquer, et l'entrevue n'avait finalement jamais encore été organisée.  
Et à présent que sa soeur était en couple, il soupçonnait Axel de trouver d'innombrables excuses pour éviter qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

Roxas les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent se positionner à ses côtés. Et là, il se sentit brutalement mal à l'aise. Que devait-il dire? Axel lui avait bien dit que Xion était au courant, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa réaction. Etait-ce parce que cela ne s'était pas bien passé ?

Déjà tourmenté à cette idée, Roxas ne remarqua la proximité de Xion que lorsqu'elle effleura son bras en se penchant vers son oreille.

- « Je suis contente d'enfin vous saluer. » chuchota-t-elle tout bas, avant de rattraper l'étole qui glissait de ses épaules. « Je suis Xion, la sœur d'Axel »

Les mots se mélangèrent dans son palais pendant quelques secondes, restant subitement sans voix devant la jeune femme, qui étouffa un petit rire malicieux devant la timidité de Roxas. Leur échange fut interrompu par les premières notes du piano à queue placé à l'arrière de la salle.

D'un seul mouvement, Roxas et Xion dirigèrent leurs regards vers le couple gracieux avançant dans leur direction sous les notes nuptiales. Le cœur du jeune homme s'alourdit considérablement à la vue de son compagnon, compressant sa poitrine au point de lui couper le souffle.  
Etait-ce l'émotion due au fait de le voir après tant d'attente, portant avec une perfection presque irréelle sa tenue de marié ? Roxas voulait croire que c'était bien cela, et pouvait très bien imaginer l'homme avancer vers lui, _pour_ lui, en faisant abstraction de la jeune femme à son bras.

Un sourire timide était né sur les lèvres d'Axel, alors que son regard s'accrochait désespérément à celui de Roxas tandis qu'il avançait vers l'Autel. Lui aussi pouvait très bien s'imaginer autre chose que la réalité à cet instant précis.

- « Ils sont vraiment superbes »

Roxas regarda de biais Xion, qui serrait son bouquet de fleurs blanches de ses doigts à s'en faire blanchir la jointure des mains. A ses côté, Kairi avait passé son bras autour du sien et lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent rougir.

Roxas porta finalement son regard vers Ruby. Elle portait sa robe avec élégance, un voile de toile vaporeuse attaché à son chignon, cachant subtilement son visage. Nul n'aurait pu deviner l'expression – de joie, diraient ses proches- de son visage sous la fine étoffe.

Il devait se battre en même temps contre un sentiment de profonde admiration face à cette scène entière et un autre fait de jalousie incommensurable qui envahissait petit à petit son cœur.

Quand le couple arriva finalement devant l'Autel – Axel du côté de Tifa, et Ruby du côté de Roxas, Xion et Kairi – le jeune homme sentit un peu de sa tension nerveuse s'évaporer. Axel était près de lui, fixant un point dans l'horizon, l'empêchant de se trahir aux yeux de sa future femme, qui regardait dans la même direction que lui.

Roxas le fixait intensément, et Axel sentait son regard lui brûler le visage.

Un coup d'œil.  
Un seul.

L'émeraude rencontra l'océan l'espace d'une seconde.

Le futur marié dut fermer les yeux pour pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise immatérielle que ces prunelles bleues avaient sur lui, et ramener sa concentration sur ce point noir inexistant sur le mur en face de lui.

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient un peu plus fort à chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard.  
Cette ambiance le pesait, et l'envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette était grande, mais Roxas luttait pour garder ses pieds solidement ancrés sur l'escalier de marbre de l'Autel, les yeux accrochés au visage d'Axel depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Tifa lui jetait un regard de temps à autre, assez impressionnée de la concentration dont semblait faire preuve le jeune homme. Elle l'avait vu sur le point de tomber dans les pommes juste avant la cérémonie, et pensait sincèrement que Roxas ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Mais il était là, droit comme un piquet, le visage tourné en sa direction. Cependant, ses yeux ne la voyaient pas, ils ne voyaient qu'une seule personne.

Elle ferait payer à Axel son manque de tact et de délicatesse après la cérémonie, oh que oui… Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Il était évident que le jeune homme souffrait au possible, obligé d'assister aux premières loges au sacre de son statut de « maîtresse » si toutefois l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi…

Axel avait-il seulement réfléchi au traumatisme psychologique qu'il risquait de subir ? Le voir échanger ses vœux, promettre à Ruby amour et fidélité pour le restant de ses jours devant des centaines de personnes…

Son cœur se serra en s'imaginant une seconde à sa place. Son regard glissa vers l'assemblée et trouva presque instantanément son mari dans la foule dense.

Et si c'était elle… ?

_« Est-ce que tu trouves que j'agis comme un connard ? »_

Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

A la place de Roxas, elle lui aurait sûrement collé son poing dans la figure la seconde suivant l'annonce de son mariage avec une autre. Mais elle n'était pas à sa place.  
Et Roxas se trouvait ici, en tant que son témoin.

Une personne étrangère ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre simplement dans la même situation en s'imaginant sa propre réaction.  
Leur vécu, le lien qu'ils partageaient, toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'ils savaient que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était juste, et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir…  
Personne ne pouvait juger ça, parce que personne ne savait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Roxas, toujours fixé sur le visage d'Axel.  
Et elle souhaita ne jamais connaître pareille situation.

* * *

- « Vous pouvez échanger vos vœux. »

Axel se tourna vers sa future femme, faisant également face à Roxas qui se trouvait juste dans son dos. Le blond frissonna violemment avant de se ressaisir. C'était tellement brusque… Il devait se contrôler, bientôt le plus dur serait passé.

D'un geste empreint de précaution, le futur marié souleva le voile couvrant le visage de sa promise, et fut surpris de ne pas croiser son regard fier et déterminé. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son visage était blême, ce qui le déstabilisa au premier abord.  
Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Ruby de se comporter ainsi, alors qu'elle allait finalement recevoir son trophée promis depuis des lustres, et qui portait le nom d'Axel.

Xion s'avança aux côtés de son frère et lui présenta les anneaux dorés, gravés aux noms des époux.

Axel défit le nœud de soie qui retenait la plus petite des alliances au coussin blanc, et saisit délicatement la main pâle de Ruby.

Son cœur était resté plus au moins calme depuis le début de la cérémonie. Pas étonnant… il avait passé tout son temps à fixer la tapisserie dans le dos du Bourgmestre et n'avait entendu que la moitié des mots qui lui étaient adressés.  
Mais là, il se trouvait simultanément en face de Ruby aux yeux clos, et de Roxas aux yeux plongés dans les siens.  
Et ça lui mettait une sacrée pression.

Quelque chose dans l'expression du visage de Roxas semblait fatigué, crispé. Et fasciné en même temps, l'empêchant de détourner les yeux, ne seraient-ce que quelques secondes.

Axel inspira une bouffée d'air, et dirigea son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Ruby, soutenant finalement, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie, le regard de son compagnon dont le visage changea d'expression.

Personne à part eux, et éventuellement Ruby, dont les paupières étaient toujours fermées, ne pouvait les voir se contempler mutuellement.

Axel sourit à Roxas, et l'assemblée le vit sourire à sa femme.

- « Avec toi, chaque jour, je découvre l'amour vrai, sincère et franc. Je découvre que l'amour peut, quand on lui donne une chance, grandir et devenir plus fort au fil du temps. Tu m'as fait me découvrir moi-même, alors que je pensais tout savoir. Tu as ouvert des portes dont je ne pensais même pas posséder la clé. »

Roxas dut retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il était évident que ces mots n'étaient pas destinés à Ruby : Axel n'aurait pas pris la peine de lui raconter ce genre de choses alors qu'ils ne partageaient pour ainsi dire rien. Ses yeux, son sourire, ces mots, tout était pour lui.

Axel reprit son souffle et continua, tenant toujours la main de Ruby dans la sienne, et offrant son cœur à Roxas.

- « Aujourd'hui, je veux pouvoir te promettre de tout faire pour te rendre heureux. »

Le roux laissa sa voix s'estomper à la fin de ce mot, masquant avec habilité son caractère masculin. Le cœur de Roxas battait plus vite encore.

- « Je souhaite t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus, malgré nos caractères et notre impatience. Je souhaite, du plus profond de mon cœur, voir chaque jour ton magnifique sourire, partager des moments uniques avec toi, et ne jamais te laisser partir. »

Une joie immense envahit tout son être. Ruby, les invités, le mariage, tout s'évanouissait dans un nuage de fumée. Il ne voyait que lui, et n'entendait que ses mots.

Mais hélas, la déclaration enflammée d'Axel devait bientôt prendre fin, et il le savait. C'était à sa femme qu'il devait promettre amour et fidélité en ce jour, et il y avait des choses auxquelles on ne pouvait échapper.

Axel murmura quelque chose du bout des lèvres, un « je t'aime » silencieux, que Roxas ne pouvait retourner, pas maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, et se contenta d'ignorer la suite, se berçant dans les mots doux qui venaient de caresser ses oreilles.

Il n'entendit pas Axel demander à Ruby d'être sa femme.  
Il ne le vit pas passer l'anneau doré à son doigt.  
Il n'entendit pas la voix légèrement crispée de la jeune femme, qui lui donna sa réponse positive dans un souffle à peine audible, et ne vit pas le baiser scellant leur union.  
Et personne ne remarqua la minuscule larme qui roula rapidement le long de la joue de la mariée, pour filer se cacher presque immédiatement dans son col blanc.

* * *

La réception battait son plein et les mariés étaient tout deux très sollicités par les invités, recevant félicitations et compliments tout au long de la soirée.  
Roxas fut rapidement rejoint par Naminé, Zexion ayant reconnu un de ses amis dans la foule auquel il se joignit pendant quelques minutes.

La déclaration d'Axel lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et même si le choc était plus ou moins passé, Roxas se sentait... différent. Il voulait à tout pris intercepter Axel, et faire partir au plus vite cette sensation.  
Sentit que rien n'avait changé, et que, comme il lui avait promis, rien ne changerait pour eux deux.  
Même si Roxas savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai.

Naminé lui toucha la joue de sa main froide, faisant s'évaporer sans le vouloir ses pensées.

- « Tu rêves. »

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire forcé, avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de champagne.

Roxas repensa doucement à ses mots, et à la douce voix qui les accompagnait.  
De légers frissons le parcoururent de haut en bas. Il revit ses yeux qui le fixaient, et il se sentit coupable.

Peut-être avait-il laissé les choses aller trop loin après tout. Il avait volé ça aussi, les voeux de mariage de Ruby.

- « J'ai besoin de le voir. »

Il mouilla ses lèvres de champagne, encore perdu dans ses songes.

- « Tu dois être patient Roxas. » Naminé lui toucha le bras afin d'attirer son attention. « Il n'est pas prêt d'être disponible… Et tu dois faire attention. »

- « Faire attention… ? »

- « Ruby est loin d'être stupide. »

Tifa venait de les rejoindre, accompagnée de son mari, et se joignit d'elle-même à la conversation.

- « Que veux-tu dire… ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme, intrigué par ses propos.

- « Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué, mais elle n'était pas du tout dans son état normal lors de la cérémonie. »

En effet, si Roxas ne voyait qu'Axel, Tifa avait une place de choix pour observer l'aristocrate à loisir. Et elles se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour déceler quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement.

- « Ruby est une femme fière. Cachée derrière son voile de cette façon, s'éclipsant à se point derrière Axel jusqu'à faire oublier sa présence… Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que ça se passerait de cette façon. Même sa réponse était presque inaudible. »

Tifa regarda attentivement son verre, troublée.

- « Peut-être était-elle stressée, ou sous le choc.. ? » tenta Naminé, consciente de la tension naissant soudainement au sein du petit groupe.

- « Pourquoi pas … Après tout, je ne la connais sûrement pas aussi bien que ça… », la rassura Tifa.

Etonnamment, l'anxiété ne gagna pas Roxas. Il se surprit même lui-même en restant aussi calme, serein. La mention du nom de Ruby n'éveillait plus la douleur et la tristesse d'antan. Etait-ce parce que ce jour venait d'anéantir tous les espoirs du jeune homme de voir un jour cette femme disparaître de son horizon ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensif. C'était une étape importante, mine de rien… C'était aujourd'hui que sa vie changeait, à lui aussi, en dépit de tous les mots et les promesses d'Axel...

La conversation entre le petit groupe finit petit à petit par lui échapper. Chassant ses idées noires, il décida de profiter de l'ambiance de la soirée, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre portant le verre de champagne à ses lèvres. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet et une partie de son appréhension s'envolait à chaque gorgée qu'il avalait. Son pied frappait doucement le sol en rythme avec la chanson que le DJ avait choisie et l'envie de bouger le démangeait.

Décidé, il posa son verre sur la table la plus proche et coupa son amie en pleine conversation avec Tifa.

- « Viens danser avec moi, Nami. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la saisit par les poignets et l'entraîna sur la piste de danser. Le rire clair de Tifa retentit à leurs oreilles, faisant sourire Naminé de façon gênée.

A reculons, il l'entraîna au milieu de la foule, bousculant quelques couples au passage.

Le sourire de Naminé, surprise et enjouée, le rendait euphorique. Il avait envie de la voir s'amuser et rire aux éclats, comme avant.  
Perdu au milieu des lumières et des inconnus, Roxas posa sa main sur sa fine hanche et la rapprocha un peu de lui, tout en saisissant sa main au creux de la sienne.

La jeune femme la fixait de ses yeux bleus, subjuguée par tant d'initiative.

- « Roxas, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend… ? » Dit- elle, avec une moue amusée. « Tu ne sais pas danser et tu détestes ça. »

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et la fit tournoyer, rompant l'espace d'une seconde leur contact visuel, avant de rattraper Naminé de justesse. Et son rire joyeux parvint à ses oreilles malgré le volume de la musique.

C'était un son doux et agréable, et Roxas rit avec elle, à sa propre surprise.

- « Quelqu'un m'a appris à aimer… » Lui confia-t-il, toujours souriant. « Mais je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de progrès. »

- « Je vois ça. » Se moqua Naminé.

- « Je n'ai beaucoup l'habitude de mener. »

Roxas rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de tout dévoiler avec juste quelques mots.

- « C'est parce que tu ne m'invites pas suffisamment à danser. »

- « Je te promets d'y remédier »

La musique les porta longtemps, et aucun des deux ne vit le temps passer. Ils dansèrent, et dansèrent encore jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds les supplient d'arrêter et de s'asseoir un instant, ce qu'ils firent.

Ils s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent une boisson rafraîchissante. Ils avaient chaud et étaient épuisés. En plus de cela, Naminé n'arrêtait pas de rire. Elle avait sûrement trop bu, elle aussi, songea Roxas sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure. La lueur dans ses yeux et ses pommettes rosées ne mentaient jamais.

Naminé replaça une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille et but une gorgée de sa boisson.

La musique rythmée résonnait dans leurs oreilles, et ils devaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre pour communiquer. Roxas aimait se retrouver dans cette ambiance avec elle, il se sentait bien et heureux, et aurait presque oublié le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait…

Aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à perdre complètement la notion du temps, et ne se rendit compte de l'heure tardive que lorsque Zexion les rejoignit et enlaça Naminé qui commençait doucement à tomber de fatigue. Sa montre indiquait déjà trois heures du matin, et le nombre d'invités encore présents commençait à diminuer.

Il balaya la salle des yeux, mais ne vit pas Axel. Malgré le fait que la piste soit un peu moins bondée que plus tôt dans la soirée, la foule était encore trop nombreuse pour lui permettre d'apercevoir qui que ce soit au milieu de la piste de danse.

L'euphorie et l'amusement commençaient doucement à se dissiper en même temps que l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, et Axel lui manquait… Il songeait petit à petit à retourner chez lui en même temps que ses amis, lorsque Zexion, soutenant Naminé à présent presque endormie, l'informa de leur départ.

Après tout, c'était son mariage… C'était quelque chose à prévoir… Même si cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Parce que, quand il le verrait le lendemain -ou plus tard– rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux.


	19. Le vide et le froid

_**Les prochains chapitres ont subis une petite modification au niveau de la mise en page.**_

_**Même si, en théorie, la lecture devrait en être facilité, je m'excuse en avance pour ce changement en plein milieu de la publication. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

_Chapitre XIX: Le vide et le froid_

_Je pensais vraiment être passé à travers le plus dur. Avoir surmonté les plus grosses difficultés et être capable d'assumer le reste._

_Au fil des heures qui passaient, j'avais l'impression de récupérer peu à peu un semblant de confiance en moi-même, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait._

_Mais j'avais tort. Tellement tort…_

_Si seulement je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt…_

Son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes ne trahissait rien. Pas la moindre inquiétude, pas la moindre tristesse. Pas plus que de la joie ou de l'enthousiasme.

Naminé et Zexion étaient partis, et Roxas se sentait juste seul. Bien sûr, il aurait pu rejoindre Tifa, ou même, pourquoi pas, partir à la recherche de Xion avec laquelle il n'avait finalement échangé que quelques mots… Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Tout comme il ne pouvait se résigner à rentrer chez lui. Pas avant de l'avoir vu. C'était comme abandonner, perdre.

Cette sensation était bizarre, comme si le fait de partir montrait sa faiblesse, son échec. Peut-être était-ce qu'elle attendait, sa femme.

Roxas se moqua de son reflet. Ses bras crispés, de part et d'autre de l'évier, le soutenaient à peine. La fatigue, sans doute. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Après l'euphorie, il ne lui restait plus que la mélancolie et la saveur amère d'être celui qui avait fini dernier à un jeu auquel il était assuré de perdre.

Après tout, il avait déjà commencé avec les mauvaises cartes dès la première donne.

Le champagne n'était pas assez doux. La musique n'était pas à son goût. Les invités non plus. Le corset de sa robe commençait à l'étouffer.

Se serait-elle malgré tout mariée si elle avait su par avance la façon dont tout se déroulerait... ?

Ruby s'installa confortablement dans un canapé libre au fond de la salle. Cachée dans l'obscurité, elle observait à loisir tous ces inconnus s'amuser follement à son mariage. Tous ces gens dont elle ne connaissait parfois même pas le nom.

Elle savait bien qu'Axel ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Cela n'avait jamais été un secret. Quelque part, cela l'arrangeait bien… Cela rendrait tout plus facile… Pas d'attaches. Pas de douleur. La dernière chose qu'elle suspectait était d'être blessée. Pourtant, ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

Elle aurait pu essayer de le faire changer, avec le temps. Elle aurait pu lui montrer une face d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas et lui faire apprécier sa présence, lui donner envie d'être avec elle. Elle n'avait juste pas eu le temps.

Un poids s'écrasa à ses côtés, faisant remuer brutalement les coussins du canapé. Une présence que Ruby connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût, et dont elle se serait bien passée.

- A peine mariée, et déjà abandonnée par son époux… ?

Ce ton ne lui plaisait pas.

- Qui t'a dit que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait laissé en plan?

Elle se tourna vers l'intrus, l'affrontant du regard. Reno s'arrangeait toujours pour traîner là où il n'était pas le bienvenu. Un vrai parasite.

Un rictus se forma sur son visage, mi-moqueur, mi-intéressé.

Ruby n'avait jamais aimé Reno.

Elle choisit simplement de l'ignorer, contemplant la piste de danse, le visage nonchalamment posé sur la paume de sa main. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à présent qu'Axel était parti. Et bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait aperçu l'autre parasite.

- J'ai remarqué- Elle détourna ses yeux du spectacle ennuyeux pour daigner accorder un peu d'attention à son interlocuteur. - j'ai remarqué quelqu'un de nouveau dans votre entourage.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme la fixaient intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message subliminal.

- … à tous les deux.

Ruby grinça des dents. Nul doute que cette personne était blonde et extrêmement intéressée par son mari.

Reno passa son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil et se pencha un peu plus en avant, se rapprochant de la jeune femme toujours enfoncée dans le côté gauche du canapé.

- Le témoin de votre mari.

Ruby fronça les sourcils. Reno devait savoir quelque chose, et au vu de son attitude, les mots étaient en train de lui brûler la langue. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les siens, l'invitant à en savoir bien plus.

- Allons discuter ailleurs.

Elle se leva aussitôt et quitta la salle avec empressement en maintenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les multiples couches de tissu ornant sa robe blanche.

Elle devait saisir la moindre occasion d'en savoir plus. Car elle était déterminée à le récupérer. Par tous les moyens.

* * *

- Je te trouve enfin.

Roxas sursauta lorsque la porte des toilettes claqua derrière lui. La glace devant lui reflétait une silhouette plus que familière.

Axel s'approcha de lui d'un pas chaloupé, confiant, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, observant leurs reflets dans le miroir. Roxas ne se retourna pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de détailler quelque peu leur image. Ils étaient beaux comme cela, ils allaient bien ensemble. Comme un couple parfait… ce qu'ils étaient loin d'être.

Axel le fit doucement pivoter dans ses bras et encercla sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Roxas lui avait manqué durant la soirée, alors qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps au bras de Ruby, saluant moult personnes, connues et inconnues, et cherchant toujours d'un œil son amour qui restait introuvable.

Ses lèvres se rapprochaient doucement des siennes, réduisant doucement la distance entre eux.

- J'ai cru que tu étais parti, murmura-t-il doucement, sa bouche frôlant celle de Roxas, la caressant de son souffle.

Le jeune homme se détendit un peu, s'appuyant sur l'évier de marbre derrière lui, les yeux à demi-clos. C'était si bon de le sentir enfin près de lui, d'entendre sa voix… Il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, espérant que les mots viendraient seuls, comme d'habitude. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Juste un mince filet d'air chaud, qui fit frissonner Axel. Les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient furent tellement faciles à franchir… Un simple mouvement et Roxas posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il savoura leur baiser pendant ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes, sans se soucier qu'un inconnu passe la porte non verrouillée derrière eux.

Roxas s'en fichait. Peu importait qui était au courant, si un invité faisait scandale dans la salle, si Ruby venait le gifler, s'il était traité de tous les noms. Il supporterait tout ça, ça n'avait rien de difficile en comparaison du vide qui l'étreignait quand Axel le laissait…

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Axel l'attira un peu plus contre lui, s'enivrant de l'odeur de ses cheveux, les yeux clos. Il respirait fort, comme un toxicomane qui venait de retrouver sa drogue après plusieurs heures de manque.

- Viens avec moi, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille du blond, avant de le saisir par la main et de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Roxas le suivit docilement. Axel lâcha sa main dans le couloir et emprunta un escalier en bois massif conduisant au premier étage. Les marches en bois craquaient sous leur pas. Le cœur de Roxas battait si fort. Il savait où Axel l'emmenait et n'avait pas besoin de mot de sa part pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Le roux poussa une lourde porte en chêne et saisit de nouveau la main de Roxas pour le faire pénétrer dans la chambre richement décorée, avant de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Le luxe s'étendait sous leurs yeux : les draps de soie, les dorures, l'odeur des fleurs fraîchement coupées qui embaumait toute la pièce. L'endroit parfait, en somme.

Les bras du roux l'encerclèrent à nouveau, l'attirant contre lui, plus près. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, avec plus de fougue, plus de besoin. Roxas plongea ses mains entières dans les cheveux flamboyants, s'abandonnant totalement.

Ils y étaient enfin, à ce moment que Roxas avait tellement anticipé. Celui à partir duquel où il passerait après, où il ne serait plus son amour, mais son amant.

Alors que les mains chaudes d'Axel faisaient tomber toutes ses barrières, débarrassait son corps du riche smoking qu'il avait arboré toute la soirée, alors que ses pensées s'embrumaient et que son souffle s'accélérait, il y avait une chose que Roxas gardait à l'esprit, et qui laisserait sans nul doute un goût d'amertume sur ses lèvres quand il y penserait le lendemain matin. Ce soir, quand Axel rentrerait en compagnie de sa femme, ce serait avec elle qu'il serait. Ce serait elle qu'il embrasserait.

Roxas s'accrocha à la chemise d'Axel alors que celui embrassait son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres. Il la serrait tellement fort que la jointure de ses mains blanchissait.

Une partie de son esprit rejeta cette idée, lui dit qu'Axel lui resterait fidèle. Qu'il se refuserait à elle. Il aurait voulu savoir, lui poser la question. Mais la peur de ne pas avoir la réponse voulue l'emporta. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne sache pas, qu'il chasse ce genre de pensées de son esprit.

Axel le souleva de ses bras et l'allongea sur les draps de soie. Ses mains parcouraient son torse, ses hanches, inconscient des pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de son amour. Roxas rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit sa bouche sur son nombril.

Pour le moment, il souhaitait encore croire qu'il était et serait à jamais le seul.

* * *

- Alors tu sais, n'est-ce pas… ?

La longue traîne de la robe de mariée de Ruby caressait la pelouse, la colorant d'un vert sale au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait plus profondément dans le jardin du château. Reno la suivait calmement, à quelques mètres derrière, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Axel le tuerait sûrement pour ça.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il simplement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Ruby ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, à la fois blessée dans son orgueil et outrée par la façon de parler de l'homme. Mais c'était Reno, et elle était plus ou moins habituée à sa façon d'agir. Depuis quelque temps, l'aristocrate s'était remis à suivre Axel comme son ombre, et cela n'aurait dû l'étonner qu'à moitié qu'il soit au courant pour Roxas. Pourtant, elle avait eu la bêtise de croire que cela resterait secret, qu'Axel ne prendrait pas ce risque…

- Ruby.

Sous la lueur de la lune, seule une partie de son visage, caché par ses longues mèches argentées ornées de rubans, était visible. Ses yeux ne daignaient pas le regarder, et Reno ne sut dire si c'était dû à la honte ou de la colère éprouvée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes mariée avec Axel si vous étiez au courant de leur liaison ?

La jeune femme serra les pans de sa robe dans ses mains et s'assit dans l'herbe sans se soucier du désastre que cela causerait au vêtement.

- J'ai cru que cela n'avait pas d'importance, Ruby se reprit d'elle-même, claquant sa langue d'énervement. J'ai voulu croire.

Elle se souvenait très bien des regards qu'ils avaient échangés, du baiser, de leurs mains qui se séparaient, et de la jalousie qui dévorait ses entrailles. Y repenser maintenant lui donnait la nausée. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa paume de sa main, essayant en vain de chasser les images qui circulaient dans son cerveau.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour d'une touffe d'herbe gelée gisant à ses côtés.

- Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux d'un homme ? La gelée se craquela sous sa prise. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il m'avait, moi ? Pourquoi ?

Reno avança jusqu'à sa hauteur avant de tomber lourdement dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il n'était pas un homme délicat, juste curieux et intéressé. Mais aussi fourbe Ruby était-elle, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer. Axel était la cause de tout cela, et Reno souhaitait sincèrement l'aider, même contre son gré. Alors il laissa juste s'échapper les quelques mots qui traversaient son esprit depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Quitte Axel.

Ruby écarta la main de son visage pour mieux voir le roux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- C'est hors de question, cracha t'elle comme du venin. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner.

Sa fierté était en jeu, et il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne la partie. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vu et enduré, pas après que son honneur ait été sali de la sorte par un petit bon à rien…

- Tu n'as aucune chance, Ruby.

La jeune femme nota avec un peu d'irritation que le vouvoiement de Reno avait disparu, et avec lui, toute forme de respect.

- Il a déjà gagné, termina-t-il.

Ruby se leva et secoua sa robe couverte de brins d'herbe. Elle regarda Reno de haut.

- S'il avait vraiment gagné, Axel ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, grogna-t-elle.

Reno ricana en secouant la tête. Ignorait-elle vraiment à ce point la situation ? Ne se rendait elle pas compte de ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête de son cousin ?

- Et où crois-tu qu'il se trouve en ce moment ?

Ruby détestait quand le roux affichait cette expression, ce sourire à demi-moqueur qui la laissait sans voix.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Dès la première seconde où elle avait noté la disparition d'Axel, elle avait pensé à cet homme. Son mari avait passé le plus clair de son temps à ses côtés, et le moment venu, il s'était discrètement éclipsé et était resté introuvable jusqu'alors. Ruby avait également noté que le blond pour qui Axel semblait avoir vendu toute dignité ne se trouvait également plus dans la salle. Curieuse coïncidence.

Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin, tentant simplement d'ignorer le fait que son mari avait pris la poudre d'escampette avec son amant le soir de son mariage. C'était trop dur à avaler. Il valait mieux ne rien savoir de plus. Mais elle ne comptait pas laisser les choses où elles en étaient… Axel était à elle. Il lui appartenait.

Elle se baissa et empoigna violemment le col de la chemise de Reno, l'attirant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Et où crois-tu qu'il sera ce soir… ? Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

La détermination dont faisait preuve la jeune femme était quasiment effrayante. Le roux la considéra un instant, pesant chaque mot dans sa tête, bien conscient qu'une parole de travers détruirait le semblant de dialogue qu'il avait réussi à instaurer avec Ruby.

Précautionneusement, il posa sa main sur le sienne, toujours agrippée à son col.

- Ruby…

Quelque part, il comprenait la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir et les faibles espoirs qu'elle pouvait se créer, mais il était aussi bien conscient que la bataille de l'aristocrate était perdue depuis bien longtemps.

Il sentit la pression autour de sa gorge se relâcher doucement en même temps que la main sous la sienne libéra le tissu de sa chemise. Reno saisit sa chance et tira légèrement sur le poignet de Ruby, l'incitant à s'asseoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas vraiment espéré que sa technique marche du premier coup, mais fut soulagé de voir que la jeune femme ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Sous ses airs de femme déterminée et prête à tout se cachait encore sûrement une part d'incertitude. Passée cette conclusion, il ne restait plus à Reno qu'à appuyer sur les bons boutons.

Inclinant légèrement sa tête, il chercha les yeux de Ruby au clair de la lune, et accrocha son regard.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu les as vus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ruby avait beau être une très bonne comédienne, cette fois, ses yeux ne mentirent pas. Bien sur qu'elle les avait vus, trop bien, même. Et ces images restaient gravées dans sa rétine. Les bras d'Axel autour de lui, leur murmures, leurs mains qui se séparaient. Et les rêves incessants qu'elle faisait depuis ce jour, ceux qui l'empêchaient d'oublier qu'il ne serait jamais totalement à elle, même avec une bague au doigt. Elle aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir espionné ce jour-là, rester ignorante. Finalement, une vie pleine de fausses illusions n'aurait pas être pas été si mal. En tout cas, ça l'aurait empêchée de penser constamment à ce qu'Axel faisait avec lui, à les imaginer.

Elle lâcha la main de Reno et la porta à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait trop fort, trop lui faisait ès mal.

- Oui, je les ai vus.

Sa voix tremblait. Où était partie la Ruby qui possédait le monde ? Qui obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait ?

J_e suis devenue faible._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ravala les sanglots qui tentaient de monter dans sa gorge.

- J'ai vu la façon dont Axel le regarde, son sourire quand il lui parle. J'ai vu les mots qu'il lui écrivait…

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Quelque chose de tellement évident et pourtant, il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour le réaliser… Elle ne pouvait pas gagner. C'était trop tard.

- Je les ai vus s'effleurer, s'embrasser. Mais surtout, surtout… Les sanglots remontaient doucement bien plus vite que prévu. … J'ai entendu la déclaration qu'il lui a faite alors que des centaines de personnes pensaient que ces mots m'étaient adressés.

Reno baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé Ruby, et c'était réciproque. Il avait toujours désapprouvé ce mariage, adressant de multiples allusions éloquentes à Axel que celui-ci avait ignorées pour diverses raisons, et Reno avait finalement abandonné, se disant que quelque part, son cousin se complaisait dans son malheur.

Et puis était arrivé Roxas.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Ruby, ni celle d'Axel. C'était juste l'histoire d'un mariage arrangé qui tournait à la catastrophe. Ruby, la reine des glaces, était contre toute attente tombée amoureuse d'Axel, sans même le remarquer elle-même. Et Axel, lui, était tombé amoureux d'un homme.

Ruby murmurait d'une voix à peine audible, juste pour elle-même.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote… ?

- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il s'est passé, lui répondit Reno, plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Il ignora les légers sanglots de Ruby, préservant la fierté de cette dernière. Même les femmes les plus fortes ont le droit de craquer un jour.

Ils restèrent assez longtemps côte à côte sans échanger un mot. Reno écoutait doucement la respiration de Ruby qui redevenait régulière, les battements de son cœur qui se calmaient doucement.

La lune était ronde et pleine, et éclairait une partie du jardin où ils se trouvaient, toujours assis dans l'herbe. C'était une belle nuit pour un mois de Novembre.

- J'y vois beaucoup plus clair, maintenant.

Sa voix était encore un peu enrouée. Un bon alcool lui ferait sans aucun doute le plus grand bien, songea le jeune homme.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

* * *

Ses cheveux en bataille sur l'oreiller et son corps bien au chaud sous les couvertures de soie, Roxas regardait d'un œil Axel reboutonner sa chemise. Son cœur battait encore à la chamade et ses joues étaient rouges. Son compagnon lui-même avait les cheveux défaits et les yeux encore embués. Roxas l'examinait de ses yeux mi-clos sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Axel refit le nœud de sa cravate devant le miroir, passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et, dans son cou, réajusta le col de sa chemise.

_Alors Roxas, qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec un homme marié ?_

Le blond ferma les yeux brutalement à cette pensée, et cacha une partie de son visage sous les draps. La douleur fut courte, mais violente. Une main froide se posa sur la sienne et écarta le tissu pour découvrir ses paupières fermées. Un baiser doux et léger fut déposé sur ses lèvres, puis sur son front.

La douleur était partie.

- Je dois y aller, Roxas, murmura la voix chaude d'Axel. Reste ici autant que tu le souhaites.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amour. Axel le regardait tendrement tout en caressant ses cheveux. Son regard était si doux, si aimant… La seule chose qui passait par la tête de Roxas était de le retenir, de l'empêcher de partir loin de lui, encore.

Mais pire encore que les fois précédentes, ce départ avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait à un adieu.

- Axel… Il humecta ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

Le roux sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ca sonnait juste, tellement juste… Et lui avait tellement envie de rester à ses côtés.

A partir de ce soir, il vivrait avec Ruby. Voir Roxas deviendrait un peu plus difficile, mais pas impossible en raison des plans qu'il avait préparés pour l'intégrer peu à peu dans leur ménage plus tôt. Mais leur vie allait tellement changer…

Il caressa une dernière fois les épis dorés avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Roxas enfouit sa tête sous les couches rassurantes de tissus et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtale.

Il ne restait que le vide laissé par Axel. Le vide, et le froid.


	20. L'échappée

_**Bonsoir à tous.  
La Saint Valentin approche à grand pas, donc attendez vous à un autre texte de ma part dans peu de temps^^ (genre, j'allais rater une occasion d'écrire quelque chose de romantique peut être...)  
En tout cas, que vous soyez seul ou en couple, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fête =)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Chapitre XX: L'échappée_

Des pensées confuses et des rêves insensés envahirent l'esprit affaibli de Roxas. Le sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait à chaque départ d'Axel n'avait jamais été si grand que ce soir-là, et succomber à la fatigue lui avait paru être une belle façon de chasser la douleur pour quelque temps. Mais le repos salvateur ne vint pas comme espéré. Juste quelques noirs cauchemars et un réveil abrupt l'attendaient.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, nu au milieu des draps de soie. Mais l'atmosphère de la chambre était bien différente de celle qu'il avait quitté il y avait quelques heures à peine.

Quelqu'un l'attendait, assis sur le rebord du lit, une main secouant son épaule afin de le sortir de sa torpeur. Les paupières de Roxas papillonnèrent un instant, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'identifier l'inconnu. Les cheveux flamboyants, la chemise légèrement déboutonnée, les yeux bleu clair. Le seul détail incohérent avec ce portrait de Reno était son regard inquiet qui dévisageait l'endormi.

- Hé, réveille-toi, Roxas.

Le dénommé se redressa difficilement et frotta longuement ses yeux. Sa tête bourdonnait et la fatigue était toujours présente. La lumière de la lampe de chevet allumée tranchait la noirceur de la nuit, ce qui le laissait supposer qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une heure ou deux à peine.

Reno soupira bruyamment, avant de s'adresser au jeune homme.

-Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, tu le regretteras demain matin. Une chemise atterrit brutalement sur le blond, comme pour appuyer ces propos. Habille-toi, je t'emmène.

Roxas ôta le vêtement de ses yeux et l'enfila rapidement afin de couvrir son torse nu. L'empressement de Reno ajoutait encore à sa confusion.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement… ? releva-t-il en se rhabillant au fur et à mesure que Reno lui lançait ses vêtements. Et ce que vous faites ici ?

- Axel est parti avec Ruby, grogna Reno en récupérant ses affaires. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas hocha faiblement la tête.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Abandonner comme ça ? La laisser te le voler et prendre la seconde place le plus naturellement du monde ? Je suis franchement déçu, Roxas.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, sortant soudain de sa torpeur.

- Crois-tu réellement que j'ai eu le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix.

Aucun son ne sortit de la gorge du jeune homme. Il aurait pu être choqué, énervé face aux paroles de cet homme qui le prenait de haut, mais il fallait malgré tout admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose s'il en avait eu le cran, ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué… Mettre au courant Ruby, poser un ultimatum à Axel, autant de façons de mettre les choses au clair et d'empêcher sa vie de devenir un enfer.

La peur de perdre Axel avait été plus forte que son propre bonheur. Il pensait pouvoir tout supporter s'il était à ses côtés. Mais ses épaules n'étaient pas assez solides pour porter seules le poids d'une telle situation.

- Tu vas finir écrasé par tout ça, Roxas. Il est temps que tu réagisses.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le roux qui attendait impatiemment sur le pas de la porte. Il lui ressemblait tellement physiquement. La même finesse dans ses traits, la même grâce nonchalante dans sa démarche. Malgré les mises en garde d'Axel, Roxas ne pouvait se tenir éloigné de lui et ignorer ses conseils. Quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à lui faire confiance, aveuglément.

- On discutera plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu as juste besoin de repos.

Reno avait déjà enfilé sa veste et ramassé ses effets. Sa main posée sur la poignée de porte indiquait un départ imminent.

La fatigue se lisait dans les yeux océan qui le fixaient intensément. Roxas devait être épuisé, pourtant il ne cédait pas à la facilité de se laisser entraîner sans un mot de résistance par Reno. Il souhaitait comprendre.

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Reno sourit, amusé par la ténacité du jeune homme.

- Tu es sûrement la seule personne capable de le convaincre. Et au-delà de ça, tu es celui qu'il a choisi. Je me dois de prendre soin de toi s'il n'est pas capable de le faire lui-même.

D'un geste, il tourna la clinche et ouvrit la porte.

- Vois cela comme une chance supplémentaire de changer le destin.

_Une chance de changer le destin, hein…_

Sa raison l'aurait sûrement empêché de continuer et l'aurait forcé à attendre gentiment, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Mais à ce moment précis, Roxas n'avait plus toute sa raison.

Rapidement, le jeune homme enfila ses chaussures et courut à la suite de Reno sans se poser plus de questions. Peut-être était ce la seule chance qu'il aurait et il ne voulait pas regretter d'avoir laissé filer l'opportunité de tout changer.

C'était ça. Les regrets ne lui serviraient à rien, seuls compteraient ses actes.

Une détermination nouvelle s'empara de lui à cette pensée. Il avait sûrement déjà trop souffert et encaissé bien plus que ce qu'il n'était réellement capable de supporter. Perdre Axel était sûrement la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais laisser la situation telle quelle ne ferait que le tuer à petit feu, au fil des mois et des années…

Sa main agrippa le bras musclé de Reno, et ce geste simple balaya d'un coup ses craintes.

La salle vide défila sous ses yeux alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par l'Aristocrate, avant que le froid de la nuit ne morde sa peau encore couverte de la chaleur moite des draps de soie qu'il venait de quitter. La fraîcheur le ramena quelque peu à la réalité, et Roxas se rendit compte d'où il était et de la soirée qui venait de passer sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment.

Axel était marié. Et la première chose qu'il avait faite en tant qu'époux avait été de le rejoindre.

La conclusion à tirer d'un tel acte était assez difficile à dégager. Roxas ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en être blessé ou flatté.

Le bras de Reno se dégagea de sa prise et sa main se posa fermement dans son dos pour le pousser à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Roxas respira l'odeur du cuir à plein nez, y trouvant quelque chose de rassurant. Le confort de la voiture de luxe de Reno n'avait rien de comparable avec sa petite Saxo, ni même avec la voiture d'Axel…

Il boucla la ceinture en entendant le ronronnement du moteur. Reno jeta un coup d'œil discret pour vérifier l'état de son passager. Si Roxas avait l'air d'être un peu à côté de la plaque, il avait au moins gardé les notions élémentaires de sécurité.

Le trajet fut plus long que ce que Roxas n'aurait imaginé. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse derrière la vitre sur laquelle Roxas avait appuyé son front. Il regardait le défilé nocturne sans vraiment le voir. Il ne se rappellerait sûrement plus du chemin le lendemain matin.

Beaucoup de pensées traversèrent son esprit durant le voyage, mais aucune ne lui laissa une empreinte de regret ou de peur. Etrangement, il se mit à penser à Ruby, et se dit que ça lui ferait sûrement mal quand elle apprendrait la vérité. Car il était inévitable qu'elle l'apprenne un jour.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être tellement forte, Roxas l'enviait parfois. Souvent. Il aurait voulu sa place auprès d'Axel, il aurait souhaité avoir un peu du courage qu'elle semblait posséder. Les choses n'auraient peut être pas été si loin s'il en avait eu la force. Il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu autant de malheurs alors. Il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant.

Son cœur se serra.

Il était bien sûr possible qu'Axel choisisse de rester auprès d'elle. C'était le choix qu'il devrait faire.

A peine conscient des mots qu'il prononçait, Roxas posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à chacune de ses rencontres avec Reno. Au point où il en était, chaque information était bonne à prendre.

- La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as laissé sous-entendre que tu avais fait une proposition à Axel pour éviter qu'il ne se marie. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec toute cette histoire ?

Reno sourit sarcastiquement.

- Après tout, je peux bien te le dire… Je lui avais proposé de prendre la place de Ruby dans la société dans le cas où elle partirait suite à son refus pour le mariage. J'aurais racheté ses parts et serait devenu le nouvel actionnaire principal.

Les idées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Roxas. Si les choses étaient si simples, pourquoi celui-ci avait-il refusé et s'était contraint à une union avec Ruby en prétendant que c'était le seul choix ?

- Laisse-moi répondre aux questions que tu te pose très certainement en ce moment même, enchaîna Reno. Axel ne voulait pas que je sois mêlé à tout cela car je suis quelqu'un d'irresponsable, et il a raison. J'aurais tout fichu en l'air de toute façon, et le rêve de sa vie ne serait plus qu'une utopie lointaine s'il avait accepté.

Reno soupira. Même si Roxas ne connaissait pas exactement le passé de l'aristocrate, il connaissait la relation compliquée et réciproque faite de _je t'aime, moi non plus_ qu'il entretenait avec son cousin. Axel avait plusieurs fois laissé entendre que Reno avait de nombreux contacts, dont un gang peu recommandable se faisant appeler _Les Turks_, qui serait à l'origine de plusieurs escroqueries et fraudes massives dans le pays. Reno n'avait pas besoin d'argent, mais cela semblait l'amuser. Une vie dangereuse et intrépide…

- J'ai changé, tu sais. Je fais des efforts et j'aimerais qu'Axel me fasse confiance. Maintenant qu'il t'a toi, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait reconsidéré mon offre, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Reno se tourna vers le siège passager pour rencontrer le regard de Roxas. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour comprendre les intentions de son chauffeur. Reno comptait bien sur l'appui de Roxas dans sa manœuvre. Récupérer la confiance d'Axel, redevenir son cousin chéri et diriger l'affaire avec lui. Et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Si Axel n'avait pas déjà pris sa décision depuis bien longtemps.

Roxas ravala sa salive. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Allait-il vraiment continuer à courir après lui de cette façon ? A souffrir un peu plus à chaque refus, à chaque déception ? Après tout, il n'avait pas reconsidéré la proposition de Reno alors qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble… Il n'était peut être pas si important dans sa vie finalement… Peut-être n'était-ce encore qu'une de ces nombreuses relations à sens unique dont Roxas ne connaissait que trop bien l'issue.

- Tu sais ce que je redoute, Reno… ?

Le conducteur jeta un coup d'œil au siège passager. Roxas était toujours appuyé contre la vitre de la voiture, à regarder des paysages invisibles dans le voile noir opaque de la nuit.

- … Je n'ai pas peur du choix qu'il va faire. Je me suis déjà fait à cette idée depuis longtemps.

Les mains de Reno serrèrent un peu plus le volant. Apparemment, Roxas n'était pas quelqu'un de très optimiste.

- J'ai juste peur d'avoir laissé les choses aller trop loin. Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, il y aura forcément quelqu'un de malheureux dans l'histoire.

C'est étrange, pensa Reno, à quel point Ruby et Roxas pouvaient penser des choses aussi similaires en étant l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient chacun rendu compte avec le temps des erreurs qu'ils avaient commises, et du point de non-retour dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés.

Si seulement ils avaient eu cette discussion plus tôt… Si seulement il avait eu le courage de se mêler un peu plus des affaires de son crétin de cousin…

* * *

_Je l'ai laissé seul dans cette chambre._

_Je l'ai aimé et je l'ai abandonné._

_Et il me pardonnera, il me pardonne toujours. Toujours._

_Si je n'étais pas aussi égoïste, je lui rendrais sa liberté au lieu de le garder enchaîné à moi de cette façon. Je sais qu'il souffre, je sais qu'il a mal à en crever… J'avais promis que je le rendrais heureux, alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne saurais pas tenir cette promesse._

_Je suis un menteur._

_Je suis la pire personne sur laquelle il pouvait tomber._

* * *

Les valises d'Axel avaient été déposées dans l'entrée. C'était la première fois qu'il posait les pieds dans cette maison et tout lui paraissait absolument démesuré. La bâtisse devait être composée d'une dizaine de pièces au bas mot, et Ruby y vivait seule avant son arrivée.

La décoration était de très bon goût. C'était une des qualités de la propriétaire, savoir marier les styles et les idées sans tomber dans la vulgarité et le ridicule.

Les mains dans les poches de son costume blanc, Axel déambula quelques instants dans les différents couloirs et put explorer quelques pièces avant d'entendre les pas de Ruby dans son dos.

Les bras de sa femme encerclèrent sa taille et se nouèrent autour de lui, l'empêchant de se retourner.

- Axel…

Il se crispa quand il sentit sa tête se poser contre son dos. La réalité allait être dure à affronter et il ne s'y était pas vraiment préparé. Le contact avec Ruby, les mots qu'il lui faudrait emprunter, les réactions qu'il devrait avoir… Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir gérer tout ça…

Dans son dos, Ruby respirait calmement, le visage enfoui dans son veston blanc. Axel voyait ses mains blanches nouées sur son ventre, le petit anneau doré reflétant la lueur du plafonnier.

Alors que le roux s'attendait à une nouvelle étreinte, Ruby recula et relâcha sa prise.

- Je dois te parler.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix l'alerta. Quand il voulut lui faire face, Ruby posa ses mains sur son dos, l'en empêchant silencieusement.

_Je ne veux pas voir ton visage quand tu vas me mentir._

- Je ne sais même pas par où je dois commencer.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Il y avait juste ce craquement dans sa voix, comme un nœud dans sa gorge qui étouffait ses mots.

Et Axel qui ne comprenait pas.

Ruby ne voulait pas vraiment parler. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à décider, car elle avait déjà fait les choix. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Roxas, elle ne voulait pas parler d'eux, de ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

- Je sais tout Axel, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je n'ai aucune chance face à lui et je l'ai compris.

Axel se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à parler avant qu'une main ne se plaque sur sa bouche. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Axel fut choqué de voir tant de douleur dans celui de Ruby.

- Laisse-moi parler.

Il hocha la tête, silencieux, tandis que les fins doigts de sa femme quittèrent son visage.

Elle recula de quelques pas, ajoutant encore de la distance entre eux, alors que celle-ci ne cessait de s'agrandir à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

- J'ai cru que je pourrais le supporter, que ça ne changerait rien à notre accord, mais je n'y arrive pas, Axel.

Elle regardait le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Je te déteste pour ça. Te connaître m'a rendu trop faible.

Ruby savait. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps.

La culpabilité envahit le cœur d'Axel à la vitesse de la lumière, écrasant sa cage thoracique. Ca devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Il voulait que ça arrive, il voulait vraiment la quitter un jour et vivre avec Roxas. Il voulait son rêve et il le voulait, lui. Il voulait tout. Mais pas ça. Pas comme ça. Pas avec ces sentiments-là.

- Ne me dis pas que… Que tu…

_… M'aimes… ?_

- Imbécile…

Doucement, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle ne faisait plus aucun effort pour essayer de les retenir.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une chance…

Axel était troublé par la tournure des événements. Parmi tous ceux proposés, il n'avait jamais imaginé ce scénario, alors que c'était le plus simple de tous.

- Ruby… Je ne savais pas… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé..

- Pour qui me prends tu ? répliqua-t-elle férocement alors que les perles salées continuaient de s'écraser dans son décolleté. Pour quelqu'un incapable de développer des sentiments ?

Le mal était fait, et aucun mot ne pourrait jamais racheter la douleur qu'il infligeait à Ruby à cet instant, Axel le savait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, pas maintenant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle le repoussa violemment.

Il s'avança encore, elle le gifla.

La main gauche d'Axel immobilisa son poignet afin de prévenir une nouvelle attaque, tandis que sa main droite s'accrochait à sa taille. Il la tira vers lui et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, enfonçant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

Il sentait ses larmes couler le long de sa joue, le bras qu'il retenait s'affaiblir.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Je suis désolé, Ruby.

Ses mots maladroits se mélangeaient aux sanglots calmes et discrets de la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas… Je suis vraiment désolé… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi de te blesser comme ça…

Les jambes de Ruby se dérobèrent sous elle, comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Seule la prise d'Axel la maintenait encore debout.

- Je ne te pardonnerai pas… murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Nous sommes pathétiques.

Les battements erratiques de son cœur résonnaient contre sa propre poitrine. Ruby sentait toutes ses forces la quitter peu à peu, abandonnant la bataille. Tout ce qu'elle retenait et cachait au fond d'elle depuis tellement de temps, tous ces sentiments qu'elle s'étonnait encore de ressentir envers cet homme…

Tant de temps et tant d'efforts pour finalement en arriver là…


	21. La déchirure

_**Bonsoir à tous! Si vous suivez attentivement Hors de Portée (normalement oui si vous êtes ici...), alors j'ai quelque chose à partager avec vous. Ayant réussit le nanowrimo 2010, j'ai gagné une copie gratuite d'un écrit sur un site participant. J'ai bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion pour éditer Hors de portée (d'où le nouveau format de texte) et créer une couverture.**_

_**Et voilà, je l'ai reçu aujourd'hui! Je vous mets le lien pour les photos dans mon profil et vous invite à y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous êtes curieux.**_

_**L'image présent sur la couverture ne se voit pas très bien malheureusement. Celle ci est un peu plus foncée que mon pdf, ce qui gache un peu l'effet. mais bon, le reste est parfait donc je ne m'en plainds pas de trop.**_

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
_**

* * *

_Chapitre XXI: La déchirure_

Quand Roxas ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il ne restait rien des doutes et des pensées confuses qui l'avaient tourmenté la veille, ou l'avant-veille, il ne savait plus très bien. Il avait dormi si profondément, et pendant si longtemps… Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point il était épuisé…

Encore une fois, la chambre dans laquelle il se réveilla n'était pas la sienne. Il se souvint vaguement d'un voyage interminable, de l'odeur du cuir et du paysage nocturne qui défilait devant ses yeux.

_J'ai dû m'endormir pendant le trajet…_

Si ces suppositions s'avéraient juste, Roxas devait donc se trouver chez Reno, si celui-ci avait tenu sa parole… Fort heureusement, il eut tôt fait de constater que celui-ci l'avait déposé dans le lit presque entièrement habillé. Seules manquaient sa veste de costume ainsi que ses chaussures.

Mal à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu, il se hâta de récupérer le reste de ses affaires et partit en quête de la salle de bains afin de mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. C'était bien sûr en oubliant qu'il avait atterri dans une maison bien moins modeste que la plupart de celles qu'il connaissait… Après tout, il se trouvait quand même dans la demeure de quelqu'un de… riche.

Après avoir ouvert quelques portes et croisé une domestique qui le salua sans s'interroger sur sa présence, il trouva finalement la salle d'eau. La pièce était immense et possédait une baignoire gigantesque ainsi qu'un double évier tout de marbre dans lequel Roxas se rafraîchit rapidement le visage. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir et constata rapidement l'état dans lequel il était. Après une soirée mouvementée et une nuit de sommeil chaotique, sa chemise n'avait plus aucune tenue. Il essaya tant bien que mal de la défroisser un peu afin de pouvoir se présenter dans une tenue correcte, mais c'était loin d'être gagné…

Abandonnant la bataille, il sortit de la salle de bains pour tenter de rejoindre le maître des lieux. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser et, même s'il était content au final que Reno l'ait emmené avec lui hors du bâtiment nuptial, il aspirait grandement à rentrer chez lui. Il voulait réfléchir calmement, retrouver ses habitudes et prendre un peu de recul… Tout cela serait nécessaire afin de pouvoir prendre et assumer une décision qu'il avait méditée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, mais qui dormait au fond de lui depuis sûrement plusieurs mois.

Reno était installé dans le salon, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Dès qu'il aperçut son invité, il le referma et le déplaça sur la table du salon, invitant Roxas à le rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Enfin réveillé. On dirait que tu avais du sommeil à récupérer… Tu veux un café ? dit-il en tendant son bras vers le thermos encore chaud posé sur la table.

Roxas déposa sa veste sur le bord du fauteuil et s'assit au côté de Reno qui lui tentait déjà une tasse pleine de liquide noir sans attendre sa réponse.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatorze heures, et si tu veux savoir la date, nous sommes le vingt-six novembre, tu n'as donc pas encore atteint les vingt-quatre heures de sommeil, lui répondit-il, un sourire énigmatique collé sur les lèvres.

Quelque part, Roxas fut soulagé. Tellement de choses pouvaient se passer en une journée… Savoir qu'il aurait passé tout ce temps à dormir pendant que la vie des autres continuait de défiler aurait été quelque chose d'effrayant…

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un objet posé sur la table en bois du salon, juste devant ses yeux. Son téléphone portable. Remarquant son intérêt, Reno le lui tendit.

- Il est tombé de ta poche hier soir tandis que je te portais à l'étage.

Roxas souleva un sourcil interrogateur à cette réflexion.

- Tu t'es endormi dans la voiture, et ton sommeil est plutôt lourd, rétorqua Reno. Bref, n'oublie pas de le reprendre.

Roxas alluma l'écran avant d'y découvrir une série effarante d'appels manqués. Il y en avait cinq de Namine et onze d'Axel.

- Il a sonné pas mal de fois… et j'ai répondu à un appel d'Axel afin de le rassurer, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Fort heureusement, il n'était pas tombé sur Naminé. Elle se serait sûrement fait un sang d'encre de le savoir dans cet état chez un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

- Peu importe, répondit-il d'un air complément détaché en fourrant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Tu ne vas pas le rappeler ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir encore ce droit, murmura Roxas en regardant au fond de sa tasse. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans sa vie à présent.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu devrais te battre pour le récupérer ! Je peux t'aider.

- Je me suis déjà assez battu. Je ne gagnerais rien en plus de ce que je n'ai déjà. Il a fait son choix.

Reno resta sans voix. Il ne croyait avoir à faire à ce genre de réaction de la part du jeune homme. Il l'avait observé longuement, avait vu à quel point il s'accrochait à son cousin, quelle que soit la situation et la douleur que cela lui apportait. Le voir ainsi baisser les bras le surprenait au plus haut point.

Roxas posa sa tasse de café sur la table et se leva en récupérant sa veste posée sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Merci pour tout Reno. Je suis désolé de ne pas réagir de la façon dont tu l'aurais souhaité, mais tu dois comprendre.

Reno resta stupide au milieu du living alors que Roxas sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la massive porte d'entrée. Il se reprit juste à temps pour le raccompagner sur les marches du perron.

- Tu fais une erreur Roxas, murmura-t-il, sachant à l'avance la réponse qu'il récolterait.

- Peut-être. Mais j'en ai déjà fait tellement…

Roxas le salua d'un geste amical et se dirigea vers le parking de la demeure.

Sa vieille Saxo avait été ramenée sur le parking par l'un des chauffeurs de l'aristocrate; Roxas lui en était très reconnaissant. Grâce à cela, il serait rapidement chez lui, seul pour le trajet. Ce n'est qu'une fois au volant, le pied sur l'accélérateur et la main sur le bouton du volume de la radio, qu'une perle d'eau glissa lentement le long de sa joue. Elle roula sur sa peau, glissa dans son cou et se cacha finalement dans le revers de sa chemise froissée.

Roxas ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le vent frais chasser l'eau de ses yeux, alors que la station de radio hurlait la dernière chanson des _Breaking Benjamin_.

* * *

Les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles. Mais même dans la pire des situations, il avait un endroit où retourner, avec des gens qui l'attendaient. C'est précisément ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il passa la porte de son appartement où l'attendait Aya, débordante d'énergie et avide de câlins.

Roxas s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et alluma la télé presque immédiatement après son arrivée. Il devait être actif, distraire son esprit afin d'éviter de trop réfléchir. Il mit son portable en silencieux, réduisant à néant toute tentation de répondre aux appels d'Axel. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre maintenant, pas encore. Il savait très bien que sa détermination serait facile à fléchir en cet instant.

Le soleil ne tarda pas à rougir au-dehors, et Roxas se demanda vaguement comment il allait occuper sa soirée, incapable de dormir alors qu'il s'était réveillé il y avait moins de cinq heures. Le plus important pour l'instant était de se trouver quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de penser, de réfléchir à toutes ces choses qu'il préférait ignorer pour le moment.

Après une bonne heure passée à zapper les chaînes de la télévision sans trouver un programme capable de le divertir plus de dix minutes d'affilée, il opta pour un bouquin accompagné d'une tasse de café, confortablement pelotonné dans son canapé, Aya sur les genoux et la radio allumée. Son entreprise fut couronnée de succès alors qu'il arrivait doucement à la fin de ce polar commencé des mois auparavant, qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de terminer tant sa vie était devenue une course permanente. L'identité du tueur était sur le point d'être révélée quand un vacarme assourdissant sortit Roxas de son livre.

Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte d'une façon acharnée. Roxas fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure ?

Il regarda au judas, prudent malgré tout au vu du comportement du visiteur, et fut surpris d'y trouver un visage bien familier… Il ouvrit la porte tout de go et l'invité nocturne se jeta dans ses bras.

- Roxas ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Tu ne répondais à aucun de mes appels et tu n'étais pas chez toi ce matin ! J'ai cru que… que…

Sa prise se resserra autour des épaules de Roxas tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, et résonnait dans le torse du jeune homme. Il comprit bien vite la panique qui étreignait Naminé, et la prit dans ses bras à son tour pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ses mains frottèrent vigoureusement son dos, caressèrent un instant ses cheveux en murmurant tout bas dans son oreille les mots réconfortants qu'elle attendait.

- Shhh… Je vais bien, Naminé…

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de gestes réconfortants qu'elle ne consentit à se séparer de l'épaule de Roxas, et le regarda incrédule.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Roxas tenta un sourire, mais se rendit compte bien vite que cela ne suffirait pas.

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu finirais par comprendre que tu serais toujours la plus importante.

Un léger sourire se dessina finalement sur les lèvres rosées de Naminé, et cela le contenta. Il pouvait subir beaucoup de choses, mais rendre triste celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu et supporté dans les épreuves était pour lui un péché impardonnable.

Naminé l'encercla à nouveau de ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. C'était à son tour de partager un peu de sa chaleur et d'aider Roxas de la meilleure façon qu'elle pouvait user dans cette épreuve difficile. Roxas ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste profiter de sa présence, et se laisser entraîner par la douceur de Naminé. Avec elle, la douleur était moins vive, la tristesse moins violente.

La soirée solitaire se transforma finalement en une nuit qui rappelait celle du bon vieux temps, pendant lesquelles Naminé débarquait chez Roxas sans prévenir et passait une heure, deux, ou parfois la nuit. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien, regardaient des comédies romantiques, des James Bond accompagnés d'un thermo de café. Sauf que cette fois, aucun film ne défila sur l'écran de télévision de toute la nuit. Roxas ne parla pas beaucoup, mais Naminé n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour comprendre l'évolution de la situation. Le visage pâle de Roxas et le refus de répondre aux appels d'Axel avait déjà été un indice suffisant, les quelques phrases de son ami l'aidèrent à assembler les dernières pièces du puzzle.

Bien vite, Naminé prit la décision de rester auprès de lui cette nuit-là, malgré l'insistance de Roxas. Celui-ci se sentait bien embêté de la retenir alors qu'elle vivait en cohabitation à présent, mais un simple coup de téléphone à Zexion régla toutes les discussions.

Ils veillèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et plus les heures avançaient, plus Roxas consentait à ouvrir son coeur à Namine, pour finalement lui exposer clairement ses intentions.

- J'abandonne, Nami. Je n'en peux plus de me battre.

Il soupira, serrant le coussin moelleux du fauteuil contre son ventre.

- Je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre que je mette à penser comme ça, tout à coup, après tout ce qui s'est passé... Je pensais vraiment que c'était ce que je voulais, juste être avec lui. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus je me rends compte que je ne m'en contenterais pas... La dernière fois... Lors du mariage... Il est venu me voir, il m'a emmené avec lui... A ce moment là, j'ai vraiment senti qu'il n'était plus à moi...

Namine demeurait silencieuse, écoutant attentivement son ami. Elle s'était longtemps efforcée de comprendre ce qui liait Roxas à cet homme sur le point de se marier, ce qui rendait leur relation si forte et qui permettait à Roxas de passer outre toutes ses choses qui, pour elle, paraissaient essentielles... Vivre avec quelqu'un en devant se cacher, être constamment derrière et supporter les mensonges...

Bien évidemment, elle n'approuvait pas, mais jamais elle n'en avait parlé à Roxas, de peur de le blesser. Il semblait mieux, et s'épanouissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ces derniers mois en particulier avaient été merveilleux. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait en compagnie du roux, Roxas paraissaient tellement heureux qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu gâcher ce bonheur. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que ce ne serait que temporaire... Ce genre de relation ne dure qu'un temps ou devient problématique si elle persiste...

- Je me sentais tellement vide, Naminé... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ressens ça... Je ne suis même plus sûr de ce qu'il ressent pour moi, ou ce que je veux vraiment...

Roxas soupira longuement, rabattant ses jambes sous lui. Le sommeil commençait à prendre le pas sur sa volonté de rester éveillé, et il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de minutes avant que le jeune homme ne tombe endormi.

- Je veux juste arrêter de ressentir ça... J'ai besoin d'air, je veux changer de vie.

Naminé passa sa main dans son cou et massa doucement l'arrière de sa nuque. Roxas ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant porter par le sentiment de confort qui s'emparait de lui.

- Peu importe ton choix, une chose est sûre; tu dois téléphoner à Axel. Il faut que tu lui parles, Roxas, tu ne peux pas le laisser dans le silence de cette façon.

- Je sais...

La tête de Roxas finit par tomber sur son épaule sous le poids de la fatigue, et Naminé comprit que celui-ci s'était endormi à son souffle calme et régulier. Elle tira le plaid sur eux deux et éteignit la lampe posée sur la table basse du salon.

* * *

Encore plongé dans le monde des rêves, une voix douce et joyeuse parvint aux oreilles de Roxas. Doucement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et il fut surpris de ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière habituelle qui transperçait les rideaux alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il n'était pas dans la bonne pièce, mais il commençait à s'habituer de ne pas se réveiller dans son lit. Ce ne serait qu'une fois de plus.

Le nez plongé sous le plaid, Roxas ouvrit finalement totalement les yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait quand même dans son appartement, et qu'une douce odeur de pâtisserie et de café embaumait toute la pièce. Il bougea ses membres endoloris par une nuit de sommeil sur un canapé et se leva, laissant glisser la couverture moelleuse à terre, avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

- Il s'est réveillé, je vais te laisser. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Naminé raccrocha son portable et éclata de rire à la vision de la routine matinale de Roxas. Celui la regardait de ses yeux encore voilés par le sommeil, en se grattant la nuque, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Naminé tapota la chaise à ses côtés, invitant son ami à la rejoindre.

- Viens, petit-déjeuner.

Roxas avait oublié combien c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous attendait, qui prenait soin de vous quand les choses n'allaient pas. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait, et Naminé le savait mieux que personne.

Le repas fut soudain interrompu par une sonnerie insistante de téléphone, qui s'avéra être celui de Roxas. Le jeune homme contempla un instant l'écran de l'appareil et put sans grande surprise y lire le nom d'Axel.

Devant son hésitation à décrocher, Naminé intervint.

- Roxas, tu dois le faire.

Il savait que J+2 était de loin une trop longue période pour ignorer un appel. Le fait d'avoir parlé à Naminé avait mis au clair certaines choses dans sa tête mais sa volonté n'était hélas pas de fer. Il aimait Axel, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, et ne savait pas encore s'il saurait tenir face à lui. Il brûlait d'envie d'entendre sa voix, de pouvoir lui parler, et la perspective de l'avoir au bout du fil immédiatement rendait ses mains tremblantes.

Il empoigna le téléphone et appuya finalement sur le bouton vert. Alors qu'il portait le téléphone à son oreille, Naminé s'éclipsa de la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de bains.

- Allo ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour avoir l'air neutre. Il savait qu'Axel ne serait pas dupe de toute façon.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre au bout du fil.

_- Roxas? C'est moi._

Le jeune homme sourit. L'entendre lui faisait du bien et du mal en même temps. Sa voix embuait son esprit et mélangeait ses idées, comme toujours.

_- Je dois te parler, Roxas, je viens chez toi, d'accord ? _

Son coeur s'emballa. C'était trop tôt, il avait encore besoin de temps.

- Je ne peux pas, Axel, pas encore.

_- Ecoute, je sais que tout ça est dur pour toi et que tu as besoin de temps, mais je dois vraiment te voir._

Roxas s'assit, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps. Sa voix elle-même devenait dure à contenir.

- Chez toi.

_- D'accord, on se rejoint vers midi. _Axel fit une pause, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la phrase suivante_. Est-ce que tout va bien, Roxas?_

- A tout à l'heure, Axel.

Roxas appuya sur le bouton rouge du téléphone avant d'avoir une réponse de son interlocuteur.

Il posa sa tête sur le bord de la table, soudain pris de vertige. Ses membres tremblaient et toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. Il avait besoin d'air frais, tout de suite. Rapidement, il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine où il ouvrit un oscillo-battant, recevant avec gratitude l'air matinal sur son visage.

S'appuyant sur le bord de l'évier, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais un haut-le-cœur plus puissant que les autres l'en empêcha, et le força à remettre le contenu de son repas dans le lavabo.

- Roxas ?

Naminé arriva dans son dos et s'empressa de lui apporter un verre d'eau fraîche en constatant son malaise. Le jeune homme fit couler un peu de liquide dans l'évier et s'assit sur le tabouret adjacent, toujours aussi faible. Il but quelques gorgées tandis que Naminé lui frottait le dos.

- Ca va aller... Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était un mélange de stress, de fatigue et sûrement d'autre chose... La peur compressait ses entrailles. Il avait tellement envie de le voir, tellement peur de lui parler, tellement mal à l'idée de le laisser.

Il était marié depuis deux jours à présent, et Roxas avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient partie de deux mondes différents. Les choses ne seraient plus comme avant. Plus jamais.


	22. Qu'attends tu de moi?

_**Bonsoir à tous.  
Je voudrais profiter de la publication de ce chapitre pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Mon compagnon m'a finalement demandé en mariage 3 Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, mais ce sera dans les environs de septembre 2012.  
Mine de rien... C'est un peu en relation avec Hors de Portée non? ^^**_

_**Aussi, la fin de l'histoire s'approche tout doucement... J'ai donc décidé de partager quelques anecdotes avec vous. En fait, cette idée m'est venue en conduisant pour rentrer du boulot ce soir...  
Vous ne voyez pas le rapport? Allez, une petite piqure de rappel:  
Dans Hors de Portée, Roxas a une Citroen Saxo. Axel, lui, a une Fox rouge.  
Et bien figurez vu qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça... Ma précédente voiture était une citroen saxo, et l'ancienne voiture de mon compagnon était une... Volswagen Fox. Et j'adore les Fox. Si bien que quand le moment de laisser ma petite brouette au garage fut venu, j'ai eu la possibilité d'avoir une Fox, et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.  
Chronologiquement, c'est un gros hasard. En effet, Axel avait la sienne avant moi =D Et si j'avais eu le choix de la couleur, je l'aurais pris rouge, et non noire! Parce qu'une Fox rouge, c'est beau *_* (j'ai donc faillit me retrouver avec la même voiture que dans ma fics... Sans même y réfléchir)  
**_

_**... Voilà.**_

_**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour une autre anecdote inintéressante sur les liens entre ma vie et HDP XD  
**_

* * *

_Chapitre XXII: __Qu'attends-tu__ de moi?_

Axel chargea la voiture avec sa dernière valise. Fort heureusement, il avait laissé encore pas mal d'affaires dans sa maison, et encore plus heureusement, il n'avait pas mis celle-ci en vente. C'était ce genre de choses qui lui faisaient croire au destin.

Il aurait voulu parler à Roxas plus tôt, et pouvoir lui annoncer son retour d'une autre façon, mais il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le joindre... La plus désagréable surprise avait bien sûr été de tomber sur son cousin Reno. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler que celui ci ait osé profiter de son absence pour ramener Roxas chez lui... Enfin, dans un certain sens, il savait le jeune homme en sécurité et pouvait prendre un peu de repos sans s'inquiéter outre mesure du silence du jeune homme... Après tout, il pouvait très bien comprendre le choc émotionnel que cela avait dû être pour lui. C'était normal que Roxas veuille prendre un peu de recul et s'isoler pendant quelques temps.

Ruby l'attendait sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il fermait son coffre rempli de bagages.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je fasse livrer tes affaires ?

- Ca ira, je ne veux pas t'importuner plus longtemps.

Ruby portait un simple pantalon assorti d'un chemisier bleu ciel. Son visage était serein et paisible, le parfait opposé de celui du jour précédent.

Après leur conversation le soir du mariage, il était évident pour chacun d'entre eux que la situation ne pouvait rester inchangée. Dès le lendemain, Axel avait commencé à préparer son départ, et Ruby avait entamé les procédures d'annulation du mariage.

Axel monta les escaliers en pierre du porche de l'impressionnant manoir. Ce serait sûrement difficile pour Ruby d'y vivre à nouveau seule. Peut être devrait-elle louer quelques chambres, même si financièrement elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Arrivé au niveau de Ruby, il la contempla un instant, alors que celle-ci le fuyait des yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mot qui pouvait réparer le mal qui avait été fait, Axel en était conscient.

D'un geste doux, il saisit sa main droite et découvrit sa paume afin d'y déposer son alliance. La lumière extérieure ricochait sur l'anneau, le faisant légèrement scintiller sur la peau de Ruby, alors qu'Axel referma les doigts de la jeune femme sur le bijou, le protégeant comme un écrin.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Axel aurait voulu y lire autre chose que de la tristesse.

Incapable d'exaucer son vœu, Ruby baissa les yeux et lui tendit une enveloppe scellée.

- N'oublie pas de la déposer à l'Hôtel de Ville.

- Bien sûr.

La situation avait quelque chose d'étrange. L'ambiance était irréelle, comme sortie tout droit d'un rêve, ou d'un cauchemar. Leurs gestes à tous deux étaient maladroits, essayant chacun de faire ce qu'il fallait, mais ne sachant pas comment procéder.

C'était une page de plus qui se tournait. Une feuille pleine de ratures et d'erreurs que l'on arrache du livre de sa vie pour continuer à avancer. C'était le mauvais choix, la mauvaise route qu'ils avaient prise, il fallait donc mieux rebrousser chemin.

Axel retourna jusqu'à sa voiture sans un mot. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte de la maison se fermer. Ruby n'était sûrement pas capable d'en supporter davantage.

Il claqua la portière de la Fox rouge et s'installa au volant. L'enveloppe contenant les papiers de l'annulation du mariage était posée à ses côtés sur le siège passager.

Axel tourna la clef dans le contact et le ronronnement familier du moteur se fit entendre. A ce moment là seulement, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et expira profondément.

_C'est fini._

* * *

Le ciel était assez dégagé pour un mois de Novembre. Le vent froid était fougueux et violent, rappelant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Mais malgré tout, le soleil persistait à vouloir montrer le bout de son nez.

Roxas sortit de sa voiture, emmitouflé dans la veste beige qu'il avait achetée un mois plus tôt en compagnie d'Axel. Il lui disait toujours que les tons clairs le sublimaient, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire rougir, bien entendu... Il rabattit son écharpe au-dessus de son épaule et avança vers la porte d'entrée. Son coeur battait un peu plus fort à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers la demeure. La voiture d'Axel était garée à côté de la sienne, ce qui confirmait donc bien sa venue...

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper. Sans lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir, deux bras se nouèrent autour de lui et un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien.

- Axel... souffla Roxas dans le cou du roux, déstabilisé.

- Tu m'as manqué... Tu ne peux pas savoir...

L'étreinte autour de lui était puissante. C'était un geste désespéré et exigeant qui n'attendait pas de réponse ou d'acceptation. Il était juste là, imposant sa présence comme une évidence et offrant sa chaleur à son destinataire sans aucune retenue. Tout cela lui était tellement familier... L'odeur, la douceur... Le coeur qui battait en réponse au sien, à travers l'épais manteau qu'il portait encore.

Tâchant de rester maître de son esprit, Roxas tenta de se libérer de l'embrassade quelque peu forcée, même si elle était aussi désirée de lui que de son auteur. Il se sépara d'Axel alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux sur le perron, et rentra à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Une fois dans le séjour, il fut surpris de trouver une multitude de boîtes et de valises au milieu de la pièce. Certaines d'entre elles étaient déjà ouvertes et Axel avait commencé à replacer quelques effets personnels à leur place.

Roxas parcourut brièvement la pièce des yeux avant de se tourner vers le roux, le regard empli d'incompréhension. Il était perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Et bien... Je...

Axel ne savait pas comment présenter les choses, par où commencer, alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire et sortit son plus beau sourire.

- Nous avons annulé le mariage. Ruby et moi, c'est terminé.

Le message mit un certain temps à être enregistré par le cerveau de Roxas. En quelque secondes à peine, la situation avait changé du tout au tout. Roxas eut du mal à encaisser le choc. Il s'était préparé à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

La pièce autour de lui se mit à tourner, brouillant sa vue. Il posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux, priant pour que ça s'arrête, pour que le monde attende cinq petites minutes avant de se remettre en marche. Les choses ne pouvaient pas changer si vite et remettre tout en question. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre.

Inconscient du tourment de Roxas, Axel prit son vertige pour un surplus d'émotion et choisit ce moment de faiblesse pour enlacer sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule.

Sous l'absence de réaction de Roxas, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura d'une voix rassurante:

- Il n'y a plus que nous à présent. Tu es le seul qui compte, Roxas.

Roxas posa ses mains sur celles d'Axel. Elles tremblaient.

Il remua ses lèvres sèches. Sa voix était à peine audible.

- C'est trop tard, Axel.

Roxas se dégagea de son étreinte, retirant les mains du roux nouées autour de lui. Il s'écarta de plusieurs pas, lui faisant finalement face. Son visage n'exprimait aucune colère. Juste de la tristesse.

Alors qu'il était sûr de son choix, la soudaine révélation d'Axel ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Plus compliquées. Et au-delà de cela, Roxas était blessé.

- Elle t'a quitté, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a su pour moi ? Elle a su et elle a rompu votre accord ?

Il parla doucement, détachant avec soin chaque mot, chaque syllabe.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une constatation.

Axel resta sans voix. Le ton catégorique du jeune homme ne laissait pas de place à une réponse.

- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a quitté, alors tu reviens vers moi ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Elle savait oui, et elle a...

Axel s'arrêta net quand il comprit que Roxas avait raison. Ruby avait annulé le mariage, et il était revenu là où Roxas l'attendait. Où il pensait que Roxas l'attendait.

Mais Roxas avait décidé de ne plus l'attendre.

Des larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux du blond alors qu'aucun mot de sortait de la bouche d'Axel. Il aurait juste voulu se tromper, avoir cette preuve qui lui manquait tant.

Ce qui lui avait fait prendre sa décision.

Ce qui la confortait aujourd'hui.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien à part le silence d'Axel

Roxas baissa les yeux, las et fatigué. Il savait que c'était trop tôt, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Son coeur souffrait encore beaucoup trop et la situation était bien trop compliquée.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

En face de lui, Axel le regardait, désespéré et incapable de faire un geste.

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Je ne suis plus sûr de rien ! Je...

- Arrête.

Finalement, Axel recevait la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait cru que Roxas serait toujours là, qu'il l'attendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Roxas ne fuyait plus, il attendait.

Une réaction, quelque chose.

N'importe quoi.

- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Prudemment, le roux s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre eux. Roxas le regardait s'avancer sans esquisser un geste, étudiant ses gestes avec minutie.

- Tu sais... je t'attendais ici en commençant à déballer mes cartons...

Sa phrase resta quelques secondes en suspens. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur Roxas alors qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans ses poches. Ils étaient tristes et ternes, comme si un peu de magie venait de les quitter. Comme si l'espoir qui y résidait commençait à s'envoler.

Il reprit.

- J'étais impatient de te voir, de te dire tout ça. T'annoncer que nous allions pouvoir vivre la vie que nous avons toujours voulue...

La voix d'Axel faiblissait petit à petit, sa main se posa sur le bras de Roxas. Le contact était étrange, douloureux.

- ... Je te voyais déjà sourire, me dire que tu étais heureux...

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux humides de son vis-à-vis. Il savait bien le mal qu'il lui faisait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer :

- ... Je voulais tenir ma promesse.

Roxas essayait de retenir ses larmes, parce qu'un homme ne devrait pas pleurer comme ça, même un homme comme lui.

Il sentait les mains d'Axel descendre le long de ses bras et saisir ses mains. Il se laissa attirer vers lui, comme un aimant. Il sentait son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres qui venaient frôler les siennes. Et sa volonté qui fondait comme neige au soleil dans les bras d'Axel.

- Laisse-moi du temps, Axel. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, gémissait-il difficilement.

- Tu es ici avec moi, et je veux te rendre heureux.

- Tu as déjà dit ça.

- Et j'ai échoué, je sais. Laisse-moi une deuxième chance. Je peux te prouver que je t'aime. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

La voix du roux était remplie d'espoir.

Il avait tout perdu, son futur, sa société, l'amour de sa vie. Si seulement il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, si seulement il s'était décidé avant que le pire n'arrive, il ne devrait pas se battre pour garder Roxas à l'heure actuelle.

Incapable de résister d'avantage, il se rapprocha brutalement du visage de Roxas et saisit ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du blond et le pressèrent contre lui. Si c'était la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. Le jeune homme ne résista pas et se laissa emporter dans le baiser.

Axel était-il vraiment prêt à tout ? Était-il finalement capable de lui prouver ses dires ? Comment pouvait-il encore le croire après lui avoir fait tant de mal... ? Il avait bien réussi à mentir à Ruby pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas pareil avec lui... ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, embrouillant son esprit.

Roxas sentait les mains d'Axel sur lui, une dans son dos et une dans ses cheveux. Il sentait sa prise puissante, ses lèvres douces. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, et qu'ils restent ainsi pour l'éternité.

C'est avec douleur qu'ils se séparèrent finalement, troublés et perdus.

Roxas prit la parole en premier, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser déstabiliser.

- Nous avons tous les deux besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans nos vies. J'ai besoin d'y voir clair.

Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions, et celle qui traversa son esprit était de loin la meilleure de toutes. Il voulait respirer, prendre ses distances avec Axel. Savoir s'il lui manquerait, ou s'il pouvait vivre sans lui.

Si l'amour s'accompagnait obligatoirement de douleur, ce ne serait pas celle-ci qui le tuerait.

- Il ne faut plus que l'on se voit.

* * *

Roxas toussa bruyamment et manqua de s'étrangler, allongé sur le dos dans le grand canapé de Naminé. Celui-ci était collé au mur de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Le couple avait emménagé dans un appartement au rez-de-chaussée, et la vue sur le terrain communautaire était implacable.

Roxas fixait les mésanges picorer les miettes de pain sur la terrasse, reste du dîner que son amie lui avait servi. Ses muscles fatigués lui faisaient mal, en dépit du peu d'effort physique fait dernièrement et du nombre incalculable d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait accumulées.

Il était arrivé, vidé de toutes ses forces chez Naminé et Zexion. Après un bon repas, il s'était allongé là, et avait regardé les lumières extérieures décliner petit à petit. La lune cerclée, annonciatrice de pluie, ne tarda pas à baigner le petit salon de sa lumière pâle.

Un petit _clic_ suivi d'une lumière tamisée sortirent Roxas de ses pensées. Il commençait à se faire tard.

Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de trouver Zexion à ses côtés, un livre à la main. Soudain gêné de se trouver allongé là bien à son aise comme s'il était chez lui, Roxas se redressa rapidement en position assise.

- Je... Je vais y aller, il se fait tard.

Sans mot, Zexion s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et déposa sa lecture sur l'accoudoir. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux durant lequel Zexion étudia attentivement Roxas. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, intimidé. Rare étaient les gens qui prenaient la peine d'étudier ainsi chacune des expressions de leurs congénères, et cela avait quelque chose d'horriblement dérangeant.

Quelques secondes après, Zexion lui adressa finalement la parole.

- Tu es le bienvenu ici, Roxas. Pas seulement en tant qu'ami de Naminé.

Roxas crut rêver quand il vit la pointe d'un sourire recourber les lèvres de l'homme. Zexion ne souriait que très rarement, et surtout pas à lui...

- Je pense que tu le sais, n'est-ce pas…?

Hésitant vaguement entre le oui et le non, il opta pour le simple hochement de tête.

- Je vais vraiment y aller... Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil, comme toujours.

Il sera la main de Zexion et chercha Naminé pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Celle-ci la serra dans ses bras et lui recommanda la prudence sur la route, et de bien manger, et surtout, surtout, de ne pas oublier de l'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas pendant la nuit.

- A demain, Roxas.

- A demain, Nami, bonne soirée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Roxas augmenta le volume du chauffage, de la radio et commença à fredonner les paroles qui s'écoulaient doucement dans ses oreilles.

_A broken heart  
Try hard to make it whole  
But the memories  
Won't seem to let you go~_

Son pied appuya un peu plus franchement sur l'accélérateur, la route visiblement déserte.

La vitesse, la chaleur, son coeur qui brûlait dans sa poitrine. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Roxas ne s'étonna pas vraiment quand il se rendit compte qu'il chantait le refrain de tout son coeur.

Faux, mais fort.

_What more do you expect from me?  
There's nothing left here to burn  
There's nothing left here to burn[1]_

Il ralentit doucement quand quelques flocons vinrent s'écraser contre son pare-brise. Il ne comptait pas décevoir Naminé et finir à l'hôpital ce soir.

* * *

_**[1]**__ Lovers and Liars - Nothing left here to burn_


	23. C'est de l'ART

_**Je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec ce petit chapitre qui vous coupera peut être un peu de l'angst ambiant des derniers publiés... Vous y découvrirez aussi sans doute la raison pour laquelle je n'écris pas de fics humoristiques XD  
Merci pour les reviews des anonymes 3 3 et pour vos félicitations, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**La petite anecdote du jour: La petite chatte de Roxas s'appelle Aya. Mon chat lui, s'appelle Ushu (réfléchissez, vous allez comprendre...)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Chapitre XXIII: c'est de l'ART_

Le percolateur ronronnait doucement dans la cuisine alors qu'Axel faisait les cents pas à côté.

Il avait envoyé un SMS à Tifa la veille au soir, mentionnant simplement une réunion urgente. Aujourd'hui étant le jour où il était censé partir en voyage de noces, Axel était bien conscient que la jeune femme ne serait pas dupe et soupçonnerait quelque chose. Afin de prévenir tout drame éventuel, il avait pris la précaution de préciser dans son message que tout allait bien - ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Si Axel pouvait se réjouir de sa liberté nouvelle, d'autres problèmes lui tombaient à présent sur les bras. En premier lieu, il avait du mal à avaler le fait que Roxas ne veuille plus le voir, purement et simplement. Il avait l'impression de s'être ramassé une claque monumentale dans la figure sans même l'avoir vue venir. Peut être avait-il sous-estimé la capacité de Roxas à se débrouiller seul, et à prendre ses distances avec lui. Car même si la situation était plutôt critique, il avait toujours cru que Roxas serait là, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais.

Essayant de tout son coeur de garder la tête froide et d'éviter de sombrer dans la période de déprime profonde qui lui tendait les bras, Axel faisait son possible pour penser à autre chose. Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment quelque chose de très compliqué, étant donné que les ennuis ne faisaient que s'amonceler depuis l'annulation de son mariage.

Le second problème majeur résidait en effet en la survie de sa société. Le départ soudain de Ruby laissait Tifa et Axel dans une situation bancale, avec un trou budgétaire assez conséquent. D'après les comptes d'Axel, ils allaient avoir du mal à avancer l'argent des futurs projets de leurs clients. D'un autre côté, leur image de marque prendrait un sérieux coup s'ils demandaient un apport initial plus importantes à ceux-ci...

C'est donc avec anxiété et appréhension qu'Axel attendait Tifa en usant la moquette qui criait grâce sous ses pieds.

Couverte de neige fondante, la jeune femme arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur le palier de la maison de son associé, grelottante. Surprise que la réunion se passe dans la maison de ce dernier alors que celui-ci n'était plus vraiment censé y vivre, et que la plupart de ses affaires avaient retrouvé leur place originelle, elle inspecta les lieux en se débarrassant de son manteau. Ne comprenant pas vraiment encore la situation, Tifa lança un regard en coin à Axel, qui lui offrit de s'asseoir et lui servit une tasse de café.

Le roux se frotta les mains, embarrassé, alors que son amie trempait ses lèvres dans son breuvage noir.

- Alors, euh... par quoi commencer...

Il se gratta méthodiquement la nuque, semblant attendre une quelconque aide extérieure.

- Par le début, veux-tu ? Donc, tu t'es séparé de Ruby ?

Axel soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'il souhaitait bluffer Tifa d'une quelconque façon après tout...

- C'est si facile à deviner ?

La nouvelle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de surprendre qui que ce soit autour de lui, bien que beaucoup pensaient qu'il était l'auteur de leur séparation.

- Juste un peu.

Tifa posa sa tasse et décroisa ses jambes. Elle posa son visage sur sa paume ouverte et contempla Axel.

- Personne n'aurait parié sur vous deux, tu sais.

Axel souleva un sourcil, surpris par sa réponse.

- Et tu pariais sur qui exactement, dans ce cas ?

- Sur Roxas et toi, bien sûr.

Son sourire était énigmatique, laissant Axel dans le doute total concernant les pensées de la jeune femme.

Il croisa les bras et baissa le regard, ramené à la dure réalité des choses.

- Et bien, tu aurais perdu, Tifa. Roxas a pris le large lui aussi.

Il souleva légèrement la tête, juste assez pour voir l'expression consternée apparaître sur le visage de son amie.

Il soupira, las par avance de devoir s'étendre sur des choses dont il ne voulait pas vraiment parler en cet instant précis.

- Il veut faire une pause, que l'on ne se voit plus pendant quelque temps.

Il secoua la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux roux.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une façon particulièrement cruelle de dire à quelqu'un que c'est fini. C'est tellement féminin comme réaction que je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait avec lui.

Tifa claqua son talon à terre, énervée. Evidemment, elle mourrait d'envie d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée et de remettre Axel dans le bon contexte. La réaction de Roxas était à ses yeux plus que légitime. Le jeune homme avait bien droit à un peu d'isolement après cette période de trouble... Les souvenirs douloureux du mariage d'Axel étaient encore frais dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, et la panique totale dans laquelle avait sombré Roxas l'avait profondément marquée.

Consciente de la peine que devait également ressentir Axel en ce moment de solitude, elle préféra néanmoins garder ces pensées pour elle, en espérant que la situation deviendrait un jour réellement stable pour eux deux un jour, au plus tôt le mieux.

Axel émit un léger grognement d'irritation, tentant sans grande motivation de ramener la conversation dans une optique plus professionnelle.

- Le fait est que nous avons soixante pour cent des parts de la société qui flottent dans la nature à présent, et que, à moins que nous ne trouvions rapidement un nouvel actionnaire principal, nous n'allons pas aller très loin.

Tifa se resservit une tasse au thermo posé sur la table, tout en réfléchissant profondément. Quelque chose lui échappait... Si seulement elle se souvenait de ce détail...

- Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'intéressé précédemment... ? Il me semble que... Oh ! Ca me revient !

Tifa se redressa tout à coup, enthousiaste.

- Reno ! Il avait proposé, tu te souviens ? Il...

- Stop, stop, stop ! Plus un mot, jeune fille !

Axel agita frénétiquement ses mains devant lui, coupant net l'élan de Tifa.

- Mais pourquoi, Axel ? Tu sais bien qu'il a changé ! Il n'est plus le délinquant que nous côtoyons étant jeunes... Et puis, penses-tu vraiment qu'un étranger vaudrait mieux ?

Axel se calma quelque peu, écoutant avec attention la jeune femme. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur certains points, même si la confiance qu'il avait en Reno n'atteignait pas des sommets.

- Pèse le pour et le contre, Axel. Il te connaît et ne fera jamais quelque chose qui pourrait te nuire. Plus... Tifa s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne seras pas obligé de l'épouser !

Elle s'écroula de rire presque aussitôt, ravie de son petit effet, et Axel ne réussit pas à retenir un léger rire lui aussi.

- Soyons sérieux, Tifa... Est-ce que tu imagines qu'avec soixante pour cent des parts, il aura toujours le dernier mot ?

- C'est peut être un risque à prendre. N'oublie pas que tu es l'administrateur de cette société, et qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir la majorité pour se prendre pour Dieu tout puissant. A nous deux, nous constituons quand même une partie non négligeable du capital. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Tifa s'étendit un peu plus sur la table, tendant sa main à Axel.

- C'est peut-être le moment de lui donner une deuxième chance...?

Axel regarda cette main tendue vers lui avec hésitation. Il avait déjà fait pas mal de mauvais choix dans le passé en voulant décider seul et porter tout le poids de ses actes sur ses épaules, sans l'aide de personne. Faire confiance à Tifa et à Reno semblait tellement facile à côté de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent...

Il tendit sa main jusqu'à toucher celle de Tifa du bout des doigts et saisit son téléphone portable de sa main libre. Tifa l'encouragea de ses yeux noirs lumineux. Elle était si confiante.

- Allo, Reno, c'est Axel. Tu pourrais te libérer ?

* * *

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, Reno laissa tomber ses potes, sa soirée, et son verre -littéralement. En moins de deux, il était assis sur le canapé d'Axel, en train de se resservir un Martini, fêtant à la fois son intégration à la société et le célibat de son cousin.

Malgré la situation quasi désespérée à laquelle il devait faire face, Axel se surprit lui aussi à partager la joie de Reno, et Tifa ne mit pas très longtemps à engager la discussion avec le deuxième rouquin de la bande. Etant l'entourage le plus proche d'Axel, ces deux-là se connaissaient déjà bien, de ce fait, le courant n'eut aucun mal à circuler. Cela leur rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand leur passion pour leur métier et leur association avait fait passer leur coeur avant l'argent, avant que la dure réalité des choses ne les rattrape et les ramène sur Terre.

Tifa s'installa sur le PC d'Axel et commença à préparer la modification des statuts, actant de ce fait le départ de Ruby et l'arrivée de Reno au sein de la société.

- SARL, ça veux dire _Société Aux Revenus Limités_ ?

- Non, Reno.

Tifa regarda le roux penché au-dessus de son épaule, fixant l'écran sur lequel la jeune femme travaillait. Elle jugea un instant le jeune homme, tentant de savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas dans ses propos. Son air appliqué et concentré ne pouvait porter à confusion, et Tifa se demanda si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

- Ca veux dire _Société_ _A Responsabilité Limitée._ Ce n'est pas une façon très délicate de juger le bébé de ton cousin, tu sais...

Reno se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement gêné de son manque de culture générale. Tifa reporta son regard vers l'écran et remit à faire danser ses doigts sur le clavier, ajoutant des mots, retirant des phrases, adaptant la mise en page.

- Une SARL est ce que l'on appelle une société de personnes. Les actionnaires ne sont responsables que pour le montant de leur apport dans la société, ce qui limite les risques de perte personnelle, expliqua-t-elle tout en continuant son travail. Axel a pensé à notre sécurité en la créant. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne ferions pas tout ce qui est en notre possibilité pour la sauver en cas de problème.

Elle jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Axel, qui, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, était parti se resservir une tasse de café.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, approuva Reno.

Tifa s'appliquait à terminer rapidement les formalités administratives, alors que les deux cousins mettaient en place leur prochain plan d'action. Axel avait d'ores et déjà prévu d'aller à la Shinra dès le lendemain afin de consolider leur partenariat et de parler affaires pour les prochain contrats à venir. Il en profiterait également pour présenter Reno à Rufus.

Attentive, Tifa délaissa un instant son ordinateur afin de participer elle aussi à la conversation, décidant qu'il serait encore temps d'imprimer le rapport un peu plus tard. La discussion allait bon train, et cela ne la surprendrait pas que les deux cousins décident d'apporter d'autres modifications au statut _pendant qu'on y est_.

- Vous auriez dû monter une Société Anonyme, sérieusement, suggéra Reno.

- Et pour quelles raisons ? releva Axel, curieux d'entendre l'avis de celui qui avait commis une belle bourde quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais loin de se racheter de sa bêtise, Reno en profita juste pour titiller un peu plus son cousin.

- Et bien... Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui trouver un nom? Parce que bon, Axel SARL, ce n'est pas très vendeur...

- Nous n'utilisons pas ce nom, le stoppa net le dénommé. Je me présente toujours directement, et jusqu'à présent cela fonctionnait très bien.

Les deux roux s'affrontèrent du regard. Axel réagissait de façon très protectrice envers ce qu'il considérait comme sa création. Reno semblant vouloir révolutionner ce qui avait été mis en place il y avait des années de cela, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Cela n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris, vers la voix féminine qui n'en avait plus placé une depuis le début de la discussion. Ravie d'avoir attiré l'attention de ses associés, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Ta présence seule avait beaucoup d'impact, Axel, car tu as toujours joué sur le visuel. Un jeune indépendant entouré de deux charmantes jeunes femmes..., elle sourit à ce mot,... cela faisait clash. Mais à présent, vous allez devoir vous partager ce rôle. Pour le client, cela risque d'être un peu confus.

Axel réfléchit. Il avait deux possibilités. La première consistait à garder cette optique de choc visuel, comme l'appelait Tifa, et de placer la jeune femme en avant. Bien qu'il n'ait rien contre Tifa, Axel se sentait un peu lésé de se mettre en retrait de cette façon. En fait, à y réfléchir, cela l'irritait complètement.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus garder les choses dans l'état où elles en étaient lorsque Ruby était encore là, tout simplement parce que, justement, la situation avait changé.

- Mettons en avant le groupe dans ce cas. Choisissons une dénomination qui nous représentera tous les trois, proposa Reno, enchanté que l'on prenne enfin en compte ses idées.

- Soit, répliqua Axel. Que voudrais-tu ?

- A vrai dire... J'y avais déjà un peu réfléchi par le passé.

Axel roula des yeux tandis que son cousin lui sortait son plus beau sourire de bête sournoise. Certaines choses en Reno ne disparaîtraient jamais, il en était sûr.

- Prenons les premières lettres de nos prénoms, suggéra l'aristocrate. Qu'obtenons-nous ?

- _RAT._

Tifa souleva un sourcil interrogateur vers Axel, pas vraiment convaincue. Celui-ci tenta vainement de se défendre.

- Ben quoi ? C'est lui qui a eu cette idée ! rétorqua-t-il vivement, en pointant Reno du doigt.

- Tu es vraiment nul, Axel. Je voulais dire _ART _bien sûr.

Tifa et Axel poussèrent un joli _aaaaah_ d'exclamation à l'unisson, quelque peu déroutés par l'esprit survolté de Reno.

Axel étudia la question en se massant le menton.

- Pourquoi pas... Ca a du sens et, quelque part, nous sommes dans l'univers du divertissement, donc de l'art en quelque sorte... Ca a le mérite d'être original.

Il se tourna vers son amie, qui semblait elle aussi réfléchir profondément à la question.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Tifa ?

- Ce n'est pas mal en effet... approuva celle-ci. Et puis, je ne vais pas m'interposer alors que vous êtes finalement tombés d'accord.

Reno sourit, et sa joie se propagea rapidement entre les trois camarades. Enthousiaste, Tifa rejoignit en hâte son PC et modifia un dernier alinéa des statuts. Saisissant la feuille fraîchement sortie de l'imprimante, Axel la glissa dans une farde plastifiée, prête à être actée par un notaire.

_A.R.T. SARL_ était née tandis qu'_Axel SARL_ rejoignait les vestiges du passé. Une époque était révolue, et une nouvelle ère allait enfin ouvrir ses portes.

Et elle portait déjà un nom un peu moins débile.


	24. Avancer seul

_Chapitre XXIV: Avancer seul._

_- Alors, Axel, tu as une petite amie ?_

_La question surprend. Axel semble déstabilisé l'espace d'une seconde, puis il se ressaisit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_- Disons que mon cœur est toujours à prendre, si c'est ta question._

* * *

_Un contact, un des premiers._

_Une main saisit la sienne et l'attire à l'endroit voulu. Il se souvient, les lumières du soleil commencent à se tamiser, la nuit tombe doucement dehors..._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Axel… Je ne tiens pas à me rendre plus ridicule que ce que je ne suis déjà… _

_Son corps qui se rapproche du sien, sa main qui se pose délicatement sur sa hanche, son regard pour une fois timide qui plonge dans le sien._

_- Sois indulgent avec moi d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un autre homme après tout…_

_Son coeur qui bat plus vite._

_- Viens plus près Roxas, on ne peut pas danser à un mètre de distance l'un de l'autre._

* * *

_Ses lèvres contre les siennes, le courant électrique qui traverse son corps tout entier. Leurs parfaite comptabilité, au bon moment, au bon endroit._

_Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et sent son étreinte se resserrer autour de lui. C'est trop beau pour être vrai._

_- Je m'en fiche que tu sois un homme ou une femme, c'est toi que je veux, rien d'autre._

* * *

_Un sentiment étrange qui s'empare de lui. Comme si tout avait changé, à tout jamais. La vie ne redeviendra jamais comme avant._

_- Je ferais de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux, Roxas, je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir comme ça._

_Ce coeur qui se serre, qui souffre, mais qui au-delà de ça revit, respire à nouveau._

* * *

_- Je t'aime, Roxas._

_Le bonheur, enfin, d'avoir trouvé sa place._

* * *

Le froid de la chambre mordait la peau de Roxas. Celui-ci ronchonna et cacha son nez sous les draps en molleton bien chauds. Son coeur battait étrangement vite, et sa gorge lui faisait mal, comme s'il avait respiré trop vite, trop longtemps.

Il connaissait cette sensation, ce vide qui l'étreignait dès son réveil.

Roxas n'avait pas envie de sortir de la douce chaleur rassurante de son lit. Son rêve était si doux, si agréable... Affronter la réalité ne lui plaisait pas, il préférait de loin se rendormir et retourner dans ses douces illusions.

Ses rêves où Axel lui promettait de l'aimer toujours.

A cette époque où il le croyait.

* * *

Roxas arriva à son travail un peu en retard, le cœur empli de curieux sentiments et la tête un peu trop pleine. De ce fait, il avait été complètement incapable de se concentrer convenablement sur sa routine matinale.

Au saut du lit, il avait inversé le déodorant avec la laque, ce qui avait eu le mérite de donner une agréable odeur à son cuir chevelu en dépit du but recherché, mais qui lui avait imposé un quart d'heure supplémentaire dans la salle de bains pour décoller la laque de sa peau auparavant propre. Il avait ensuite renversé son café à côté de sa tasse, qui avait coulé le long de la table, atterrissant victorieusement sur son pantalon qu'il avait dû donc changer. Enfin, il avait oublié son dîner, ce qui l'obligerait à sortir acheter un sandwich sur son temps de midi.

Il rejoignit Naminé derrière la réception et lui embrasa la joue en guise de bonjour, comme à l'habitude. Mollement, il s'assit à sa place, déposant son sac à ses côtés.

Naminé lui apporta un café, souriant lorsque Roxas la remercia pour sa bienveillance.

- Mauvaise nuit ?

- Plutôt oui, mauvais rêves...

Roxas but le breuvage d'une traite avant de sortir son planning de la journée. Son état un peu à côté de la plaque ne devrait pas trop être handicapant. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas de salle à préparer aujourd'hui, il se contenterait donc d'aider Naminé à la réception. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait demander à Rufus de récupérer une ou deux heures supplémentaires afin de retourner se reposer.

- Il y a une modification dans le planning, Roxas...

Naminé se tourna lentement vers le blond qui étudiait avec attention la feuille déposée sur son bureau. Elle avait reçu un appel ce matin pour une réunion de dernière minute avec le directeur de la Shinra et se demandait si elle devait donner plus de précision à Roxas au vu de la situation à laquelle il devait faire face...

Si trop de silence risquait d'endommager leur amitié, le choix restait néanmoins cornélien pour elle... Ne rien dire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution après tout et le blond comptait sur son soutien...

Le visage du jeune homme semblait fatigué, et elle savait qu'il pensait au jeune indépendant bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû...

- Il y a une réunion dans l'_Emerald_ _room_ à dix heures, annonça-t-elle finalement. Et je pense que c'est quelqu'un que tu n'as pas forcément envie de voir maintenant.

Elle finit sa phrase en baissant la tête, désolée.

Roxas soupira, lassé de se battre. Après tout, Axel viendrait encore ici, c'était son travail. Sa séparation avec Ruby avait sûrement eu des impacts sur sa société et il devait en informer Rufus. C'était quelque chose de logique et cela n'avait absolument rien avoir avec lui...

- Ca ira, Nami. Nous faisons chacun notre travail. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous éviter à tout jamais. Après tout, nous vivons dans la même ville...

Roxas se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. S'il manquait de repos, il devait au moins essayer de le cacher.

Tentant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître les preuves flagrantes de son manque de sommeil, il passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage et l'essuya doucement avec la serviette blanche posée à côté de l'évier.

Il ne savait comment réagir face à Axel. Celui-ci occupait toutes ses pensées en dépit du combat intérieur qu'il menait. Il l'avait perturbé sur tellement de points qu'il n'arrivait plus à les compter.

Axel était quelqu'un hors normes, complètement indifférent du regard que le reste du monde pouvait poser sur lui. Roxas avait l'impression de ne pas le suivre, d'être sans cesse à la traîne. Pourtant celui-ci l'avait impliqué dans tous ses projets, jusqu'à l'inclure totalement dans sa vie en l'espace de quelques mois à peine... Le blond s'était presque installé chez lui, avait partagé ses passions, son travail...

S'observant dans le miroir, Roxas passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tenta de leur donner un peu de forme.

Comment aurait été la vie avec Axel s'il était resté ? Seraient-ils heureux ? Quelque part dans son cœur, Roxas connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'arrivait juste pas à passer au-delà de la frustration qui étreignait son cœur. Etait-ce vraiment juste une pause dans leur relation ? Avait-il l'intention de le revoir ?

_Sûrement._

Mais Axel ne serait peut-être plus là. Peut être ne l'attendrait-il pas.

_C'est qu'il n'était pas pour moi._

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans son dos, laissant apparaître une petite silhouette blonde.

- Naminé, c'est les toilettes des hommes, releva Roxas, les yeux rivés sur le reflet de la jeune femme dans le miroir.

- Justement, viens ici et dépêche-toi.

Roxas la regarda d'un air surpris, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui à grandes enjambées. D'un geste décidé, elle posa sa trousse sur le lavabo.

- Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu crois vraiment que Rufus va être content ? Franchement, Roxas...

Elle sortit un long tube de crème beige et en déposa sur la pointe de son doigt, posant son autre main sur le côté du visage de Roxas, le maintenant en place.

- Tu es désespérant, tu sais ?

Avec minutie, elle appliqua un peu de crème sous les yeux du jeune homme, qui frémit sous la froideur de la matière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

- Je camoufle tes cernes, idiot.

Elle frotta méthodiquement la crème sur les poches bleutées de Roxas, les rendant presque invisibles et en profita également pour en appliquer un peu sur ce gros bouton rouge qui commençait à se montrer sur sa joue gauche.

- Voilà, tu es présentable maintenant. J'y vais, il n'y a personne à la réception.

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que la porte se fermait déjà derrière elle.

Observant son reflet dans le miroir, il constata les miracles qu'avait faits son amie.

- Incroyable, dit-il en touchant l'endroit où gisait précédemment un gros cerne, preuve de sa fatigue.

* * *

La main posée sur la poignée de porte, Roxas prit une grande inspiration en rentrant dans la salle.

- Ce n'est qu'un travail comme les autres, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en parlant tout haut.

Pour commencer, il alluma les lumières et orienta les plafonniers dans la bonne direction. Ensuite, armé de son dépoussiérant, il frotta méthodiquement la table de réunion et plaça les chaises.

N'étant pas censé être au courant, il agissait de la même façon qu'à l'habitude, disposant trois chaise pour la société cliente et deux chaises pour Rufus et Tseng.

Tout en continuant ses préparatifs, Roxas se mit à penser à la façon dont il préparait les salles d'Axel habituellement. Il se rappela que celui-ci aimait le sucre et le lait dans son café, comme lui, et en disposa près de la machine. Il se souvint également qu'il mangeait toujours un petit biscuit avant que Rufus n'arrive, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Il en prenait toujours plusieurs et en déposait un sur le comptoir pour Naminé et Roxas avec un clin d'œil en partant.

Roxas sentit son cœur qui commençait à battre plus fort au fur et mesure qu'il remuait ses souvenirs. La poignée de main d'Axel qui signifiait autre chose qu'un simple salut lorsqu'il rentrait dans la salle. Les attentes de Roxas à la réception alors qu'Axel se débrouillait pour trouver une excuse quelconque pour sortir plus tôt, au moment où seule la présence de Tifa était indispensable, et où il s'éclipsait bizarrement pour rejoindre le blond. Roxas arrivait quelques minutes plus tard et avait à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte derrière lui avant que le roux ne l'assaille de baisers.

Il aimait ces moments interdits, l'excitation qui résultait du peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour leur entrevue. Bien sûr, ils se verraient le soir même et prendraient leur temps, se serreraient longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regarderaient la télévision en mangeant des chips et raconteraient leurs journées de travail sous un plaid bien chaud. Mais rien n'égalait ces moments épicés, quand ni Axel, ni Roxas ne parlaient, quand ils se contentaient de baisers fougueux, de gestes interdits, mains brûlantes contre chemises déboutonnées, quelque part dans les bureaux sombres de la Shinra.

Cela plaisait à Roxas de faire toutes ces choses au nez et à la barbe de Ruby, alors qu'Axel prendrait le volant de la Mercedes noire quelques minutes plus tard, à ses côtés et la ramènerait dans leurs locaux afin de faire le point sur la réunion. Il ne s'était jamais senti coupable de ça.

Mais ce rendez-vous était différent aujourd'hui, et ces entrevues n'étaient qu'un souvenir. Axel ne prétexterait pas une indigestion pour s'éclipser de la réunion, et Roxas ne le verrait pas sortir de _l'Emerald Room_ pour le rejoindre.

Ces moments-là étaient terminés.

Il soupira faiblement tout en continuant de ranger la salle. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller chercher les documents que Naminé avait récupérés pour lui et tout serait prêt. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il avait encore une demi-heure avant l'arrivée d'Axel.

Ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Il se servit un café et s'assit un instant sur une des chaises de réunion.

Depuis quand était-il si faible et malléable ? Il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui s'impliquait dans une relation, jouer avec les sentiments n'était pas quelque chose qui l'amusait.

A dire vrai, il avait toujours cru qu'il trouverait quelqu'un fait pour lui après sa rupture avec Naminé, quelqu'un qui comblerait le vide qu'elle n'avait jamais su remplir, qui le rendrait complet. Bien sûr, il était sorti avec d'autres hommes après ça, et il était tombé sur des gars bien, vraiment. Ils n'étaient juste pas... faits pour lui. Il s'était attaché, mais avait bien vite compris que cela ne le menait à rien, que le vide était toujours là, quoi qu'il fasse, peu importait la personne et sa gentillesse. De ce fait, aucune de ses relations ne dura bien longtemps et il en vint même à remettre sa rupture avec Naminé en question, ne coupant jamais vraiment le lien qui les unissait.

Ensuite, Naminé était tombée amoureuse d'un autre que lui et ils avaient tous deux souffert en silence.

Puis était venu Axel, et pour Roxas la frustration intense de vouloir quelque chose qui était complètement hors de son atteinte. Pourtant il le voulait, de tout son cœur, et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit à lui, cet homme brillant, beau et qui l'attirait d'une façon insensée. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. A lui.

Naminé n'était pas dupe et avait bien vite deviné à qui restait collé son regard quand l'homme passait dans les couloirs. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la nervosité dont Roxas faisait preuve quand il devait préparer des salles pour lui. Elle avait collecté des informations, reconnaissant sa voix à l'autre bout du téléphone, se débrouillant pour ne pas être là quand celui-ci se présentait à l'accueil. Elle vit aussi à quel point Roxas souffrait de ne pouvoir l'approcher de plus près, d'avoir ce petit contact qui aurait pu tout changer.

Quelque part, Roxas était bien conscient qu'il devait beaucoup à son amie pour tout cela. C'était grâce à elle que les événements s'étaient enchaînés. C'était aussi elle qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter.

Et voilà où il se trouvait à présent. C'était comme si les choses avaient été trop vite pour lui et l'avaient laissé derrière, incapable de suivre.

La vie continuait pour Naminé. Elle vivait avec son petit ami depuis quelques temps à présent et Roxas aurait parié pas mal d'argent que Zexion allait la demander en mariage dans moins d'un an.

Axel avait sûrement avancé lui aussi dans ses projets. Sa société allait-elle vraiment tomber en faillite ? Etait-il venu annoncer à Rufus la fin de leur collaboration ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autres possibilités... pourquoi ce rendez-vous, sinon? Roxas eut un pincement au cœur quand il se rendit compte que cela arrivait de par sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas attaché de cette façon à Axel, celui-ci n'aurait pas divorcé et son rêve ne serait pas en train de s'effriter devant ses yeux...

Axel ne lui rien dit lors de leur dernière discussion. Il avait juste l'air heureux, comme si son divorce était quelque chose de bien. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé au sujet de la société, Roxas ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

L'heure avançait. Roxas jeta son gobelet de café vide dans la poubelle et partit chercher les dossiers. Il aurait bientôt la réponse à ses questions de toute façon, et aurait le loisir de croiser les yeux d'Axel lorsqu'il annoncerait ça à Rufus.

Roxas se dit qu'il avait mérité de voir ça, que c'était sa punition. Sa punition pour avoir voulu accéder ce qui était désigné depuis le tout début comme étant hors de sa portée.


	25. Meeting professionnel

_Chapitre XXV: Meeting professionnel._

Lorsqu'il pénétra le parking de la Shinra au volant de la BMW coupé sport décapotable jaune - pour faire simple - de Reno, Axel comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait une différence d'impact majeur par rapport à la Mercedes noire de Ruby.

- On va se faire descendre par Rufus... marmonna celui-ci au volant alors qu'il présentait sa carte de visite au garde abasourdi.

Bien entendu, son cousin avait insisté pour que le groupe prenne sa voiture en lieu et place de la petite Fox d'Axel ou de la Jeep de Tifa. Choix qu'Axel regretta amèrement dès la première oeillade du garde de sécurité.

- Ca changera juste un peu l'image de ta société, relativisait le roux à ses côtés en réajustant sa cravate dans le miroir de la visière. Après tout, autant miser sur le changement.

Axel gara la voiture à la place indiquée par le garde, et fut ravi de voir qu'on ne pouvait pas le rater au milieu du parking rempli de voitures noires et grises en tout genre... Reno claqua la portière et recula de quelques pas pour observer le spectacle d'un peu plus loin. Il émit un long sifflement d'admiration alors qu'Axel aidait Tifa à sortir de l'étroite voiture qui, en dépit de ses quatre places, n'était absolument pas prévue pour accueillir des passagers.

- Ouah, ça flashe en effet, remarqua Reno sous le regard déjà agacé d'Axel.

Le prochain investissement que ferait l'entreprise serait sans conteste une nouvelle voiture, et que Reno le veuille ou pas, c'est là que passerait l'argent de son dernier bénéfice en bourse.

- On y va.

Axel hésita un instant avant de tendre le bras à Tifa , lorsque celle-ci lui suggéra qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Ils étaient deux hommes, et ce geste laisserait plus ou moins entendre qu'ils étaient en couple, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, étant elle-même mariée. Axel prit donc les devants, avec, à sa suite, Tifa, et Reno qui suivait lascivement, observant d'un oeil satisfait sa cabriolet clinquante qui semblait ressortir du parking comme une tache de couleur sur un fond noir et blanc.

* * *

Axel avait bien sûr anticipé le fait que ce serait Roxas qui s'occuperait d'eux. C'était son travail après tout. Il comptait sur la discrétion de Reno, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment nier qu'il s'inquiétait de leurs réactions. Tifa serait discrète, bien entendu, Reno ne le serait pas, évidemment, et Axel... Il ne savait pas lui même comment il allait réagir à la présence du blond. Il avait toujours espoir que le jeune homme reviendrait à ses côtés et ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ignorer, même s'il savait que c'était ce que désirerait Roxas.

Il se frappa la tête mentalement, songeant qu'il devrait davantage s'inquiéter de la façon dont il allait présenter la situation à Rufus et le convaincre de maintenir leur collaboration. Après tout, il était toujours le pôle central de la société et il devait s'assurer que le président était bien conscient que leurs prestations ne changeraient pas. Tout cela avait déjà été mis en place sur papier par l'équipe et en particulier Tifa. De nouveaux projets allaient lui être présentés, dont le plus éminent devait être mis en place d'ici quelques semaines. Une grande soirée de présentation de la société qui était destinée à rassurer leurs clients actuels et à en attirer de nouveaux.

C'était un délai très court pour un projet de cette ampleur, mais Reno lui avait assuré qu'il aurait tous les moyens financiers à sa disposition si cela pouvait assurer la pérennité de l'entreprise, leur but à tous.

Axel allait sûrement avoir une vie infernale pendant le prochain mois avec toutes les préparations qu'il allait devoir supporter seul, en dépit de l'aide que lui avait promis son cousin. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment du genre à retrousser ses manches, mais il comptait sur lui pour lui trouver des hommes de main compétents et à les guider avec professionnalisme. D'un autre côté, trop d'activité était meilleur que pas assez, surtout au point de vue de sa vie privée. Plus il travaillerait et moins il penserait, c'était purement mathématique.

Il passa la porte vitrée du sas d'entrée du bâtiment ultramoderne de la Shinra et se dirigea vers la réception où l'attendait sans surprise Naminé, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire un peu moins naturel qu'à l'habitude.

Tifa lui fit un signe de la main, se voulant chaleureux, auquel la jeune femme répondit.

- Bienvenue. Je vais prévenir le Président de votre arrivée. Vous pouvez prendre ces badges et vous diriger vers _l'Emerald Room_ à votre droite, leur indiqua-t-elle poliment.

Axel prit sa petite plaquette nominative et tendit les deux autres à ses associés, qui les fixèrent sur leur chemise.

Reno n'était pas très discret, regardant à droite et à gauche, découvrant pour la première fois les bâtiments de la Shinra.

Alors qu'Axel hésitait un instant devant la porte de la salle de réunion, Tifa prit les devants et posa sa main sur le bras tendu d'Axel qui avait déjà saisi la poignée, le sortant de l'embarras.

- Les dames d'abord, Axel, où sont tes manières ? lui dit-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Le roux devrait penser à la remercier plus tard pour ces petites attentions destinées à lui rendre la vie plus facile...

Roxas les attendait près de l'entrée.

Ils étaient seuls, quatre personnes qui se connaissaient depuis un certain temps à présent, majoritairement au niveau privé, et qui se retrouvaient dans la situation délicate de se voir en plein meeting professionnel.

Tifa prit les choses très naturellement et salua Roxas avec son petit sourire rassurant.

- Bonjour Roxas, comment vas-tu ? dit-elle en saisissant la dernière brochure Shinra que le jeune homme lui tendait.

Roxas fut un peu désorienté par cette approche très... normale de la situation. Il se détendit un peu lorsque la jeune femme lui toucha l'épaule.

- Je vais bien, merci, se contenta-t-il de répondre le plus amicalement possible. Il savait très bien que cette question n'en était pas vraiment une, et que le vrai soutien se tenait dans ses geste.

Roxas fut assez surpris de trouver Reno à sa suite. Il était bien sûr au courant de la proposition que celui avait maintes fois faite à Axel et que celui-ci avait toujours refusée. Apparemment ce n'était plus d'actualité, car Ruby ne semblait plus faire partie de la bande.

Le roux lui serra la main tout de go, sans aucune gêne apparente et se mit à feuilleter silencieusement la brochure, visiblement intéressé, tout en rejoignant Tifa déjà assise à la table de réunion.

Et puis vint Axel, naturellement. Le jeune homme était plus gauche qu'à l'habitude, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure réaction entre serrer la main de Roxas, ne rien faire ou bien l'enlever brutalement, le séquestrer dans le cabriolet jaune et s'enfuir avec lui dans l'endroit le plus éloigné qu'il connaissait.

Roxas ne semblait pas vraiment plus à l'aise. Alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux la moquette avec beaucoup d'intérêt, le blond finit par lui tendre la brochure Shinra, récupérant l'attention d'Axel.

Ses yeux semblaient tristes, le vert de ses yeux un peu moins éclatant que d'habitude. Le coeur de Roxas se serra à cette vision.

Axel frôla les doigts de Roxas en saisissant le document. Le toucher était volontaire, Roxas le savait, et les yeux verts d'Axel sur lui ne démentaient rien.

Il fallait que l'un des deux parle avant la venue de Rufus, sinon la situation serait intenable pendant toute la réunion. Roxas humidifia ses lèvres et eut un petit raclement de gorge hésitant, comme s'il sentait que sa voix serait rauque à la première note.

- Je… euh... il tourna la tête vers la table où se tenait Reno et Tifa, qui tentaient de ne pas se mêler à l'échange étrange qui avait lieu à quelques mètres d'eux. Tu as... changé d'avis on dirait.

Axel eut un petit rire bizarre, comme surpris de la question de Roxas. Il regarda Reno à son tour.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis

Roxas savait que cette phrase lui était destinée et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu froissé. Les yeux émeraude d'Axel se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, le regard plus intense et soutenu qu'avant. Le genre que Roxas aimait et qu'Axel lui offrait si souvent quand ils étaient seuls, juste eux deux...

- J'attendrai, Roxas. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, un mot, un geste. Finalement, Axel baissa les yeux et rejoignit ses associés à la table de réunion, le coeur lourd de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire et qui n'arrivait pas à sortir. Les doigts tremblants de ce contact qui avait été de trop, sachant qu'il ne pourrait peut être plus jamais avoir plus.

Roxas resta immobile, brochures en main, se sentant comme un parfait idiot à une place qui n'était pas la sienne.

Rufus et Tseng ne tardèrent pas à arriver et congédièrent Roxas qui rejoignit la réception, soulagé.

Naminé le questionna du regard, incapable de retenir sa curiosité ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus. Ignorant consciemment l'oeillade son amie, Roxas se rassit à sa place silencieusement et ouvrit un dossier en cours qu'il avait laissé de côté la semaine passée dans le but de le clôturer à ce moment.

Naminé tapota des ongles sur son bureau, agacée.

- Roxas...

Le jeune blond soupira bruyamment, marquant clairement son ennui.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, d'accord ? aboya-t-il sans doute plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles blessantes et le silence de Naminé ne fit qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante dont il souffrait.

- Ecoute... il regarda la jeune femme, penaud. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant... Je...

Naminé lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, sans sourire ni répartie. Elle tourna son attention vers son écran et reprit son travail.

Durant l'heure suivante, Roxas fit de son mieux pour faire avancer son dossier. Celui-ci devait être bouclé au plus tard à la fin de semaine et lui avait déjà demandé un jour entier de recherche, sans compter les heures supplémentaires. Le stress accumulé, dû au mariage et le travail effectué pour Axel ces derniers temps, lui avait valu une grosse perte de productivité à la Shinra et, sans la remise complète de ce dossier, il craignait sérieusement de commencer à avoir des problèmes.

Naminé n'était bien entendu pas au courant de tout cela. A vrai dire, il avait cru bon de n'en avertir personne, préférant comme à l'habitude porter le poids de ses erreurs tout seul. Tout cela lui était passé un peu au-dessus de la tête lors des dernières semaines, mais l'effet boomerang n'allait pas tarder à se faire ressentir si Roxas ne s'investissait pas un peu plus dans son travail.

La porte de _l'Emerald Room_ attira plusieurs fois son regard et il se demanda si tout allait bien pour Axel. Peut être espérait-il le voir sortir à un moment ou un autre, comme avant. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison que cela arrive...

Finalement, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait attira son attention. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Axel qui serait la main de Rufus, un sourire sur le visage.

Quand il vit Axel s'approcher de la réception pour remettre leurs badges à Naminé, Roxas baissa les yeux, ne tenant pas à affronter le roux une nouvelle fois.

Deux biscuits à café échouèrent sur le comptoir, ce qui fit sourire Naminé. Il n'oubliait jamais combien elle aimait les spéculos.

Son regard se porta un instant sur Roxas qui semblait plongé dans un dossier très important. Il aurait souhaité lui parler, évidement, mais il sentait déplacé de le déranger en plein travail. Il baissa le regard, déçu, comprenant que le blond ne souhaitait pas avoir cette discussion avec lui maintenant, ici. Et puis après tout, il savait. Y avait-il vraiment encore quelque chose à ajouter?

_Il est peut-être temps que j'abandonne..._

* * *

- Ouf, le plus dur est fait.

Reno croisa les bras derrière sa tête alors qu'Axel démarrait la voiture.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la voiture, répliqua celui-ci, légèrement irrité par la tournure des derniers événements.

- Il l'a vu. Tifa se redressa, les mains sur le repose-tête du conducteur. Mais bon, Rufus a toujours été spécial...

- D'ailleurs... Axel pointa un doigt accusateur vers son cousin qui recula de vingt bons centimètres. N'aurais-tu pas omis de me dire que tu connaissais Rufus, à tout hasard ? Espèce de crapule !

Reno fit une grimace coupable, aucune réponse ne justifiant ses actes.

- C'était il y a longtemps... A vrai dire, je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié...

- Genre, comme si c'était possible d'oublier ta tête... grogna Axel en s'engageant sur la route. Tu as de la chance qu'il ait plutôt un bon souvenir de toi, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau.

- Tu aurais eu à la fois Rufus et Axel sur ton dos, confirma Tifa. Enfin, à part ça, tout s'est bien passé. Nous avons le soutien de la Shinra, il ne nous reste plus qu'à organiser la soirée de présentation de notre société et tout ira bien. On va faire un tabac.

Axel vit le visage radieux de Tifa dans son rétroviseur. Elle semblait rassurée et heureuse. A ses côtés, Reno observait le paysage en sifflotant sur l'air que la radio diffusait.

La maison d'Axel était devenue un peu le quartier général de la société avec le temps, et en dépit de l'insistance de Reno, c'était bien parti pour le rester. Les trois associés se retrouvèrent donc le plus naturellement du monde autour d'une tasse de café, à la table d'Axel, pour organiser leur prochaine soirée avec la plus grande attention.

Ils convinrent d'un commun accord que l'endroit idéal serait le manoir appartenant à la famille de Reno, la précédente soirée ayant eu un énorme succès. D'après celui-ci, aucun problème apparent n'empêchait qu'ils renouvellent l'opération.

De fil en aiguille, le lieu s'imposa de lui-même et Axel fut forcé de reconnaître que la soirée qu'il avait organisée avec l'aide de Roxas avait été très réussie. Il doutait cependant d'arriver au même résultat à lui tout seul, mais n'en dit mot, préférant garder cette idée pour lui.

C'était étrange comme l'aide du jeune homme lui était devenue presque indispensable depuis leur rencontre. Il avait participé à bon nombre de projets et ils avaient développé de petites habitudes dans leur façon de travailler... Ce serait sûrement assez difficile pour Axel de retourner à un travail en solo.

Les conditions étaient toujours aussi exigeantes, en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient les investigateurs du projet. La date de la soirée avait déjà été annoncée à Rufus dans la matinée et il était complètement impensable de la modifier maintenant. Ce serait juste prouver qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de respecter leur propres délais et qu'ils n'étaient donc plus aussi dignes de confiance qu'avant, ce qui serait catastrophique pour la société.

A la fin de la journée, le planning avait été clairement établi. Axel et Reno se rendraient déjà sur place dès le lendemain pour se mettre d'accord sur la décoration et les différentes particularités de la soirée.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que des personnes qui étaient venues à leur précédente fête reviennent et la plus grosse bêtise serait de donner l'impression que toutes leurs soirées étaient identiques. Le regard nouveau de Reno leur donnait donc un avantage conséquent. Etant extérieur à tout antécédent, il pourrait facilement donner son avis sur les points forts et les faiblesses de leur précédente organisation.

C'est donc avec un peu plus d'assurance que le roux enfila son pyjama ce soir-là, rêvant déjà du futur succès de leur société.

Il prit son GSM et envoya un message à Xion, pensant intérieurement qu'elle devait s'inquiéter pour lui, n'ayant pas donné de nouvelles depuis son mariage.

_"Vais bien. T'attends vendredi au manoir. Viens avec ta copine. Axel."_

Après tout, il allait bien devoir la rencontrer un jour, et Xion avait été assez compréhensive avec lui pour qu'il arrête d'agir de manière stupide... Kairi n'était pas une fille idiote et il le savait. De plus, un peu de main d'œuvre supplémentaire ne serait sûrement pas de refus.


	26. Un endroit spécial

_Chapitre XXVI : Un endroit spécial._

La pluie battante tambourinait violemment sur le velux mansardé de la chambre d'Axel. Toutefois, le roux dormait profondément, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller de plumes, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Mais malgré son sommeil profond, il ne put ignorer l'appel strident du téléphone qui traversa ses songes, le bruit semblant venir d'un autre monde.

Axel ouvrit doucement les yeux et bascula sa tête sur le côté, respirant un peu d'air frais. Son portable, déposé sur la table de nuit, clignotait de façon insistante alors que la sonnerie se relançait de plus belle. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il étirait son bras hors de la couette bien chaude pour atteindre l'appareil qu'il posa contre son oreille, sa tête refusant de se lever d'un demi-centimètre de plus de l'oreiller.

- Allo...

Axel souffla longuement en roulant sur son dos.

_- Désolée de te réveiller..._

- Ah Xion. Pas grave. Tu vas bien ?

Le roux étira ses jambes engourdies sous la couette. Sa soeur n'appelait jamais sans raison, et il se souvenait vaguement lui avoir envoyé un texto la veille... Le rapport devait se situer là.

-_ Par rapport à ton message hier... _Bingo. _Je ne peux pas venir. J'ai trouvé un boulot et je commence aujourd'hui... C'est pas grand chose mais ça va me permettre de reprendre les cours du soir._

- Oh, c'est génial, dis-moi. T'inquiète pas, je m'en sortirais tout seul.

_- Tu es sûr ? _

- Mais oui, Reno va m'aider... Il fait partie de la société maintenant. J'ai… foiré avec Ruby.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant très bien que cette nouvelle inquièterait Xion. Elle savait le pourquoi du mariage et toute l'histoire qui allait avec. Et parler avec elle de tout ça avait toujours occasionné plus de disputes qu'autre chose.

-_ Oh... _souffla-t-elle au téléphone.

- T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, vraiment. On va organiser une grande soirée pour ramener des investisseurs et tout... Je suis plutôt content en fait.

Xion soupira d'aise au téléphone, visiblement rassurée.

_- Et c'est pour quand, cette grande soirée ?_

Axel tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour visualiser le calendrier posé sur sa table de nuit.

- Une semaine avant les fêtes, c'est le moment idéal. Plus tard serait trop tard, et c'est une période un peu creuse pour tout le monde. On est presque sûr que les gens seront disponibles. L'année prochaine démarrera sur les chapeaux de roue.

_- Mais Axel... C'est dans trois semaines à peine... Tu es sûr que ça ira ?_

- On a tout planifié, on commence dès aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis.

_- Enfin, je suppose que ça ira... Et puis, Roxas est là..._

- Euh... En fait… Axel soupira, ça commençait à faire beaucoup en un seul appel téléphonique. Roxas est... un peu distant, ces temps-ci.

-_ Distant ? Il avait l'air très impliqué lors du mariage pourtant._

La voix de Xion était sceptique et Axel sentait qu'il gagnait à être clair dès le début avec elle. Cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet, il triturait pensivement le bord de la couette entre ses doigts.

- Il ne veut plus me voir. Il dit qu'il a besoin de réfléchir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai eu assez de mal à comprendre moi-même...

_- Mmh.._ Xion soupira. _J'essayerai de passer te voir ce weekend ou la semaine prochaine. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose._

- Okay, Axel hésita au téléphone, passe le bonjour à ta coloc'.

_- Oh. Tout arrive, dis donc._

- Tss, mauvaise langue.

Xion rit doucement au téléphone. L'entente entre Kairi et Axel avait toujours été délicate et la mince frontière qui séparait l'amour et l'amitié entre la jeune femme et sa soeur n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter, Axel se sentait plus enclin à ouvrir son horizon à de nouvelles perspectives. Kairi en faisait partie.

_- Je ne garantis pas le retour de compliment,_ se moqua-t-elle.

- Je vais te laisser, sinon ça va encore dégénérer, la coupa net Axel, non sans une pointe d'humour. Je t'aime.

_- Moi aussi._

Axel coupa son téléphone et le jeta sur le cousin adjacent. L'horloge indiquait sept heures douze et son réveil était réglé sur sept heures trente. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir et doutait fortement qu'il en aurait été capable, au vu du bruit que faisait la pluie frappant sur son carreau.

Il s'habilla rapidement sans vraiment prendre attention à ce qu'il sortait de son armoire. Un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux acheva sa préparation et il partit sans prendre la peine de manger quelque chose. Il voulait arriver au manoir avant Reno, profiter du privilège d'avoir les lieux pour lui seul avant l'arrivée de son cousin.

Il courut sous la pluie battante pour rejoindre sa voiture. L'eau dégoulinait dans son cou, mouillant l'intérieur de son sweater à capuche.

Vingt minutes lui furent suffisantes pour arriver au château. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venue, il y avait de ça plusieurs mois. Toute l'installation sonore avait bien sûr disparu pendant l'inactivité du lieu et Xion avait repris les tissus bordeaux qui avaient ornés les fenêtres pendant plusieurs jours. Ne restaient que quelques décorations sur les murs qu'il avait mises en place avec Roxas et que celui-ci n'était jamais venu rechercher, ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'alcool dans le bar.

Axel respira l'air ambiant en massant son cuir chevelu mouillé. Son coeur battait plus fort de se retrouver dans ce château plein de souvenirs.

_C'est ici que nous nous sommes connus._

Il se souvenait de Roxas qui travaillait si passionnément, des coups d'oeil discrets qu'il lui jetait et de leurs regards qui se croisaient parfois quand celui-ci faisait de même. Roxas rougissait un peu et détournait les yeux. Aucun des deux ne prétendait avoir rien vu. Il se souvenait de la danse, du jardin, des yeux pétillants du blond, de sa peau claire et de ses gestes maladroits. Il se souvenait avoir très vite compris ce qui lui échappait encore quelques heures avant. La complicité, la proximité, l'électricité et la tension qui régnaient entre eux. Deux jours en sa compagnie seulement, et tout avait changé. Son coeur ne lui appartenait plus.

Axel s'assit sur un des fauteuils de velours de la pièce principale. Quelques souvenirs seulement et ses jambes ne le soutenaient déjà plus.

Il se rappela lui avoir annoncé ici même son mariage, et la douleur dans la voix de Roxas de ce soir-là. C'était lui qui avait tout brisé. Il aurait tellement voulu remonter le temps et tout arrêter. Jeter son alliance, stopper tout, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- J'ai lu un jour quelque chose qui disait "_Il faut aller au bout de nos erreurs, sinon nous ne saurons jamais pourquoi nous les avons commises." **[1]**_

Axel sursauta au son de la voix qui résonnait dans la pièce vide, avec la pluie pour bruit de fond. Son cousin rentrait, parapluie dans une main et thermo de café dans l'autre.

- Je savais que j'aurais venir plus tôt, souffla-t-il, chassant l'eau de ses cheveux.

Axel tenta de sourire à sa remarque, mais arriva juste à lui offrir une des moues les plus mélancoliques que Reno avait vues jusqu'à maintenant.

L'aristocrate déposa le thermo sur une table et invita son cousin à le rejoindre, servant déjà deux tasses de café brûlant dans la vaisselle du bar.

Axel suspectait très fortement Reno de récupérer une des phrases toutes faites qu'il avait entendu à la télévision, plutôt que de l'avoir effectivement lu dans un quelconque livre, bien que cela lui dise vaguement quelque chose...

Une main solide s'abattit sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant.

- On y va, cousin, fit Reno d'une voix déterminée, un peu trop aux oreilles d'Axel. On va faire un carton !

* * *

Une semaine déjà. Le temps passait vite, trop vite. Et le boulot lui n'avançait pas aussi rapidement qu'Axel ne l'aurait voulu. L'enthousiasme et le courage ne faisaient pas tout. Si l'inexpérience de Reno les ralentissait, Axel devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas en lui le feu qui l'animait par le passé.

Il se sentait las, fatigué, et légèrement déprimé. L'hiver ne lui allait pas, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Xion était passée le voir le samedi précédent, ce qui avait eu le mérite de remplir son weekend solitaire. Elle lui avait parlé de dépression hivernale, de sorties et de thé au citron. Mais Axel savait très bien que son remède portait un autre nom...

Même du temps de leurs disputes, ils n'étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps sans se voir ni se parler, et Axel ne comptait pas les fois où il sortait son portable, faisait défiler la liste de ses contacts, jusqu'à arriver au nom de Roxas.

Il n'appelait jamais. Mais lire son nom sur l'écran placide de son téléphone portable lui tirait déjà un pincement au coeur. A croire qu'il aimait se faire mal.

Comme chaque matin depuis leur arrivée, les deux cousins partageaient une tasse de café. Bien que de retour à son domicile, Axel avait tendance à se laisser aller et à délaisser la cuisine. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'acheter de quoi manger, laissant son frigo lamentablement vide, au même titre que la plupart de ses armoires. Ce qui n'avait pas été déballé lors de la dernière visite de Roxas était resté dans les caisses et Axel n'avait aucune intention de continuer cela maintenant.

Le temps s'était figé et il attendait qu'il se remette en route, que quelque chose arrive et perturbe son quotidien, qu'un événement se produise.

C'est donc assis au bar dans le vieux château de Reno que les deux roux prenaient leur premier café de la journée. Et pour Axel, celui qu'il prendrait en quittant les lieux le soir venu serait sûrement le dernier élément nutritif qui entrerait dans son corps jusqu'au jour suivant.

Ils burent leur tasse en silence, entrecoupé seulement par le sifflement du vent extérieur et le craquement du vieux bois. Axel remonta le col de son sweater jusqu'à ses oreilles et enveloppa la tasse de ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer. Le froid s'infiltrait partout et le faisait grelotter, peu importait que le breuvage entre ses mains soit bouillant.

Reno avait rallumé les radiateurs, ce qu'Axel n'avait pas pensé à faire. Mais l'engourdissement était toujours là, dans son dos, sur ses mains, dans son coeur, doucement mais sûrement. Il se demandait si revenir ici maintenant était vraiment une bonne idée.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Reno ébouriffer sa masse de cheveux, mouillés d'être resté trop longtemps sous la pluie, encore une fois.

- Tu vas être malade, lui dit-il d'une voix basse, presque comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même.

Axel n'esquiva pas son geste plutôt franc et Reno continua à frotter sa tête avec son écharpe, les essuyant du mieux qu'il pouvait, en marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il devrait faire un peu attention, qu'il n'était pas question qu'il reste collé au lit avec une grippe pendant qu'il se taperait tout le boulot.

Avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui... Axel ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais à personne, mais il aimait ça. Resté blotti pendant des heures dans son fauteuil sous une couverture bien chaude avec une présence rassurante à ses côtés... Se faire servir le petit déjeuner sans rien demander, se faire soigner quand il était un peu enrhumé, et en rajouter un peu pour profiter de ces moments si rares...

La maison était déserte depuis que Roxas était venu reprendre ses affaires, et le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui était tel qu'il semblait ne jamais pouvoir être comblé, par rien ni personne.

Seul, c'est seul. C'est se réveiller le matin dans un lit froid et un silence malsain, sans personne qui vous attend en bas, sans bruit qui rend la maison vivante.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus Axel avait froid au bout des doigts, le long de ses jambes, dans son dos. Il dormait avec deux couvertures et des draps en molleton. Il avait même laissé ses chaussettes la nuit passée, pourtant Dieu savait s'il détestait ça.

Roxas lui répétait sans cesse combien ses mains étaient chaudes et combien il était chanceux de pouvoir mettre ses tee-shirts même en hiver. Il le narguait souvent, se moquait beaucoup, mais ils riaient ensemble.

Axel enfouit son nez dans les manches de son pull, les bras posés sur le comptoir en bois. En une semaine de travail, ils avaient déjà choisi le thème et les couleurs de la soirée. La précédente étant dans les tons bordeaux, ils avaient choisi quelque chose de plus festif pour les fêtes de fin d'année, tout en suivant la mode des couleurs de Noël. Tifa leur avait conseillé de visiter l'espace Noël des magasins de bricolage en cette saison, et après plusieurs bagarres entre cousins aux goûts très différents -Reno voulant à tout prix marier le rouge et le vert- Tifa trancha et imposa les couleurs qu'elle avait repérées et qui avaient attiré son attention. La salle commençait donc doucement à se teinter de beige, d'ocre, avec quelques petites touches turquoise bien placées qui donnaient un air _rafraîchissant_, toujours selon ses mots.

Axel aimait le décor, bien sûr, mais curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment s'y intéresser, ou du moins pas autant qu'il n'aurait dû. L'équipe avait déjà réalisé un bon tiers du travail, mais Axel n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il y avait encore énormément à faire, en dépit de l'enthousiasme de Reno.

Etant donné l'absence de sa soeur, il avait également demandé discrètement à Naminé de l'aider pour les tissus et les décorations, ce qu'elle fit avec joie, sans jamais mentionner quoique ce soit à propos de Roxas. Elle passait de temps en temps déposer ce qu'Axel lui avait demandé, et celui-ci la remerciait de toutes ses forces, se confondant en excuses que celle-ci ignorait en rougissant. Quand Axel lui avait proposé de la payer pour son aide, la jeune femme avait tout simplement refusé et demandé à la place un service. Quelque chose qu'Axel ne pouvait refuser.

Reno de son côté avait engagé des hommes pour arranger et décorer l'extérieur. Souhaitant rester sur le thème festif des fêtes de fin d'année, il avait pour projet de faire installer toute une ribambelle de lumières dans le jardin, à tel point que celui-ci ressemblerait à un ciel étoilé. La fontaine ne saurait être remise en fonction à cause du gel, mais il avait prévu tant de décorations extérieures qu'Axel était certain que celle-ci passerait inaperçue.

Enfin, pour le moment, tout cela n'était que planifications... Et ça commençait doucement à leur monter à la tête, à tous.

* * *

_**[1]**__Bernard Werber - L'empire des Anges_


	27. Quelque chose de plus

_Chapitre XXVII: Quelque chose de plus_

Deux semaines, c'est court. Cependant, c'est lorsque l'on attend quelque chose avec impatience que le temps devient long. Cette pizza qui est censée mettre quinze minutes à cuire et que l'on va vérifier toutes les deux minutes en se demandant si ce n'est pas la minuterie qui est en panne. Ces vacances d'août que l'on a réservées depuis janvier et qui ne sont plus qu'à quelques jours à présent. Passer son temps à regarder sa montre en attendant son rendez-vous alors que l'on s'est présenté presque une heure à l'avance pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard.

Il y avait également l'attente insupportable de celui qui regarde doucement tomber la neige dehors en soupirant, sans trop savoir ce qu'il attend exactement. Mais il est là chaque jour à sa fenêtre, le téléphone posé à ses côtés. Il ne quitte jamais son GSM, même pour aller à la salle de bains. D'ailleurs il commençait à ne plus bien fonctionner.

_Ce doit être à cause de l'humidité..._

Roxas devenait casanier. Il rentrait directement chez lui après le travail, prétextant rouler lentement à cause de la neige, du froid, de la pluie, de la fatigue. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup et soupirait à longueur de journée, comme s'il était constamment épuisé.

Naminé le regardait doucement du coin de l'œil sans dire un mot. Elle savait que les fêtes de fin d'année se passeraient difficilement pour lui. Sans doute l'inviterait-elle au dernier moment à passer le Nouvel An chez elle pour ne pas qu'il reste seul. En attendant, elle espérait encore que quelque chose se passe et attendait silencieusement qu'un déclic miraculeux ne se produise dans la tête de Roxas, d'Axel ou de n'importe qui susceptible d'arranger cette situation désastreuse.

Pour l'heure, elle avait à faire. Malgré la situation confuse, elle avait décidé de sa propre initiative de donner un discret coup de main à Axel en préparant plusieurs fournitures pour sa soirée de présentation. Il lui avait expliqué en deux-trois mots la situation, et la jeune femme avait vite compris qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose de mémorable en peu de temps et avec peu de main d'œuvre. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle avait offert sa modeste contribution, avec une idée bien fixe dans la tête.

Le déclic avait peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de patte pour se faire, après tout.

Elle resta donc chez elle en ce samedi après-midi, souhaitant terminer les bords des nappes décorées qu'elle avait préparées pour l'occasion. Sa machine à coudre était encore prête de la veille, et elle n'aurait besoin que d'une petite heure pour faire les touches finales, après quoi elle pourrait les porter au manoir.

Elle était enthousiaste, impatiente de voir à quel point tout avait déjà changé depuis sa dernière visite. Aussi, elle verrait enfin le jardin de jour, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Elle sentait que ce lieu était un peu trop privé pour Roxas, et n'avait jamais osé demander à celui-ci de l'emmener voir en pleine journée...

Lorsque son ouvrage fut terminé, elle plia soigneusement le dernier chemin de table doré auquel elle avait attaché des petits pompons festifs, et le posa dans sa malle à linge en compagnie des autres. Beaucoup de tables, ça faisait beaucoup de nappes.

Elle mit son manteau, chercha ses clefs de voiture et passa la tête à travers le chambranle de la porte du bureau où Zexion travaillait à l'ordinateur. Voyant sa compagne emmitouflée dans son anorak bleu ciel à capuchon en fourrure, il s'arrêta net de taper sur son clavier, et un sourire déformé apparut sur son visage, un de ceux qu'on essaye de retenir mais où on échoue bien souvent lamentablement.

Naminé soupira, amusée de la tête de Zexion.

- Je vais porter les trucs à Axel. A tantôt ?

Zexion s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau en croisant les bras sur son torse, reprenant son sérieux.

- Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ?

Naminé regarda ailleurs, agacée.

- On en a déjà parlé. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules, abandonnant la bataille, son attention se reportant sur son écran alors que Naminé sortait du bureau.

Il avait beaucoup neigé pendant la nuit et le sol était horriblement glissant. Chargée de sa malle à linge et les clefs de la voiture entre ses dents, Naminé regardait où elle mettait les pieds, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas et à s'étaler de tout son long dans la neige avec le fruit de son dur labeur étalé par terre.

Elle était tellement absorbée par le sol qu'elle heurta brutalement une masse blanche et mouillée devant elle.

Un autre anorak. Avec une tête au-dessus, finit-elle de conclure en levant les yeux

Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, laissant tomber ses clefs dans la neige en un petit _sprouf_.

- Roxas ?

Le jeune blond se baissa pour ramasser le trousseau devant le regard médusé de son amie.

- Bonjour ? fit celui-ci avec amusement, regardant Naminé avec ses yeux grand ouverts.

Sans hésitation, il débarrassa la jeune femme de son fardeau et le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Naminé ouvrit le coffre et Roxas y déposa précautionneusement la manne.

Le silence semblait d'or.

- Pas contente de me voir ? Continua Roxas, embêté devant le silence de son amie.

Naminé se reprit rapidement sans trouver le temps de construire une excuse valable.

- Je pensais que tu étais devenu genre... euh... asocial ?

Roxas rit doucement, laissant s'échapper quelques petits nuages de buée. Il remonta son col fourré jusqu'à recouvrir ses oreilles.

- Tu t'en allais justement, je me trompe ? J'ai mal choisi mon moment.

- Euh... En effet, je m'apprêtais justement à ...

Naminé fit quelques gestes confus, montrant tour à tour sa voiture, la porte de la maison et finit par mettre les mains dans ses poches pour qu'elles arrêtent de bouger toutes seules.

Roxas se tourna pour regarder la malle à linge à ses côtés, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Hum...

Ennuyée, Naminé tenta de faire fonctionner son cerveau à la vitesse de la lumière, histoire de trouver une réponse appropriée. Si seulement elle avait répété sa liste d'excuses avant de franchir la porte de la maison...

- Elle s'apprêtait à porter des nappes et d'autres choses à Axel pour sa soirée. Et je rajouterais même qu'elle le faisait dans ton dos en pensant que tu n'en saurais rien. Non en fait, je suis sûr qu'elle savait que tu devinerais, et que finalement ça l'arrange bien que tu sois venu, parce que cette malle est trop lourde pour elle de toute façon.

Tous deux se retournèrent, Naminé, blanche comme un linge, et Roxas manquant de gober les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement dans sa bouche ouverte en o.

Zexion, lui, les regardait de son air amusé sur le pas de la porte, ravi d'avoir dit sa petite phrase au bon moment.

Passé le moment d'autosatisfaction, il reprit son air sérieux en se frottant les bras. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine d'enfiler autre chose au-dessus de son petit pull en laine et sentait le froid s'engouffrer sous ses manches.

- Bon, dit-il en fixant Roxas, grelottant. Maintenant tu prends la malle, tu la mets dans ton coffre et tu te dépêches d'aller là-bas à sa place. Naminé, ne tarde pas, il fait froid.

Il fit un signe amical à Roxas, auquel celui-ci répondit machinalement, un peu déboussolé, avant de refermer la porte d'entrée pour empêcher que le froid ne s'engouffre dans la maison.

Naminé et Roxas se regardèrent longuement sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache vraiment quoi dire, dehors, sous la fine neige fondante. Roxas fut le premier à briser la glace. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son amie. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et ne lui avait pas vraiment menti... Et en toute honnêteté, Roxas ne se sentait ni fâché, ni triste. Seule la bizarrerie de la situation l'ennuyait, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment y réagir correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu en penses ? osa-t-il finalement.

Naminé croisa son regard, rouge d'embarras. Elle tortilla ses doigts gantés en cherchant une réponse adéquate.

- En fait... Elle souffla sa réponse, hésitant sur les mots. Zexion n'a pas très souvent tort...

Les yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et Roxas sourit. Naminé soupira, à la fois de soulagement et aussi un peu de bonheur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu son ami sourire.

- Okay... fit Roxas en soulevant la manne à linge pour la mettre dans sa voiture. Après tout, je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre.

Naminé hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exprès, mais les choses allaient peut être enfin s'arranger. Enfin, si elles n'empiraient pas...

* * *

Quand Roxas gara sa voiture sur le parking du manoir, à côté du cabriolet de Reno et de la Fox d'Axel, il sentit comme un élan de nostalgie l'envahir.

C'était l'été, ils étaient en tee-shirt, déjeunaient dehors.

Le paysage hivernal allait bien à ce lieu si particulier. Il lui donnait un autre charme, comme sorti d'un conte de Noël.

Axel avait eu une bonne inspiration en lançant sa soirée ici. C'était quelque chose d'important, peut être pensait-il que ce bâtiment l'était tout autant? On ne pouvait nier que cet endroit faisait partie de ceux que l'on n'oublie pas dans une vie... Surtout quand de tels souvenirs y sont liés.

Voir la roche blanche de la façade et les marches en pierre bleue couvertes de neige était tout simplement féerique, sans parler de l'immense jardin immaculé des abondantes chutes nocturnes. La neige était pure et intacte. Magnifique.

Roxas respira profondément, se demandant si quelqu'un avait déjà remarqué sa voiture sur le parking. Il angoissait un peu, mais pas assez pour reculer. Il se sentait plus en position de force qu'autre chose, malgré la peine qu'il avait dans son cœur. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas tort et jamais personne ne lui avait laissé entendre le contraire.

Roxas avait un caractère bien plus fort que ce qu'il n'y paraissait et il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qu'il se plaisait à se dire pour se donner un peu de contenance. Cependant, force était de constater que les choses avaient bien changé depuis quelque temps. Le doute avait bien souvent pris la place qu'occupait sa détermination. Axel était arrivé, et c'était devenu le foutoir intégral dans sa vie.

Après avoir embué l'intérieur complet de l'habitacle de la voiture, il se décida finalement à sortir, remontant son col bien haut sur ses oreilles pour éviter le vent froid. Il ouvrit le coffre pour en extraire l'énorme malle remplie à ras bord qu'il était censé déposer chez Axel.

Les marches de pierres étaient glissantes, et Roxas dut appuyer le fardeau à moitié sur sa hanche droite pour arriver en haut de l'escalier sans trop de difficulté. Sans trop réfléchir, il ouvrit l'immense porte en bois de sa main libre et laissa tomber sa charge sur le sol carrelé.

Le bruit résonna entre les murs de la salle vide en un vacarme assourdissant. Lui-même fut surpris de la sonorité de la pièce. Lorsqu'il se redressa, deux paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui, comme s'il venait d'un autre monde.

Axel et Reno étaient occupés à déplacer une table d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce quand Roxas fit son entrée, aussi fracassante qu'inattendue. Les deux roux déposèrent doucement la table à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Roxas était dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un manteau blanc. La luminosité du soleil timide qui se reflétait sur la neige renforçait le contraste avec la pièce sombre aux lumières déjà allumées en dépit de l'heure encore matinale. Roxas se tenait donc là, entre lumière et obscurité, ne sachant trop s'il devait rentrer ou sortir.

Reno regarda tour à tour son cousin et le nouvel arrivant, se demandant lequel des deux dégainerait le premier. Il se sentait juste légèrement de trop.

Il soupira, se grattant la nuque en quête d'une idée lumineuse.

- Oh mais on dirait qu'il est l'heure de manger ! Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai justement un... euh… rendez-vous. Je serai de retour vers deux heures, Ax', ça te va ? Oui ? Bon appétit, vous deux!

Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita vers la porte et salua Roxas au passage. Le bruit d'un crissement de pneus acheva la fuite de l'aristocrate, laissant Roxas seul avec Axel alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis plusieurs jours.

Roxas soupira en regardant derrière lui, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir, tout simplement. Et alors que cette idée commençait à se faire une petite place dans son esprit, la voix d'Axel interrompit net ses réflexions.

- Entre.

Roxas poussa la malle un peu plus loin à l'intérieur avec son pied, afin de lui permettre de fermer la porte derrière lui. Celle-ci claqua, propageant à nouveau le bruit dans toute la pièce.

Il prit le temps d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa veste, essayant de se mettre à l'aise en dépit de l'ambiance assez pesante qui régnait.

Surprit de voir à quel point les lieux avaient changé depuis sa dernière visite, il parcourut des lieux l'immense pièce déjà partiellement aménagée. Evidement, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver le manoir comme ils l'avaient laissé, paré de lumières et de décorations, la sono trônant fièrement sur l'estrade avec un DJ qui balançait des rythmes enflammés, un barman derrière le vieux bar en bois faisant couler le champagne à flots...

Néanmoins, le travail d'Axel et Reno commençait à se faire une place bien visible dans l'établissement. Roxas remarqua le nouveau lustre ainsi que les voiles dorés et turquoises qui drapaient le plafond avec goût. Un immense sapin blanc artificiel avait également été mis en place dans un des coins de la salle principale, afin de rester dans l'esprit de Noël. Roxas pensa qu'il devrait être amusant de décorer un si grand sapin, alors que celui de son appartement était ridiculement petit...

Alors que ses yeux vagabondaient d'un point à l'autre de la pièce, il ne remarqua pas qu'Axel s'était approché de lui et étudiait soigneusement le contenu de la malle. Quand il tourna son regard dans sa direction, celui-ci souriait largement en étendant un chemin de table beige aux contours dorés soigneusement décoré pour l'occasion. Naminé avait vraiment dû s'investir pour arranger une telle quantité de tissu en si peu de temps...

Roxas s'appuya sur le pan de mur derrière lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur Axel.

- Tu aurais aussi pu me demander mon aide au lieu de faire travailler Naminé, lui souffla-t-il, une once d'acidité dans la voix.

Axel replia soigneusement la nappe et le reposa, pensif.

Evidemment, la première personne à qui il avait songé était Roxas. Mais il ne pensait juste pas être assez solide pour endurer sa présence à ses côtés. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, pas juste comme ça.

Ce n'était pas suffisant et Axel le savait très bien.

Roxas soupira, devinant lui-même les mots dans le silence d'Axel.

- Ecoute... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je m'en fiche ou quoi que ce soit... C'est juste...

_Difficile._

Le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge, comme si Roxas savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Avouer maintenant que la séparation était aussi difficile pour lui, c'était comme dire tout haut qu'il avait eu tort et il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de réflexion. Peut être ne supportait-il pas ça aussi bien que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, et surtout, de ce qu'Axel ressentait.

Ses yeux rivés sur le sol brûlaient de se poser sur lui, de regarder ses yeux si lumineux, de voir son visage doux, d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passait de son côté, comment il se sentait, ce qu'il voulait...

- Je ne pense pas ça, Roxas. Je dois te dire que je ne comprends pas tout mais...

Roxas releva son regard et observa le roux à travers ses cils. Il le vit se gratter la nuque dans un geste embarrassé, une vieille habitude qu'il ne perdrait pas.

- ... Je respecte ton choix, d'accord ?

Roxas baissa à nouveau les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son anorak. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à tout ça. Il se demandait même pourquoi il était venu jusque ici, en sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réconfort ou de paroles rassurantes à donner.

C'était peut-être juste de la curiosité malsaine, ou le plaisir de voir Axel souffrir comme lui avait souffert, il ne savait pas trop. Mais rien ne semblait vraiment impossible, au vu de l'instabilité émotionnelle dans laquelle il semblait être ces derniers temps.

Axel glissa un carton sous ses yeux, ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer son attention. Celui-ci était doré et turquoise, aux couleurs de la salle, et une jolie écriture noire calligraphiée traversait son centre en formant gracieusement trois lettres.

_~A.R.T.~ Soirée de présentation._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Roxas en saisissant le carton qui, de toute évidence, lui était adressé.

- C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à Naminé, en contrepartie de son aide.

Roxas retourna l'invitation et comprit soudain quand il vit le nom d'Axel au verso, accompagné du plan d'accès au manoir.

- Je lui ai promis de t'inviter, acheva Axel. Ne te sens pas obligé de venir si tu n'en as pas envie.

Roxas resta un instant sans voix face à l'initiative d'Axel. Naminé avait-elle vraiment négocié cette invitation ? Il se sentit soudain comme pris au piège d'un complot machiavélique.

Mais connaissant Axel, il savait pertinemment qu'il l'aurait invité malgré tout. Elle n'avait juste fait que lui donner une bonne excuse...

- Mais j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu viennes.

Axel expira doucement. Ils étaient ensemble, dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs, et n'arrivaient pas à se parler.

Quelque chose se serra à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait peur. Peur que tout ait changé sans qu'il ne le remarque. Peur que Roxas l'ait noté lui aussi et que cela soit la raison de son départ.

Le jeune blond mit l'invitation dans sa poche sans prononcer un mot, et referma son manteau, s'apprêtant à sortir à nouveau sous la neige.

Il ouvrit la porte, et le reflet éblouissant de la lumière sur la neige inonda son champ de vision à nouveau, le forçant à interposer sa main devant ses yeux. Une de ses chaussures écrasa la neige du palier, la faisant craquer doucement sous sa semelle. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer plus loin.

Axel avait agi sans réfléchir, tendant son bras vers Roxas, quand il comprit, un peu trop tard, que celui-ci partait. Il n'était pas sûr de le revoir avant un bon moment. Il n'était même pas sûr de le revoir tout court. Ses gestes avaient anticipé sa pensée, comme si son corps entier refusait cette réalité.

Roxas le regarda, étonné. Quand Axel se rendit compte à quel point son geste était déplacé, il relâcha simplement sa prise et baissa les yeux. Le bras du blond retomba mollement le long de son corps tandis que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décoller du visage de son vis à vis.

_Pourquoi... ?_

C'était idiot, mais Roxas s'était attendu à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus.

_Ce n'est pas assez._

_Ce n'est pas suffisant, Axel._

Quand il prit sa voiture en laissant le roux derrière lui sur le pas de la porte, à regarder ses pas imprimés dans la neige, il eut du mal à ne pas regarder en arrière.


	28. Spleen hivernal

_****__Déjà un nouveau chapitre? Et bien oui... On approche doucement de la fin, et il me semble que je vous ai déjà fait attendre assez longtemps. J'ai donc décidé d'accélérer un les dernières publications._

_**Sachez qu'il reste encore trois chapitres après celui-ci. J'espère que l'histoire vous tiendra encore en haleine jusque là... :)**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec un Axel en dépression et un Roxas indécis.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**  
_

* * *

_Chapitre XXVIII: Spleen Hivernal_

La chaleur rassurante d'un foyer était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Le bonheur simple de partager une boisson chaude ensemble, de discuter, de se plaindre, de rire pour oublier une dure journée de travail en plein mois de décembre.

Tifa savait mieux que personne comment remonter le moral de ses troupes épuisées, et avait convié Reno et Axel à passer un moment chez elle après leur travail. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le grand soir, et le stress de ne pas être prêt à temps ou d'avoir fait les mauvais choix accroissait de jour en jour en Axel.

Reno semblait un peu plus détendu, perdu dans l'effervescence de son premier grand projet au sein de la société. Travailler lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment cru, même s'il devait reconnaître que c'était loin d'être facile.  
La planification précipitée et le temps limité avaient généré beaucoup d'imprévus. Le manque de moyens à leur disposition en cette fin d'année avait aussi limité pas mal leur projet. Au final, Reno n'avait pu obtenir de l'aide extérieure que sur une période réduite, ce qui lui avait permis d'aménager uniquement le jardin. C'était plutôt une bonne idée de décharger cette partie en plein hiver. Cela limiterait le risque de rhumes et virus grippaux pour lui et son cousin...  
La neige avait tombé presque sans arrêt, rendant les routes difficilement praticables. L'hiver serait sans doute plus rude que l'année précédente. Les deux rouquins devaient redoubler d'attention lors de leurs trajets en voiture, la fatigue et le froid ne les aidant absolument pas.

Ils n'étaient donc pas mécontents de profiter de cette soirée de repos bien méritée. La maison de Tifa et de Cloud était accueillante et chaleureuse. Déjà, le sapin trônait au milieu du salon, orné de rouge et d'or. Tifa aimait Noël, rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le fêter comme il se devait et elle comptait bien partager son enthousiasme avec ses collègues.

Quand Cloud accueillit Reno à l'intérieur, ceux-ci s'étaient échangé un regard... étrange. Légèrement crispé pour Cloud, et plutôt surpris – apeuré ?- pour Reno. Axel n'avait pas encore relevé l'instant, bien trop pressé d'entrer se réchauffer à l'intérieur, mais s'était fait une note mentale sur la petite discussion à avoir avec son cousin dès le lendemain... Apparemment, le cercle de connaissances de celui-ci était bien plus étendu qu'il ne l'imaginait, et il souhaitait connaître exactement la nature des relations entretenues avec chacune d'entre elles, même si cela devait lui prendre des heures...

- Je suis désespéré...

Axel avait posé son front sur la table, devant sa tasse de café bouillante, sous le regard dubitatif de Cloud qui savourait une gaufre aux pommes.

Le roux soupira longuement en fermant les yeux, le front écrasé sur la nappe rouge. Compatissant à son malheur, Reno lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux avant de se faire violemment rembarrer par Axel, qui le chassa de son bras gauche.

- Ce que tu peux être défaitiste, en conclut Reno tout en avalant sa goutte d'Amaretto cul sec.

Axel gémit de désespoir, nullement consolé par les paroles de son voisin. Ils avaient encore tellement à faire et le monde entier semblait s'être ligué pour lui rendre la vie impossible.  
Il n'avait pas trouvé de main d'oeuvre supplémentaire susceptible de l'aider, et n'avait plus osé demander à Naminé. C'était bien sûr sans parler de Roxas... Leur entrevue de quelques minutes n'avait fait que remuer plus profondément le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante ouverte dans le coeur d'Axel.  
C'était ce genre de moment où il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être moins souffert de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne regrettait aucun instant et que s'il en avait l'occasion, il commettrait sûrement les mêmes erreurs une deuxième fois, juste pour le plaisir de vivre les instants qui avaient changé sa vie de la façon la plus radicale et merveilleuse qui soit...

Axel ouvrit les yeux, fixant son jean sale, le front toujours posé sur le bord de la table. Pourquoi, alors que toutes ses pensées étaient censées être dirigées vers sa soirée, se mettait-il encore à penser à Roxas? C'était comme si, peu importait le sujet de ses pensées et ses émotions, le blond arrivait à se frayer un chemin et à le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Axel. Tu vas droit au _burn-out_ si tu continues comme ça...

Il releva doucement la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de Tifa.

Tifa... Elle avait réussi sa vie... Trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour l'accompagner, s'était mariée... Elle avait un travail plus ou moins fixe, même s'il dépendait beaucoup de la motivation d'Axel. Sa maison était parfaite. Axel aurait parié beaucoup qu'elle tomberait enceinte dès que la situation serait plus stable au sein de la société.

S'il avait eu le choix, aurait-il préféré cette vie-là ? Après tout, c'était là-dedans qu'il s'était embarqué en acceptant la demande en mariage de Ruby... Etait-ce le goût du risque qui avait brisé toutes les règles de sa vie bien ordonnée ? Non... C'était autre chose...  
Il aurait volontiers accepté cette vie-là avec quelque d'autre. Il aurait souhaité aller plus loin avec Roxas, faire plus qu'un bout de chemin... Tracer quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une longue route interminable...

Il replongea sa tête dans ses bras en soupirant de nouveau. Toutes ses pensées devaient sortir de sa tête avant que ça ne le bouffe de l'intérieur.

Tifa regarda d'un air désemparée tour à tour Reno et Cloud qui lui répondirent d'un haussement d'épaule résigné. Axel avait le moral extrêmement bas... Et si l'hiver était mondialement connu pour être une période propice aux déprimes et baisses de moral, cela ne justifiait pas tout. Aussi, cela l'attristait de le voir si désemparé à l'approche des fêtes... C'était un moment de l'année qu'elle chérissait tout particulièrement et elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas voir son ami d'enfance dans cet état-là...

Enfin, pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de changer de sujet afin d'attirer son attention sur autre chose...

- Tiens, quelqu'un a-t-il songé à inviter Ruby à la soirée ?

Axel releva sa tête, lui lança un regard à la fois étonné et indigné, de ses yeux verts ternes et moroses assombris par la fatigue.

- Je suis sérieuse, insista la jeune femme. Non seulement c'est la moindre des politesses, mais n'oublions également pas que Ruby a des connaissances haut placées dans la société. Il faut quand même songer à faire bonne impression.

Axel secoua négativement la tête, absolument pas convaincu des arguments avancés par Tifa.

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle viendrait ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ?... Elle doit plutôt avoir envie de me voir crever au fond d'un fossé que de venir assister à ma renaissance professionnelle, si tu veux mon avis.

Tifa réfléchit un instant, avouant qu'elle n'avait pas vu les choses de la même façon... Ruby n'était pas vraiment réputée pour son caractère agréable, mais de là à dire une telle chose...

- Elle était amoureuse de toi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Reno. Aux yeux de tous, il ne connaissait la jeune aristocrate que de vue et ses propos en étonnaient plus d'un.  
Un léger sourire narquois étira son visage quand il remarqua à quel point l'attention de ses collègues était entièrement tournée vers lui. Il aimait vraiment ça.

- J'ai invité Roxas à cette soirée, ajouta Axel. Tu veux vraiment que je réduise à néant le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste de recoller les morceaux, ou quoi ?

Le roux ne posa pas de question supplémentaire concernant la relation entre son cousin et son ex-femme. Reno ne sut deviner s'il ne voulait pas savoir, ou si cela ne l'intéressait vraiment pas.

- Je voulais simplement dire que, malgré les apparences, elle ne souhaiterait sûrement pas te retrouver mort dans un fossé, comme tu l'as si bien énoncé précédemment.

- Je suis d'accord. Ruby est possessive, hautaine, agressive... Tifa hésita un instant, semblant réfléchir, ... et égoïste, mais malgré tout, elle a un cœur.

Cloud la regarda de côté, toujours taiseux. Ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut chez lui, ses regards en disaient assez long.

Axel soupira, pesant le pour et le contre de cette idée. Mine de rien, il se demandait comment se sentait Ruby après toute cette histoire... Tout ça l'avait sérieusement remuée et Axel l'avait laissée dans un état plus que douteux...  
Il avait envie de la voir, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer sur sa santé. Il n'était pas sans coeur et elle restait malgré tout la femme avec qui il avait failli construire son futur, peu importait comment la situation avait tourné. A un moment de sa vie, il l'avait choisie et pour cette simple raison, elle avait une place importante dans son coeur.

D'un autre côté, connaissant Ruby, il n'était pas sûr que l'inviter à sa soirée soit vraiment une bonne approche... Elle pouvait le prendre comme une provocation, ou même une insulte. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

- Il faut présenter la chose de façon professionnelle, finit par déclarer Axel. Sinon, elle le prendra mal. Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter en temps qu'associé sortant ? Cela n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée...

Tifa hocha la tête, positive. Elle se proposa naturellement pour en parler à Ruby, et la convaincre d'au moins lui porter l'invitation. Il faudrait trouver les bons mots pour ne pas la froisser, et Tifa avait développé certains liens avec elle durant leur collaboration. Après tout, elles avaient dû passer pas mal de temps ensemble, et Tifa avait une certaine empathie avec Ruby, en dépit de son caractère difficile... Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle avait juste un peu de mal à accepter les gens et la société dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Peut-être que l'annulation de son mariage lui avait permis de se remettre en question et d'aborder les choses sous un angle différent.

Du moins, c'est ce que Tifa se plaisait à penser.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps dehors et il faisait abominablement froid... Roxas enfila son pyjama et augmenta le chauffage d'un degré, bien décidé à passer une soirée confortable et au chaud, seul avec son chat.

Il détestait l'hiver rien que pour ça. Le gel et la nuit quasi constante. Quand il se levait pour aller travailler, il faisait nuit. Et quand il reprenait sa voiture pour retourner chez lui, il faisait nuit aussi. En résumé, il ne voyait plus la lumière du jour qu'à travers les vitres de la Shinra.  
Quand il en trouvait le courage, il profitait du weekend pour s'aérer un peu quand le temps n'était pas trop mauvais. Et bien souvent, il terminait chez Naminé, ce qui n'avait rien de vraiment exceptionnel... Après tout, sa vie tournait autour d'elle depuis tellement d'années... Seule sa rencontre avec Axel avait réussi à mettre un peu de distance entre eux, et il n'avait pas fallu deux semaines de pseudo-célibat pour que Roxas reprenne ses habitudes...  
Fort heureusement, Zexion ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par cette incursion dans leur vie privée. Roxas essayait de ne pas être trop présent, et s'obligeait à passer une bonne partie de ses soirées seul dans son appartement.

Le temps où Naminé débarquait chez lui sans prévenir, et finissait par dormir dans son canapé était totalement révolu. C'était à présent une femme en couple dont les habitudes étaient bien installées... Roxas ne faisait plus partie de son rythme de vie, même s'il savait que sa porte serait toujours ouverte pour lui. Les choses étaient justes différentes, et c'était pour un mieux, même si le jeune homme se sentait seul parfois... Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, ramenant son plaid sur lui. Aya ne mit pas très longtemps à arriver sur ses genoux, ronronnant à tout va. Elle se pelotonna doucement et se laissa caresser par Roxas.

- Au moins tu es là... Petite boule de poils...

Sur la table basse du salon était posé le carton bordeaux de l'invitation qu'Axel lui avait donnée. Roxas la regarda de loin un moment avant de s'étendre pour l'attraper. Il la contempla de face, détaillant les graphismes sobres et l'élégance de la police d'impression. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de semblable avec celle de la première soirée qu'il avait montée avec Axel, celle où ils avaient fait connaissance. On y retrouvait son style, sa marque de fabrique. Et bien sûr, sa signature au verso. Il n'y avait rien de personnel sur cette carte, c'était juste une invitation comme des centaines d'autres personnes devaient avoir reçue. Mais c'était Axel qui lui avait donné en main propre, et ça, ça changeait tout.

Roxas n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait participer ou non... Il ne restait pourtant plus que quelques jours avant le grand soir, et il devait vraiment choisir rapidement.

Naminé et Zexion avaient également tous deux reçu des invitations dans leur boîte aux lettres et étaient certains d'y participer. Après tout, ils connaissaient aussi très bien l'équipe formée par Tifa et Axel, et étaient devenus assez proches, indépendamment de Roxas. C'étaient des gens bien, et il n'était pas étonnant que ceux-ci souhaitent conserver les liens créés entre eux... Roxas n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Il joua avec le carton d'invitation un long moment, faisant glisser son doigt sur la texture plastifiée en réfléchissant, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, une main dans la fourrure soyeuse de son chat.

A chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de laisser ses pensées vagabonder, celles-ci atterrissaient irrémédiablement au même point.

_Je me demande ce que fait Axel en ce moment._

_Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ?  
Est-ce que je lui manque ?..._

Roxas soupira, fermant les yeux. Son coeur lui faisait mal et il se sentait seul. Les jours heureux, passés dans les bras d'Axel, semblaient déjà si loin, pourtant leur séparation datait d'à peine trois semaines... Et plus le temps passait, plus Roxas semblait oublier la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, la peine et l'amertume qui lui avaient donné l'envie de partir. Seuls restaient les bons moments passés en sa compagnie. La douceur de ses mots dans ses oreilles, la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui. Et plus Roxas y pensait, plus la nostalgie l'envahissait.

Il croyait que l'éloignement le ferait peut-être oublier, qu'il ferait une croix sur leur histoire, comme sur toutes les autres. Il avait supporté beaucoup, affirmant haut et fort qu'ils seraient heureux, que tout irait bien. Mais la réalité l'avait frappé tellement fort lors du mariage d'Axel... Celui-ci lui avait adressé ses voeux de mariage, son coeur avait cessé de battre, et il l'avait laissé l'emmener... Et puis il s'était retrouvé seul, brutalement. Axel était partit, il n'était plus à lui. Roxas avait réalisé qu'il ne serait jamais heureux comme ça. Jamais.

Quand Axel lui avait annoncé sa séparation, il aurait pu se raviser et exploser de joie, mais rien n'était venu. Il avait eu mal, mal de savoir qu'elle l'avait quitté et que ce n'était pas lui qui était parti.  
Quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de voir les choses. Une espèce de déclic qui avait eu lieu dans sa tête. Il s'était rendu compte de sa situation réelle, de sa naïveté, de son futur quasi inexistant.

Alors qu'il s'était fiancé avec Naminé, que sa famille entière les voyait déjà mariés, avec maison et enfants, il s'était retrouvé catapulté dans une histoire sans avenir avec un homme marié. A vrai dire, cette pensée l'avait tellement choqué qu'il ne s'en était pas encore tout à fait remis. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voyait la vie, même avec Axel.

A présent que celui-ci était tout à lui, les choses avaient-elles changé ? Y avait-il un avenir pour eux dans ce monde ? Axel avait toujours laissé entendre qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à n'envisager que Roxas pour futur ?  
Ils n'auraient pas d'enfants, ils ne seraient jamais un couple normal... Axel était-il vraiment prêt pour ça ? Alors qu'il avait déjà failli épouser une femme, et qui sait, fonder un foyer?

C'était pour cette raison qu'il devait prendre ses distances. Pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Ils avaient besoin de se recadrer et de réfléchir avant de replonger dans une histoire et de commettre des erreurs qu'ils n'auraient pas su réparer. Mais malgré le temps qui passait, Axel n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accepter la situation... Pas plus que lui en tout cas.

Roxas rouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant la fatigue l'envahir doucement. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'endormir pour de bon...

Il souleva son bras pour placer le carton dans son champ de vision une dernière fois avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

_Axel..._

Y avait-il une chance pour que leur vie devienne simple ? Pour qu'ils soient heureux, tout simplement ? Roxas avait envie d'y croire... Il avait cette horrible impression que s'il n'essayait pas, il le regretterait toute sa vie...

* * *

_Les regrets ne servent à rien. Il faut avancer.  
On doit apprendre de nos erreurs pour ne pas les commettre une seconde fois.  
Ne jamais oublier, mais pardonner et vivre à nouveau.  
Se relever et réussir là où l'on a échoué par le passé. Et être fier de ce que l'on est devenu._

A ce moment-là, je pourrais dire que j'ai réussi ma vie.


	29. Ce sentiment

_Chapitre XXIX: Ce sentiment._

Personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait facile. Evidemment, comme si la vie pouvait se dérouler sans imprévus, sans accrochages ni séquelles... Pourtant, personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait _aussi_ dur.  
Le bonheur était peut-être quelque chose qui se méritait. Combien d'épreuves fallait-il traverser avant de pouvoir enfin y accéder ? Combien de larmes fallait-il verser?  
Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait averti... ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu quand il était petit qu'il souffrirait, qu'il pleurerait, qu'il aurait mal à en mourir un jour...?

Pourtant ils le savaient, n'est-ce pas ? Ils savaient que la vie était comme ça...

* * *

Axel avait mis son beau costume noir et observait avec attention la salle qui se remplissait peu à peu, essayant de distinguer les visages connus.

Ils restaient ensemble, indissociables, Reno, Tifa et lui, afin de pouvoir se présenter comme une société unie et volontaire auprès des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui venaient spontanément se présenter à eux.

Tifa avait revêtu un élégant tailleur gris souris et avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent. Reno, lui, avait mis un simple costume similaire à celui de son cousin.

La salle était parfaitement décorée, même si, aux yeux d'Axel, celle-ci n'aurait jamais le charme de sa précédente fête dans ce manoir... Il y manquait quelque chose. La petite touche si discrète et indispensable d'une certaine personne...

Le sapin au fond de la salle était magnifique et surplombait la foule de sa hauteur. Demyx avait accepté d'assurer une fois de plus la sono, vantant la sonorité exceptionnelle de la pièce principale. Le ton de la fête était cependant très différent, beaucoup plus calme et professionnel.

Ici, les gens ne dansaient pas. Ils buvaient du champagne et mangeaient des petits fours. Ils discutaient business et investissements, ou lisaient les dépliants que la société ART avait mis à leur disposition. De grands panneaux avaient été disposés sur le podium, présentant les services que pouvaient leur offrir le groupe et le type de soirées qu'ils pouvaient organiser. Cela allait du simple cocktail professionnel aux fêtes promotionnelles, en passant par les dîners, spectacles et œuvres de charité. Axel avait un panel d'offres très large, pour tout type de budget, et une assez bonne expérience de préparation de salle en dépit de son jeune âge.

Un discours était prévu plus tard dans la soirée afin de présenter le nouveau nom de la société et d'introduire Reno dans leur équipe. Cela rassurerait leurs clients habituels sur la continuité de leur activité et saurait, avec un peu de chance, séduire d'autres clients potentiels.

Quand il vit la foule d'invités présents dans la salle, Axel fut sur un petit nuage. Les derniers jours lui avaient paru si éprouvants qu'il avait peu à peu perdu espoir. Rien n'allait dans sa vie et il voyait déjà l'organisation de cette soirée comme un futur échec. Pourtant, grâce au soutien de son équipe, la soirée était bien partie pour être de leur plus grand succès.

L'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année avait rendu l'atmosphère bon enfant, malgré le nombre d'hommes d'affaires dans la salle. L'entrée étant totalement libre, quelques curieux en quête de divertissement étaient également venus assister à la fête. Bien entendu, l"équipe avait malgré tout prévu des videurs, et limité l'accès aux personnes habillées décemment, ayant un comportement _normal_. Il n'était pas question que tout soit gâché par des fauteurs de trouble...

Comme cité précédemment, Demyx avait donc rempilé pour cette soirée en tant que DJ, sous la demande express de Tifa, à qui il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire non. Axel était ravi de retrouver des têtes connues à son service, comme Luxord qui était de nouveau au bar ce soir. Il devrait discuter avec ses associés pour étudier la possibilité de futurs contacts permanents avec ces personnes qui lui étaient à présent assez familières...

Il respira un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans la soirée à proprement parler. Il salua certains de ses clients, fit connaissance avec d'autres et se présenta ainsi que ses collègues. Ils se déplacèrent par trois une bonne partie de la soirée avant de se disperser. D'ici à peine une heure aurait lieu leur présentation, ils étaient libres de circuler dans la salle durant ce temps et de voir comment la situation se présentait.

Axel ne put s'empêcher de scruter de temps à autre la pièce à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde, bien que son esprit soit occupé par d'autres affaires. L'euphorie s'était peu à peu emparée de lui et une partie de ses soucis s'envolait à chaque minute. Il se sentait mieux et arrivait enfin à respirer après tant de jours passés à vivre comme en apnée. Il prit une coupe de champagne pour se donner un peu de courage. L'alcool coulant dans ses veines allégeait un peu le stress qui l'étreignait. Car, bien que cela fût du stress positif dû à l'excitation du moment, il risquait bien de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens une fois sur scène devant tout son public.

Son regard se dirigea vers le grand sapin richement décoré. Noël approchait à grand pas, et il ne souhaitait qu'un seul cadeau. L'année suivante serait-elle bonne ? Les lumières des lustres en verre ricochaient sur les boules multicolores, les faisant briller comme des milliers d'étoiles. Inconsciemment, Axel se mit à souhaiter tout un tas de choses... Il voulait que sa société marche pour ne pas décevoir sa sœur, ni Tifa. Il priait pour que Reno suive la bonne voie, qu'il l'accompagne encore longtemps, malgré l'amertume qui revenait parfois dans son cœur. Il souhaitait le bonheur pour les gens qu'il aimait.

Et dans le flot de ses vœux, il s'oublia.

Alors qu'il fixait ce grand arbre, des souhaits plein ses yeux mi-clos, deux silhouettes traversaient la salle en sa direction. La première était celle de son associée, Tifa, radieuse dans son petit tailleur, le sourire aux lèvres. La deuxième semblait revenir d'un souvenir lointain, comme irréelle, tant sa présence était restée inattendue pour Axel, en dépit de son invitation.

Ruby portait une robe émeraude bordée de fourrure blanche, courte sur le devant, dévoilant ses longues jambes blanches, et formant une traîne à l'arrière, lui donnant des allures de princesse. Ses longues mèches argentées retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, retenues par un serre-tête orné d'une grande fleur blanche. Sa démarche était assurée, fière. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance de grande dame et semblait prête à posséder le monde, comme si rien ne pouvait l'abattre.

Axel fut tellement surpris qu'il resta sans voix, observant juste les deux dames arriver dans sa direction.

Ruby était belle et indestructible, comme toujours. C'était vraiment une femme forte.

- Tu es venue...

Bien sûr, Ruby ne souriait pas, elle ne souriait jamais. Mais on pouvait malgré tout voir une pointe de sympathie sur son visage, assez pour contenter Axel.

Il baissa sa tête et embrassa sa main gantée, la saluant avec respect. Ruby inclina sa tête, remerciant son attention.

Tifa semblait ravie de sa présence et fit la majeure partie de la conversation, expliquant les changements principaux à Ruby, la renseignant sur leurs futurs objectifs. Celle-ci écouta avec attention, surprise parfois, mais ne jugea aucunement les choix de leur équipe.

Axel restait en silence à leurs côtés, approuvant de la tête les commentaires de Tifa et appréciant tout simplement leur présence, ce qui semblait être une sorte de cessez-le-feu entre eux. Cela lui permettrait sans doute de mieux dormir cette nuit, en étant sûr que Ruby ne souhaitait pas vraiment le retrouver agonisant quelque part au bord de la route...

* * *

L'heure était déjà bien avancée quand Roxas décida finalement d'envoyer balader ses peurs et ses appréhensions pour céder à la curiosité. Il avait mis son costume et prit les clefs de sa voiture, prévenant Naminé d'un simple message sur son portable, annonçant sa venue d'ici quelques minutes. Il la pria néanmoins de ne pas prévenir Axel si elle le voyait. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se retrouver pris au piège, coincé entre le bonheur d'Axel et sa douleur personnelle.

Peut-être que le voir heureux suffirait. Il voulait être sûr de rester maître de la situation, de ne pas faillir. Et il savait très bien que cela n'était pas possible en la présence d'Axel.

Les deux gardes de l'entrée le laissèrent passer sans problème, reconnaissant en lui une connaissance de l'investigateur de la soirée. Roxas fut surpris par leur mémoire impressionnante. Cela devait faire partie du métier... Ce n'était pas le genre de choses sur lesquelles on pouvait se permettre de répéter deux fois la même erreur, songea-t-il.

Il se perdit dans la foule dense, surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes. Malgré les fêtes de fin d'année, beaucoup d'invités s'étaient libérés pour l'occasion, par intérêt ou curiosité. Roxas reconnut au loin Demyx et se promit mentalement d'aller le saluer quand la soirée serait plus avancée, et plus calme pour lui.

Il se hissa difficilement vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret libre. D'ici, il pouvait clairement voir la scène où un tas de panneaux de présentation étaient déjà en place. L'une d'entre elles affichait en grand le nom de la société.

_A.R.T. - Société d'événementiel-_

Roxas commanda un martini blanc et tenta de se détendre. Le thème de la soirée était très différent de ce à quoi il avait déjà travaillé avec Axel. Sur les quelques mois durant lesquels avait duré leur collaboration, ils avaient notamment organisé un mariage, une réunion de multinationales dont les invités venaient de plusieurs pays européens, et une soirée de bienfaisance. Ici, l'équipe avait sûrement dû mettre le paquet pour assurer la continuité de leur entreprise. C'était un moment crucial pour eux et chaque nouveau client comptait. Ils devaient absolument assurer leurs arrières pour la nouvelle année qui commençait. Revenir sur le devant du tableau et assurer leur position.

Roxas travaillant à la Shinra depuis la fin de ses études, il en connaissait un rayon sur les stratégies d'entreprises. Il avait vu et entendu énormément de choses durant les réunions qu'ils mettaient en place. Et avec Naminé à la réception qui ouvrait le courrier, y compris les confidentiels, ils étaient tous deux au courant d'à peu près tout ce qu'il se passait au sein de la multinationale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique diminua de volume, se limitant seulement à un léger bruit de fond et le groupe composé d'Axel, Tifa et Reno, se présenta sur l'estrade, demandant l'attention de leurs invités. Axel était fier et enthousiaste. Il remercia les personnes présentes d'avoir répondu à son appel et présenta ses associés ainsi que leurs fonctions.

Le bonheur semblait emplir ses yeux. Il était sûr de lui et maîtrisait totalement la situation. Cela rappela à Roxas la première impression qu'il avait eu de lui quand il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises au détour des couloirs de la Shinra. Il semblait si loin, à des kilomètres de lui. Inatteignable.

Axel était dans son environnement et portait à merveille son rôle de dirigeant. Il inspirait confiance de part son air sûr, entreprenant. Il n'avait pas peur et n'hésitait pas à le montrer. Ses yeux vert perçant étaient vifs et francs, ses gestes sûrs et déterminés. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu vendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, rien qu'avec le charisme qu'il dégageait.

Il également fut assez étonné de voir Ruby apparaître à leurs côtés, Axel la présentant comme associée sortant. Elle cédait la totalité de ses parts à Reno, ce qui faisait de lui le nouvel actionnaire principal de la société. Et bien qu'elle évoque son départ pour raison personnelle, personne dans la salle ne semblait ignorer la réelle situation. Beaucoup de leurs clients étaient présents au mariage, et tout cela avait dû être assez délicat à gérer pour le couple, même si Ruby n'avait sûrement pas fait trop de publicité autour de la réelle raison de l'annulation des noces...

Roxas pouvait comprendre à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour elle. Après tout, Naminé était elle aussi passée par un stade à peu près similaire quand il l'avait quittée, lui annonçant qu'il était homosexuel. Elle s'était toujours sentie coupable, pensant que c'était à cause d'elle et cela jusqu'à récemment, il y avait quelques mois à peine, alors qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion qu'ils auraient dû entamer depuis déjà bien longtemps, et que tous deux avaient toujours repoussée sans vraiment s'en rendre compte...

Ruby devait elle aussi se demander si elle avait été la cause de ce changement chez Axel. Roxas savait qu'elle lui en voulait sûrement de lui avoir arraché de cette façon ce qui lui appartenait de droit...

Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle était radieuse et fière, comme Roxas l'avait toujours connue. Elle imposait le respect par sa seule présence.

Voir Axel et Ruby côte à côte dans cette situation donnait une idée de ce qu'aurait été leur couple s'il avait tenu.

Elle se retira après un petit discours, sous les applaudissements des invités, et laissa le groupe continuer leur présentation.

_A.R.T. ..._ songea Roxas. _Axel, Reno, Tifa. Comment n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ?_

Il se rappela du temps où il donnait un coup de main à Axel, ravi de saisir ces occasions afin de se rapprocher de lui, de le voir plus souvent. Mais au delà de cela, il avait appris à aimer ce travail et à partager sa passion. Peut-être avait-il même nourri le rêve inconscient de pouvoir toujours garder cette place. C'était l'idée qui fleurissait dans son esprit à ce moment-là, ce demander si le _R_ de ce nom aurait pu être le sien...

Il but encore quelques verres, attendant patiemment que les choses se tassent. Axel disparaissait fréquemment, discutant affaires avec ses clients dans la salle voisine, plus calme. Cette soirée lui avait sûrement permis de s'assurer plusieurs futurs contrats et Roxas n'avait plus vraiment à s'inquiéter pour le devenir de son affaire. Il pouvait s'en sortir sans Ruby, même si celle-ci aurait peut-être du mal à le digérer.

Une longue silhouette gracieuse vint occuper le tabouret libre à ses côtés, réclamant un Blue Moon.

Semblant reconnaître le ton ferme mais fatigué de sa propriétaire, Roxas se tourna dans sa direction. La jeune femme le fixait d'un regard mystérieux et Roxas sut tout de suite que sa présence à ses côtés n'était pas un hasard. Il resta sans voix alors que Ruby porta le cocktail à ses lèvres en croisant ses longues jambes, sans le quitter du regard.

Que faisait-elle là, à ses côtés? Pourquoi, parmi tous les gens dans cette salle, l'avait-elle choisi lui, la cause de tous ses soucis?

Elle déposa son verre sur le bar, entourant le pied de ses longs ongles manucurés.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Roxas.

Le dénommé avala sa salive avec difficulté. Quelque chose dans son attitude lui donnait des frissons. Tout en elle l'intimidait, sa voix, son regard, le moindre de ses gestes.

Ruby regarda ailleurs, jouant distraitement avec son verre, faisant voyager le liquide bleu azur le long de la paroi. La pression diminua légèrement et la tension dans les épaules de Roxas sembla quelque peu s'envoler. Il ne savait pas si elle attendait une réponse, mais rester silencieux ressemblait surtout à de l'impolitesse.

- Je pense que je vous dois des excuses, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

Il se demanda si cela ne la gênait pas de se retrouver en public avec lui, mais se souvint soudain que personne ne le connaissait. Il était toujours resté dans l'ombre et son visage seul n'attirait sûrement pas l'attention.

Bien que son regard fût dirigé droit devant lui, fixant le bois du bar sans vraiment le voir, il sentait que les yeux de Ruby étaient de nouveau dirigés vers lui.

Il avait commencé, et peu importaient les conséquences de ses paroles, il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière.

- Vous aurez sûrement du mal à le croire, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne cherche pas votre pardon.

Ruby regardait attentivement ce jeune homme blond assis à ses côtés. Le visage de celui qui avait brisé son avenir parfait, celui qui lui avait volé Axel et qu'elle avait tant haï. Il avait hanté ses cauchemars tant de nuits... Et jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir d'aussi près. Alors, quand elle l'avait aperçu à ce bar, seul, alors que tout le monde ignorait sûrement sa présence, elle n'avait pu résister à cette curiosité vicieuse et malsaine de prendre la place libre à ces côtés.

Peut être cela la satisfaisait-elle de le mettre dans une situation inconfortable, de l'affronter ouvertement, lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, qu'elle n'était pas à terre mais bien debout, droite et fière.

Elle n'avait pas attendu des excuses. Et ne comptait sûrement pas accorder de pardon.

- ... Mais je... je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le voler. C'est juste arrivé... J'aurais dû abandonner quand j'ai su, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et pour ça, je n'ai pas d'excuse. C'était trop tard, je n'arrivais pas à faire marche arrière, je n'en étais plus capable.

Le visage de Roxas se crispait un peu plus à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous, dit-il, dans un souffle.

Quelque chose dans ces paroles touchèrent Ruby. Elle ne connaissait pas Roxas et n'avait nullement l'intention d'apprendre à le connaître. Mais le peu qu'elle savait de lui avait suffi à ancrer en elle une haine profonde. Elle s'était toujours dit que c'était de la faute de cet homme, que cela ne serait pas arrivé si Axel ne l'avait pas rencontré, et elle avait sûrement raison. Mais, en écoutant la voix basse et timide de Roxas, elle commençait à se demander ce que lui avait vraiment vécu.

Il savait pour le mariage, et il était resté. Il y était même venu en tant que témoin, assistant aux premières loges à ce qui rendrait impossible tout espoir de futur pour lui et Axel. Alors qu'elle avait continué à vivre en espérant que quelque chose changerait au fil du temps, en nourrissant l'espoir qu'Axel finirait par se tourner vers elle, lui savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Et il était resté. Elle était partie.

Elle rit doucement, douloureusement. Roxas tourna son regard vers elle, l'observant d'un œil discret.

Quelque chose de similaire semblait les réunir en cet instant particulier. Ce n'était pas de la haine, pas de la pitié. Le destin les avait forcés à souffrir en même temps, pour la même chose, et à se battre pour être vainqueur.

- Nous avons aimé la même personne, murmura-t-elle, ses longs cils recouvrant ses doux yeux clairs à demi-clos, luttant presque pour rester ouverts. Nous connaissons tous les deux ce sentiment.

Elle inspira profondément, faisant son possible pour contenir toutes ces choses qui voulaient désespérément sortir.

Se levant de son siège, elle adressa un dernier regard à Roxas avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Quand elle arriverait finalement chez elle ce soir-là, elle fermerait la porte à clef et éclaterait en sanglots, seule dans son grand manoir.

Roxas resta seul au bar, avec sa boisson pour seul compagnie.

Il avait vécu tout ce que Ruby aurait souhaité vivre. Il avait eu droit à son attention, à ses caresses, à son amour.

Ce sentiment dont elle avait parlé... Il savait très bien ce que c'était. Cette sensation atroce d'être près de la personne que l'on désire plus que tout, et de savoir pertinemment qu'elle ne nous appartiendrait jamais vraiment. Souffrir de devoir partager, de se priver d'un futur qui aurait pu nous tendre les bras. Seulement pouvoir se demander ce que ça aurait été, si les choses avaient été différentes.

_J'ai la possibilité de changer ça. Les choses sont différentes à présent. C'est quelque chose qui est devenu possible._

L'ambiance de la soirée avait doucement changé pendant sa conversation avec Ruby. L'heure était déjà avancée et les hommes d'affaires quittaient doucement la pièce, ne laissant plus que les couche-tard et les autres invités désireux de s'amuser un peu avant de retourner à leur quotidien monotone. Les lumières se tamisaient doucement et la foule s'éclaircissait.

Roxas savait qu'il ne resterait plus invisible longtemps et que chaque minute passée ici le rapprochait d'Axel.

Décidé, il finit son verre et pivota sur sa chaise, se tournant face à la piste. A travers les ombres dansantes et les lumières technicolor, quelque chose attira immédiatement ses yeux de l'autre côté. Des orbes émeraude qui l'observaient, depuis un bon moment sûrement. Elles avaient plus d'éclat que la dernière fois qu'il les avaient vues.

Ce regard était celui de son souvenir. Il appartenait à quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Et ces yeux semblaient l'appeler intensément, attendant simplement qu'il se retourne pour croiser son regard.


	30. l'endroit auquel j'appartiens

_**Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier... J'espère que ceux qui ont commencé cette histoire il y a bien longtemps sont toujours là...  
Le nombre de reviews diminuant à chaque chapitre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette histoire n'a pas du interresser grand monde au final.  
Qu'importe, j'ai été heureuse de l'écrire. Il y a peut être un peu trop de moi dedans, et c'est peut être aussi ce qui fait le défaut principal de cette histoire. Mais malgré tout, je suis fière de l'avoir écrite de cette façon.**_

_**A bientot pour le dernier chapitre, en esperant ne pas trop vous decevoir.**_

* * *

___Chapitre XXX: l'endroit auquel j'appartiens._

_Sur le chemin de nos vies, nous arrivons parfois à des carrefours. Ceux ci peuvent être petits et le choix de la route est sans grandes conséquences. D'autres sont plus grands et demandent réflexion. Alors on prend à droite, parce que le chemin semble plus sûr, plus éclairé. La route semble plus facile, alors on se dit que c'est sûrement le bon choix._

_Ce n'est qu'avec le recul que l'on regrette de ne pas avoir choisi l'autre direction, celle qui paraissait plus risquée et dangereuse. Le chemin était peut-être escarpé et difficile, mais il aurait conduit à une belle plaine ensoleillée Celle que l'on cherchait depuis tellement d'années._

_Quelqu'un un jour m'a dit que quand on avait peur dans la vie, c'était parce que l'on ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. _

_J'ai décidé de ne plus avoir peur._

_Le chemin n'a pas l'air très engageant vu de loin, mais j'en ai déjà pris des pires._

_Et je sais qu'au bout m'attend ce que je cherche depuis si longtemps._

* * *

Axel le regardait depuis longtemps, ces épis blonds sauvages penchés avec attention vers le bar, discutant avec son ex-femme, et puis restant seul, immobile, indécis.

Peut-être finirait-il par partir sans dire un mot, aussi discrètement que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Ou se tournerait-il et croiserait ses yeux.  
Axel aimait croire qu'il finirait par se retourner, sentant son regard intense dans son dos depuis tellement de temps. Ils avaient toujours été irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, alors peut-être que cela suffirait.

Malgré tout, il fut surpris quand Roxas finit par se retourner et trouva immédiatement son regard à des dizaines de mètres de là, malgré le noir, malgré les gens, malgré les centaines d'autres choses qui pouvaient attirer son attention. Mais c'était lui qu'il regardait, c'était dans ses yeux qu'étaient plongés les siens.

Axel se leva presque immédiatement, comme s'il réagissait à un stimuli. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Roxas avait posé ses coudes sur le comptoir et attendait patiemment sa venue, observant chaque fait et geste d'Axel avec attention.

Le roux ne le quitta pas des yeux, traversant la salle plongée dans la pénombre, observant son but à travers les lumières multicolores des projecteurs. Les corps dansant sur la piste ne le remarquaient pas et devenaient sans le vouloir autant d'obstacles à surmonter.

A chaque fois qu'une personne s'interposait entre lui et Roxas, interrompant leur contact visuel, il retenait son souffle, effrayé que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Mais à chaque fois, il constata avec soulagement que le blond était toujours là, accoudé au bar, avec un léger sourire qui semblait naître sur les lèvres. La peine qu'avait Axel à le rejoindre semblait l'amuser et, sans même s'en rendre compte, le roux se mit lui aussi à sourire, alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui petit à petit.

Roxas observait avec attention le spectacle, ravi de le voir mettre autant d'ardeur à le rejoindre. Jamais leurs yeux ne se séparèrent, comme connectés par un fil invisible extensible à l'infini. Les émeraudes vertes d'Axel semblaient sombres et lointaines quelques minutes auparavant, mais il les voyait scintiller de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se rapprochait. L'inquiétude semblait les quitter à chaque pas, alors que la malice et l'arrogance des jeunes amoureux étaient un peu plus présentes.

Roxas souleva un sourcil provocateur quand Axel buta contre un serveur et son sourire narquois s'agrandit quand une jeune dame lui marcha sur le pied. Axel lui répondit d'un sourire que lui seul connaissait. Un étirement de lèvres qui dévoilait une fine partie de ses dents blanches, et faisait comprendre à Roxas qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. C'était une de ses mimiques qu'il employait souvent avant que les choses ne deviennent si compliquées. Pendant les deux premiers jours de leur prise de contact, alors qu'ils se tournaient autour et se cherchaient, tous deux bien conscients de la portée de leurs regards et de leurs effleurements volontaires. Ce sourire qui donnait des frissons à Roxas, qui rendait Axel si irrésistible et désirable.

Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le comptoir, se plaisant dans ses souvenirs. Axel n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à présent, et il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son amour une nouvelle lueur, quelque chose qui réchauffait son coeur et le rassurait. Ce jeu de séduction auquel ils ne s'étaient plus adonnés depuis longtemps avait l'air de faire son petit effet. Bientôt, son sourire carnassier fut remplacé par quelque chose de plus doux, de plus attentionné.

Il avait vraiment envie de voir Roxas, de lui parler. C'était comme si tout son être criait après lui, hurlait d'envie de le toucher, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser.

Mais quand il arriva enfin à son but, à quelques centimètres de Roxas, devant lui, il ne fut pas capable de faire ces gestes dont il rêvait. Une peur subsistait en lui, celle d'être repoussé à nouveau et d'avoir le coeur brisé, pour de bon cette fois. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter ça.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, les yeux brillants d'impatience et d'appréhension.

Roxas comprit rapidement qu'Axel ne bougerait pas. Il avait fait le chemin jusque là pour lui prouver qu'il voulait le voir. Il manquait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Alors il se leva et s'approcha du roux, agrippant le col de sa chemise pour approcher son visage plus près. Son nez frôla sa joue, sa mâchoire. Son souffle balaya son visage. Il se sentait bien, aussi proche d'Axel. C'était comme retrouver l'endroit auquel on appartient. Retourner à la maison.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant l'odeur de chèvrefeuille familière de son homme. Axel, _le sien_.

Et il soupira, laissant filer tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement vides.

Sous la stupéfaction d'Axel, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se serra désespérément contre lui, de toutes ses forces.

_C'est comme... trouver ce que je cherche depuis si longtemps..._

* * *

Ils restèrent quelque secondes enlacés de cette façon aux abords du bar, sans se soucier des regards, sans écouter le changement de musique. Roxas ignora le mal qui naissait dans ses muscles, dû à la force qu'il mettait dans l'étreinte qui le liait à Axel.  
Le dénommé, lui, se contenta de fermer les yeux, nouant ses bras autour du corps de Roxas et profitant du moment présent en lui murmurant des mots tendres dans l'oreille, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Quand Roxas se sépara de lui, il eut l'impression de faire un atterrissage forcé sur terre après un trop long voyage dans le ciel.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, euphoriques et perdus.

- Nous devons parler, n'est-ce pas ? finit par murmurer Axel.

Roxas lui répondit par un signe de tête, et se laissa emmener par Axel qui le saisit délicatement par la main, l'entraînant dans la salle adjacente. Ils avaient besoin de calme et d'espace.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle secondaire qui était presque vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, les gens préférant de loin profiter de la fièvre du samedi soir en se laissant guider par les goûts du DJ Demyx. Axel guida Roxas jusqu'à un des grands canapés confortables qui ornaient la pièce, agrémentés d'une petite table basse décorée par une jolie nappe dorée disposée en losanges. Le petit coin sombre ne disposait que d'une petite bougie posée sur cette même table pour seule lumière.

Il le laissa s'installer au fond du fauteuil, et s'assit devant lui sur la petite table en bois. La lumière vacillante de la bougie éclairait à peine le visage de Roxas, et Axel tournait le dos à l'ensemble de la salle, lui accordant son entière attention. Ses grandes mains serraient toujours les fins doigts pâles du jeune homme, refusant consciemment de le lâcher.

Le roux baissa la tête, appuyant son front moite sur leurs mains jointes.

- Bon, je commence, dit-il avant de relever sa tête vers Roxas qui l'observait, quelque peu étonné.

Il ne penserait pas qu'Axel serait aussi volontaire et pressé de mettre les choses au clair entre eux, alors que Roxas avait été plus que démonstratif dans ses attentions précédemment. Que cela se passe par ses regards langoureux ou son étreinte passionnée, il était certain qu'il avait totalement laissé tomber les charges sur Axel et qu'il était prêt à lui donner une autre chance. Mais le roux semblait décidé à ne pas remettre au lendemain ce qui pouvait être fait le jour même. Et même si Roxas avait du mal à penser à autre chose que la sensation que les lèvres d'Axel laisseraient sur les siennes après autant de jours sans n'avoir même pas pu les effleurer, il devrait prendre son mal en patience et écouter son amour le plus attentivement possible.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ta tête. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu as dû avoir beaucoup de courage pour endurer tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces six derniers mois. En fait, c'est toute notre relation que tu as remis en cause, n'est-ce pas? Parce que les choses ont toujours été comme ça depuis que nous nous connaissons.

Les grands yeux bleus de Roxas reflétaient la lumière de la bougie. Il le regardait attentivement et hochait la tête au fil du discours d'Axel, qui lui restait dans la pénombre, fixant son visage.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner pour tout ça, je le sais bien. Si je le pouvais, je remonterais le temps et ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs. J'ai eu peur pour tellement de choses... Et au final, j'ai pu faire confiance à Reno, et avec son soutien et celui de Tifa, je suis sûr que nous remettrons la société sur pied, j'en suis convaincu. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ma tête de mule, et continuer sans prêter attention à ce que les autres me disaient... Tu sais, Reno a essayé plusieurs fois de me dissuader de me marier... Et je n'ai rien écouté, comme un parfait imbécile. Je regrette tellement...

Axel baissa les yeux, honteux de ses paroles, le goût amer des regrets sur son palais. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de cerner vraiment le problème et il n'était même pas sûr de toucher au but. Mais il était certain d'avoir blessé les sentiments de Roxas de bien des manières depuis leur rencontre. Aussi, il s'était rendu compte que beaucoup de gens s'étaient mis en travers de sa route à propos de ce mariage, mais pas Roxas. Il ne lui avait jamais dit une seule parole ressemblant à de la rancune pour cet acte immoral envers lui. Jamais Roxas ne lui avait dit ouvertement qu'il lui en voulait, et jamais il n'avait essayé de le convaincre de faire marche arrière.

Peut-être cela avait-il été son tort. Peut-être qu'un mot de Roxas aurait pu lui faire reconsidérer les événements.

La main tiède du blond se déroba pour venir mieux se repositionner au-dessus de leurs mains jointes, leur procurant un peu d'une chaleur réconfortante. Axel releva son visage, pour rencontrer le sourire timide et coupable de Roxas.

- On ne doit pas regretter le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est l'avenir.

Roxas baissa à son tour le regard, rougissant légèrement. Il voulait entendre certains mots de la part d'Axel, certaines paroles importantes pour lui. Et il sentait que les mots commençaient à lui échapper sans qu'il n'ait de contrôle sur ceux-ci.

Axel chercha ses yeux alors que Roxas n'osait relever la tête. Quand brutalement, celui-ci comprit. Roxas était tellement désorienté quand ils s'étaient séparés, après sa rupture avec Ruby. Il semblait perdu et apeuré. Axel se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait penser. Il n'était plus sûr des sentiments d'Axel envers lui. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance.

Tendrement, Axel glissa sa main sur la joue de Roxas et ramena son visage vers lui. C'était le même regard déboussolé et incertain qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

- Roxas... murmura Axel, perdu dans les pupilles azur. Je sais ce que tu veux entendre. Et je sais aussi que te dire _je t'aime_ ne sera pas suffisant.

Roxas tenta vainement de le fuir du regard, à la fois anxieux qu'Axel ne lui dise pas ce qu'il attendait, et gêné de voir ses sentiments mis à nu de cette manière. Mais Axel porta sa deuxième main sur son autre joue, maintenant solidement sa prise.

- Comment puis-je te convaincre... ?

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit et le contact entre eux augmentait de seconde en seconde. Le coeur de Roxas battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il cognait tellement fort qu'il était presque sûr qu'Axel devait l'entendre, et cette pensée l'intimidait encore plus.

Axel plongeait son regard dans le sien, y cherchant désespérément une réponse à sa question, quand il sourit enfin, comme revenant d'une longue chasse en trésor, les bras chargés d'or.

- Viens habiter chez moi.

Roxas sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose d'aussi radical. Mais le visage d'Axel était on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

- Viens vivre avec moi, Roxas. Passons notre vie ensemble. Je...

Il parut désorienté et hésitant un instant, comme si les mots ne lui venaient pas.

- Ma maison est vide sans toi... Tout chez toi me manque, je ne vis plus depuis que tu es parti.

Il soupira, vidé de toutes ses forces.

- Tu me manques, Roxas.

Son coeur battait trop vite, trop fort. Ses mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'il attendait. Ils étaient tellement plus.

Roxas tenta de retenir l'eau dans ses yeux, crispant son visage sous ces efforts inutiles, quand la première larme roula sur sa joue. Axel l'essuya de son pouce et attira son compagnon contre lui, plus près. Roxas respirait fort, difficilement. Il serra l'épaule d'Axel contre son visage, essuyant ses larmes dans son cou, sur ses cheveux.

Il l'aimait tellement. Tous ses sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans son coeur quand il parlait, toute cette douleur qui l'oppressait quand Axel souffrait. Et ce bonheur qui l'envahissait à cette demande... Il souhaitait tellement que ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui soit réciproque. Il mourrait de savoir si Axel l'aimait à ce point, s'il n'avait pas peur d'être avec lui, si la perspective d'un avenir solide ensemble était envisageable.

Roxas frottait son nez mouillé d'eau salée contre la joue d'Axel, l'embrassant de milliers de baisers papillons, alors que celui-ci frottait son dos de ses grandes mains, ses cheveux, sa joue.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent après s'être cherchés timidement pendant de longues secondes, à travers les cheveux humides et les parcelles de peaux chaudes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, amoureusement, désespérément, pendant un temps indéfini. Axel respirait entre les sanglots de Roxas qui ne cessait de soupirer contre la peau de sa joue, incapable de calmer ses émotions. C'était un câlin humide et incontrôlé, guidé par le coeur et le poids des mots resté non dits pendant bien trop longtemps.

- Chut... Arrête de pleurer, Roxas... S'il te plaît...

Alors que la fête battait son plein dans la salle adjacente, Axel était bien plus heureux de se trouver là où il était, dans les bras de son amour, blotti dans un coin sombre et discret de la pièce la plus calme du manoir, dans l'ignorance du reste de ses invités, alors qu'il s'était éclipsé sans même avertir ses associés.

Il caressait doucement les cheveux de Roxas dont les sanglots se calmaient peu à peu, les bras noués autour de lui, son visage pelotonné dans le creux de son cou. Il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle, finissant par simplement profiter de la douceur des caresses d'Axel, et de son odeur familière si réconfortante. Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué.

Calmé, il finit par se redresser, réprimant le sentiment de honte qui naissait en lui d'avoir pleuré comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Il était heureux et souhaitait plus que tout garder cette sensation le plus longtemps possible. Laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle lui avait permis de relâcher la pression accumulée depuis bien trop longtemps en lui, et il se sentait mieux, léger, prêt à repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Axel se leva pour mieux se placer à ses côtés dans le fauteuil et encercla ses épaules de son bras, laissant Roxas venir se blottir à nouveau contre lui, incapable de rester séparés trop longtemps.

L'ambiance était calme et reposante, avec, pour fond, une musique douce et la lumière tamisée de la bougie qui fondait sans se soucier des événements autour d'elle, imperturbable.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais... dit Roxas en relevant ses yeux vers le visage d'Axel, observant son sourire heureux.

- Toi aussi... lui répondit-il en marquant ses mots d'une petite pression sur son épaule. Mais ne pleure plus, d'accord ? J'ai déjà échoué dans mes promesses, je sais, mais je veux vraiment que tu sois heureux. Les prochaines larmes seront des larmes de bonheur, O.K. ?

Roxas hocha la tête en un geste affirmatif.

- _Nous_ serons heureux.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Roxas téléphona au propriétaire de son appartement pour résilier le bail. Ses valises et ses cartons furent prêts en quelques jours à peine, avec l'aide précieuse de quelques amis. Naminé et Zexion bien sûr l'aidèrent à vider ses armoires et à emballer la vaisselle. Les valises de vêtements furent rapidement bouclées et Axel vint chercher ses affaires au fur et à mesure, les déballant avec lui chaque soir.

Il lui fit de la place dans ses armoires, remit sa brosse à dents à côté de la sienne. Roxas apporta également quelques meubles qui lui appartenaient. Il en mit d'autres en vente sur Internet, comme son ancien lit et quelques armoires qui étaient de trop pour la maison d'Axel.

Une petite gamelle et un coussin prirent place respectivement dans la cuisine et le salon pour Aya, qui ne fut par ailleurs pas très ravie du déménagement mais s'acclimata assez rapidement. Les coups de griffe sur les mains d'Axel et les miaulements intempestifs furent un peu difficiles à supporter au début, mais bien vite la petite chatte adopta le jeune homme comme son deuxième maître, et vint ronronner le soir sur ses genoux, rendant Roxas un peu jaloux.

Les voisins remarquèrent le mouvement inhabituel et la deuxième voiture qui restait à présent jour et nuit sur l'allée de garage. Ils ne tardèrent pas à poser des questions, auxquelles Axel répondit tout naturellement que son compagnon emménageait avec lui.

Quand Roxas sortait ramasser le journal ou revenait du travail, la vieille dame d'à côté lui souriait toujours gentiment en lui faisant signe de la main.

Lorsque le beau temps revint, Roxas décida d'égayer un peu le jardin de la maison et fit quelques plantations. Il avait toujours eu envie de mettre de belles plantes colorées chez lui, mais la vie en appartement ne lui permettait pas ce genre de fantaisies. Ils achetèrent également des meubles de jardin et un barbecue, bien décidé à tenir les réunions de la société autour d'une bonne grillade en été. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable, surtout quand ses collègues de travail étaient son amie d'enfance et son cousin.

Après six mois de relation passionnelle et chaotique, ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre dans leur vie et à la structurer un minimum. Bien sûr, tous les jours n'étaient pas roses et habiter avec quelqu'un demande une certaine patience et un peu de tolérance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyait cela comme un sacrifice. Il s'agissait juste d'accorder ses habitudes et son rythme de vie à l'autre afin de construire ensemble une base solide sur laquelle ils pouvaient bâtir un avenir.

Roxas avait un tempérament assez colérique et Axel des vieilles habitudes de célibataire bien ancrées dans son quotidien en dépit de son jeune âge, certaines soirées furent donc plutôt animées et gâchées par de bêtes disputes. Mais jamais ils ne s'endormirent fâchés, réglant toujours leurs différents, avant de les laisser empirer jusqu'à devenir incontrôlables.

Et de fil en aiguille, leur petite vie se mit en place. C'était devenu leur maison, leur jardin, leur chat, leurs voitures, leurs voisins.

Roxas fut également heureux de pouvoir travailler à nouveau avec Axel dans ses projets. Il demanda une diminution de son temps de travail, travaillant seulement quatre jours sur cinq afin de pouvoir accorder davantage de temps à la société.

Et alors qu'ils fêtaient leur première année de relation, Axel proposa à Roxas, en accord avec ses associés, de rejoindre la société.


	31. Le bonheur est à portée de main

_**A mes lecteurs.**_

_**Merci pour votre fidélité. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire :)**_

_**A bientôt.  
**_

* * *

_Chapitre XXXI: Le bonheur est à portée de main._

Le soleil rayonnait au dehors, le mercure n'annonçant pas loin de 32°C. C'était un mois d'août parfait et Naminé ne regrettait pas d'avoir placé une semaine de ses congés à cette période afin de coïncider avec ceux de Zexion. Le laboratoire dans lequel il travaillait en tant qu'ingénieur était fermé tout le mois d'août, et elle avait tenu à partager quelques jours avec lui afin de pouvoir aménager quelque peu la maison qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

Ses parents avaient été assez perturbés de la vitesse avec laquelle avançaient les choses entre eux. Mais elle pouvait comprendre leur réaction. Après tout, elle était restée plusieurs années avec Roxas à l'époque où ils étaient encore à l'école, et malgré tout, ils avaient fini par se séparer.

Cela faisait à peu près un an et demi qu'elle connaissait Zexion, et quelques mois après le début de leur relation, ils s'étaient déjà mis en ménage, ce qui les avait fortement rapprochés.

Ils n'avaient pas commencé par le plus facile, c'était un fait, surtout au vu de la relation compliquée qu'elle entretenait encore avec Roxas à l'époque. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis, au fur et mesure des événements qui avaient eu un impact sur leur vie, et Naminé devait admettre que tout était devenu beaucoup plus simple depuis que Roxas et Axel avaient stabilisé leur relation et vivaient comme un couple normal.

A force de vivre ensemble, Naminé et Zexion avaient pris leurs petites habitudes et cohabitaient très bien ensemble, sans gros accrochages. Zexion était d'un naturel posé et conciliant, et Naminé elle-même était quelqu'un de calme et enclin à la discussion. Leur couple était donc basé sur le respect mutuel et le dialogue depuis le début. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rapidement mis à la recherche d'une maison, et qu'ils étaient tombés sur le rêve de leur vie. Une ancienne maison de campagne à rénover.

La petite maisonnette se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, à un quart d'heure à peine du manoir de Reno, et était entourée de cultures. Dès leur première visite, ils étaient tous deux tombés amoureux de la bâtisse et n'avaient pas tergiversé très longtemps pour se décider et mettre une offre dessus.

Déjà Naminé avait déménagé une partie de leurs affaires à l'étage qui était habitable. Le rez-de-chaussée avait besoin de quelques travaux, surtout au niveau de la cuisine et du salon, mais Zexion comptait bien profiter de son mois de congé pour faire avancer les choses.

La jeune femme avait profité du soleil pour commencer à travailler dans leur grand jardin et tirait ardemment les mauvaises herbes, vêtue de sa petite robe d'été blanche qui était déjà couverte de terre par endroits, ainsi que son chapeau de paille qu'elle avait acheté il y avait bien longtemps, lors d'une journée à la mer avec Roxas.

- Naminé.

Elle se retourna vers son compagnon, en se protégeant les yeux du soleil avec son bras. Celui-ci était en train de repeindre les châssis extérieurs de la façade.

- Tu n'aurais pas préféré que l'on parte en vacances ? Tu es sûre ?

Naminé sourit, éblouie par le soleil, et secoua sa tête, remuant ses longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval dans son dos.

- Je suis bien ici.

Demain, elle laisserait tomber le jardinage et profiterait un peu de ses congés. Dans ses valises, elle avait emporté une grande toile blanche et des tubes de peinture. Cela faisait des années à présent qu'elle avait arrêté de peindre, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était le moment. Sans compter que le paysage vert et empli de vie qui s'étalait devant ses yeux ne demandait qu'à être posé sur une toile.

* * *

- Est-ce que vous êtes bien sûr de vous?

Roxas avait souvent préparé des salles de réunion pour des indépendants, des multinationales, des personnes étrangères... Mais jamais pour lui-même. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Devant lui, installé à une des tables de la _Sapphire Room_, celle qui avait une place un peu spéciale dans son cœur, Rufus Shinra inspectait sa lettre de démission.

Roxas hocha la tête, tâchant de garder sa contenance devant ce personnage qu'il avait maintes fois croisé, mais avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment entretenu une conversation avant.

Il posa la lettre devant lui et croisa ses mains sur la table en fixant Roxas dans les yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour nous, Roxas ?

- Cinq ans, Monsieur. Depuis ma sortie de l'école, répondit-il calmement.

Il était entré à la Shinra dès son diplôme en main. C'était une époque profondément ancrée dans sa mémoire car empreinte de douleur. En effet, c'était également l'année où il avait quitté Naminé, où il avait pris la fuite de chez lui, coupant les ponts avec sa famille. En y repensant, il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de trouver ce travail, et c'était encore quelque chose qu'il devait à Naminé.

- Je suppose que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, au vu de votre situation... finit-il par rajouter.

Roxas n'avait pas vraiment pu cacher sa relation avec Axel. Et celui-ci avait d'ailleurs mis les choses au clair avec Rufus dès qu'il apprit que celui-ci était au courant. Etrangement, cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure... Et, au vu du regard insistant avec lequel il fixait parfois Reno lors des réunions, Axel avait développé certaines hypothèses et tenté d'interroger son cousin plusieurs fois au sujet de la nature de son ancienne relation avec le président Shinra. Malheureusement, celui-ci se défilait toujours, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à le coincer avec succès...

- En effet, répondit Roxas, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je n'ai malheureusement plus assez de temps à consacrer à la Shinra... J'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Par ses mots, il sous-entendait bien évidemment que son départ n'entacherait pas la relation de la Shinra avec la société d'Axel, ce que Rufus comprit parfaitement.

- Bien entendu, fit-il en se levant, suivi de près par le jeune homme. Je suppose que nous serons donc amenés à nous revoir par le futur, Roxas.

Il lui tendit une main que Roxas serra volontiers, ravi de partir en bons termes avec son ex-patron.

- Puis-je compter sur vous pour former votre remplaçant avant votre départ ?

- Bien sûr, confirma-t-il. A ce sujet, j'aurais une requête à vous soumettre...

Rufus hocha la tête, toute ouïe.

Roxas sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. Celle-ci lui avait été remise précédemment par la sœur d'Axel, lors de l'une de leurs _réunions de famille_. Axel semblait avoir assez de mal à accepter la compagne de sa sœur, Kairi, bien qu'il fît de gros efforts. Et même si les relations étaient un peu difficiles, il était toujours le premier à aider sa sœur et à mettre en œuvre tous les moyens dont il disposait.

Alors, quand Xion eut terminé son CDD en tant que serveuse, Roxas s'était spontanément proposé pour essayer de lui donner un coup de main. Elle admirait énormément le travail de son frère, et le jeune homme était personnellement convaincu qu'elle serait parfaite pour le poste.

- Je voudrais vous recommander une jeune femme pour le poste. Elle est volontaire et courageuse. Je peux me porter garant pour elle, je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas déçu de ses services.

Il tendit la lettre à Rufus qui la saisit et l'étudia un instant, avant de la mettre dans son dossier.

- Soyez sûr que j'étudierais soigneusement son dossier dans ce cas.

- Merci, Monsieur.

Enfin. Il venait de quitter son travail. Son premier emploi.

Même si cette démarche pouvait sembler banale, c'était une sorte d'épreuve pour Roxas. Non seulement il vivait avec Axel, mais il allait également devenir son associé et travailler à temps plein à ses côtés. C'était un grand pas pour lui, pour eux. De cette façon, c'était un peu comme s'il confiait sa vie à Axel... Ce sentiment avait un goût étrange...

Bien sûr, il avait peur, mais par-dessus tout, il était excité à l'idée de pouvoir consacrer son temps à faire ce qu'il aimait vraiment.

Axel lui avait transmis sa passion et Roxas était heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec lui pleinement. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux son compagnon à présent et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ses choix. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à être plus indulgent à l'avenir.

Il avait vécu tant de choses et tellement appris en si peu de temps... Il se souvenait encore des premières fois où il avait vu Axel, de Naminé qui se cachait avec lui dans les bureaux longeant le couloir où le jeune indépendant allait passer, juste pour pouvoir l'apercevoir un instant, espérer entendre sa voix, et admirer celui qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. Il se souvenait de la première impression que le roux lui avait faite, de sa main sur son épaule et de sa voix basse qui lui demandait de l'aider.

Tous ces souvenirs semblaient tellement loin à présent, cela semblait faire si longtemps qu'il connaissait Axel... Vivre ensemble n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment, ils étaient devenus complices et amis au fil du temps. La raison avait un peu pris le pas sur la passion qui les avait liés au début car ils en avaient besoin pour faire avancer leur relation. Roxas ne voulait pas tout gâcher et commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant, et emménager avec Axel lui avait permis de découvrir d'autres facettes de cet homme, ce qui l'avait aidé à cesser de l'idéaliser outre mesure.

Il s'était parfois trompé de chemin. C'était un être humain après tout, et si Roxas avait du mal à lui pardonner certaines choses, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Vraiment. Après tout, il l'avait choisi pour des milliers de raisons qui faisaient qu'il y croyait. Qu'il voulait que cela soit vrai, et ferait son possible pour que cela le soit. Il ferait sa vie avec lui, même si c'était dur, même si ça faisait mal parfois. Car les moments de bonheur comptaient plus que ceux qui faisaient mal; ils effaçaient la moindre souffrance qu'il avait pu subir.

Et même si Axel lui disait souvent qu'il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs s'il devait tout recommencer, Roxas se disait que cela avait peut-être été un mal nécessaire, qu'ils n'en seraient pas là si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées de cette façon. Sûrement que, s'il rencontrait Axel à nouveau, dans une autre vie, il commettrait les mêmes faux-pas consciemment, juste pour pouvoir arriver à ce moment exact. Celui où il vivait avec lui, chez eux, où il était heureux. Car ça en valait la peine.

Quand il rentra à la maison ce soir-là, empli d'anxiété et de bonheur à la fois, des nœuds dans le ventre et la tête dans les étoiles, Axel était déjà là, accompagné de Tifa et de Reno, avec derrière eux un gigantesque panneau et un magnifique gâteau.

Dessus, l'on pouvait clairement y voir le logo de la société ainsi que ses trois lettres emblématiques. Rien n'avait changé à un détail près, un tout petit détail qui tira ses premières larmes à Roxas depuis la soirée de présentation de la société de l'hiver passé.

_A. R².T ~ Société d'évènementiel_

Le petit exposant qui marquait son nom à lui dans la société, son empreinte. Axel. Reno. Roxas. Tifa.

Axel accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, alors que Roxas riait, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, celles qui, en dépit de ses efforts pour les retenir, finissaient malgré tout par couler.

Le roux le serra de toutes ses forces, et lui murmura à l'oreille tout bas, juste pour lui.

- Je te l'avais promis, Roxas, que ce serait des larmes de joie.

Il ouvrit ses yeux mouillés et embrassa Axel, les lèvres étirées en un sourire heureux.

Oui, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

_Rien n'est hors de notre portée._

_Il faut juste y croire._


End file.
